Not Even Death
by Safest time of the Day
Summary: What happens when Edward loses Bella after killing Victoria? After twenty Years will a new mysterious Vampire bring him back to life? Why is this vampire so familiar? Canon Pairing Rated M for future chapters. Au, Edward's POV
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So I wrote this story about two years ago and decided that it needed something. Well it needed a lot of some things. I decided to rewrite it and repost it. I hope that you like the changes, if you don't let me know. If you do like it let me know. Either way I hope you like what I'm doing. One more thing I want to tell you all is that I'm going to put Not even death and thicker than water together in one story. It seemed like the thing to do. Well maybe. I might have to rethink it. Let me know what you think about that. What I'm trying to say is read and review.**

**I've added almost two thousand words to this chapter, I think. So I hope that you like it. Plus as you all know, I don't own it.**

**Prologue**

I could hear all the vile thoughts that passed through Victoria's mind. She was thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Bella once she got her hands on her. I kept getting images of a broken, bloody, and very dead Bella. My Bella. This had to end. There was no way that I could let her leave here, so that Bella and I had to look over our shoulders for the rest of eternity. And I meant eternity.

No more waffling, Bella was going to be with me forever. I still wasn't sure if I could change her myself, but we were going to find a way. If Carlisle, needed to help so be it. She was going to get everything and anything that she wanted. So far this was all that she asked for.

Had it just been two nights ago that Bella, had agreed to be my wife? Bella Cullen. That had become my mantra. I had always wanted her, but now the reality was within my grasp. There was no way that this red headed monster was taking her away. Not for the misguided love for James that didn't hold a candle to Bella and my love. The permanence of death was not an option for my Bella. She was mine for however long she chose to have me. No one would take that choice away from her.

I matched Victoria's movements step for step, keeping myself between Bella and Victoria. I would leave just enough opening for her to think that she could get through, knowing she would continue to take the bait. Her anger and pain was too much not to get revenge. She needed James' murder to be punished. Me and my family should hurt just because her mate was an asshole? I think not. She continued to take the bait, but her thoughts betrayed her over and over. Her frustration was apparent.

I could feel Bella's fear, I could smell her terror. It permeated the air around her like smog in a large city. Her teeth chattered minutely from the cold air that settled around us from last night, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment. Her life was more important than her catching a cold. Victoria would do worst things to her then the frigid air.

While I mirrored Victoria, I listened to the thoughts of the giant wolf that fought beside me. Seth was thoroughly enjoying himself. He loved the fact that he was ripping Riley (a newborn in his new life) limb from limb. First the fingers to Riley's hand just disappeared, than the hand it's self. Seth was determined that that if this was the only vampire that he was going to kill then he was going to enjoy each and every piece. His thoughts were funny to me. _"Edward, did you see that? Edward, he is going down? Who wants some Leech well done?"_ And then he thought at Riley, _"Ooooo, did you need that? That's gotta hurt." _ I laughed internally, I'm glad this kid is on my side. I really should buy him something nice, maybe a large chew toy or something. What would a six foot wolf want?

Riley was livid in his in ability to gain the high ground with the wolf. Like a raging bull he kept on attacking him head on, not even taking into account all the previous failures. If Victoria was looking for dumb she found it in this one. Over and over the young wolf tore at him piece after piece. This guy wasn't going o make it. I had hoped that I could get to him. Make him understand that Victoria was using him, but as Emmett would say, "New booty makes you stupid."

I was still very aware of the frail being behind me, the thunderous sound of a speed engine heartbeat, with the smell of fear and sweat. The life I so desperately needed to protect. My love, my life, my Bella. She cowered near the rock face watching with wide eyes. Occasionally a whimper or a gasp escaped her throat. I could just imagine how her eyes were glazed. Last night They looked as though she was trying to recall a haunted memory in great detail. God what I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts at this moment, I would know her mind track, I would know if she was okay. I silently prayed that if we came though this okay I would ask for nothing more for the rest of eternity. But fist things first, Victoria had to die.

Seth made short work of Riley. He made him do a rendition of "Monty Python's Black Knight" after removing both of his arms. A lucky kick was placed into Seth's side crushing his ribs and sending him flying into the rock face behind him. When he struck the force sent shards of rocks showering down onto him and Bella. Even hurt his mind was scheming, _"Edward when he gets closer I'm going to finish him. You just get the female leech." _I didn't acknowledge him but he knew that I heard him. I was impressed; I really needed to get him something nice, maybe a car.

Briefly I looked across the miles to check my family, still doing the dance of death with Victoria. The family with our new allies the wolves were cleaning up shop, making what had just happened look like a cake walk. All the late night training had made us prepared for anything, I needed to thank Jasper for his knowledge. His strategy had saved not only our family but the town of Forks. I could only imagine what Victoria would have done after this fight, if we had lost. Turning a whole army of newborn vampires, I mentally shuttered at the thought.

Everything happened so fast, Riley took the bait and went in for the kill of Seth. Bella grabbed a shard of rock that fell into her lap. What was she thinking? Seth jumped up, and using the momentum from his spring and the element of surprise, he and Riley tumbled into the brush. I heard the ripping of metal and a high pitched kneeling sound till all was quiet, and I knew that he was done. Riley was no more then a bunch of body parts lying around the forest undergrowth.

Silently I mourned the kid. Somewhere he had a family that was searching for him. There were people out there that loved him, and they would never see him again. I wondered what kind of person he was before Victoria had gotten to him. Had he been loving? I already knew that he was loyal.

Confusion was screaming through Victoria's mind as well as written on her face. _"What has gone wrong? Why hasn't my plan worked? Should I leave and regroup? Should I run?" _ I couldn't let her go. I needed this to be over now. I needed Bella to be safe to enjoy our life together. I wanted her to be my wife with no fear in the back of her or my mind.

"Where are you going Victoria?" I asked with a taunting smirk. "You'll never get another chance, she will always be protected." She stood still thinking about this. "James never loved you. You were only convenient at the time. He was thinking of getting rid of you the first chance he got." I gloated, "You were nothing to him, I've got more love for Bella in my pinky then he had for you in his whole existence for you."

"Liar!" she howled.

"Oh no, I read his mind," as I pointed to my head, "He loathed you, he prefers brunettes." I smirked at her and let my eyes wonder to the brunette behind me. "He didn't want to kill her he wanted to keep her and burn you."

Of course this was a lie, but that did it she raced at me and I countered. In a swift move I brushed my teeth along her neck and her head fell away from her body. I stood for a second not trusting that it was over. I kept expect her to get back up and lunge a Bella. Two years of fear and concern just couldn't be over that quickly. She had been a menace for so long that I even expected her to have a twin that was going to pop out of the wood work just to finish the job.

I stood there for a few seconds taking stock of what I had done. This was the first time that I had taken alive in over fifty years. No matter what I thought of her, she still was a living person, well as living as we could be. But I could live with it. Victoria was dead to join the reigns of hell with James and Bella lived. I quickly gathered some kindling and struck a match with my thumb. Seth and I burned the two dead vampires and watched as the purple smoke rose to the sky.

I flashed to Bella's side. She had a look of nothing on her face. I thought maybe she was in shock. The sharp shard of stone was still in her hand and she held it pointed directly to her chest. Her hand shook with tiny tremors, making a tapping noise against one of her buttons.

Slowly I lowered myself down to the ground so that I could look into her eyes without scaring her. I replayed what I did in my mind and could imagine how scared she was, not just of the situation but from what I myself had done. She hadn't been conscious when we had torn apart James. She had never seen anything so brutal. I mentally kicked myself for not trying to shield her from the terror, but even now I couldn't come up with any other way. What was worst in the scenario was that I had inadvertently used Bella as bate to keep Victoria from running. I felt low for that.

"Bella, Love? Please put down the rock?" I pleaded. "It's okay. I won't come any closer, just please put it down."

Her beautiful brown eyes slowly focused on me as if she was seeing me for the first time in all this mess. "What?" She asked. She scrunched up her face in a pout of confusion. "Why wouldn't I want you to come any closer?" Her eyes fell on the now smoldering ash behind me. "You saved me Edward. I love you."

My dead heart leapt for joy at her words but still I needed to move carefully. "As do I love but can you please put down the stone?" Her eyes traveled the length of her own body to the stone that sat pointed to the valley between her breasts. She looked like she was seeing it for the first time, before she threw it away and jumped into my arms.

I was whole in that moment. She was safe and I was stronger than any vampire in the world because I had her. Over and over my life passed before my eyes and the emptiness that I had endured before she came into it, was well worth it. This point where her soft yielding body molded itself to mine was enough. If I were to fall into ash at this very moment I Knew that there would be a heaven waiting for me, just because she existed. There must be a God that cared enough to have designed her just for me.

The thought took my breath away. That meant that there must be a higher power that Carlisle believed in. The higher power must believe in me.

My elation was short lived. I heard it through Seth's mind, the hiding newborn, and Leah. "Leah, NO!" I screamed startling Bella. I stood quickly Pulling Bella to her feel, reminding myself that I needed to be gentle.

Jacob was the first to Leah's aid. The new born was fast, trying to wrap Leah up in a deadly hug around her torso. Jacob grabbed hold of his shoulder and threw him across the clearing while Leah got her bearings of what was happening.

"_Fucking Leah, always trying to prove something." _Jacob's thoughts were a mixture anger and determination. He shot to where he had thrown the new born. When he got the there the new born had already recovered. He looked to have been some kind of body builder. He wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was just as agile. He quickly wrapped both his arms around Jacob, and was squeezing, sending sickening cracks and pops to all ears and my brain. The scream that not only came from Jacob's mouth but his mouth was enough to haunt me for the rest of my life.

Sam and Paul were there in an instant, with enough time to right the newborn's arms off before he killed Jake. The parts were thrown into the cinders that flamed back up after the pieces touched them. But Jake just lay there on the ground not moving.

Carlisle's hands moved with efficiency that only a hundred years of medical knowledge could accomplish, before my mind caught up with him. He first checked Jacob's vital signs before moving his fingers over the areas that cause him to whimper. I could tell that all the bones from the right side of his body were shattered and were knitting themselves back together at alarming rate. That might be okay but they were healing in the wrong angles and I could just imagine the type of pain he was going to go through later.

"_Edward, I need you. This isn't going to be easy. He needs quick attention and the wolves are wary." _ Carlisle thought to me. I could tell from their thoughts that the adrenaline was still running high in their veins. They were wondering if this was going to be some way for the vampires to gain an upper hand by betraying them. I did need to be down there to help.

"Seth, I need to go help Jake…" I said turning to him.

"Jake? What wrong with Jake?" The panic in my love's voice tore at my heart. I couldn't help the pang on jealousy that wormed its way inside me. She had said yes to me but still her love for Jacob was there. Of course I would never say anything but the truth was that it hurt, deeply.

"He's hurt love and I need to go and help Carlisle. I need you to stay here so that I can travel faster." I cupped her chin in my hands and placed my lips to hers. I would never get over how sweet the taste of her was. Her lips pressed to mine and the warmth of her burned me all the way to my toes. Too quickly I stepped away and nodded to Seth. "Keep her warm." I told him and he nodded back to me.

I got to Carlisle, and was taken aback but the condition that Jake was truly in. I was instantly glad that I had left Bella on the mountain. Sweat poured from what seemed like every pore of his body. He was struggling to keep the pain inside him, but his mine screamed with his struggles. I found myself panting in time with him to keep from crying out just to release the anguish that he was going through. What a strong soul he was and I had found a new respect for him and in some way started to see the strength that Bella fought so hard to keep with her.

"We need to get him back to La Push." Carlisle said out loud for the benefit of those around us.

I scanned the wolves and found that they were all thinking the same thing. "How do we know that this is not a trick?" I spoke for them.

Carlisle took a cleansing breath before he answered. In his mind the time for feuds had passed and this was just delaying Jacob's treatment. The doctor in him was getting pissed off at their interference, but the man in him understood. "Look it will just Edward and myself. Jacob's bones are healing in the wrong angles and he will need medical attention. I understand your reservations but unless you want to tell a human doctor what he is, then I'm all you got."

My family had gathered around us sensing that things were going the way of hostility. All of the wolves were in crouched positions waiting for Sam to give the signal. "Enough, we have all had a very eventful day, Jake needs them and we are all tired. Please Dr. Cullen, we expend a temporary invitation to the reservation in order to help Jake and see to his care." I relayed for Sam. The other wolves slowly moved back into the woods that surrounded us.

Just as Carlisle and I were about to lift up Jacob I could no longer see Bella. The last thing I saw from Seth's mind was that he thought he heard a sound and then a lot of pain. Flashes of Blonde and rock filled my vision, then there was a thought of blood but something was off about it. There was a missing link almost like there was a want to smell blood but it was just out of reach.

"BELLA!" I screamed as howls from the woods engulfed me. Before I knew what was happening my legs were carrying me back to where I had left her. I had thought her safe. "BELLA!" I yelled as I ran back to where I had left my love.

I could tell that I was not running alone My family had joined me along with the collective pack. When I got there I stopped abruptly. The shear mass on destruction was enough to make my dead heart break. I couldn't hear her heart. I did hear a heart but it was to fast to be Bella's. Right in front of me laid Seth unconscious and in a unnatural angles. I could tell that most of the bones in his body were broken. On top of him was a huge boulder that was crushing him by the minute. Emmett, removed the boulder and Carlisle started checking and speaking to him.

Seth's thoughts were frantic, _"Bella, I didn't smell him until it was too late. He killed her and carried her off, then I black-out. I'm so sorry Edward. We have to find her. We have to do something." _ He was sobbing in his mind. But I sobbed openly. I fell to my knees and heard a strange screeching sound. I realized that it was my own voice saying my love's name over and over. I was broken.

Carlisle was issuing orders, "Spread out see if you can find a trail. Alice…" I looked up hopefully. Her face was scrunched up trying with all her power to find anything that would lead us to Bella. Her mind struggled and still it was like the snow you get with a television. She just couldn't get a signal.

Half of the pack had stayed with us while the other half had taken Jake back to his home. They searched side by side with my family to find Bella but as the hours passed and the snow fell they all lost hope in finding her.

Carlisle had gone to try and help Jake, while the search went on. We looked highand low in a radius of two hundred miles and not once did we find what we were looking for. It was like Bella had just stopped existing almost like she never was. If it wasn't for the smell of her on my clothing I would have started to doubt my sanity. She just wasn't on earth anymore. That God that I had been so grateful for earlier in the beginning I began to curse.

After two days of extensive searching, the hope gave way to sorrow. My chest felt like it would burst with it, and I could no longer carry my own weight. I fell to my knees in the snow and a long sob escaped my throat. "Bella, I'm so sorry! Bella, not this way! Bella, I love you! Bella, my life, my love, my future, my wife." Hadn't we just decided to get married? Hadn't we just been so happy? What was I going to do? In that moment I knew that I would never be the same.


	2. A New Place

**Okay the second chapter is done. I added a lot to this chapter. As I was writing it I kept thinking how lazy I was the first time that I wrote it. It was only seven hundred words at the time and really didn't tell you a whole lot. But anyway read and review and tell me what you thing. I added almost two thousand words to it. And as always I don't own it. **

**Chapter 1: A New Place**

"_Edward it's time to get ready! You really have to get a move on." _ Alice was yelling for me in my mind. She knew that now a days it was just to easy for me to ignore a speaking person.

Life had been very quiet the last twenty years. I spent seven of them traveling the world. I needed time away from the family to be able to function. I sat in many corners and sobbed loudly at the memory of…. I couldn't even think her name. For a vampire the gift of perfect recall was also my curse. I remembered ever sob every cry every tear of my broken dead heart.

I remembered the one sided conversation to my love who no longer heard me. I told her about the days and nights. I continually professed my undying love to her. But the worst was the begging. I begged that if I could just see her face one more time I would go back to the family and never cry another outburst to the injustice of my losing her. In the end I got nothing and returned home anyway.

It was during this time that I remembered the time she told me of her own delusions. The time when I had foolishly left her and she heard me. She said that my voice was the only thing that kept her sane when I was gone, and that if doing foolish things was the only way to hear it she would do it. I remember thinking how incredibly reckless that was on her part. But now I understood. Know I would do anything just to hear her, I didn't even have that.

I returned to my family and of course they welcomed me with open arms. It wasn't until my years of seclusion that I realized that my family had suffered as I had. They had felt the loss of not just her but me as well. Esme had been through a terrifying depression where she would talk to me and her like we were in the house with her. The loss of her biological son had broken her human mind, but the loss of her son and daughter as a vampire had been too much. Carlisle was besides himself with worry for her, with no options to fix it.

Alice and Jasper stayed within their own bubble. Alice would cry and kick and scream about her power and its short sightedness. In essence she hated herself for what had happened to us. Jasper fought long and hard to keep the emotions in the house from destroying him. Many times he couldn't even stay next to Alice when her emotions ran high. His sanity was cracking and he was worst for wear.

Rosalie and Emmett… Well there wasn't much to say about them. They fought and made up but nothing was the same between the two. Rose resented the fact that one human could cause so much strife in the family, or that's what she let on. The true was she resented herself more then anything. She resented the fact that as hard as she fought had let the human into her heart and did wrong by her. Emmett also resented Rosalie for the way she had acted towards… Still I couldn't even thing her name.

When I returned things settled a bit. Esme began to come back to herself which gave Carlisle piece of mind that things might become bearable. Emmett perked up and Jasper thanked me silently for whatever he thought that I was doing to help him. Alice and I bonded in a way that was stronger than before. I had to keep reminding myself that she had lost her sister and best friend on the decision of another. She like me would never be the same. That brought us together to support each other in a time when we were at our lowest.

If I was going to make it through this day I really needed to stop this train of thought, she was gone and in order for me to function I had to live in the moment. A stray memory could put me out of commission for weeks and I needed to be strong for the family.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a green button down dress shirt, Carlisle had mentioned that it was the same color my eyes had been when I was human. I knew he meant well but in his thoughts he was wondering if leaving me in that hospital would have been better than the pain and anguish that I now endured. I ignored his private thoughts and thanked him politely.

We had moved Gig Harbor during the tourist off season. We felt that it would be better if we tried not draw to much attention so we moved in under the cloud of night. Shortly after that we were enrolled into Gig Harbor High.

Of course the town was small. About two hundred people bigger then Forks, in fact it wasn't far from Forks. My family decided that it was the best place for us. I thought about it and decided that subconsciously they had moved there in order to be closer to the memory of her, without being right in the middle of it.

The house my mother, Esme, choose was an old Maritime colonial style house. It was built of red brick that wrapped the bottom two floors, and wooden siding on the third floor. It had seven bedrooms all in great size and I of course would be on the third floor away from every body else. I was fine with that; I wanted to be left to my misery. If my family would let me I would only come down to hunt. I wanted to feel the pain, the lose, for all eternity. It was the only thing that I deserved after leaving her on that mountain to be slaughtered.

Again I stopped my line of thought and walked down the stairs to see my siblings waiting for me. Alice was bouncing up and down, just exited to meet new people. I swear that pixie needed a better hobby then shopping, maybe a personal trainer. Hey, if you have to keep people motivated that's the job to have. Maybe I'll pitch it to her later.

"_No, it would cut in on my time with the family and my fashion time." _She chided. She meant the family part but the shopping could be done anywhere. In face it was very rare for her to leave the house for things like that anymore. More times than no she used the internet for half the day and meddled for the other half.

I sighed and looked at everyone. I could here there worry, even though they tried to hide it. They hoped that this could be a milestone for me. This change of going to school could bring me back from the darkest place my mind had settled. Never truly being in the light again but at least I would be in the grey my life had been before … Her.

I loved them. They would go to hell and back if it meant that I could be happy again. They loved me so much that wanting what was best for me came second nature to them all. I just had to ask the word and it was mine. But I had no idea if I could be happy again. I truly wanted to crawl under a rock and lie there for all eternity. That shade of grey that my life had been no longer existed. It was just simply before her and after her.

But for them I would put on the occasional smile, and go through what they thought was best for me. It was the least I could do to return the love and ease their minds. It was only recently that I realized that I wasn't doing a very go job at it.

Jasper had come to me in my room where I sat in silence with thousands of cds and record around me. My love of music was lost to the most emo side. It got to the point that one day I came back from a hunt to find fifties bubble gum music was all that I had left in my collection. Apparently my family decided to stage an intervention on my behalf.

After that night of screaming and yelling then pouting I decided that I wasn't going to listen to anything. I just couldn't feel the music anymore. It was all lost to me.

Jasper sat on the floor next to me looking around, "Man this place is depressing." His thoughts fell on the fact that I had painted most everything black in order to try and achieve total darkness. Of course Esme had purchased only glossy paint and the end result had caused a reflective surface on everything in the room.

"So leave." I whispered. I wasn't trying to be rude. In fact I real just wanted nothing left to interpretation. This was where I went when things got too much for me. He didn't have to like it.

"I'm sorry man, we were just worrying about you today." It was true that day had been had. I wasn't sure why that day was so important but for some reason my morning tripled and I was left in a state of limbo. Just there. It was that day that I realized that for all of my faking for my family they were faking just as much. While around me the pretended, while around them I pretended, and in the end I was just too blind and within my own world to see what was happening around me.

That was the day I really let it out. Jasper and I sat and talked for hours, both sobbing about our losses, both mourning a light that we had never seen coming. I can't say that I had felt better, but in the end I didn't feel so alone.

"Are we ready?" Alice chirped pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Rosalie moaned. She hated school. The Hormones of the teen boys really drove her crazy. All the unwanted advances made her even more moody than usual. I knew that secretly she enjoyed the attention, but I also knew that by the end of the week every boy in school would know that she would not be messed with. They would of course drool from afar but wouldn't even try to hit on her.

Jasper, Emmitt, and I nodded and headed out the door. I jumped into my new Volvo with Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmitt drove her new Mercedes. Two cars would be necessary because neither car could accommodate all of us. And then we also had to hold up the pretense. The family thought it best if no one knew that the couples were together until later. Later being at least a week.

"_Are you going to be okay with this? It is the first time we've been to school since Forks."_ Alice asked looking out the window.

I really hadn't thought about it, I guess that's why she couldn't see if I was going to be okay. I sat there and decided that for her I would try to have a good day. That's when I saw it in Alice's mind.

"_I was walking very fast, barely human speed, looking for something. The look on my face was anticipation and curiosity. I scanned the hallway and didn't find what I was looking for. Then I looked disappointed and determined at the same time."_ That's when it ended..

I looked at Alice and the look on her face was wonder. That was the first vision that she had gotten on me in years because my routine hadn't changed. I think she even stopped looking because I hadn't changed my mind in so long that she thought I was going to be a shell of myself for ever.

I hadn't realized that I was apprehensive until the wave on calm slapped me in the face. Jasper had felt the change right away. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw his eyebrows bunched together, curiosity written all over their faces. "What is it?" he asked kind of breathless from the change in emotion from me. Obviously he had grown accustom to my demander too. "I'm not sure yet, but thank you for the boost." I said with thankful eyes. He nodded and went back to his window.

This was going to be interesting. What could I be looking for? In my mind I replayed the vision. I had not felt those emotions since ….. Well Forks. And a good question would be why had I not scanned the thoughts of the people around me to find what it was that I was looking for? I would do that any other time, why was this different? And if it was an object why would it be so anticipated?

My only answer was that it had to be a person. But who could have a hold on me like that? There was only one person that power …. Stop, don't even think it. Don't open that fissure wider than it already was. I guess I would just have to wait and see. I loved a good mystery. I could keep Alice's thoughts in my head all day just in case something changed.

"_What are you going to do, Edward?"_ Alice thought.

"Wait" was all I said. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. This excited Alice and she was bouncing almost with what might happen.


	3. What the F

**Hey all, so here is another chapter. Wintermoth, thank you for your review, it's good to be back. This story was my first and it holds a very special place in my heart. **

**Also I would like to thank NanMcCullen. I'm not sure if she is reading but If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't have had some of the funny parts that it had. Thanks Nan. **

**So this chapter was almost perfect when I started to change it. I just added a little fluff. Let me know what you think. Read and review and remember I still don't own it.**

**Chapter 2: What the F…**

After getting to school in a very quiet manner, we proceeded to the front office of Gig Harbor High School. It was a small building and there really was nothing to find. My fist impression of the lady that openly stared at us as we entered the small space was to sigh. Her thoughts, at first, were not inappropriate, but as she scanned our group the thoughts became less innocent.

"_Oh my, these must be the new students, the group of foster kids to the new doctor at the in town clinic. Wow, they sure are gorgeous, specially that one with the bronze hair. The things that I could do…" _Her eyes took on a glazed faraway look, and the things that she thought make me want to go back to my car call Esme and have her over here to kick this woman's ass. From my years in medical school I knew that human body was not meant to bend that way. For gods sake this woman worked with children.

I abruptly cut in, "Excuse me but my name is Edward Masen, these are my adoptive siblings and we are here for our fist day." I stared at her and knew that the full weight of my eyes would scatter the vile thoughts that were bouncing around her brain. But it took a while. The only thing that I succeeded in doing was bring her attention directly to me, and for a second I really did contemplate calling Esme just for principle.

"Yes of course you are, I've got everything you all need right here. Can I see Rosalie and Jasper Cullen first?" Jasper and Rose stepped forward and received their schedules and a map of the school. Like that was even needed. Rose, Jasper and Emmitt were juniors this year so that they didn't have to endure that long of a wait to graduate. Alice and I were sophomores, we did well to pose as twins and people never questioned it. Rose and Jazz left through the door to there perspective classes.

"Alright, Masens here are your schedules and your maps. Here also is a list of rules and regulations that must be followed to the letter. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She directed this straight at me. I fought to keep from rolling my eyes at her degusting advances, and nodded politely, "Thank you, you're very kind." Always the gentlemen that's me, even if I'm half the man I was before.

The morning went uneventfully. The time dragged on and on, and the normal thoughts of me floated through the air.

"_He's so beautiful; I bet he's great in bed."_

"_Why does he look so bored? Maybe I can make him feel more at home later."_

"_He's as beautiful as Marisol. You would think that they were related, but she has been here since her freshman year. Crazy, his eyes are like creamy butterscotch."_

I spent the morning dodging the thoughts of coming up to me and asking me very personal questions. At one point I had to avoid a very male teacher, good gracious what was this world coming to. "Mr. Mason, will you please stay after the bell. I need to go over the curriculum with you in order to see if you will need any extra tutoring." I bet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis, but I need to go back to the front office to call my father and check in. He always worries when we are in any new situation." The girls around me swooned at my apparent responsible side and I decided that I would ask Alice if there was any way to get out of this class. There was no way that I was going to sit here day in and day out being the object of his affections.

"_Already done big brother, calculus with a lesbian teacher coming right up." _ Her thoughts made me smile. She was always two steps ahead of me. I loved the little wood nymph.

Of course it couldn't have been that easy. My history teacher was an idiot, relay facts that were wrong, and of course I needed to correct him. In truth I was just trying to shake things up in my favor but the end result was yet another teacher who despised me. He did end up opening his laptop and looking up the information, finding that I was right. But his mood just soured from there.

By lunch time I was in a foul mood and couldn't remember how I let Alice talk me into this. What the hell was I thinking? High school was always a bane in my existence. High hormones did not a happy vampire make, especially if the vampire could read your thoughts beforehand.

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted my siblings sitting in the far corner away from all the other students. They looked at anything but each other but I could see that they were deep in conversation. Anyone else would not have noticed this, but I could even hear them. Rose was complaining about all the boys that hit on her and Emmitt was trying to console her while at the same time trying to get names. His thoughts were almost murderous. What was worst was this was all part of Rosalie's plan. She loved to get him all worked up for later times when she could console him properly.

Jasper and Alice were talking about the night that they had planned. Alice was thinking about going to the local shops and checking them out, and Jasper was thinking about the night if he was a good sport. I smirked at the thought because Alice had no plans to give him any. In fact she didn't even really care if he went along, but in the end they both would win. I sighed at how easy things were for them, and to the food area.

I walked to the line and grabbed any nasty smelling food within reach. Thank god that vampire didn't have a gag reflex because I would have had dry heaves all over the place. I paid for what I wasn't going to even think about eating and glided to the table with the family.

Alice assaulted me with her thoughts. _"How was your day? Your right, I'm sorry about talking you into this. You can yell at me later."_ The look on her face was a look I had seen many times before, a pout to end all pouts. She turned her power on me and I was defenseless, I couldn't be mad at evil pixie queen. I just sighed and sat at the end of the table.

I was remembering the first time school had any meaning to me. The first time I was seriously exited to get there. When she came into my life. I felt my mind racing to stop the train of thoughts but they just flooded my mind. She was so silent in her thoughts. She was so alluring and magical. I wanted nothing more than to be close to her. _"Stop!"___my mind screamed, _"Your selfishness is what got her killed!" _ My mind was right I was selfish and the love of my life paid the greatest price. I had to get out if here.

Just as I was about to make a very fast get away she walked in. A petite build girl with flowing reddish brown hair down to her waist, the type of hair you just wanted to touch. Her eyes were a tint of brown I had only seen once, and she walked as graceful as anyone in my family. As she passed a table a group of girls asked her something and she laughed. The sound of her voice was like bells rings in a chorus of angels. She was a goddess and walked and greeted all. The voices in the people's heads said her name in adoration.

"_Marisol" _There was that name again. Other then the fact that people thought that we looked alike; this girl was well liked, and respected. Her image was strangely muffled in their minds though. It was like they all thought she was beautiful but they had no idea what she looked like. It was strange but I really had no want to investigate. That was until that moment.

My eyes followed her as she moved through the cafeteria acknowledging all that were called to her attention. She smiled and greeted all, without discrimination, from nerds to Goths to the preps. She was effortless in her demeanor. At the same time she didn't change how she was to the crowd that she was talking to. She was just herself and they all loved her. The boys because the wanted her and the girls because they wanted to be like her.

Yes, she was gorgeous, and no matter what I did I could not tear my eyes away from her. The sway of her hips, the length of her legs in the tight fitting jeans that she wore, or the even the color of her skin, held me captivated and entranced.

A clearing of a throat brought me out of the trance of Marisol. "Don't you think that you should ask her out on a date first." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, is it still rape if it's in the mind?" Emmett interjected.

Without conscious though my eyes traveled back to her and brothers ribbings were forgotten. I thought about it and instantly I realized something. Though she was standing there laughing and talking she was thinking… nothing. There was not even a murmur coming from her mind to tell me what kind of person she truly was.

As she walked by she stopped. She turned very slowly, and gaped at us (mostly at me). But as soon as it was there it was gone. She walked to us and extended her hand to Alice. "Hi, my name is Marisol Price. You must be the new additions that the whole school has been gossiping about." I wasn't positive but it seemed like she was working hard to avoid looking in my direction. Her demeanor was tense but her voice was calm and happy. Like meeting us was the highlight of her day. It was the way she spoke with everyone around her.

"Yes, I'm Alice, and this is my family; Rosalie, Emmitt, Jasper, and Edward." She replied excitedly. "How long have you been here?"

Marisol, just smirked and replied offhandedly "All in good time Alice, we'll talk later." She said it like she knew that she would be seeing Alice again. I turned to my siblings and the shock not only register on their faces but in their minds as well.

This girl was different. I wasn't sure what it was. Her heart beat was calm and regular, but it was like it had a murmur. Her Skin was beautiful and pink but there was a translucent quality to it.

With her last words and another smirk that I could only described as sexy she was gone. I thought about her for a minute and then something else struck me. She had no smell at all. No even a wisp of fragrance to go with her body. Just as I pondered this she turned to me and said as if she knew what I was thinking, "I know, how are you going to find me now?" and she left me with my mouth open and my thoughts racing.

But even more I kept a feeling of guilt of my observations of the Marisol. This girl had somehow in moments made me feel again. But the only thing that was very strong was confusion. What the fuck was going on here? What the hell was she?


	4. I wish I could Sleep

**Okay guy this is going to be the last chapter for a couple of days. But hey it's three in a day and I'm slowly working through the original write to get it right. Thank you for all the alerts but please tell me what you think of it. If you think it's good but could be better, let me know. Ask questions if you have them, and by all means tell how awesome it is going. Feedback is always welcome in the right tone.**

**As always, I don't own it. **

**Chapter 3: I wish I could Sleep**

The week that followed was a blur. I spent as much time and effort as I could to blocking out people who were unimportant to me. There was only one person I wanted to know about. In our last encounter she had sent me a message and it hadn't even registered that she hadn't spoken aloud until my brothers and sisters bombarded me.

"Holy shit dude what was she thinking?" Emmett was excited and I think any kind of break from my emo nature and the wonderment that must have been written all over my face.

"You heard her. She thinks this is some kind of game." I lowered my head to hide my face. The mystery of this girl was not going to give the green light to my family to harass me on my sexual position.

"Um… no we didn't." Rose said.

"Yes you did. She said now how are you going to find me." I shot back at her. At that point I was able to take in the blank expressions and shaking heads. My head shot to in the direction that Marisol had disappeared. "What the hell?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Vampire." Alice whispered, "One that is more powerful than we've ever come across."

When we got home that night I made my way up to my room for a much needed time out. The day had been much as the morning had gone, but I barely noticed. I spent my time trying to find minds that were close to Marisol.

It wasn't a conscious thought at first. I had just been daydreaming and the next thing I knew I was searching. It was weird, through all the minds that I touch none of them saw her. There where people thinking about her, but not one had an eye shot. It was like she was there in the minds and hearts but not a physical being.

Between classes I looked for her and didn't find her. Again she was everywhere and nowhere at all. It made me mentally tired just to think about it.

As I lay on my couch upstairs I listened as the days events were relayed to Carlisle and Esme. Their thoughts were of awe and reserve. Especially when my reaction came into play. Esme was worried about my mental stability, while Carlisle thought of the possibilities of a vampire having two mates. That thought pissed me off and so I just shut down.

I would not listen to this. I had my chance to be with my other half and screwed it up. There was no one else out there for me. The thought not only sickened me but made me feel like they were so easily dismissive of… My throat became tight and I felt the tale tail tremors of a panic attack coming on. I hadn't even thought her name but it was like just skirting the subject was enough to send me into a spiral into nothing.

The blackness was comforting. It made me feel like I was floating, as close to sleep as vampires could get. In my own seclusion there was no self hatred, no self loathing, no sorrow. In fact It was like I just wasn't part of the world, that had became my prison. A world that had everywhere to go but nowhere to run to at the same time, with no escape to be had.

That was where I stayed for a week. Nothingness. Not hearing anything around me . My mind and body shut down and my family knew to just let me alone until I snapped out of it. It was kind of like a reboot. Today was my first time out and back to school.

I got to my AP calculus class and walked to my instructor. I was struck with the thought, where do they find these teachers? They all look like, well… teachers. Crazy eyed, wired hair, glasses, and bad fashion sense, I could only think off the horrible time Alice was having in all her classes. I chuckled at the thought when someone cleared their throat.

"_Do you think that's funny Mr. Masen?" _There she was standing behind me with the worlds sexiest shit eating grin on god's green earth. I was instantly pissed. How dare her set me back on the progress that I had made over the years and then look at me like I had deserved to be shit on at her own whim.

I was pissed and floored, her thoughts floated to my mind and I heard them loud and clear. Marisol sat toward the bad of the class with a smirk on her face. She looked too pleased with herself. It instantly infuriated me. But her beauty was astounding. She was even more beautiful them the most lovely vampire that I had ever seen.

"_Well, if you can read my thoughts then you would know what I was laughing at." _ I countered.

She sat straighter in her seat and glared at me, _"Touché"._ Then she was silent again. How in the hell was she doing that? What was more important was how did she know that I could hear her. But she had heard me. I guess I would have to be more guarded with my thoughts. She could hide from me but I couldn't hide from her.

"_You think? You can try Edward, but I truly have you pegged. I think I might even know you better then you know yourself."_

What? There was only one person that knew me better then I knew myself. The one person that saw me and not the monster that I believed that I was. She was no longer with me and the pain nearly did me in right there.

As Marisol and I had this back and fourth of the minds I heard someone calling my name, "Mr. Masen? Mr. Masen?" my instructor called. I turned and look at him, his thoughts were instantly funny to me._"Drugs maybe, I wish they would start mandatory test of these kids."_

"I'm sorry sir, I was thinking about an assignment in science, and how I would much rather be doing math instead." Always the charmer, I guess I was always going to be that way.

"_Oh gag me with a deer antler." _ Marisol thought rolling her eyes. A deer antler?

I glared at Marisol, "Is there a seating assignment?" I asked Mr. Watson. "Yes well you can sit next to Marisol, she is our resident brain, and I'm sure you could learn a lot from her." Figures.

"_You have no idea." _She giggled, and I fumed.

I sat next to her and place my materials in front of me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye as she looked openly. To make things even I openly glared at her. That seemed to do the trick, she cowered in her seat. She leaned away from me and used her hair as a shield between the two of us. Where had I seen that before? This was too weird.

Class was uneventful, the instructor droned on and on. Of course I was only partially paying attention. I was musing about this phenomenon that was Marisol Price. It seemed that she got her kicks from making me mad, to the point of leaving. I also had to wonder why she had this power over me.

Could it be that I had forgotten how to interact with people in the last twenty years? No I was positive that it was just her. Why did she seem to single me out? What was her problem? I glared at her again and shot pointed shots at her in my mind. I was screaming, _"Why are you so hateful? What gives you the right to treat me this way? You don't even know who I am. I've been through the worse and you don't know anything."_

I watched as she flinched at my accusation. I could tell that she was fuming and barely hanging on. Deep down this gave me some sick sense of satisfaction. I had been a gentleman for so long that when I lost the long ingrained façade it felt liberating.

Just as that thought pasted through the air the bell rang and she shot up like a rocket. "I KNOW YOU BETTER THEN YOU THINK!" She screamed. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO SELF ABORBED BECAUSE EVERYONE'S GOT PROBLEMS! WE ALL DIDN'T WAKE UP SUROUNDED BY THOSE WHO CARED!"

I was stunned. Was she referring to her rebirth? Had she woken alone? But that didn't matter right now. Alice had woken alone and she was still pleasant. This girl had something coming if she thought that I was going to take pity on her. That time had passed.

"Well not everyone's first problem is weather their hair falls in the right direction every morning." I answer aloofly trying to sound like her outburst hadn't mattered at all.

"You know what _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…" _ Her eyes grew large as mine did. Did she just use my full name like she knew who I was? People were looking at me and her as we glared at each other. The thoughts were over whelming."_What did he do to Marisol?"_

I had no time to think about their thoughts or what had just happened, because as she let the last word shoot from her mouth, a scent hit me like a ton of bricks. A smell that I could pinpoint a hundred miles away. It was a very floral sent that only belonged to one person, but as fast as it registered it was gone. So was Marisol, I only caught her red tinted hair flying out the door. I was taken aback for a minute that smell sent the memories all crashing back. The brilliant red blush of her, the voice of her, full personality of my love…Bella. Her name broke through my walls and I nearly broke right then. I had to catch myself as I stumbled.

Marisol, I had to find her I had to talk to her. I didn't know why but I was drawn to her. I needed to find out why. I needed to know what made her tick. I needed to find that smell, if it was even real to begin with. Had I imagined it?

I ran to the door and out into the halls. I scanned the thoughts of the other students, but none had noticed her. Strange, all had noticed her this any other time. Why had no one noticed her running out of the door? I searched the halls; I needed to find her I needed to know what the hell was going on. She was nowhere to be seen. How had she just disappeared? It had been mere seconds and she was gone. I knew that trying to sniff her out was in vain. How do you find someone that didn't want to be found?

I stopped short and realized that this was Alice's vision. Marisol was who I had been looking for and there was no way for me to find her. This girl was making me crazy. My mind was shattering. All the carefully constructed walls were crumbling and there was no defense against the pain that was going to overload me at any minute.

With in my mind Bella had been freed, she was roaming around my thoughts like she had before she had been killed. Every cell within my body called to her, begged for her, and for some reason I was alerted to the fact that there was something here in this place that reminded me of her.

But instead of letting her memory cripple me I held them like a blanket and let them secure themselves around me. I would no longer hide from my love, because at that moment I knew that she deserved to cherished as much in death as she had in life.

As school ended, I asked Alice and Jasper if they could ride with Rose and Emmitt. I needed time to think. Time to work things out. This reverie made me think of why humans dream. The subconscious works out things in your sleep during sleep. God, I wish I could sleep, truly sleep.


	5. Safest Time

**Here you go, as always read and review, the good bad and the ugly, just make it nice, and constructive.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 4: Safest Time **

I sat in my car for what seemed like eternity. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think. I needed the thoughts to come freely, with no distractions. It was time to think about her.

Bella, so many things today reminded me of her. I needed to understand why. Why was it creeping up on me now after I spent so much time and effort to block the pain of her? What did this vampire Marisol have to do with this? I was assuming a lot to think that there was some kind of connection to her and my Bella. I just couldn't shake the feeling it was something.

Plus I had the feeling that I wanted her close. Just the thought made me shiver. She taunted me, and aggravated me, why was I so drawn to her? Was it the power she held? Or how about the fact that she was so mysterious? Or did it have to do with something that she said? I replayed everything that was happened today. Then it hit me, _"I know you better than you know yourself." _and, _"Everyone has problems."_ Was she trying to tell me something?

Just as I was getting somewhere, my pocket started vibrating. I pulled out a navy blue cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Alice calling from the house phone. That was strange, we almost never used that phone,. What was going on?

"Alice is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"_Everything is fine I just got Jacob on the other line and he said he really needs to see us. He says he has news." _She answered.

Jacob and the pack had spent the last twenty years searching for the vampire the stole Bella's body. They never stopped and for that I was grateful.

Seth beat himself up on a regular. He would never forgive himself for Bella's death. I totally understood. I don't know if he could have done anything different, but at the time he was just fourteen years old, a pup as it were.

We still talked from time to time, especially when it was particularly hard to get through the day. That happens a lot and I did feel better after talking to him. I truly considered him a friend, Jacob also. The pack had become like family to us and for them there was no limit to the things that we wouldn't do.

After telling me that Jacob and Seth were on their way to Gig Harbor I hung up. I was perplexed, it had been almost six years since anything turned up. All we knew so far was that the vampire that had taken Bella's body had gone north. He was spotted in Vancouver with a female mate. This news threw me for a loop. This hateful being killed… no slaughtered my future and then runs off and finds a mate. The female had been a Blonde vampire by the name of Madison.

Story had it that this vampire Rendell had created Madison himself. He paraded her around like a trophy and never let her speak. People around the town remembered the couple well. They said that she was never bruised but they all knew that he was beating her. They attended social functions often and were even photographed together. Madison always looked so sad. Her eyes never looking directly at the camera, but you could almost taste the loathing she felt for him.

When we finally caught up to him, they were gone and every trace was lost. I remember that was a particularly hard time for me. I was so close to avenging my love, to have missed him by days. There was no following them after that, there had been a huge snow storm the day before and all traces had been dissipated.

I locked myself in a room for a month. The only reason I came out was because the thirst was so bad I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to hunt. Alice was waiting for me and for two weeks it was just me and her. She listened and said nothing, as I yelled and broke things. I blamed myself, Seth, God, and even her for not preventing her death, and she said nothing. Then I heard it, her thoughts, she blamed herself as well, her pain was very real, and my happiness was all that could make my sister happy. At that moment, I knew that they all felt the pain of her loss. I knew that I was not alone in my misery and I was just making it worse on them. They lost Bella too, but in turn they lost me as well. Two for the price of one.

So, the wolves had news. This had to be important. I just hoped that all was not lost. At the same time my mind was telling me not to be so excited. It might be nothing. Just as I thought of that I felt a noticeable tug on my dead heart. It too was trying to tell me something. I just wished I could figure out what it was.

As I reached the house I could hear the thoughts of my family. They were calling me inside quickly.

"_Hurry Edward! You have to hear this for yourself."_

I ran into the house from the garage and was there in a matter of seconds. What happened that had them so excited? Maybe they had found him. Maybe they had found the location of Bella's body.

I walked in to see two very bronze males shoveling food down their throats. Jacob was sitting facing me and grinned with a mouth full of food._"Hey leech, I missed you." _ He thought.

Don't think with your mouth full, Jacob, and I missed you too.

Seth turned around from where he was sitting. His eyes caught mine and nodded._ "It's been too long brother."_

I smiled a genuine smile. "Yes it has, I'm so glad to see you Seth".

Seth and I had a connection that most couldn't understand. He was my brother and I would die to protect him. Funny thing about that was that it was a two sided coin; he would die for me as well. How many vampires could claim that they had a wolf as a kindred spirit? One.

"So what's the news?" I asked.

"We found him" Jacob said with an evil grin on his face.

They proceeded to relay the story. It turned out that shortly after we missed Rendell and Madison they went north to an old mining town in Canada. The town's folk kept their distance for fear of Rendell.

About three years after they moved there the house that they lived in caught fire. The town's folk remember because the smoke was a weird purple color and they couldn't understand what caused it.

Off of the street a girl came running up screaming that her cousins were inside and they had to help them, but the house was totally engulfed. The town's folk were amazed by how fast the fire had spread. There were rumors of drug manufacturing going on but nothing was ever proven.

The girl's name was Brenda Harmsworth and she was from a small town in Washington State. She claimed that she was visiting because Madison had been sick and needed her to help her with the house.

Some of the town's folk recalled that the girl looked nothing like Madison but believed her story and gave her room and board for a week after the tragedy. The bodies of Rendell and Madison were never found. More rumors of mob connections and faked identities went around town, but again nothing was proven.

"Here's the kicker, when Brenda left the town she claimed that she was headed back home to Gig Harbor, WA. She left during the winter and the people who had cared for her were scared that she wasn't going to make it. A couple of weeks later they got a check for a hundred thousand dollars made to cash. The check was from the Swan Foundation." Seth raised his eyebrows as the information sunk in.

"We need to find that girl. We need to pull out all the stops." I was frantic. Did they not get it, The Swan Foundation? Whoever this girl was she knew of Bella. Even if she didn't know her personally, this girl knew something.

There was no doubt in my mind that Rendell was dead. In fact the only thing that pissed me off more was that I didn't get to do it for myself, slowly.

"What is it Edward? Why are you in such a hurry? She's probably long gone by now." Jacob observed.

But she wasn't, I smelled her, I needed help to find her. I knew after all the things that were said today in math my one link might be lost. I needed to find Marisol, and fast.

I explained what happened in math today to everyone. I also explained all the things that I had observed during lunch the first day. I also told about the smell that had sent me in a frantic search after math class. There had to be something there.

"If we can find her, maybe we can find out what happened to Bella. She might be able to fill in the blanks." I was pleading with them to hear me, and silently I was begging for them to help me.

"Incredible!" was Carlisle's observation.

"Alice, find her if you can. Rose I need you to do some research on Brenda Harmsworth or the Swan Foundation. Emmett you help Rose. Carlisle I need all the information that you can get on vampires with multiple abilities, Esme help him. Jasper I need you and the wolves with me, we have to go to town and wait for the calls. We have to find Marisol. Let call all cars on this one." ME melodramatic, maybe, but hey you know you wanted to say it once in your life time.

Everybody had their assignments and went to it directly. Rose and Emmitt went to their laptops and started with their perspective search engines. Alice sat on the couch and blocked out anything that was not me or Marisol. Carlisle went to his study while Esme went to the phone calling Eleazar and Zafrina to ask what their take was on the problem at hand.

Jacob, Jasper, Seth and I walked towards the door. I stopped Jake and Seth. "Here take these," I said handing them a set of keys a piece and each a cell phone, "their on walkie so you can all hear what's going on. Keep the line clear just so we can all get the information as it comes in. We all are going to go to different points in town to wait."

Jasper took Alice's Porsche, Jacob took Emmitt's Jeep, Seth took Carlisle's Mercedes, and I took the Volvo. We all had our locations, and dispersed there as fast as we could. I was on my way to the school. I needed to see Marisol's personal file I needed to know her back story. When I got there I got the signal that all were in the places that they were supposed to be, it took us all five minutes.

Just as I was getting out of the car Rose called in on the walkie, _"Edward, it looks like Brenda did live here up until a year ago. Apparently she died in a freak storm that hit her house. A wave crushed the house and a body was never found, the locals just thought that her body had been carried away with the tide. Apparently she was in the process of moving a family member up from Florida to live with her and the girl got here about two weeks before Brenda's death. Em is looking into who the girl was. We'll let you know when we get more."_

I thought about this new information. How strange that all of these random deaths happen so tragically to the women of this family. How strange all the bodies were never found. Lastly it was strange that a relative just happened to be there when it happened. My mind told me that there was a connection. I just couldn't bridge that gap, yet.

I made my way to the front office building, as quiet as a ghost. I thought about the first time I had entered Bella's bedroom all those years ago. She didn't even realize I was there. With that thought, I slid open the window and swooped inside. This was such a small town they felt no need to install alarms. I smirked; maybe I would suggest it later. I was just trying to be helpful.

I went to the student files and slipped the lock. I might even anonymously send new security computer system too. You know to keep people's kids safe from me. I chuckled at myself as I moved on through the "P's" When I found it. Marisol Tabitha Price. I opened the file and there she was as I read my walkie chirped, "yeah Em, what did you find?" "_Well, you never guess who Brenda's niece is?_" He questioned.

At that point I came to the relative's portion of the file, "Marisol Tabitha Price." I flipped to the next page and froze. There right in front of was a note, written in very poor handwriting:

_Edward,_

_I knew you would come here to find me. I told you I knew you better than_

_you knew yourself. Find me at this address we need to talk. I prefer to start_

_with just you, then the rest of the family._

_Meet me on my boat the Safest Time in the harbor. I'll wait for you, just_

_Just please come by yourself._

_By the way before you come, tell everyone to stay out of the Fox Island_

_Forest and the town of Hope. I'll explain later, safer is better._

_Marisol_

I was faintly aware of Emmett calling my name. "Hey Emmett, call everybody back, I found what I was looking for, and tell everyone to stay out of the Fox Island Forest. If you guys need to hunt tonight go north." I told him rather shortly. I had other things on my mind, like getting all the answers to my questions. A shiver ran down my spine, Marisol was the Key.

I closed up everything, and made it look like I found it. Racing to my car it started to rain. Not that the rain bothered me but Alice said it was going to be clear tonight. Maybe she was preoccupied or something. I jumped into the car and raced to the Marina.

What was going to happen? Was she going to tell me that she did know of what happened to Bella? Was she going to try and console me? Could I handle what was coming, the news that I might get?

I was busy with my thoughts when the phone rang. I picked up out of the console where I placed it and looked at the caller ID, it was Alice. What bidding may I do for the EVIL PIXIE QUEEN this evening?" I was making my voice sound ominous, I giggled at my effort. The other end was silent. "Alice, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"_No, Edward, you need to hurry to Marisol, she's in danger. It's going to be bad, get her off that boat and head north. There's no time to explain. HURRY EDWARD!"_

With that I stomped on the gas, and shot through the night. I didn't know the problem but the urgency in Alice's voice had me going. I wasn't close enough to read her thoughts so I didn't know what she saw, but it must have awful for her to act that way. To scream was out of character for her unless it was a sale of designer clothes.

I had to get to the Safest Time fast. Then something occurred to me, something I had said to Bella many years ago. "It's twilight, the safest time of the day for us." Well that's intriguing.


	6. A Fight to Change

**Okay guys, here's another one. Big shout out to Bab1067, you know I love you girl. And yes I still owe you that phone call.**

**As with the others read and review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 5: A Fight to Change**

As I flew across the night, through streets, my mind kept traveling back to the note that Marisol had left for me. This girl really had my number. What was it that she knew about me? It seemed that she knew what my next move was going to be before I did. The situation kind of reminded me of Alice. Was that her power to see that future?

That was weird to me. In all my years of being a vampire I had only ever heard of Alice having that power. Carlisle and I had this conversation many times. Of course him being hundreds of years older than I was, he had never encountered anything like Alice, she was an enigma.

Of course my personal power was somewhat common. The only thing that I had up on others with my own ability was the fact that I didn't have to touch to hear a person's thoughts. My range was very far. But it was also in the moment.

Aro, my father had told me, had the ability to touch someone and see every thought that they had ever had. HE also had the ability to process it all within seconds. When I had first heard that I cringed, all the voices in my head at once was overwhelming at best, but a hundred years of thought made me believe that his ability was stronger than mine own.

So the fact that Marisol had my ability and Alice's was mind blowing to say the least. She was very powerful indeed. Alice's words floated through my head. Along with one other…. Amazing.

From the console of the car my phone chirped, it was Carlisle. "Father?" I questioned.

"_Edward as soon as you get Marisol come home, we found what we were looking for."_

My moth dropped open, I wanted to know what it was but I knew I was short for time. "Okay, we'll be there." I shut the phone and returned my attention to Marisol.

Could it be true? Could Marisol really have what I had been looking for? Was my quest almost over? I felt something tighten in my chest, and the car swerved a little. If my quest was over what was it that I had to live for?

I loved my family but the truth of the matter was that my life ended with Bella. The fire that kept me going was the fact that I needed to find her and bury her properly. It had been twenty years and that option had been lost to me through years of decay and the process in which it happened. I resolved myself to the fact that I just needed to know what happened to her. Knowing that she was dead was not enough. Call me a masochist but I needed to know how badly I had failed her.

First things first, I needed to get to Marisol. It seemed that I just couldn't push my car fast enough, and a feeling within my gut told me that I was going to be too late. I needed to get there. I needed to be on time. I could not loose anyone else.

Did I just think that? People died everyday why was this person so important? I knew why, there was a possibility that she had a connection to Bella. There could be answers to the death of my love. I needed those answers, as well as my family. We loved Bella and she deserved better then she got… She deserved better then me, and paid with her life for my selfishness.

As those thoughts ravaged my mind I push my car harder I had to get there. For Bella this girl would not be injured because of me. When I was about ten miles out I started screaming in my head. _"Marisol, you have to get off the boat. Marisol can you hear me?" _Please don't let me be too late, _"God, Marisol, please answer me, Please be okay. MARISOL!"_

"_I hear you Edward, I saw it but I can't find a way to stop it! Go, don't come here. Stay away, I see your death, Edward." She pleaded. _

Did she just say she saw it? What kind of arsenal is she packing? It didn't even register that she said she saw my death until I was at the Marina and out of the car.

I scanned the boats and didn't see the _Safest Time_. Just then out in the middle of the water rocking violently back and fourth I spotted it. The wind picked up dramatically, and the rain was now coming down in sheets. I looked around, where had this storm come from? Lightning cracked about a hundred yards from me. It lit up the sky and I saw her. She stood out on the deck of her boat looking directly at me. Her hair whipped around her and she was like an archangel as she stood her ground looking on.

Our eyes locked and for a minute I saw in her eyes something that I didn't understand. It looked like pain, anger and something that I couldn't place mix into one. What the Hell was going on.

Just as I was about to jump into the water and swim to her, I felt burning at the base of my head. Then I was flying into a wall, with a loud crack I heard my legs break and all my right ribs were shattered. I felt like I was swimming in a black pool. Was I really dying?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a dark shadow moving towards me. With my vampire sight I should have been able to see and make out what it was with no problem, but the shadow seemed to get darker and darker with every step that it took closer to me.

I decided not to focus on the shadow. If it was death, it could have me. I knew that I was not long for this world the day that Bella died, so I wasn't scared. I wanted to reach out and embrace this form.

My head swam again and I looked out over the water towards _Safest Time_, and my vision swam again. The last thing I saw was a huge explosion of the _Safest Time. _The fire was brilliant and bight.

As I was dragged deeper into death I welcomed it. If I couldn't get the answers that I needed in life I would surly get them in death. I would finally be with my love. I would be happy again. _I'm sorry Marisol, I tried to save you."_

_Bella was sitting next to my on the bed in my old room in forks. She was telling me that she loved me. I tried to tell her how sorry I was for her death and that I had been trying to find the despicable man that had murdered her, but she wouldn't let me speak._

_Just then she changed and she was yelling at me. She wanted to know why I hadn't saved her. She wanted to know how I didn't know what was happening to her. How had I missed the thoughts of this man that took her innocents, was she not important enough?_

_I sobbed. Of course she was important enough. I loved her and I would have gladly given my life…_

I heard birds around me, I went to sit up but strong hand held me down. Then the pain hit me, my eyes snapped open and I screamed. I hadn't felt this kind of pain since my transformation a hundred years ago. My eyes began searching for who was holding me down, I wanted to beg them to kill me before I could endure the agony any longer.

Instead of hell which I was sure I was destine for I found myself in the forest, and the sun was high in the sky, and the rays broke through the trees and sparkled on my skin. Why was I in the forest? Why was I not dead? The pain that I had initially began to subside and I sat up just enough to brace my elbows in the moss that covered the ground around me.

I looked around and saw Marisol with her back towards me. The sun touching her skin, the difference was that her skin didn't sparkle, it looked like any normal human, but I knew better. I should have known after taking an account of all her powers that the sun wouldn't be a problem for her. Her hair looked like blood as the sun hit it, and with that I realized that I wasn't thirsty. In fact I didn't even have the normal dull burn in the back of my throat.

"Who is Bella to you?" she asked.

I was taken back with the random question. I scrambled for an answer, not knowing what she wanted to know I answered truthfully, "She was my life. I loved her dearly. We were going to get married, until…" I couldn't say it. Then it stuck me she said "is".

"What happened to her?" She continued.

"She was killed in a battle with some new born vampires, I never found her after that. The vampire that killed her took her body and I couldn't find her scent."

"Did you try to find her?"

"I haven't stopped; I needed to find out what happened to her body after he took her. Recently I found out that the vampire that killed her was dead. I thought maybe you had the answers that I need."

She turned further away from me. Her head dropped to her chest and I could tell that she was sobbing dry sobs. "Rendell said you were dead." She stated, "He said that even if you weren't dead you didn't want her. That's why you left her on the mountain."

I was shocked. Bella had known where I was going. She had been in shock and I thought that the running would harm more than help her. Carlisle needed help. I had thought that Seth could keep her safe. Just another of my down falls, I guess I really dropped the ball on that one.

Marisol spun around in rage, "YOU THINK!" she yelled, "SHE THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT HER!"

"I… I loved her. I promised that I would never leave her again. She was my life; I couldn't live with out her." The pain in my body got worst as I stiffened to the assault of her word. I wrenched in pain, and I thought about the time Bella was in the hospital in Phoenix. Every time she moved she was in pain. I wondered if it was anything like this.

"Before I heal you, I needed to know something… if you had known what happened what would you have done?" She asked.

First of all did she just say heal me? Second I had thought that question for twenty years. What would I have done? "If there was no chance to save her then I would have died right beside her."

She shook her head, "She told you not to think like that."

That's it, how did she know that? Why was she talking to me like she knew Bella?

She pulled a small vile out of her pocket. "I had to do this in two doses, because of the extent of your injuries. Drink this and the rest of you will heal." She said handing me the liquid.

It was gold and shimmered in the sun. I opened it and was hit with a familiar, scent, Bella. It was Bella, a scent that was a freesia floral mix; I felt the venom pool in my mouth at the strength of the scent. It was like the first day I met her in Biology. I looked, question written all over my face at Marisol, "What is this, am I in hell?" She just nodded, "Drink it and I will explain it to you, I promise." So I drank it.

A cool almost tickling feeling came on me. I felt like I could feel the bones mending but it didn't hurt, in fact it felt great. One by one my bones came together and a tightening started in my stomach. The tightening was embarrassing at first because I was instantly aroused. The rubber band that was my stomach pulled tighter and tighter as each bone fixed itself. My eyes rolled back in my head, and my breath was fast and shallow. I felt my body warm up and the rubber band went lower and got tighter. I felt my legs heal and as the last bone in the back of my head healed the rubber band snapped and a loud moan escaped my lips. I could feel the tingling started and my finger tips and toes and run like wild fire through my body.

My erection grew embarrassingly harder and I didn't have the ability to even cover it, my pants being the only thing that held it in check. The loud moan turned guttural and I shook with the most powerful orgasm that I had ever experienced in my whole life.

I laid there spent for a good ten minutes, when I opened my eyes I was changed, forever.


	7. Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but SM does. I do own my faulty sense of humor.**

**So this has got to be the hardest chapter that we've written so far. Nan and I haves pent the last hour and a half trying to figure it out. But by Jove I think we got it. **

**So here it is Chapter 7**

**Chapter 6: Answers **

As I lay there taking an inventory of all my faculties, things started to click for me. My mind raced and I started to understand things better. Almost all my questions had been answered. I looked down at my body and I no longer glittered. I stared at the sun and realized that it was still shining down on me but I was no longer reflective. I looked normal like Marisol.

I got up slowly, not because of the pain but because she knew I was going to start asking questions. I didn't was her to be scared off by my demeanor before hand. I noticed the shock on her face right away. Had she not expected this? Had she not thought this is what would have happened?

"I…I don't know what to say." She said answering my thoughts.

"Why don't I ask the questions, and you give me the answers?" I asked.

She nodded and sat on the ground, I sat in front of her. "Look Marisol, I've spent the last twenty years dead of emotions and feelings. My family thought that I would never be the same. I wasn't until that first day of school. For some reason I was drawn to you and reminded of my Bella at the same time." I admitted, "But the pain of the thought of her didn't hurt as much and I thought it was because of you."

She stared into my eyes, the look on her face was pain, hurt and understanding. I went on because I knew I needed to get this out. "The first question that I have for you is this, what was that you gave me?"

She looked down at her hands, shaking her head, "If I had known it would change you so much I would have just gotten you a bear or something." She smiled at herself, took a deep breath and said, "It was my venom, it has healing properties, I knew that it would curve your thirst but I had no idea of this." She gestured towards me. Had I change so much? She nodded to answer my question. "I had to give it to you in two doses because the first application shook your body so… hard" She giggled.

I'm sure that my face showed my embarrassment, but I cleared my mind for the next question. "Is Bella…alive?" I was scared of the question, hell I was scared of the answer. Did I dare hope she was? What would it do to me if the answer was no? Could I live with it? I shuttered to think what life would be like at this pivotal moment. At that moment I realized that I did have hope that she was alive. The letter in her hand writing, her sent in the classroom, my dead hard would has stopped waiting for the answer.

"Yes…she is." she stated.

I soared; if nothing else came out of this it was okay. My love was alive. She was breathing and living in this world and it was glorious. I relaxed, and realized I was sitting ridged while waiting. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't wait to tell everyone, but mostly Seth, the only other person who took her death as hard as I had.

"Where is she?" I asked

"Later…" was all she said.

I was instantly enraged. Later? LATER! Oh, hell no, I was not waiting another minute. She was going to tell me right now where my love was.

'I have thought for TWENTY LONG YEARS that she was dead. I thought that my life was over. I cried for seven years and tried to starve myself to death. I hurt my family and friend because my love was dead. You will NOT MAKE ME WAIT! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I was yelling, almost hysterical. My demeanor was gone my emotions raw, I could not hold it in anymore.

She looked at me indignantly. If looks could kill I'd be dead over and over." How dare you demand that I tell you something?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "YOU, is that all you think about? What YOU went through for twenty years? What about her? She thought you were dead. She thought the family didn't truly love her and they thought it was her fault that you had died. She truly believed that it was. So don't you demand that I tell you anything, because as far as I'm concerned you let her down." She was so angry she was shaking. She bit her bottom lip hard and it reminded me of Bella.

I glared at her and she glared back. I started thinking. Maybe Bella doesn't want to see me. Have I finally messed you so much that all was lost? Marisol huffed." You're still thinking about you. What I did, me, me, me." She imitated my voice. "Did you ever think that she might not want to see you because of what you might think of her?"

"No," I said honestly, "I could never thing anything bad of Bella." Just then the bushes rustled. We were still glaring at each other when Alice came into the clearing and her thoughts assaulted us.

_Do you know that we have been looking for you all night. We found your cell phone, why didn't you come home? What, it's okay to let the family worry as long as you get some alone time in the forest with Marisol?_

At the same time Marisol and I yelled, "NOT NOW ALICE!" and then it happened. Marisol's hair turned from red to brown and a faint scent hit me, Bella's scent. Alice spun around and missed it. She would be mad but I would get her a gift, diamonds maybe, but right now I had other things on my mind.

It all clicked; before I knew what I was doing I closed the distance between Marisol and I.

I grabbed her with such force and pulled her all the way to me. I knew the truth and smashed my lips to hers. I needed to show her I needed her, I wanted nothing more from this world them to hold on tight and massage her mouth with mine. Electricity shot down my body to my toes. A feeling I had not felt in so long it was foreign. She molded herself to my body and pushed back. I kissed her with a passion I thought was lost. She sighed deeply and growled a moan that made my body react.

When I pulled back, a vision was standing before me. The sun stopped lighting the rest of the world and shown just on her. All the times I had thought of her the memories had done no justice.

"I've missed you Bella." I whispered

"I love you Edward." She replied.

I lay in the grass with my love for a long time. If someone had walked upon us they would have thought that we were just lying there, but in truth we were having a silent conversation. It amazed me what all happened in the last twenty years to her.

Bella was still trying to process all that had happened when I killed Victoria. She had heard me when I was talking to her, and the next thing she knew I was gone. The next thing she heard was Seth howling in pain. A large boulder was lying on top of him and a vampire was coming towards her. He bit her repeatedly telling her that he would not be by himself. She didn't understand at first but then the pain started.

Apparently Rendell had seen the process done before coming to the clearing. He watched as Seth and I killed Riley and Victoria, and knew all the others were dead as well. When I left he decided that he had to have someone so he took Bella and changed her. What he didn't expect was that Bella would be completely transformed within a day, and her ability to shield would be so strong that he couldn't even smell her.

He was very abusive for months, Bella tried to get away from him one time. As she was running she wished that she was someone else and became that person. Rendell watched this transformation and made her stay that way. He renamed her Madison and pranced her around town as his wife.

Bella's powers continued to grow, she found that she could go into the daylight, when she was sad it rained, and huge storms would manifest when she was angry. She could see that future with pinpoint accuracy and sway people to change it. She also developed the power to read minds, and realized it when thinking she wanted to know what Rendell thought about. He hated her, but kept her as a trophy. He would never let her go.

Her venom was the most remarkable gift. She had been fighting with Rendell and she bit him. That very moment he had a huge orgasm and fell to the ground. It wasn't till she found a little girl that was hurt. She had a vision of licking her finger and healing her without changing her. That's when she knew it had healing properties.

At that point she knew that she had to kill Rendell. She realized that instead of getting weaker as time passed she got stronger. She waited for a sunny day and ripped him to shreds. Then she lit the house on fire and changed into Brenda, claiming to by Madison's cousin. She already knew the couple was going to take her in and stayed with them for a week, before coming to Gig Harbor.

She stayed her as Brenda for a long time but her age was not getting old (for some reason she couldn't control her age), so she had to change again. Killing Brenda with a freak storm she became Marisol, an emancipated adult, and until recently she had been living here carefree.

That brought me to my next question, _"What happened last night?"_

_That has to wait I need to talk to the whole family for this. Everyone's life is in danger. _

Then that brought me to Alice, who was made at me still. Maybe I could still make it up to her. I could give her a gift better then diamonds. _"Are you still shielding us?"_

_Yes, and I think it's a perfect idea._

As she thought I saw the love and smiles on my families face. That made me grateful. This creature beside me had always been able to complete my family. She was the missing link in a strong chain. She brought us all together. I loved her so much. For the first time in my life I was not guilt ridden. For once all was right. Or so I thought.

We made our way to my car that was still at the Marina. I ran with Bella and it was like flying. She was fast, she kept up with me at my fastest and I pushed myself faster. Then I stopped abruptly. I could go faster than my fastest. I needed to get to my car. I needed to see the change.

We reached my car and I opened the door for her. "I guess some things never change. I missed this." She said. "Well I hope to do this for a great while longer, love." I shrugged.

I got in on my side and grabbed the rear view mirror. I sat still. I'm sure the shock registered on my face, I couldn't look away. My eyes… were green. The same color as my shirt. I almost looked flushed, like I had blood running through my veins. I looked over at Bella.

_That's not all your venom will no longer change humans, it only heals them. Then theirs that matter of your ability, it's amplified. It's just like Aro's except you don't have to touch the person. Your stronger in everyway, except you don't need to feed as often. I've gone six months and I only fed because I wanted to, you know second nature and all._

I gawked at her, was she serious. How could this be? Carlisle would have a field day with this. I wondered if it worked that way for every one that had her venom in their veins. She had looked shocked when she saw me. Did she not know? I sighed internally and started the car. "Let's go home love."

When we got to the house everyone was waiting to hear from me. They had seen the destruction on the dock and I still didn't have the answers to what had happened. I did know that they were going to be very happy soon, but as I walked up the stairs with Bella she stopped. She looked at me and smiled. Next thing I know I was looking at Marisol. She grabbed my hand and we walked in together.

As soon as the door closed Rosalie was down my throat. "How dare you talk to Alice like that? We were all worried about you and you couldn't even see past a piece of ass to listen to what she was saying! And you…" she started in on Marisol, "I don't know who you think you are but you are nothing to me." as she was going I was getting angrier and angrier. She would not talk to Bella that way, no matter what she looked like. Just when I was about to say something, Bella chimed in:

"_Let her go Edward, she doesn't know that it's me."_

I sighed loudly, "Rose I will explain, or rather show you if you will sit down."

Rose spun around and sat next to Alice with her arm around her. "I know you are all confused so let me let Marisol explain."

Marisol stepped forward and looked at everyone. "I love you all." Rose look appalled, and wanted to say something but Bella held up her hand. "I've missed you." She said, and with that she dropped her glamour.


	8. Welcome Home

**Okay all, this one is kind of long. I found that I had a bunch of chapters that only had a few pages so I decided to bring them together. Then I could add and take away as I saw fit. This turned out to be twelve pages.**

**Let me know what you think. Read and review as always. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home**

The room was absolutely quiet. Even a human could hear a pin drop. I searched everyone's thoughts and even they were just as silent. No one could take in what had just happened. I started to wonder how fast the vampire could process things. By the way they were just staring with their mouths hanging open you would think that their minds were as slow as a humans.

I scanned the room and noticed that Seth was missing. Just as I was about to ask about it a high pitched screech resonated through the whole house. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were screaming and sobbing at the same time. If I weren't a vampire I would think I was deaf. I had only heard that one time before at a sale at Macy's. At that moment I realized that I had jumped back into a defensive crouch. A vibrating growl bubbled up my throat, and I was ready for anything. Jumpy me? Never.

They ran over to Bella and embraced her tightly. My Bella, a lost piece to my family's puzzle missing for to long. They were blubbering and kissing her and if Bella could blush she would have passed out right about now. Holding her tightly they walked her over to the couch bombarding her with questions. I took this opportunity to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you?" I asked politely, but in truth I was anxious to get him alone. "Of course son, this is a splendid day all around." He boasted. The smile that he wore was one of the most genuine that I had seen in a long time. His eyes were bright and something was missing from them. It was pity, every time he had looked upon me he had it there. My father had hurt for me, and I loved him for it.

I led the way to his new study. The room was much like his study in Forks. The biggest difference was that the painting if the Volturi that once hung in the middle of his history was not there. Carlisle had determined that although he appreciated the time with them, they were no good after my last visit, if you could call it that. He was beside himself after they wanted to add me to their ranks, with no thought as to how it might affect him. He had decided with friends like that who needed enemies. The painting had been purposely misplaced.

I knew it was hard for him to make a decision like that one. He had spent a very long time with the Volturi. Other than there dietary differences, Carlisle had shared a great love for the arts and literature with Aro. They had become great friends, or so Carlisle had thought, until that fateful day in Italy.

Now I knew that from time to time her feared for Alice, Jasper and I. He didn't fear what would happen to himself, but our fates were a constant burden on him. If we were going to taken by force, and tortured until we submitted, the type of damage that we could inflict was vast and definite.

I waited for him to close the door and turned toward him. He held my gaze and gasped, "Your…eyes, they're green. It looks like a lot has happened to you Edward maybe you should start from the beginning." I told him all that happened after I got off the phone with him. He sat very quietly and leaned forward when I got to the part of being attacked.

"You were knocked unconscious? How is that possible?" He asked very perplexed.

"Well, that's the thing, I never thought that could happen either, I dreamed though and it was of Bella. It was great at first but then it got scary, I guess you would call it a nightmare." I said. I restrained a shutter that threatened to roll down my spine at the memory of that dream. Even though I knew that Bella was alive, the pain in her words cut me to the depths of my soul.

I told him about the boat exploding and waking up in the forest. Then I got to the part of Bella's venom I left out nothing, not even the…felling it gave me. He raised an eyebrow to me as I told him sheepishly, but he didn't interrupt, so I went on. I relayed the story that Bella told me of the last twenty years and this caught his attention undividedly. His mind was racing in all directions. All the possibilities were going around and around in his sharp mind, the images were astounding.

"Eleazar, will find this most interesting. He is coming down from Alaska and should be here later today. That's what I wanted to tell you. He has some thoughts on the situations that have been going on here, but he wouldn't tell me."

I nodded and spun around to leave, then I was reminded of something, "Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He went back to La Push, He should be bad tonight. I believe that this recent turn of events might come of some interest to him particularly. He took Bella's death just as hard as you."

With that I took my leave. I was heading to my room when I thought at Bella, _"I'm going to take a shower and changing clothes, I'll be down shortly." _I told her.

"_Hurry, Emmitt wants me to turn into Heidi Klum, I'm not sure if his head will stay on if Rose hit him one more time." _I chuckled and proceeded up the stairs to my room. I decided that I was going to asked Alice to give Bella some clothes knowing she would see my decision and take care of it. "NO PROBLEM, EDWARD." She yelled after me, getting my message.

I opened the door to my room and looked around. It really was empty, I mean empty. The only thing in the room was my black leather couch and my gold rug. I was never planning to take my other belongings out of storage; I was fine in my solitude. My music collection taunted me and I played such somber compositions on the piano that it made my family unhappy. I found no help in music, but now I regretted not even unpacking my stereo.

I stood there in my room and started the humming the first song that came into my head. I had heard this song somewhere I couldn't place it but I thought the song was called _Bad Girlfriend._ Before I knew what was happening I was dancing around my room, playing the air guitar and gyrating to the music. My hips had a mind of there own, back and fourth, side to side, like I was part of _This is your life dirty dancing style. _

Just as I was doing my own rendition of the air drums I caught a thought, _"Is this what to learned in twenty years? I have to say it's kind of arousing." _I stopped cold, stiffly turned to see Bella standing in the doorway with a towel and clean clothes in her hands. My hips were poked out and I'm sure I looked like I was mid convulsion. "Uhm… I…. well you see…I'm going to get into the shower." I scampered, hanging my head in defeat at my lame attempt to defend myself. Went to make an escape, but she caught my arm.

"Edward, we need to talk." Four words no one wants to hear. Specially from the woman that you love most in the world.

"Okay love, your wish." I agreed hesitantly.

She led me over to the only piece of furniture in my room and we sat, me on the floor and her on the couch in front of me. "Edward, I think that we need to talk about us. I think that we should take it slow." She stated. I was taken back, slow? I wanted to go full speed ahead, I wanted to make her my wife tomorrow if that was possible. What was she saying?

I guess the looked on my face showed my internal turmoil, because she continued," I love you Edward, I always have. What you need to know is that I have changed over the last twenty years. It's taken a lot for me to survive in this new world by myself. That hardened me as a person. I'm not sure you're going to like what I've had to become. What I needed you to know is that like the person that I've become, I'm no longer Lois Lane, I'm Superman, too. I'm not sure how you're going to handle that. I need you to learn who I am. Start at the beginning, because I need it."

I looked into her eyes. I wanted to see her soul, I knew in my mind that underneath she was the same Bella. Or was she? Did it matter? I loved her and even if we had been together in the last twenty years she would have changed some, but would I have held her back? Would I have kept her from her full potential? The answers made me shudder. I opened me mouth and closed it right after, what did she want me to say?

"Love, time is on our side, we have all eternity to find out who we have become. I love you, all of you, in and out. I will spend all of forever proving to you that you are the same beautiful Bella, just with a harder shell. Is that a good enough answer?" I answered truthfully.

"Well, that answer is what I was looking for thank you. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She said getting up to leave.

"Bella Love, welcome home."

After Bella had gone downstairs to Alice's shower I went to mine. I turned the hot water all the way up. I needed to warm myself, and I always thought better in the shower. Thank God Esme had the extra water heaters put in the house. With a home of seven coldblooded creatures we do use a lot of hot water.

I stepped into the water and was instantly comforted. The water beat at my hard muscles and felt like a million fingers all over my body. I remembered the feeling that I had when I drank Bella's venom. I let my mind wonder to think about what it could be like with the whole person.

Like opening a flood gate the fantasies came over me. All that I had hidden before when Bella was human and the ones that I hated myself for having after she had died, thinking them shameful. I remembered the way her lips moved with mine in the forest today. The feel of her body along mine, the way we molded together, fitting so perfectly.

Then I thought of her personality; how playful she has become, the taunting I took as malicious, but in truth she was testing the waters. Her strength was astounding and sexy. I loved this new Bella as much as I adored the old one. The things that made Bella endearing had given way to a cat like Bella, always quick and insightful. These things only made me want her more. It was hopeless, this women had changed me and there was no going back. I needed her. I wouldn't survive anymore without her.

Slow is what she wanted and I could do that. Any time that I had with her was enough till it wasn't enough for her. She would set the pace, I would follow for the rest of eternity at arm's length if that's what she wanted, just to be in the same world with her in it.

I finished washing up and turned the water off. The shower had gone from comforting to unbearable. My body was rigid from want and need. My erection reacted every time a drop of water hit it and I couldn't help the moans that escaped my throat. I needed to get my mind straight. Thoughts like that would not help me with Bella's time out.

I reached out to get my towel but when I put my hand out where it was it was gone. I peeked out the glass door to see Bella standing there with my towel in her hands. Her hair was wet and water dripped down her neck onto her shoulders. She was wrapped in a huge plush navy towel. I missed that color against her skin, she was stunning. The looked in her eyes was heated lustful, longing for me, her thoughts open for me to read:

_I tried to block out your thoughts but they called to me. I truly tried to let you have your private time but my body ached for…_ She looked down in embarrassment but a shuttered breath released from her lungs.

Before I let her finish that thought I was crushing my mouth to hers. I needed to taste her drink her like the nourishment that had filled me the last hundred or so years. Her body melted into mine as I placed a hand on the small of her back and one to the back of her head. She was not going anywhere; I knew what she needed because I needed the same thing.

"Is this what you need my Bella?" I whispered against her lips. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip hoping that she would grant me entrance. As she opened her mouth a low moan escaped her and my tongue found purchase. I tasted my love as my tongue explored her mouth. Both our tongues fought for dominance but I was having none of that. My Arms tightened around her and a long growl came forth from me. It was a possessive growl and her body reacted immediately.

I moved to her ear and licked just the outer shell, before whispering, "do you still me to take it slow Bella because right now all I can think to do is fuck the holy hell out of you." Her reaction to my words surrounded me. I could smell the delicious wetness at her core. "Tell me Bella." I demanded. I would go no further unless given permission. Even at that my mind was half crazed by her.

"Please, I need you. I've always needed you." She half whispered and half moaned as I assaulted her neck.

My body was on fire, but I needed to please her. I needed to show her just how much I truly loved and missed her. I lowered my mouth to her collar bone and began licking and gently biting. "Bella… may I remove your towel?" I more pleaded than asked. She nodded and whimpered just a little. The sounds she was making were driving me crazy. I picked her up and set her on the counter never removing my lips from her neck. I leaned into her shoulder and uncoiled the towel letting it pool around her waist. I stepped back to view her on all her glory. "You are truly the most beautiful creature god has ever created." I stated and went back to her mouth with mine.

My hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I started massaging small circles up and down her sides, she shivered and bucked at my touch. I was enjoying the effect that I was having on her. I made my way from both angles to her breasts. They were so soft and firm at the same time. I began circling her right hardened nipple with my tongue and I massaged the left with my hand. I blew air on it and watch as her whole body reacted. I could smell her arousal; it was making my mouth water. I needed to taste all of her.

"Bella, I need to taste you. May I?" She shook at the thought and whispered a yes through her teeth. I kissed down her stomach and spread her legs wider apart. I spent a few seconds kissing her inner thigh. She was dripping in her want for me and I let my tongue glide around the glistening path of her arousal. Before long she was begging.

"_Please Edward, I can't take it please. I need you right now, don't tease me."_

I peaked up,"All in good time love; I've waited too long for this." And it was true; I wanted to savor this moment for as long as our bodies could take. I lowered my face into her center and took a huge whiff of her bouquet. I was instantly intoxicated. I needed to taste her heat. I ran my tongue thickly from bottom to top. Her body reacted as if she was having a convulsion. Magic was all that I could think, I was a magician and my mouth was my wand.

I was astounded by how wet she was already. I would have my work cut out for me, There was no way I was letting any of her juices go to waste. I spread her folds and began licking, sucking and biting her bundle of nerves. The reactions were instantaneous. She rocked back and forth shaking the whole time. A sound of pebbles caught my attention for just a second. Bella was griping the counter so hard that the marble was crushing.

I placed one finger at her opening and slowly slid it in. Loud moans erupted from her lips and my member started to pulse with anticipation. Oh god, what was she doing to me. I felt that I might explode just from the sounds that she was making. I slid in a second finger and began to thrust in and out very slowly.

"oh please" She whisper, "Faster Edward." I could tell that she was close because her breath was shallow and her walls clenched at every thrust. I sucked faster and harder not wanting her to hold back, I wanted her to explode as her venom had made me earlier. My fingers mover faster on their own accord, as if they had a mind of there own. Wanting what both Bella and I wanted.

Then it happened, her back arched and she threw her head back. Her eyes were shut tight as she screamed my name, "EDWARD!" and her body became a volcano of delicious juices just for me.

I licked up what I could of her, moaning at the taste, and was slightly peeved at what had gotten away from me. I would have to do better next time, that thought made me chuckle," next time" and the time after that and that… But I still had work to do.

I looked at her and kissed her with a passion that only al man in love would have. I was almost over the top at the thought of her tasting herself on my lips. If I didn't slow down I was going to go before the good part.

I leaned back and looked at her, "Did, you enjoy that love? Do you want more?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I kissed her softly and she deepened the kiss. I placed my engorged member at her entrance. I waited, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Edward… PLEASE!" I move in slowly, half at first waiting for her body to accommodate me. She was so tight and moist. It was all I could do to not let go at that point right there. I sighed against her chest at the feeling. When her body gave me entrance I pushed the whole way inside her. I felt a snap knew it was her barrier breaking. I snapped up and looked at her. She smiled through hooded eyes, "later." She cooed. This exited me even more, she was a vampire and she would heal, that meant this particular part too. She would be a virgin forever and I would take it on a daily basis if she let me.

I started to move out and in at a slow pace just enjoying the way I slide into her. The motion itself was so loving and passionate, I reveled in the feel of it. Ever impatient Bella began to beg, "Please Edward, harder, faster I need you please." Her voice hit me like a ton of bricks I smashed into her and pumped her hard and fast. She met my thrusts with every pace, I was so close and so was she, she came with a loud scream, and at that point I was pushed over the edge we both screamed a loud "FUCK!" breathing hard and just kissing in short bursts.

Bella and I took another quick shower together, this took all my will power just to keep my thoughts clean, I could tell that she was having the same problem but we achieved our goal.

We got dress while having a conversation about women's panties, I have no idea how it came up but Bella was pissed, "It's like a man said 'we won't make panties smaller than a size five so skinny women won't wear them' I swear if I have to buy a pair of panties with hello kitty on my ass I'm going to scream" she bellowed.

I chuckled "Hello Kitty was kind of sexy maybe I could talk her into it once…" I let my eyes smolder as I looked at her.

"Hell No Edward!" she looked pointed at me with a glare in her eyes, "Just because I'm in high school doesn't mean I want to fulfill your high school fantasy." With that she was gone. I smirked at her departed form. I could get her to do it, I loved a challenge.

I walked down stairs and into the living room; Emmett was rubbing the back of his head. I looked at Rose to try to see what he had said before Bella came down, but she was silent. I looked harder but still nothing, she even began smirking at me like she had a great big joke that I was not privy to.

Just then the front door opened and Rose sauntered into the room. I was lost to say the least, "Ah, Bella what did he say?" she walked up and smacked Emmitt on the back of his head again, "I told you to leave them alone." She demanded, and then she turned to look at herself, "God, I'm hot." And left the room, Emmett followed right after her mumbling something that was no fun. I started to laugh out loud.

"_Way to teach him a lesson, but although your talent is astounding I would love to have my Bella back if your done with your fun." _I thought with a raised eyebrow. She giggled out loud but shook her head and changed into Alice. "Go, back upstairs here comes Jasper. He's got to learn to leave me alone too." I nodded and flew up the stairs.

I heard Jasper come in the door, "Hey Ali honey, where's Emmett, I want to make a bet with him, after that loud passion filled session that Edward and Bella had I want to see who could embarrass her more." Just then I came down the stairs. Jasper smirked at me.

"First Jazzy tell me what you liked most about last night?" she purred. I just walked by acting like I didn't want to hear it. Little did I know.

"Well that thing you did with your teeth was nice, but I really liked those soft satin things you put on me." I stifled a giggle and then Alice walked into the room with a lot of bags.

Had he not known she was shopping? He stopped, she stopped and Bella smirked. "I suggest you leave Edward and I alone about our sex life Jasper or you'll be sorry." Bella said changing back to herself. Jasper's jaw hit the floor. He spilt leaving Alice and Bella in fits of laughter in the living room. They were going to be hard pressed to mess with her now, but I was sure they would try.

By the evening I was eagerly waiting for Eleazer's arrival. It had been way to long since the last time that I had seen him and I truly enjoyed our long conversations on various subjects.

I explained to Bella who and what Eleazer was. Eleazer was with the Volturi Guard for many centuries until he met Carmen his mate. Then he petitioned the brother for his freedom and it was granted. His gift was to be able to see talents.

He had provided an insight for the brothers that built their guard into the great weapon that they are. They let him go figuring that they couldn't be stopped and thanked him for his dedication and loyalty. I told her that he had some idea of what was going on here and that he was coming down to meet her and explain. By the time I finished the wind outside was blowing fiercely, the trees looked as if they might break in half and I looked at her.

"Bella, love, look at me." She looked up and stared into my eyes, the wind outside subsided a little. "There's no need to be nervous. He is a friend. He's not here to judge you or harm you in anyway. If he was do you think I would be as calm as I am?"

I looked at her pleadingly, she needed to calm down or the whole town would suffer from freakishly high winds. "I understand Edward, but I already know what he's going to say." I blinked at her, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to ask her what it was but something told me that I needed to wait for Eleazer.

Strange, I couldn't explain it, I just had an overwhelming need to wait. I shrugged it off and told her I was going into the attic to get my stereo. She giggled behind me thinking that some day she wanted another rendition of _Bad Girlfriend_. I just kept walking mortified. I wondered what came over me in that instance also.

Eleazer arrived a little while later. He was welcomed by the whole family minus Bella. She and Jake had got to talking about old times and what happened in Forks after she left. She was astounded to find out the Charlie had married Sue Clearwater and died just a few years ago to natural causes.

Charlie and Sue had a son by the name of Nathan who is in his second year of college down in Florida. Bella couldn't believe that Seth and her were related and couldn't wait till he got back. She knew that she would never meet Nathan but she was determined to send him college money to help her father's legacy.

It struck me, how sad she truly was at the loss of her father but how quickly she decided it was alright. He had died happy. But when Eleazer came to the house she determined that she would be Marisol when they met. The family agreed so we waited for the right time to introduce her.

Eleazer explained that the Denali family was doing great and that they were thinking of moving south for a while to have a change of scenery. They had lived there for so long that the locals were beginning to get suspicious about them. We offered the Forks house and explained the treaty with the Quileutes and their land. Just as that conversation was coming to an end and Eleazer agreed to talk to the others about the house I heard Bella's thoughts:

"_I'm coming Edward, it's time to get this over with."_

Marisol walked into the room, I stared at her still surprised at how I had missed that it was Bella. Even though they had a different face all the mannerisms were there. Everything that was Bella was apparent. She moved into the middle of the room and everyone had the same thoughts that I did, we were so blind.

Eleazer's thoughts were maintained. He looked at Marisol as if she was someone that he had known for years. "Well child, aren't you powerful, but why do you hid from me? I know who you will be." This threw me for a loop

"Who she will be?" I asked

But he continued, "Drop you glamour and I will tell you how I have heard of you, we have been waiting many lifetimes for you to appear."

Bella dropped her glamour, and sobbed, "But I don't want it, why me? Is there no way to avoid it?" We all stared in silence, what was she talking about? What was going on?

Eleazer shook his head, "I'm sorry you must all be confused, I need to tell you all of a prophecy that was found out by the Brothers almost a thousand years ago. This prophecy was told to the Children of the Moon, to warn them of their destruction. The prophecy is the reason that the war rages between werewolves and vampires. All of this stemming from Aro's greed of power."

We all sat in silence as Eleazer told us the prophecy:

_A time will come when all shall change, when time will cease, and worlds will  
be reshaped. All as we know shall be no more, for when she comes, she brings  
the moonless dark. She will be born in a far off time, in a faraway place.  
She of pale face and dark hair, with the ability to alter races, or destroy  
them at will. She will be neither human, nor vampire. She shall be other.  
She will be death; for if not destroyed, she will have the capability to end  
our existence and to change another. She will be a cold hunter, but not a  
hunter of humans. She will have no scent, she will not be tracked. She will  
have quiet thoughts, she will not be heard. She will shift her shape, she  
will be unknown. She shall be other. She will see the future and will shape  
it how she deems. She will read your thoughts, and your mind will be unsafe.  
She will alter emotions, yet will not be sensed. She shall be other. She  
will control the elements; air, and sea will be at her mercy.  
She will be power; those which will never wane but rather will grow and deepen  
as her time continues. She will heal and change, as she sees fit, and all who  
share her venom shall be changed too. She shall be other._ _For she will be called Dhampyrasol_ (Vampire of the Sun)

Bella jumped up and looked at Eleazer, "I don't want this, I just want to be left with my family, I don't want to be chosen." She stammered.

"Look into your own future you will see that you have no choice." He countered.

Just then Bella's face when blank, her eyes stared out into nothing, "Oh my God, SETH!" she yelled just as the glass in the room shattered in and Seth tumbled bound and beaten in.

Esme and Carlisle rushed to him while Emmett Jasper and I peered outside to see who had thrown him. There was no one, but a faint musk of a scent was outside. Like Jacob and Seth's smell but different somehow, like it was infused with electricity, growing in power the longer I smelled it.

I looked, and Emmett spun around, "What the FUCK was that?" We both asked at the same time. And in unison Bella and Eleazer said, "Werewolves."

1


	9. Leave it to Bella

**Hey all here is another chapter for you all. As Always read and review. By the way for those of you who are rereading this story I apologize for the original draft that you all had to suffer through. Thanks for sticking in there, because it's a good story if I do say so myself. Lol. **

**I don't own it**

**Chapter 8: Leave it to Bella**

Seth was in pretty bad shape. Apparently the wolves had broken his bones and let them mend at grossly inaccurate angles. At first he was shaking so violently that a phase was in process till he looked up and saw Bella.

I had just realized he didn't know that she was alive. As he looked at her all the anger drained from his face, and tears replaced them. "_What is this? Am I dead? I see Bella. Is she my angel sent to take me away? Am I going to hell and the devil is taunting me for letting her die?"_

Bella kneeled down and stroked his head lovingly. She hushed him and cradled him with little effort. "Shhh, Seth, it's me, and it's not your fault. I'm alive and so are you." She cooed.

His sobs were heart breaking, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't protect you like I should have. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He cried like a small child, and when his wails quieted down he whimpered and wouldn't let go of Bella. Carlisle and I carried him into the library; there the true pain would begin.

Bella decided to stay with him. While we carried him, she went to the kitchen and milked her venom to aid in the process of making Seth whole again. Carlisle said it would take all night to break and mend the bones. Bella would have to milk more than a few times during this long night. I wondered if she would have to hunt to keep up her supply.

Seth was in for a lot of pain and anguish but after the effect of Bella's venom on me I don't think he's going to care much. I left them to it and went to talk to Eleazer.

I had questions and he had the answers. Like what was going on with my Bella and how I could help? Eleazer was sitting out on the back porch staring into the night. I stared at him and as I watched he somehow looked older, tired even. He broke out of his stare and glanced at me, "I suppose you need answers Edward my boy? Of course you do, sit down and I will tell you my story:

_During his early years as a member of the Vollturi Guard Eleazer spent a great deal of time traveling the world with Demetri to meeting new vampires. The reason was to see if their talents were beneficial to the Brothers. He traveled and forced (or persuaded as he put it) vampire to commit their loyalty to the Brothers to protect the secrecy of our way of life. He had just gotten back to Voltaire after acquiring a particularly talented set of twins, Jane and Alec._

_The Brothers and the Wives were in conference and had been for many days. The guard was on alert and preparing to be dispatched to the northern countries in all the northern continents. They were all very excited. It must have been something huge to bring the whole guard to alert. The Brothers called a conference in the main hall of the castle. This room was reserved for great projects that needed much attention._

"And do you know what they wanted us to do?" he asked his eyebrows rose, "They wanted us to hunt a man, but not just a man, a Werewolf Shaman."

_The Children of the moon were known to stay to the north because of the long stretches of night, which allowed them more time in wolf form. Instead of waiting for once a month for six hours they could have a full moon for twenty-four hours in the month. The rest of the time they were like any other human, living, working, and just keeping up pretenses until the next full moon. _

_The guards were told to execute any Werewolves that we came in contact with, but to bring the Shaman to Voltaire alive between the full moons. The Brothers specified Eleazer because of his ability to detect gifts in others. Caius's hatred towards the Children of the Moon was unmeasured. He had been attack in his younger days and Aro would not allow his revenge. But this was a gain for Aro and he needed this man. At the time Eleazer had no idea for what._

I sat getting impatient for the point, "Patience, Edward. It's coming, but you need to hear everything to understand." He returned to his story.

_Eleazer and the Guard killed many, some for food and some that were actually werewolves. They enjoyed the sport at being able to stretch their muscles outside of Voltaire. _

_One day Eleazer and a small group of the guard found out the whereabouts of the Shaman. They knew that he was in man form but wouldn't be able to capture him because it was four days till the full moon. They watched him for two days when one night there was a gathering. _

_The gathering was of the Shaman and a very large group of men and women. They wrapped around him, listened to him with baited breath. It was like he was their King. Eleazer had never seen the wolves act like this. It was like when the guard listened to the Brothers, they were very civilized. Eleazer was astounded._

_The Shaman called the pack to order and relayed a vision:_

My brothers and sisters, our time grows short. In the start of the new  
millennium one will come who can bring the darkest hour upon us all. She will  
destroy us. She will kill us. If we do not destroy her, she and those she  
makes like her will be the ones to end us. An easy task, it will not be, for  
she is all that I have said and more. But there is hope, for her own kind  
will fear her. The cold hunters, those who prey on human flesh, who relish in  
the drinking of blood, will cower before her. For when she comes, she will  
change their race as well. She will alter and eliminate that which makes them  
what they are. Blood lust shall be no more. Animal and man will be safe from  
the cold hunters. Her energy will be gathered from the sun, and it  
will not reveal her for what she is. All the power to be had in this world  
will be at her feet. Her womb will be fertile and she will be able to spawn,  
and her race will grow. If allowed to exist, she will be the change of all  
that we know and all that we love. For she will be called, Dhampyrasol.

I sat straight up in my chair, "What happened next Eleazer?" He took a deep sigh and continues.

_The Guard waited until after the full moon, when all the wolves were back into human form, before they moved in. They killed all the followers in the camp and took the Shaman to the Brothers. For eighteen days we tortured him until he recited the prophecy back to Aro. This intrigued him, but what intrigued him more was the thought of controlling the Children of the Moon as sort of lap dogs. He tortured the Shaman so much in order to get his allegiance to the Vollteri. Every time the Shaman would laugh and continue to deny him. _

_Day thirty was coming to an end and Eleazer knew what was coming, Aro did also, he was counting on the change to control this dog of a man. What he didn't count on was the power that came with that change._

I was totally engrossed in his account of what was happened, I was at the edge of my seat.

_Then the time came. The guard and The Brothers watched as the change occurred. It was rather violent and loud. The Shaman didn't just burst from his shin, his face grew and morphed, they could hear the bones in him break and reshape. His spine lengthened and ribs split into more ribs. Hair pushed out from every pore of his body, while his ears pointed and moved to the top of his head. As his human teeth fell out then longer sharper ones replaced them. Claws replaced his fingers and a loud howl erupted form his throat._

_The wives entered the cell block to see the sport of breaking a werewolf's will. Then all hell broke loose. The wolf pounced and broke through the cell door. It ripped many of the guard to pieces in one swoop of a claw and headed straight at Aro. _

_Aro, always one for self preservation, ducked behind Marcus. As the wolf lowered its gigantic claw to Marcus, Didyme jumped in front of him, and took the blow, one of many. The wolf ripped here apart within seconds. _

_It took fourteen guards to kill the beast, and after the loss of nine it was over. Aro sighed and pretended to morn the loss of his sister, but Marcus was never the same. When the wolves found out what we had done to their King they waged war on all vampire kind, killing us on site. The war has gone on since then._

Eleazer took a deep unneeded breath. "So there you have it. Your Bella is prophesized to destroy us all or at least change us dramatically. If you didn't know, there are werewolves close by and they are out to stop the prophecy from coming to pass. That's who attacked you yesterday and your friend today. They tried to blow up Bella, but what they don't know is this:"

_Eleazer spent time with the Shaman in the cell right before the tragedy. The Shaman was not finished with his vision when he told his packs. He told Eleazer that the only way to kill this being was to destroy the ones of her blood. _

I thought about that and then it hit me,"Me, I've had her venom. I am of her blood." Eleazer nodded. "How could this have happened?"

"When Bella was human she was absorbing all the powers that she came in contact with, your mind reading, Alice's visions, Jaspers persuasion over emotions, and James' keen tracking abilities. Then when she was changed she added her own abilities to the fold and then some. She was born for this." He was not so much talking to me anymore, he was talking to himself.

I silently left him to his thoughts, and went to go see about the progress with Seth. The sun was coming up and our trouble was just starting. Two days ago was a full moon, so we had a month to figure out how we were going to stop this from going south.

Leave it to Bella's luck to be born in trouble.

I walked into the house to a lot of screaming coming from the Library. I was confused because I was sure that Seth would be better than this. Especially with Bella's venom to take away his pain.

Secretly I was kind of jealous because I wouldn't mind another shot of that just for the effect. When I told Bella "you was my own personal brand of Heroine" I had no idea, she better than a drug and I was defiantly an addict.

I walked up the hall towards all the commotion and ran into Bella coming out of the kitchen with another vile of venom. "What going on, is it not working?" I asked her.

"We don't know, Carlisle wants to wait and speak with Sam because vampire venom is supposed to be poison to the wolves." She said in a very tired way. "Of course I know what going to happen, but he wants to be on the safe side. He keeps giving him morphine but Seth's body is absorbing it too fast. Jacob went to get Sam last night after our talk. I told him to bring the whole pack with him." She stated and walked into the room.

I looked around and saw on the desk eight vials of Bella's venom not including the one she just put there. She must be milking much more than I knew. Is that why she looked so tired and worn? I looked at her and she answered, "_Yes Edward, I'm not sure how much it will take but I do know that I need nine vials."_

"_What do you need to get back to your strength? Do I needed to go get a animal or something."_ I thought as to not interrupt Carlisle.

"_Today will be over cast so I will hunt later, but you can't go get me one, see your venom has changed also. It doesn't paralyze anymore, so I will have to do this on my own but thank you for trying."_

"Son of a fucking bitch Carlisle, do we really need to wait. I'm fucking in pain!" Seth snarled at Carlisle.

"Seth it's already morning the pack will here within the hour. Just be patient. I'll give you another dose of morphine it seems to help for about thirty minutes." And with that he filled the syringe.

Seth never had a fowl mouth, I knew it was brought on by his injuries. "Leech if you stick me again and going to fucking phase and bite the shit out of you!" Even that was nothing for Carlisle but I was getting very irritated and needed a break from him.

As I got ready to walkout of the room the door opened and Jacob and Sam walked in, looking very unhappy I might add. As I scoped the area around the house I counted twenty seven wolves racing the perimeter. They truly had grown since the last time we were together. That tribe had anger issues.

"It's about fucking time Sam, can I get the vial now?" Seth scowled.

"Cool it Seth, we really need to discuss this, have you forgotten our positions with the lee… vampires? And have you forgotten that vampire venom is poison to us? I think it's better if you just got through the pain and spend the week to heal."

"Why are you so eager to let him suffer?" Jake snapped. "I told you what Bella's venom did for Edward. Why can't you just thank the Lord that someone like Bella exists? Your being a hard ass for nothing, you really just take thing as they are." Jake was getting angry; I guess they were having this conversation on the way here.

"Jacob, remember your place! You will respect my decisions. I know what Bella's venom did for Edward but I have to think about Seth's welfare. What happens if it turns out to be poison and she did it on purpose?" Sam asked indignantly.

"THAT'S BELLA. YOU KNOW BELLA. SHE COULDN"T HURT ANYONE!" Jacob screamed.

Sam retorted, "Didn't you tell me that she killed her creator?"

Carlisle tried to step in, Jacob was shaking violently and this was going to end badly, "Sam, with the extent of Seth's injuries, he might not survive the breaking and setting of all the bones. I think you should consider the venom and all the possibilities it could have to help him."

Sam looked at Carlisle and very simply said, "No." Then it happened Jake had Sam up against the wall, "Your bias is putting Seth's life in more danger, if I have to I will challenge you for the pack. Remember, I gave it to you and I can take what is my birthright. You will not let him die. You make your decisions based on fact not your own personal vendetta." Jacob hissed at him and Sam certainly looked scared. "Don't abuse your power." Sam bared his teeth, there was going to be a fight and I don't think I possessed the defusing tools to apply.

The room just became a huge cyclone and things were being thrown around, "ENOUGH!" It was a huge booming sound so loud I'm sure it sounded even outside to the other wolves. I turned to see Bella, her hair flying in all different directions. She was beautiful in her rage, and I might sound like a pussy but hey I was glad that she was there. A huge gale force wind blew between Jacob and Sam throwing them against opposite walls. It was incredible.

"Sam I _need _you to trust me. While I work, Edward will explain everything to you, Then maybe you will get over your _bullshit_. Now _LEAVE!"_ With that the doors flew open and Jacob and Sam tumbled into the hall way. The door slammed shut, and I stood there like "what the fuck just happened?" I looked at Bella just in time to see her stumble. She was really putting herself through the gauntlet.

"_I'm going to give Seth the first dose, Edward. Go out and explain to Sam what is going on, he'll be more perspective_." She had already grabbed the first vial and handed it to Carlisle.

"_You're so sexy when you're demanding and pushy, you're so hot."_ I thought back at her wiggling my eyebrows at her. She shook her head and sat next to Seth.

I walked out of the room Seth's thoughts went from impatient to euphoric in seconds. Then they got really dirty and erotic. I had to get away from him. That was really unnerving.

Jake and Sam were sitting in the living room glaring at each other. Jake broke the staring contest first. "Listen Edward, I'm sorry for the way I acted in there, you didn't have to see that."

"It's okay Jacob; you were just worried about Seth." I told him honestly.

"Sure, Sure." Was all he said.

I then directed my gaze to Sam, "That goes for you too, Sam. I know that you are a very cautious leader; I just want to let you know that we would never hurt Seth. But we need to talk; I need you to know what's going on here. I need to explain to you what Bella has become. Will you hear me out?" I waited for his answer. He seemed deep in thought but then nodded. Well that was a start. I guess I would play diplomat today, but tomorrow I resign, I don't want this job.

We sat there for hours. They both listened to what had happened to Bella after she was taken and Sam's eyes glistened. I scanned his thoughts to the time of Bella's disappearance.

He was crush when Bella died. He had felt like he had failed her and yours truly. He truly had tried to be good enough to teach the pack. He wanted them to know who the bad guys were but he thought that the Elders had us pegged wrong. He had tried to train them to protect us and failed. I was shocked but kept it off my face; we had more things to discuss.

The next few hours were spent telling then about the prophecy, their hearts beat faster in unison. They were truly on the edge of their seats when I got to the part of the Shaman killing vampires. Stupid wolves, I thought with disgust. Esme choose to enter at that time to bring in a rather large amount of food. Sam and Jacob dug right in.

After the end, Sam looked deep in thought; I tuned him out to leave him to his thoughts. Instead I started thinking about yesterday in my bathroom.

"_Is now really the time Edward, I'm trying to concentrate."_ I chuckled, Bella always following my every move; it was sweet… and backwards. "_Now you want to be a chauvinist?" _I sighed; this was going to take some getting used to. I was broke out of my own mind by someone clearing there throat.

"Edward, I'm sorry for my behavior. I would like to have said it was from trying to protect the pack, but the truth is I was mad at Bella. I couldn't understand why if she was alive then why didn't let us know. Until now I thought she had got what she wanted and not cared for us at all. The things that she went through and had to do were awful. I'm ashamed for the way I acted towards her." He looked at Jacob, "You were right I do know Bella. I know she would never hurt anyone in the pack, I'm sorry Jake, please forgive my attitude." Jake nodded.

"Sure, sure." He shrugged.

"Well will you guys help us?" I asked.

"Yes we will help to protect your family." Sam declared.

**Twenty-one years earlier:**

_Strange, this girl, a small fragile human would keep this kind of company without fear in her at all. The way she hung to dear Edward was just odd. Usually humans subconsciously shy away from us but not this one. Of course her shield is very powerful. It's too powerful, for her to even exist. Could it be? What would she become?_

_The Cullens, think that they are higher than the conventional vampire, because of their feeding habits. I so despised Carlisle, and his love for all life. We were suppose to hunt humans, how could he even think that he was strong enough to change creations plan. Then he decided to start a coven of abominations, he was always so holier than thou. They have the potential to…_

_But this girl, should I have killed her? I'll wait, we could be wrong, and if so all could work out in our favor in the end._

By the next night, Seth was doing better. He still had a long way to go but at least his language was better. Carlisle said that his healing was going to take another twenty-four hours, but it was much better than the week and pain he was going to have to endure without Bella.

So far Bella had only used three vials. She wanted to space them out more but Seth begged for her to keep them coming so he could "heal" faster. I think Bella had created another addict, but she was looking so frail that I couldn't tease her.

Even Emmett and Jasper stayed out of the house, for different reasons of course. Emmett was looking for a fight. It all was very exciting for him. He was aching for a piece of who ever crushed Seth and upset us all. Of course Rose thought he was an idiot, but her thoughts betrayed her. She was pissed that he was so eager to go play sentry and not spend time with her. She figure if a fight was inevitable he should spend time with her to maximize their time.

Jasper on the other hand couldn't stand all the raw emotions that were flying through the house. Seth's personal feelings while under the venom was the worst, Jasper walked around for ten whole minutes with the biggest wood you ever saw, then he became worried because of me and Esme, then indignant because of Rosalie. When Carlisle's curiosity entered him he snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Look at me I'm a bumbling idiot with a hard on because of all of you. I need to get out of here." He said pissed, but then he started laughing hysterically; I looked and saw Jacob laughing outside with Sam. "I'll be back later." He said shaking with the left over giggles, and left, with his member leading the way.

We all stared at each other and burst out laughing. Poor Jasper, he really had a hard time. At least I could tone out thoughts of others. Emotions were a totally different animal. He was not going to have a good time for the next thirty days. There were a ton of people around and they each had their own emotions.

Alice, followed Jasper to "ease his pain", and make sure that he didn't do something stupid. Even after twenty years Jasper, still had trouble with our way of life. I had a thought on that, if Jasper could feel our emotions then six other vampires denying their thirst for human blood would weight on him the hardest.

Esme busied herself in the kitchen. She cooked massive amounts of food for our furry friends outside. They ate constantly, and Esme loved preparing meals for them. She had sent Jacob and Leah to the grocery store four times since they got here. I swear that credit card is on fire, and the store is empty. Esme just kept on cooking. She then sent Embry and young wolves named Serbian, to buy clothes for all the wolves so that they could come in and eat in shifts. She was always so accommodating, always keeping her distance to minimize her smell to them. I loved my mom.

Bella walked out of the library and looked at me, "Are you ready Edward? I want to hunt quickly so I could get back." I was thinking about that. I wasn't thirsty. The burning in my throat was gone. Could I still hunt? "Yes, you can, it's just not a need but it helps when the sun is hidden. I need to go because of all that I've been doing in the last seventy-two hours." I nodded and headed for the back door, "Wait , I need to get something." She said and before my eyes she was gone and back. I looked at her in confusion, but she just shook her head, "you'll see." And with that we were out and into the forest.

As we ran I was aware that we were running in a specific direction. I followed Bella, and within minutes I heard them. Alice and Jasper were ahead of us in the trees, stalking a herd of deer. They heard us coming and broke off the chase. By the time we got to them they were standing side by side, by a huge fur tree.

"Alice, Jasper I need to talk to you." Bella said. "Jasper I can feel your turmoil, and I know how to help." Jasper looked at her with a question written all over his face. "I know what you feel. I can read it, I can feel it, but it doesn't rule over me. It's a progression of your power that I got when I was human." Alice started bouncing all over the place, she couldn't see what Bella was going to do but she could see what was going to happen to Jasper.

Bella giggled, "Calm down Alice because he hasn't said yes." She stated.

"But he will. And so will I." she said matter-of-factly. Sometimes I hated how smug she was, but if you can back it up then hey.

"Okay, here, but I can't watch so have fun." Bella said handing them two vials of her venom. Jasper still hadn't caught on, but Bella was already out of sight. I took off. I guessed Alice would explain it to him.

Again we were flying through the forest and unbelievable speeded, even for a vampire. We weaved through the trees with ease and caught the scent of a male and female cougars. Without a thought or word Bella went for the female and I went for the male.

The dance was fluid; we moved and countered each move the cats made. With each snarl that escaped their throats we made more menacing snarls. Then we attacked, the futile attempts made by the cats was enthralling. In a matter of minutes we both were finished and grinning at each other.

Normally, it would take more than one beast to ease my pain but I knew I need no more. I felt stronger and satisfied. Bella was sitting against an oak tree watching me, a smile playing at her lips. She did look much better.

I walked over to her, grabbed her by her shoulders and raised her to my eye level. The look in her eyes was lustful. I looked at her and wonder how I got so lucky. How was the silver lining so bright for me? Then I kissed her.

At first it was a chaste kiss but she wasn't having that. She clamped down on me neck with her hands and deepened the kiss. I licked her bottom lip asking for access and was instantly granted. As I explored her mouth I lowered my hands to the small of her back making delicate circles on my why down. A moan slid out of me mouth, and my mind race with all the things I wanted to do with her… and then thoughts screamed at us in a choir.

_Get him… don't let him through… Throw the leg over here._

The wolves had a vampire, and Bella and I were running towards them. When we got there Emmett was jumping up and down. His mind excited about the action of the last few moments. As the fire grew and the purple smoke rose I saw it. A gray hooded cloak lying on the ground. Then it struck me. We were out of time; It wasn't just the Children of the Moon that we had to worry about. But were the Volturi and the werewolves working together?

Lord, there wasn't enough time.


	10. A plan to save Esme

**Okay guys, this chapter I loved only because it really brought everyone together. As always read and review. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 9: A Plan to save Esme**

The weather channel called for overcast clouds and light drizzle for today. When I looked out side I saw a hurricane.

This latest development had really gotten to Bella. We couldn't even get to her. She was standing in the middle of the forest soak and wet. The wind was enough to almost topple a house. The rains screamed by and create huge puddles around the house. Lightning struck time after time with deafening loud thunder.

Bella's wet clothes stuck to her curves as her hair whipped around her face. Her eyes were haunted and sad while she howled with the wind that touched her like a breeze while ripping shingles from the house.

Every time someone tried to get out to her, they were barely able to hold their footing. We even brought the wolf tribe into the house, much to Rose's dismay. Esme loved it though; she was so worried about what was happening to Bella, that anyone she could fuss over was a break.

Alice and Jasper were back. When I looked at Alice I was astounded. She was still an Evil Pixie Queen but it was worse. Now not only was I reading her visions on the future but she also had the past. As she flexed her new mental muscles she learned the past of everybody (including the wolves, which made her very happy) in the house.

She truly knew everyone intimately. Then she would see their future to find out how their life would turn out. It was irritating. This new power that she had took all the surprise out of life. She would walk around telling them when they could find love and what not to do on certain dates. I was at a loss for words, so was most everyone.

Jasper was elated. He could read the emotions of everyone but he didn't feel them. He still had ability to influence others, but with a major kick. Case in point, there was a young wolf that was being very rude to Esme for no reason. She was in the kitchen dry sobbing and this punk thought he was the man for making her that way. Sam was going to step in but I asked him if Jasper could teach him a lesson.

After promising that Jasper would not lay a hand on him it started. First, Jasper hit him with guilt. The boy started confessing all the penny antics that he had done since birth, crying like a little girl. Then Jasper hit him with lust, but not towards the girl he was flaming but towards another male wolf. Just when the boy had pinned him down and was going to kiss him, Jasper pulled back the lust and stuck him with a huge amount of embarrassment. The young wolf hid in the closet for three hours. This was hilarious. For the rest of the day the boy was nothing but polite.

Other than the superpowers, the most astounding thing was their looks. Alice had blue almost purple eyes. Here skin had almost a human look, like she had blood running through he veins. Jasper looked the same, but his eyes were crystal blue like the sky, and the scars that once covered his entire body were gone. It was almost like Jasper had been reborn. I really wanted to ask him about his transformation, but I was really nervous about the answer. Instead, I turned my thoughts to Bella, who was single handily changing the surface and landscape of this part of the country.

The only way I could get to her was mind to mind, but she was ignoring me so I had to go outside and get tossed around I was not going to stop and I hoped that she was hearing this. Please let her listen to this.

As soon as I stepped down the steps on to the front porch my hopes were dashed. The wind bite at my face from shear speed, I was thrown into the yard and tossed like a rag doll. I landed in a puddle of water and I was soaked thru in seconds and was sure that I was going to be stuck by lightning.

"_BELLA, Love, I know you can hear me, if I get hurt you are going to feel worse. Of course I'm not complaining because you get to heal me again but what will that do to your self-esteem? So… for your mind's sake can you lower the hurricane to a tropical depression?" _God I hoped that I was getting through to her. She is hurting and angry; I know she really needed to talk instead of flooding the Olympic Peninsula.

Just like that the wind died down, and the rain slowed to a drizzle. I got up and made my way to her. She was on her knees in the middle of a clearing, hugging herself tightly.

"_I heard you Edward. I just can't keep from feeling that this is my fault. If I hadn't…I mean, why I didn't see this. I knew that the wolves were here, but I did I not see the Volturi. I've been so happy that I let my defenses down and LOOK! They're going to be here soon. They're working together. It's all because of me. Edward I brought you into danger."_

What did she just say, "Brought" me into danger? I was confused. What did she mean?

"_I saw the family looking for a new place to live. I decided to influence them to move here. At first I had no idea you were with them. I thought that you were dead. I hoped that they would love Marisol and I could be a part of the family as her. I still thought that they hated me. I focused all my power over Esme and Carlisle to move you all here. I even put the house into their heads because I knew Esme would love it. I made a decision that has doomed us all and I can't influence the right people." She lamented._

"_Why not, love? I mean if you have the power to control the out come of things then why not do it?"_

"_Edward, the werewolves are beyond my influence and there are to many people making the decisions. See anyone can change their minds back, I don't have the power to stop them all. I DON'T WANT THIS! I want to be a normal vampire, if that's even possible. Who says I have to be "Bella, the Super Vamp." I never filled out that form. I hate the job description."_

"_Bella, we will help you. I will be by your side for whatever. The family includes you, we always have. You didn't ask for this, but I really don't believe it could be given to a better person. Since the fist time I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. You are the most caring, selfless person, aggravatingly so sometimes. These are the qualities that make you the perfect person for the job. I'm blessed to be able to be your support system; we all are including the tribe of wolves cowering in the house." _She laughed out loud to that.

"Did you know that I loved you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" She asked wrapping her arms around my head.

"I had a feeling Isabella Marie Swan." I held her around her waist and kissed her deeply. Then she pulled away.

"Umm, I have something to show you." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She put her hand in front of my face and opened it palm up. Sitting in the palm of her hand was my mother's wedding ring.

"You kept it?" I looked at her stunned, if I could cry I would have.

"_Yes, because I really did want to be your wife. I thought that if you were dead I would always have this. It's a piece of your past and mine, somehow it linked up together."_

I was at a loss for words so instead I took the ring back. She looked very hurt at first but then I dropped to one knee as I had in my room so many years before. "Will, you do me the honor of being my wife when this is all over?"

She looked priceless, "Yes, Edward, let's really do it this time." Yet again she made me the happiest man on earth.

She grabbed my hand and we walked to the house. As we entered Carlisle looked worried. "_Have you seen Esme?"_ I shook my head, no. "_She went to the store an hour ago and she is not back. She's not answering her cell phone either." _What was going on here?

Then I saw Alice and Bella have a vision together. _**It was Esme and she was being traded for Bella. Aro was standing a little way from us and he was thanking me for my good decision. He apologized to Carlisle for taking his mate, but when he spun around he ordered our deaths…**_

That asshole had my mother, and he was in on this whole plot to kill my Bella. We needed a plan. Now I'm pissed.

Carlisle was beside himself. HE sat at his desk in the library and stared off into space. My father looked so sad, as if a broken heart could kill him.

His mind was broken. He kept repeating the same things over and over. How Aro could betray him. He had made a mistake leaving Voltaire? What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? What had Esme done?

Then the anger came, he was thinking of all the ways he was going to kill Aro. For Carlisle this had gone too far. They were hurting the people he loved and cared about, without a second thought. He went from sadness, to anger, to plotting how to save our family.

I had never heard Carlisle's thoughts like this. My father was the most compassionate person I had ever met. His regard for human life had led him to our life style in the first place. It was the reason that he spent almost two hundred and fifty years by himself. He feared stealing someone's life.

Now, his mind processed that death was the only way to get out alive. I wasn't even sure if he planned to get out alive, but he knew he was taking Aro with him, that was definite.

"Why don't we just bust in and start ripping those bitches apart? We can get mom and take out the whole pack at the same time." Emmett said bumping fists with Jacob. "I mean they can't even change till the full moon it would be a fucking cake walk."

A huge smack sounded and Emmett's head hit the table in front of him, "Idiots." Rosalie mumbled. I wondered if she cared if she knocked his head off, he'd probably be smarter.

"We can't do that Emmett. They would kill Esme for sure." Alice said, Bella just nodded her head.

The two of them had been sitting in the corner trying to work something out. As it stood we could win the war but anyway they worked it Esme or Bella died. I was not willing to sacrifice anyone on this mission. This was not going to be pretty.

I thought of all the wolves out in the forest outside, they were all so young. The tribal wolves were eager for a fight but I knew that a lot of them were mourning Esme. Their thoughts were so affectionate. They had appreciated all the things that Esme had done for them. The clothes the food and just the kind words of this vampire mother. On some level they loved and respected Esme, and they wanted to save her.

My dead heart grew with the pure thoughts that passed through their minds. I wanted to cry, and break down screaming. This was not supposed to happen. How had we let our guard down so much for my mother to be captured? Jasper sent a wave of calm at me and I nodded my thanks. I had to keep it together. We had to find a way to rescue Esme.

Seth sat in the corner thinking to himself. He was thinking about all the things they had done to him. It seemed as though he had healed physically, but he still had a lot of healing to go. Anybody know a mythical creature therapist? I studied therapy about fifty years ago. I guess I could take the job. Of course I knew what he's thinking already so it would be easy.

Alice and Bella sat in silence and then they saw something hopeful. They looked at me and played it again and again. This could work but I had a problem with the preparations. Bella would have to give more of her venom to the family. With every person she gave it to she left herself open. The possibility for someone to get hurt or killed would surely bring her down too.

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take Edward. I need to do this. So please stop trying to protect me and let's tell the others."_

"_Love, I will never stop trying to protect you. But you are right this might be the only way. But please take it easy."_

She nodded and turned to the rest of our family," We have a plan. It will take all of us, but there will be no fight." Emmett instantly looked pissed, then I looked at Jake and he wore the same face. Some day they were going to get themselves in huge trouble, fighting half cocked. But this time was not the time. I hoped.

Bella stood up and walked over to the five last remaining vials of venom. She threw them at Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmitt. "You will need to be faster and stronger just in case." She looked at them.

"I don't know Bella. We don't know how it will affect us." Carlisle looked dubious as he looked at the vial. "I guess it doesn't matter, if it gets my wife back, I'll do anything." He said, opening the vial and drinking loudly.

"Hellz Yeah!" Emmitt loved this Super Vampire bit. Rosalie rolled her eyes and they drank the vial.

Whoa, the reaction was instantaneous; Carlisle slunk under the desk and was moaning loudly. Rose and Emmitt were feeling each other up on the couch. It was very embarrassing but I couldn't look away. I felt like a pervert. A glimpse of my face passed through my mind. Bella was showing me that I looked like one too. Hey up until yesterday I was a virgin. I couldn't help it.

Alice Jasper and Bella stared at the wall, while Jake, Sam, and Seth stared out the window. Was I the only one that was staring? "Yep." I pulled my gaze to Bella, and she looked pointed at me. "_Personal moment, Edward, try to keep it together."_

I looked at the floor chagrined, "_Sorry."_

When the transformation was over I was surprised. They did not look different at all. I could tell the why they're thoughts had changed. They were faster. I was sure that their speed and strength was going to have change also, but they didn't look like Bella. Their eyes were still golden, their skin was still pale. "_What went wrong, Bella?"_

"_Nothing, the change that you Alice and Jasper had was because of your abilities. The others don't have them so they just became stronger. They are change though. You will see." _

I swear she took a class at being cryptic in the last twenty years. I just sighed and we went on explaining the plan. "Okay… Now the only way this will work is if no one gets hurt on the other side. If the werewolves even snag a nail then Esme will die."

We all cringed at the word. "Bella will shield us all. Our scents will be covered. The rescue will only take two of us. Carlisle and Rosalie would you like to do the honors of bringing our mother home?" They both nodded.

"After Esme is in Bella's shield her scent will be missed. The rest of us will serve as distractions. Sam, be sure to let the pack know not to engage the other pack. If one of their people is even scratched we will lose some one." Sam ran out the door and phased to tell the pack the plan.

"Okay we need something loud and bright, we are trying to throw off the animal senses. General Whitlock, any ideas?"

Jasper thought for a minute and his eyes got narrow. "I have just the thing. We should be able to get what we need from the hardware store."

I looked at him then, and issued the first order of the evening, this one was important. "No one goes anywhere without a group of no less than five but no more than seven people. Is that understood?" I was tired of being picked off one by one, but everyone agreed and was gone. Carlisle looked at me. "_When are we going, son?_ "He thought at me.

"Tomorrow, all this plotting, for all the good it will do, is only for a battle. We still have the war to win." I told him.

During the night we had the wolves sleep in shifts. We needed them as alert as possible. Of, course they didn't need as much sleep of the average human but they still needed it none the less. Sam had been real good over the last few days to have a roster of sorts for them to get their rest, this, for them, was icing on the cake.

Jasper, Jacob and three other wolves went to the hardware store to get the supplies that were needed for the phosphorous bombs that we were making. At first I didn't think that the store would have all that we needed, but Jasper assured me that they had to have them for the local hunters. I just left it to him. He was a bad ass strategist.

When he got back Jake and Sam went to sleep for a couple of hours and we got to work. We only had one mishap where Emmitt thought it would be funny to set one off but didn't take it outside. It took Bella raining inside the house to put the fire out and Emmitt was no longer allowed by the explosives.

While not creating acts of god, Bella, Alice and Carlisle made phone calls. They were calling in all of our family and friends for the fight that was bound to come later. Bella had said that the Volturi would wait till the full moon for the attack. They would have the whole pack of werewolves and the guard. We needed to circle the wagons (something else I always wanted to say). So far the Denali Coven, the Egyptian Coven, the Irish, and the American Nomads said they were in. Alice still couldn't reach the Amazon Coven, and the Romanian Coven, but I wouldn't count on the Romanians, They ticked like a clock. As time changes so does their minds. If they had an army so would Bella.

Bella, kept to herself, when she wasn't on the phone. She was not talking to anyone. Even Alice with her Bella boost, couldn't see when she was going to come out of it. The weather outside was fine so she was keeping her power in check but I knew my Bella. I knew she was hurting, but I also knew she would come out of it in her own time Just to be on the safe side I watched out of the corner of my eye.

We made thirty bombs by morning. It would be five for each carrier. Emmitt begged to be able to carry some so we let him. Hey, he did so well exploding the last one. Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Alice, and I would also be carrying. The other wolves minus six would stay back to protect the house. The six would carry the packs of bombs while we lit and threw them.

Jacob and Leah started a soup kitchen on the back porch to feed the masses. I was astonished how many plates and pots a family of vampires had. If we ever got a wild hair to serve a fresh bear at a formal setting we were set. The amount of food Jake and Leah prepare was huge. Again for people who didn't eat human food we sure had a lot of vittles. I guess we were set for the war we were in. If we had to hold up in the house the wolves wouldn't starve.

Alice came down stairs freshly showered, and in neon pink high heels of all things. "Alice, are you kidding me?" I lifted an eyebrow to her feet.

"What Edward, just because we are going on a covert operation does not mean I have to sacrifice fashion." Okay I was not going to argue with her about the heel part,

"Well that's fine and dandy, but the color, it's not exactly covered in darkness."

She looked at me and then her feet, and then back at me chagrined, "I guess I see your point." She turned around and went back upstairs. I shook my head, how had this conversation happened, this was not what I was thinking I was going to argue about today.

That afternoon we needed to run over so everyone knew where they were supposed to be. Carlisle pinned up a map of the Fox Island Forest on a cork board. He had colored flags to represent the groups.

Next to the map was a map of Hope City. Below that was direction by Google maps to an address in southwest Hope. The address Alice and Bella came up with. Where that address was located was a black flag, which represented Esme.

My group, represented by a green flag would be located in Hope Town Central. Jacob's group, blue, would be north of Hope. Sam's group, yellow, would be south. Alice's group, orange, would be east. Jasper's group, purple, would be west. Emmitt's group, white would shadow Carlisle and Rosalie, red. Bella will stay about twenty-five miles out to watch for when she needs to expand her shield to accommodate Esme.

When everyone was in place, Carlisle and Rosalie will go through the window in the back of the house where Esme was being held. As soon as they had her Bella will expand the shield, and they will get her out.

The werewolves won't be able to smell her so they will start looking for her within the town. While Carlisle makes his way north I would start setting off my bombs in town leading them to Sam's group. Sam will do the same thing to Alice, Alice to Jacob, and Jake to Jasper. Emmitt will start setting his off in a large display back in town before making his way north, where we all meet back at the house. Nobody gets hurt and we all get away clean.

We went over and over this plan till twilight. Still Bella said nothing. She sat there staring out of the window looking at something that wasn't there. Her thoughts still silent."You can't imagine how frustrating that is. Now you have the ability to let me in your mind but you still keep me out." I was trying to start conversation.

"Yes, well a girl needs her secrets, don't you think?" She tilted her head towards me and leaned against my shoulder.

"That would be fine if you didn't, as Alice puts it, mind rape me for my secrets." I joked. "What is it Love, what has got you so far away?" My eyes pleaded with her.

She sighed and looked at me, "I was thinking about the son Charlie had with Sue. I need to make arrangements for him. I even think I want to meet him. I was talking to Seth and he says that Nathan is a very smart kid. I need to know him, Edward." She was shaking.

"Bella as soon as this is over we will go to him. If you want we will tell him everything. Will that make you happy? I needed her better, and the words I said were true. At this point screw the Volturi and their rules. As far as I was concerned they were about to be over thrown.

"_Thank you, Edward. I wanted him to be part of our wedding. I want him to walk me down the aisle."_

I was about to kiss her when Alice came in. Her shoes were navy blue pumps, way more sensible. "It's time to go if we want to be in our positions by 10:30." "Thanks, Alice." I growled. Bella and I would defiantly need our own house. Now it was off to Hope.


	11. bombs and mistakes

**I loved this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Read and review.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 10: Bombs and Mistakes**

Before we left the house Bella's shield was in place. Sam had some parting words for the remaining wolves. They were to stay on alert, no slacking off. This was war and they all had to watch each other's backs. Jacob, Sam and the other six wolves were already phased. They had on modified packs and being in wolf form helped them keep up.

Some things became apparent when we were in the shield. One, we couldn't smell each other. I had thought that Bella's shield was like one big bubble but actually it was our own personal bubbles. So each side would be flying blind on the senses. For us with extra senses we would know what was going on but Jacob and Sam will have to learn to interpret bark. That was Emmett's joke until he realized he only had a wolf too.

So we were off. South of Gig Harbor was a lake. The forest around it was called Fox Island. The Island part was located just right of shore. About ten miles from the lake these's a small sleepy Town called Hope.

People in these parts had rumors about Hope. Most people steered clear of it because they believed that it stopped moving through time. The town's people in Hope still did things like the have for a hundred years. The people were very unfriendly and at least once a month backpackers in the forest go missing. The town's folk don't even help with the search and rescue efforts claiming that the packers had no business in their forests.

I looked into the minds of the people in their homes around me. They were all very smug. They truly thought that we would not come and get Esme. Apparently Aro had told their leader a wolf called Malcom that we would trade for her safety. Theses people weren't even on guard. They were truly over confident.

I was aware that everyone was in their positions. I looked at my furry friend and nodded to give the signal to Emmett's partner for Carlisle and Rose to make their way to the house. I watched them closely through their Carlisle's mind. At this point I didn't need to be distracted by Rose's internal bullshit.

Rosalie and Carlisle came out of the forest very slowly and quietly. They walked up to the brick and log house. As they made their way around the house they were aware of every room and its occupants. The first room they passed had two people in it. The smell to Carlisle was almost overwhelming. I smelled it through his mind and it was ten times worse then the tribe's pack. The next room was empty but it had a unmistakable smell of blood, human and animal alike. If it weren't for Bella's power boost even a vampire would miss it.

They rounded the corner to the backyard and halted. There was a man on the porch smoking a cigar. Carlisle could hear a television on in the house and someone started laughing. "What did I miss?" The man asked.

"Well, if you would put that thing out, you would know." A woman countered. The man mumbles something that Carlisle didn't catch and went into the house.

This was a stroke of luck, most of the people in the house were at the other end, and Esme was upstairs. Rose scaled the wall and held on to the roofs edge. Carlisle was impressed with his daughter's agility. What a time to be a proud parent.

He jumped up and did the same. They hand walked the rest of the way to the window they were looking for. As they got there they heard a woman say, "I can't wait till that vampire is out of my hours. It's going to take all the cleaning supplies I have to get the smell out."

The man replied, "Quit your bitching, you think I'm happy? I keep getting nose bleeds" I chuckled at this.

They got to their goal and peered in. There sitting in a chair with chains from head to toe was Esme, with her back to the window. Her head was down and she sobbed quietly.

My heart broke for her and Carlisle. He saw his wife and it took all his energy not to break the window and kill all in the house. My father was pissed that they had done this to his love. The disrespect it's self was not tolerable. How could they do this to such a lovely person?

Rosalie quietly slid the window open with her Black American Express Card. I would have to tell Alice it had more uses than purchasing large amounts of apparel.

Carlisle jumped in landing with no sound at all. In fact Esme didn't even stir. He crept up to her and whispered in her so that only she heard him, "I'm here darling, please don't move, or say anything, I love you." She looked at him with the hope of rescue and my dead heart grew.

Fast and silently Carlisle and Rosalie broke the chains that bound my mother in her prison. And lay them on the bed by the wall. They lifted her up and I knew it was almost time to get this party started, as Emmett would say. The shield would be in place as soon as they got her out side, but because she didn't have the new venom running through her veins, even as a vampire she would be to loud so Carlisle carried her. My father had nothing but love and adoration in his mind as he held her out to Rose.

As they leapt to the ground I noticed that Esme didn't have a scent anymore. Her own personal bubble was in place. That's when the wolves noticed. "There's something wrong." One said sniffing the air.

"Yes, I don't smell the vampire anymore. We better check on her." The two wolves in the front room made their way upstairs while the man and woman waited at the foot of the stairs.

"SHE"S GONE!" The two men screamed down in unison. They rushed out all the exits of the house but Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme were about half way to Bella. Now it was my turn.

I looked at my wolf and nodded, "Let's make light." The wolf huffed in agreement and it was on. I grabbed the first bomb and stuck it in the ground. I lit the fuse and we were off weaving through the back alleyways.

We needed the wolves to think we were still in the town so they wouldn't head toward Gig Harbor. The first bomb had a longer fuse then any of the others so I would be far off when it went off. When it did go off it was brilliant. The night sky flashed brightly and stayed that way for a good ten seconds. Jasper was a genius.

I lit the next one as soon as the first started to dim, leading them to Sam in the south. As I got close I knew I was being followed. I could hear them with ears and mind. They were somewhat clumsy in their human form, but I did learn one thing that was crucial. They were linked to each other's minds, even in human form. They thought as one.

I knew that I was near to Sam so I lit my last bomb and darted through the city to the south being very carful not to attract attention away from the bomb that Sam just set off. My wolf and I stopped about half way to Bella and the others. I truly wanted to see the show. We watched as the bombs went east, before I knew it Sam was next to me. "Care to watch the fireworks." I chuckled.

"If you don't mind I'm going to phase to check up on the pack." I nodded.

Alice made her way north to Jacob, and was laughing in her head, cursing at the "Dogs" that had stolen our mother. She really did scare the crap out of me. Then she was next to me. Jacob's bombs were brighter then ours and set in a random pattern towards Jasper to the west. We were hoping that they would think that was the way we were going to give us time to prepare at the house. So far the plan was working.

Jasper would head out setting off his bombs and when he was done he would double back, so far so good. Then it was Emmett's turn. The rest of us raced to the meeting point to find Carlisle and Esme in an embrace. She was sobbing and holding on very tight to my father. His mind was full of sorrow for his beloved wife. He just wanted to make it better. He wanted to erase the time she had just spent with those mongrels, he wanted to take her home and lock the doors, pull the drapes and never let the world in again. We stood and watch as my parents held each other. Then I stood up stiff.

I slowly shifted to Bella, looking at her in horror. I could see Emmett still setting the huge bomb he had put together. But that wasn't what caught my attention, I could smell Bella. I could smell them all. Bella's shield was dropped, and Emmett was still in the town. There were still wolves in the town and they would smell him soon. Bella looked at me and then it clicked for her, "Bella, the shield. Emmett."

Just then they caught his sent and were seconds from getting to him. Emmett noticed this too, and exclaimed, "SHIT!"

Emmett was on the run. Because of the orders that he was given he didn't engage the wolves. He was heading south. His thoughts were of leading them in a totally different direction then we had gone. Hey, that Emmett had a head on his shoulders.

Bella was watching the events also. She had a look of horror on her face. She felt like this was all her fault. The weather started to change. The wind started in a soft breeze and then within seconds it really started to blow. The clouds formed out of nothing and they really looked ominous. Then the asshole in the sky open and Rain fell in torrents.

Carlisle held on to Esme. She hadn't got her vial yet and the winds threaten to blow her away. Rosalie waited, for once her thought just on Emmett. She had no blame for Bella, she just wanted him home. Then I had an Idea.

"More Love, we need more let it all out all that you have been holding in." I screamed over the rain. I knew there were more then what she was telling everyone, that's why he powers were always slipping. She had too much inner turmoil.

"Bella, what is it? What has got you so distracted?" I yelled at her over the roar of it all. Then her mind opened up and the weather became worse. The clouds were spinning and I knew a tornado was soon to appear. I had to get this out of her so that she could control it and her shield to save Emmett and his wolf partner.

"_I feel like I always put the family in so much danger. My friends and family think that I'm dead. They moved on without me. My father even had a kid after me. I was eighteen years old and he never had so much as a girlfriend. Then I die and his life works? He was unhappy because of me, and now look. You all are in so much danger. I want to see the child that completed my father's life. I want to know how my father died. I want to know why I couldn't make him happy."_

The storm became worse. The winds whipped at our faces and even though we were safe I did wonder.

"_And you Edward, how can you love me so much. How is it that you don't hate me? I have totally proven myself not only a danger magnet, but I was born to be trouble. Time and time again you saved me, and I can't even return the favor without making it worse. Your family accepted and loved me want what do I do? Almost get them killed at every turn."_

Her mind was sobbing. She was coming apart at the seams. Not only that be the funnel clouds were beginning to form, at least three. This was going to be real bad. I needed to get her under control. "_Focus Bella, you need to save Emmitt. I promise that when we get to the house we will talk. I know you have a lot of questions, and I have the answers. I've always known what happened to your family after you died. I had Seth and Jacob keep track. I swear it will all be okay, just focus. Look at the funnels."_

She looked up and saw them. Had she really not noticed that she had formed them? I peaked at Emmett he was about twenty miles away and the wolves were right on his trail.. Bella started to pull back the power. "_No Bella let it go. Focus on the town. Only the empty houses destroy them. Let it all out, Bella. Your rage is giving you the power to save Emmett." _

Just as I thought that the funnels hit the ground. I could see all the debris in the air as the tornados ate the land and leveled the forest. The tornados flashed with lightning and thunder. The rains and the winds fed them as they cut scars in the earth. I was about to check on Emmitt when the first house went down. This was better than the bombs.

Emmett was running and then something occurred to him. He could not smell his companion anymore. The shields were up as Bella decimated this little town every other house at a time.

Emmett grabbed his furry friend around the waist and scaled at tree. As he sat him down on a huge branch the wolf phased and a boy of sixteen sat next to him. I'm guessing a boy of his own heart because the grinned at each other like Cheshire cats. I thought that was funny myself because of the whole Alice in Wonder Land thing where the cat disappears in a tree. Fitting I think.

Bella had almost half of the town gone when she started to pull back. This place was so gone, not even FEMA could save it. The wolves retreated back to town to check on their pack members. They didn't even notice Emmett and the wolf slip past them on their way to us. Just in case, Bella kept the wind and rain high to blur any vision for the trek back to the house. We all arrived to our safe haven to a chorus of wolf howls that welcomed us back.

Emmett's mind was racing. "_Edward did you see that? I was like… Then I was like, hell no. Then I was like, Ha Ha! They never had me." _ Then he went to go tell Rose. "Hey Rosie, I was fantastic. You can kiss the hero." For that he got a smack on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He questioned rubbing the back of his head. "That's for making me worry, you idiot. I know I'm immortal, but I might get worry lines." Her thoughts said that she loved him and she was glad that he was okay. They had a weird relationship.

Sam and Jacob went to refresh the sentries, and give orders to be on the lookout. They had decided that they couldn't be too safe. They were also warned about our friends that were coming. We didn't want any mishaps. That would suck is we destroyed all our allies before the fight actually started. Silly overzealous wolves. Hey they were fantastic in a bind, and they were good friends too. Some I considered family.

Alice and Jasper retired to their room after talking to Esme. She had heard some things that would be beneficial to us. We would deal with that tomorrow. Bella, Handed Carlisle the vial for Esme, with a wink. Then walked outside, I knew that she was waiting for me. My father and mother retired upstairs with giggles in their minds. I cringed at the thought of what they were going to do.

I walked outside to see Bella sitting on the porch chair. She had pulled another one next to her for me. I walked over to her, and she looked at me with a smile. "Hey, I thought Emmitt was stupid." I shook my head and chuckled, "So did I, Love, so did I."


	12. Stagiest and Preparation

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's a thanksgiving chapter for all of you. I hope to love it. As always read and review. Thank you all for all the reviews and alerts that I have been receiving. It means a lot.**

**I don't own it!**

**Chapter 11: Stagiest and Preparation**

We sat in silence for a long while. The sun was starting to come up and the first rays that touched me shocked my senses. I felt energized, like I just finished off three mountain lions. Humans would compare it to coffee, six pots worth. "Feels great doesn't it?" She asked with her eyes closed, soaking up the brilliant sun. I nodded and waited. She wanted to talk, I wanted to ease her mind, but we needed to do it on her time.

After about ten minutes I grew impatient, "Bella it's time for us to talk. You have a ton of questions and they do need to be answered. We don't have the time to get you all fixed up mentally. We have too much going on for that. So let's get on with it." I wanted to be understanding but what I said was true. Bella's powers were very powerful, but because of her emotional state they were also erratic. All except that dam personal shield, of course.

She sat there shaking her head, "Edward, I'm not sure that I can talk to you about this. I already feel inferior to you and now you want to know that my mind is too? I don't think that I can do that." Okay, that was just ridiculous. She was way better than me in everyway; I should be the one with a complex. Bella never did see herself clearly.

"What happened after you all thought that I had died, Edward? With my family, I mean." She asked.

"Well, Jacob and Seth were already hurt really badly. We went to Charlie and told him that you guys were attacked by a bear. We even killed a bear to illustrate that it had attacked you guys. Carlisle told Charlie that the Bear attacked and carried you off, injuring Jake and Seth at the same time." I started the story aloud and finish by showing her the images in my mind.

_Charlie gathered a search party to try and find Bella. He was driven, positive that Bella was somewhere hurt and bleeding. The wolves in human form, minus Jacob and Seth, helped with the mock search party. Everybody search in shifts for a week before they were called off. The vampires and wolves were looking for her scent or the vampire that took her. Nothing was found. Shortly after that your father and mother held a funeral. Your mother left the day after and we never saw her again. _

_For a year Charlie was broken, he lost weight and even quit the force. He claimed that he couldn't even protect his daughter how could he protect the town? He drew his pension and rarely left the house. I spent a lot of time in Bella's old bedroom, when Charlie wasn't in there. I listened to his thoughts, and for months he contemplated suicide. _

_On a particularly bad day Charlie was sitting in the living room with his revolver at his side. He picked up the gun and pulled back the hammer. He was about to pull the trigger when someone knocked on the door. It was Sue Clearwater, with a bag of fish fry for Charlie. She of course knew what Charlie was going trough and had just got past that part of her mourning process. She stayed through the night listening to him and holding him as he cried. She started coming four or five times a week after that. She helped him get back on the force and took care of him when he needed it._

_Charlie's thoughts were so loving toward that women, she had saved him, she had pulled him from the abyss that life has threw him in. As My family and I were about to move they had moved in together and announced that they were getting married. We did get an invite but for obvious reasons we couldn't attend, but Seth kept us informed. Two years later Nathan was born, and Charlie was scared. He didn't know if he had enough love to give this little person. He truly thought that life was going to take Nathan away too. Of course there was Sue reassuring him that it would be fine. So Nathan grew up in a vey loving environment._

_After Nathan left for school Charlie died in his sleep, natural causes. Seth told me that he had a smile on his face. Sue wasn't as broken up as she was with the death of her first husband, she said that he wouldn't be there alone because Bella was waiting for him._

I showed her a glimpse of the head stone next to her own. I had seen it on one of my trips to La Push to visit Seth and Jacob. I looked at her face. Somehow she looked angry, "Bella, what is it? Why do you have that look on your face? Have I said some thing wrong?" Her look was murderous, what the hell was she thinking?

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THAT DAY?" She yelled and took off like a rocket towards the forest. I was stunned but I knew some how that if I didn't catch her know I would never see her again. She was leaving for good. I ran after her. I knew that she was upset because I could still smell her. I had to be quick because it was a matter of minutes before she realized her mistake and covered her tracks.

I raced through the trees, flying at a rate that even I did not know was possible. If I wasn't chasing down the love of my life I might have been enjoying myself or even scared a bit. I had her in my sights, I just needed to push a little faster and I could over take her. I guess she noticed her scent because it was gone, but she didn't notice that I was going to catch her. I slammed into her and we both fell to the ground with a loud crash, taking out a small spruce tree in the calamity.

We both crouched in a defensive posture, I wasn't going to attack her, but she looked as if she might attack me so better safe then sorry. Bella stood up swiftly. I did the same and looked at her defiantly. "We are not finished. Now, what do you mean by the reason why I left?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her mouth in a thin line, "I mean, if you hadn't of left my father wouldn't have lost me, or I could have found a better way to leave without him hurting so much. You promised that you would never leave again; you said that you loved me and would never do anything to hurt me. Look at me Edward; do I look safe and sound to you? Do I act like a girl who is well protected?" She asked through clenched teeth.

I had it. She stood there and put my actions in question. "I TOLD YOU WHY! You would have never forgiven yourself if Jacob had of died. You made it your point to make the wolves part of your life and refused to understand that it could end badly. You held on to Jacob like he was a life line even though I was back, how the HELL did you think that made me feel. So I left to keep you from being unhappy. I left to save your best friend. Even though I knew before you did that you were in love with him. So don't you stand there and blame me for what happened. I suffered for just as long as you did. I did more blaming then you could for a life time. If you think about it I LOVED _YOU_ more then you possibly loved me, because I shared you when you wouldn't do the same for me." I was yelling at my love, but I was tired of this whole situation. She needed to know how things went, not how she thought they happened. Time had warped her self worth, and there wasn't much to begin with.

She looked at me stunned, and then her face hardened, "So are you going to leave me for the best tomorrow or maybe the next day?" She countered.

My anger flared and I grabbed hold of her and shook her madly, "NEVER, DAMN IT! WHEN WILL YOU RELIZE THAT YOU ARE MY WORLD!" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hard. I didn't know what I was going to do but I needed to have her right then. She had me thinking that I just might leave her, and I wasn't going to let her convince me to.

She kissed me back just as hard, licking me bottom lip asking for access. I opened and her tongue entered my mouth. A grunt slash moan escaped my mouth and I held her tighter for fear that she might disappear. I slid down the side of her face in down her neck.

She gripped my hair and moaned loudly. Her thoughts started flooding my mind. She was showing all the things that I had done to her the last time we mad love, focusing on certain moments. The thoughts made my member throb at the images but this was not going to be easy love making.

I was furious with her. We were going to Fuck, and I made sure that she knew that. I grabbed the back of her hair and bowed her back. "Bella, this is going to be hard and harder, do you understand me?" She looked at me biting her lip, which drove me crazy, but I needed a answer, "Do you understand me!" She nodded, I could smell her arousal just from my words, her mind telling me that she liked my forceful side.

I ripped her shirt and bra down her shoulders, watching as her breast bounced from the force. They were so perfect and supple. I cupped one and licked around the other. I took in her whole nipple and suck hard, then I bit her. What happened was instantaneous. Her whole body shook with orgasm. As I held her up I ripped open her jeans and pushed them down and spun her around. There wasn't enough time to take off her shoes, I needed to be inside her or I was going to bust. My cock thumped against my pants like a beast that needed to be released.

I grabbed hold of her waist with one hand and undid my pants; my penis fell out and stood at attention. Bella's orgasm was fading and I needed her to be in the middle for this to work. I bent over and kissed the small of her back before biting her again. A loud scream came from her mouth, she started shaking and moaning. The curse words that dribbled out of her mouth would have made a sailor blush, but for me it was fucking sexy. So sexy in fact that I was shaking in anticipation.

I drew back and placed my member at her hot entrance. She was rubbing her self up and down waiting for me to plunge into her. I was moaning just from the motion, if I didn't enter her right now I was going to cum right now. I slammed into her with all my force, and she screamed in pleasure, begging me for more begging me to go deeper and harder.

I was pumping in and out of her at full speed, she felt wonderful. Taking her from behind felt wrong on some level but at this point I didn't care. She was so wet and slippery. The friction from the two of us was so over whelming. I leaned over and whispered in her ear through clenched teeth, "I'm so close Bella; I want you to go with me. GOD, I need you to cum with me." She reached up and pulled my palm to her mouth and bit me, and I bit the back of her neck. With that we were orgasming together.

She milked my member and I delivered. My body and hers were racked with shakes that threatened to pull us to the ground. It took all that I had not to fall out of her. The orgasm was so hard I stopped breathing and was gripping Bella so hard that if she was anything be vampire she would have been crush.

She pulled me with her to the ground with her. We laid there with her back to me and my arms around her. She still had her pants around her ankles but neither of us cared. She rolled over and looked at me. "You never leave me again." She stated with finality.

About time she finally listens to me.

Lying in the grass with Bella was wonderful. For just a moment I could forget all the things that had been happening to all of my family. I could forget that Bella and I could be apart for so long, and we were always together. I spent the hours imagining all the things we would have done together, and the thoughts were beautiful. I tried to process the amount of love that I felt for her, but even with an eternity I wouldn't have time. It was just to much.

As I laid there with Bella in my arms a thought popped into my head, "_Edward I'm not looking honest. I just saw that Bella was going to need clothes and thought I would bring them out. I'll leave them right here by this tree so I don't interrupt, but do try to make it back to the house, some of the Clans have arrived."_

Bella started to giggle. "Did you forget I could hear you too, Alice?" Alice laughed in her mind, "_Sorry Bella; it takes some getting used to. Come home soon."_ And with that she was off. I loved my sister, she was always so thoughtful… evil… but thoughtful.

"I'm going to get your clothes; I hope they are comfortable for you. You know Alice she tends to get carried away." I said getting up.

"She does but not this time. I know that I'll love what she brought." Bella said covering up with my shirt. I walked away with the knowledge that life had crashed into me once again. It would never stay at bay for long, no matter how much I hoped.

After Bella was changed, and her old shreds balled up and discarded, we made our way to the house. Bella was nervous about our extended family. Specifically Tanya and our past.

I assured her that nothing had happened, not because she wanted it that way, but because that's how I wanted it. Bella wanted to know if Tanya still harbored feelings for me but I didn't know. The last time that I saw her was when I ran away from Bella all those years ago. I guess we would see. I hoped that Tanya would keep herself in check.

The back door to the house was wide open and I could hear the conversation and thoughts of everyone inside. Carlisle was filling everyone in on what had gone on in the last couple days. He was overjoyed to have the Denali Coven under the same roof. His mind raced with all the possibilities of the upcoming days.

Eleazer's mind also was crazed with anticipation. He had known that this moment was coming. He couldn't wait for the outcome.

My mother was sitting next to my father and as we walked into the door. She smiled at us and nodded. All that she wanted was a safe and happy family but she had news and it wasn't good. I grimaced at her and sighed, Bella looked at me with wild eyes. At this point I couldn't even reassure her. This was going to suck.

Esme stood up and cleared her throat, "My friends and family, I did hear some talk when I was tied up in Hope. The Children of the Moon are not acting alone. The Volturi have joined forces with them to kill Bella. They are coming here to back them up during the next full moon." The group gasped and looked at each other.

They knew that there was no use in running. Demetri would know that they are here already. We were in this come hell or high water. Everyone's thoughts were for each other, but none held animosity towards us for bringing them her. They all thought it was time to make a stand. I looked at my father and nodded that everyone was in.

One thought passed within my mind very loudly, I was about to turn to the source when I heard a very loud hiss coming from right beside me. Bella heard the thought too and we both looked at the person at the same time.

Tanya sat with her arms crossed over her stomach glaring at Bella. "_This bitch is going to get my Edward killed and she has the nerve to hiss at ME. So Bella, you can read thoughts, well hear this. Edward is MINE, he always will be. If you think that I'm here because of you then you are mistaken. My sole mission these next days is to save him from YOU. Do you understand me? Bella, you will not have him much longer."_

I stared at her with my mouth open. Did she really just challenge Bella? Had she not been told what Bella could do? Was she really that stupid? I looked at Bella to see what was brewing in her mind. She was silent, but the look on her face was fierce. "You're welcome to try, skank. I do dare you."

Shit I was scared, I glanced at Tanya but she only smirked. This bitch _was_ crazy. Well, hey… not my fault. I just shrugged and went back to the adult conversation.

As the conversation moved along towards what we were going to do, we all were assaulted by two very high pitched screams. Bella and Alice were staring into nothing, with looks of horror on their faces. The visions were identical and equally horrible.

_It was night time. The moon was high in the sky and the woods were quiet. Bella was knelling on the ground with something on her lap. She was sobbing loudly howling and shaking uncontrollably. Around her were pieces of people that we loved, all dead. Then something happened that was weird. Bella looked at me in the vision. She had my head in her hands. "Edward," she called,"two days. They'll be here in two days. We didn't know and we weren't ready. Look what will happen, warn them all." Just then a dark figure darted out of the shadows and ripped her head from her shoulders. _

When the vision ended I was on my knees, rocking back and forth. It was the second worse thing in the world. The first being the death of Bella. I looked up at Bella. She had a look of determination. Her mind was wide open.

She was planning, and from the looks of it the plans were going to work. Jasper had Alice and had hit her with a double dose of calm, but she was getting exited. She could see what Bella was planning and the scenarios were all working. We just had to find the one that was going to end this for good. First thing I needed to know was how was there going to be a full moon in two days. By my calculations we still had about twenty-four days to go. I looked to Eleazer for the answers. But Bella stopped me.

"Edward, He needs the vial. Get it and he will be able to tell us what the hell is going on." She said. I agreed. We needed him at his full strength. I turned and headed to the library. I opened the door and walked to the desk at the other side of the room. The vial was still the beautiful gold color. It seemed to glow with intensity. When I turned around Tanya was standing there with the door shut. "Alone at last." She said and started walking towards me with a saunter

Tanya crossed the room at a very slow pace. Her thoughts were graphic to say the least. Me tied up, naked… me in the tub naked… me with my head under her… well you get the picture.

Holly hell this chick was determined. As she looked at me with her very golden eyes she didn't even hide what she wanted to do. The look on her face said lust, not just lust but borderline rape. Her mind said that she would have me even if I said no. She had convinced herself that I would like it and change my mind. This was going to bite ass. This tramp had me fucked up.

"Tanya, you don't want to do this. Think of your family. I'm not worth hurting them." I was trying to be rational with her. Maybe a wisp of sanity would hit her and she would delay this advance.

"Oh Edward, this is what you want. The family would be so happy if we finally got together. They all think that we are and have always been perfect for each other. I'll even forgive this little Bella thing. You needed to start somewhere." She was whispering to me like a lover. This girl was wacked. Even worse she called my relationship with Bella little.

She was right in front of me and I could feel her breath on my face. She was to close. I stepped back, "Tanya, how many decades have I told you. I don't want you. I've never wanted you. I'm not even sure that I see you as family anymore." I stated aloofly. I was trying to be as passive as I could. I didn't want this to escalate anymore than it was.

"Edward, it's time for you to stop with the denying me. I know before I scared you because you were a virgin, but that's not the case anymore. I can smell that bitch all over you. She's lucky…" But she didn't get the last part out before I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the bookcases on the far wall.

"Don't you EVER THREATEN BELLA AGAIN! Do you understand me?" I was done this had gone too far and I would rip her throat out is I had to.

Tanya's mind was racing, "Edward, if you like it kinky I could give it to you just the way you like it." And before I knew it I was on my back and she was on top of me. She had ripped my shirt open and was kneading my chest, with particular attention to my nipples.

She started rubbing her pelvis against mine in a very erotic way. I was struggling. I tried to get her off of me without hurting her. Again always the gentleman, but it wasn't working. "Let me show you what a real woman is like, then you give that little girl to the Volturi and we can live forever together." I was not going to win this fight with niceties. Shit I would be lucky if I didn't have to kill this bitch.

The fronts of my pants were soaked from her arousal and I was appalled. Well I was mostly grossed the fuck out but hey appalled is a good word, when the door burst off their hinges with a flash of fire and wind. Bella stood there with the family behind her. She was seething and the wind picked up. In a voice that I had never heard her use before she yell, "GET OFF MY HUSBAND, YOU CUNT!" and a huge gust of wind threw Tanya against the far wall with such force that four wooden shelves broke under the pressure. "GET OUT OF MY FAMILIES HOME!" and with that Tanya was thrown out of the window and into the yard.

Bella was panting with the anger that coursed through her body. Tanya was in the grass collecting herself, "I'll have him, and I will see you dead you freak. Edward is mine, you'll see." And with that she was gone.

I looked from the window to my love. "I'm sorry Esme for the mess. I'll help with the fix up." She said while still looking out the window.

"Don't worry about it Bella dear, Emmett blew up this room already he's going to redo it anyway." My mother said with a giggle. Everybody but Emmett started laughing.

I got up and went straight to Bella. "Love, please don't believe anything that she said." I was pleading with her.

She looked from the window straight into my eyes, "Shut up Edward, that bitch has nothing on me. But you really do need to take a shower because you reek of her." God, I loved her. I kissed her quickly on the cheek and ran up the stairs. As I went her thoughts floated up to me._ "Hurry we have planning to do."_

While I was upstairs taking a long needed shower, Bella gave Eleazar the venom. Carlisle also explained to the Denali family what had happened and why Tanya had been escorted from the house by force.

I laughed in my head as I listen to him say escorted. Carlisle always the pleasant man. It turned out that Kate had seen this coming by the way Tanya had been acting on the way to our house. So everyone understood.

After Eleazar's transformation which took place in the in the guest bedroom with Carmen present we waited for answers. "It's the Shaman's brother." He stated after some time. "He has the ability to control the lunar cycle. It seems that every few years he has the ability to bring on a full moon for one night." This was the reason for the full moon so soon.

Eleazar looked at Zafrina, a member of the Amazon Coven, "We are going to need you power the most during this fight. You need to make the werewolves think that there is no full moon." Zafrina nodded and smiled.

"You can't give me something harder to do?" Eleazar shrugged,

"Hey show them what ever horrors you want while you do it just make sure they see no moon."

I looked at Alice, "Are the Volturi coming with this full moon or the real one?" Hey it was a logical question.

She shook her little head," The real one, the Children of the Moon want to double cross them for killing so many of them during the crusade. The werewolves won't tell them until it's too late. That is what is working to our advantage. Two fights and one out come. We hope. But I'm still watching just in case things change."

Bella chimed in, "Actually I've already made up Aro's mind for him. He's not going to come until the day of the full moon. He thinks that they are going to massacre the werewolves along with us. He's bringing the whole guard."

This was news to me. With the whole guard coming we were outnumbered two to one. This was not going to be an easy fight, "Can't you make him lower the numbers?" I was asking because Bella's mind changing powers were great, I wondered why she hadn't thought of that herself.

"No Edward, I made him bring the whole guard. Our plan won't work without it. They all have to be here or we get killed later." Bella informed me. I guess that explained it.

I sat there and thought some more, then a very pertinent question popped into my mind, "How do you kill a true werewolf?"

Eleazar was the one to answer. "The only way is the same way you kill a vampire. Silver bullets don't work, that's Hollywood." He said.

Jasper sat up, "I have a plan." I looked into his mind and saw it. He was a strategic genius, I was proud to call him my brother. But before he could continue Bella and Alice had a vision.

_Tanya was attacking Bella, but she was wearing a grey hooded cloak. She was trying to rip Bella's head off. Next to their fight was a pile of body pieces and Kate and Carmen's heads. She had killed her own family members to get to me and Bella._

Who said blood was thicker than water? Whoever did, didn't inform Tanya.


	13. The Attack

**It's a two for one deal this Turkey day. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 12: The attack**

We all spent two hours comforting Tanya's sisters. They were truly besides themselves with the news that not only had their sister betrayed the family but she was going to kill them to boot. They felt guilty that they hadn't seen it before. The fact that Tanya was off her rocker had totally missed them. Well not totally.

They had caught her at times, talking to herself, to some one named Edward. When they asked what she was up to she simply said nothing. They were sorry for not making the connection. They didn't know what to do. Neither did I, Tanya had slipped her rocker but I hated the thought of having to kill her. I would though, without hesitation.

Kate and Irina went out side to decide if they should stay or not. They couldn't bare the thought of having to kill their sister. They were thinking about the fact the Tanya had killed them in the vision. It didn't sit well with them.

I just left them with their thoughts. Carmen on the other hand was with us, no matter what Tanya was up to. She stood by her husband without a word. I could read her thoughts, she was truly sad that Tanya had gone rouge, but she could live without her. She couldn't live without Eleazar; there was no question about that. Her outlook for her mate was the same as mine. The world might as well stop turning if something happened to our significant others.

I glanced at Bella, who was sitting on the couch next to Alice. They were watching the werewolves trying to get a proper count. She looked up and I winked at her. She smiled and winked back while biting her bottom lip.

I loved her and this was one of two very real tests of the family's strength. I was proud to be by her side in all this. She made me strong. Her very presence made me think that nothing could stop us. If my dead heart could beat it would pump faster and faster at the thought of us finally being married and together forever. That in it's self was something to fight for.

"There are about twenty-seven wolves in the clan-pack. I'm guessing that the Shaman's brother is the only one with special powers, but I could be wrong. Carlisle, it's crazy but they act just like normal people." Alice said to my father. She was having moral issues with having to kill off a whole clan of werewolves. Carlisle was having the same dilemma, but got over it quickly at the thought of Esme tied alone in that room.

The thought of them even putting their hands on her was enough to send him over the edge. "Alice, they are not thinking of us in the same way. They are going to attack and kill us tonight if we don't have a plan. I know that we are normally very peaceful people but, my sweet daughter, they are not going to let us just exist. They want us eradicated. We have to stop this before any others get hurt after us."

He spoke the truth but only in half. He didn't want anyone else to get the revenge that should be his. He wanted the blood of all of them. This was not the mild mannered Carlisle that I had come to know, love, and respect. This man before me was not just a father figure a loving husband and town doctor. He was a true vampire. For the first time in his long life he let his monster take the charge and he wasn't going to pull it back until this threat was over.

I can't say that I blamed him. They were ultimately after my Bella. I would kill just as many as my father to keep her safe. And if the Volturi didn't have it coming, they did now. It was time to end their tyranny. It would be a pleasure to rip them to shreds.

Alice looked at him with shock on her face, "Shouldn't we even try to talk to them. I mean they made a deal with the…"

But Carlisle cut her off. "They didn't just call us on the phone to tell us they knew we were here, Alice. Do you remember what Seth looked like when they threw him through the window? They did send us a note or even flip us off as they drove by. They nearly killed him, worse than that they tortured him for two days before they threw him away. Then they decided that wasn't enough, they kidnapped your mother, my wife, and tied her to a chair with chains. So no there will be no talking. I'm tired of people thinking that my family is weak because of our lifestyle. Aro thinks that I'm building an army to destroy him, and you know what? He wanted a fight, he has one." With that he got up and walked way from us.

Alice looked at Jasper, who had been controlling Carlisle's anger through the whole conversation. She shook her head and got up. She put her hand on our father's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just thought that you would want to take the diplomatic road before the violent one. I didn't realize that you were just as angry as the rest of us. Please forgive me."

Carlisle turned around he sighed heavily and looked into Alice's blue eyes, "There's nothing to forgive. You truly make me proud, for at least considering a humane way in the first place. But do you see? There is no other way?" Alice nodded and hugged Carlisle tight.

I took this moment to ask a question that really needed to be answered. "What do these beast look like? I mean Eleazar, you're the only one to ever come across them right? What should we expect?"

Eleazar looked at each and every one of us. "Call in your wolf friend Jacob, make sure he is in wolf form. I will show you."

I nodded and walked to the door to ask Jake to join us. I thought it would be prudent to ask Sam too, so that all were aware of what we were up against. As I walked past Rosalie I heard her thoughts on the subject, "_great someone call the stinky puppy, I'll get the air freshener."_ Rose always so bitter, but I knew that she appreciated the pack being here to help us.

"Jake" I called out the door, "will you and Sam come in here in wolf form we need a visual aid." I heard his thought before I saw him, "_sure, sure, but make sure the blonde leach is there. I know she secretly wants my doggie style."_

I laughed at his mental visual of Rose lusting after him. He was so wrecked. I looked out and saw one black wolf and one russet brown wolf coming out of the tree line. I turned and walked back to the living room, leaving the door open of course. I think we've lost enough doors in the last two days.

Jake and Sam walked into the house and into the living room. I started to chuckle when Jake spun around and laid right in front of Rose ass first. Then he started wagging his tail so hard that it made his lower body wiggle at her. "_You know you want this Blondie."_ Rose hissed at the sight and rolled her eyes like she knew what he was doing. God I missed this. I had missed so much while in my twenty year coma. I promised myself to make time to catch up later.

"Okay, the werewolves are two times the size of these wolves." Eleazar began sensing the tension. "Their claws are as sharp as our teeth, but it's the mouth that we all have to be careful of. Once they have you in their teeth just struggling will tear you apart. They walk on two legs instead of the four, and unlike these wolves here their saliva is deadly to a vampire. I saw many fall just days after being bit by one. No fire and no ripping apart is necessary for them to kill us. They do that for fun. Best keep that in mind when we fight. Stay clear of the mouth."

He stopped to think, "I don't think it works the same for the shape shifting wolves though, but just in case I think that we should double up on the fighters per werewolf, more if at all possible." We all agreed. I looked at Jasper; it was time for his plan.

We all listened to the plan as Jasper relayed it to us. The vampires would choose a clearing in the woods and lead the werewolves there. The shape shifting wolves would be about ten miles to the north of us, Bella masking their scents. It would take no time at all for them to get to us when we needed them.

Zafrina would make the werewolves think that the moon was not full. Because their moon would still really be full they wouldn't change back but they would be confused as to how the moon changed so fast.

Bella would bring in heavy cloud cover and torrential rains to confuse them even more. Then Bella would mask all of our scents and we would split up with our partners. The wolves would be signaled and all hell breaks loose. Hopefully it would work without a hitch. It was a simple plan, but these werewolves were not known for their smarts. They worked on brute strength.

After all was gone over and over again, we headed for the clearing that we wanted to fight in. It was far enough from the house and town, perfect for our needs. I looked up and saw the sun slip behind the trees. It would be about two hours before the moon rose high in the sky. We needed to prepare. Damn Tanya and her distractions, I hope we had enough time. If not I really wanted to kill her myself.

"_Hey I get first dibbs." _I looked over the clearing and saw Bella. She smirked at me and we ran back to the house together. I wondered to myself if she had it in her to kill Tanya. "_**Watch me."**_ She thought. That made me shiver. Killer Bella, Not a pretty sight to picture, But… Sexy as hell.

Alice, Bella and I walked out to the forest edge to talk to Sam. As far as we knew they were up to speed on the plan of the other clearing but we needed to let them know about the hidden scents and the fact of the signal.

Sam met us in human form right outside the trees. "Sam, we needed to go over some things with you. Bella is going to hide your scents from the lycans. What you need to know is that you all will not be able to smell each other. You will be able to smell the lycans and us till she covers us but not each other. I know how important that is for you all." Sam was nodding.

It was like he totally understood what I was telling him. I truly respected him and his leadership abilities.. "Is that all Edward?" he asked.

"No…The signal will be the word now. But… it won't be spoken but a thought. Bella will push it into our minds without alerting the lycans. Do you understand?" He was looking at Bella with amazement in his eyes, "Damn Bella, what else are you packing? Whatever, I don't want to know. We will be ready. Good luck to your family." We shook hands, "and to your." I said with real affection.

As we walked back to the house again, Bella and Alice both stopped. Their eyes looked at nothing at all. I tapped into their minds: "_We were all dead except Bella. She was holding my head in her lap rocking back and forth. In the tree line something was coming for her. We had lost…" _

I looked at them and questioned the vision. "What went wrong?" Bella was still and silent. She still wore the shock of the vision still visible on her face. I looked at Alice. She had the answer. "Bella, Zafrina doesn't have the power to keep the lycans confused. You have to give her a vile of your venom." Alice was right but I knew why Bella hadn't.

"I can't Alice; I don't have time to milk a whole vile. I would have to bite her to get it to her in time." Still Alice didn't see the problem. I had to explain it. "You remember the effect that it had on you and Jasper, well at all the places that Bella would have to bite Zafrina would be in close proximity. The passion would be too much to control and Bella would be in the line of fire as it may be." A light went on in Alice's head. "Really.. You mean… Zafrina would try to…"

I just nodded my head. "That's disgusting…well sort of." Bella looked appalled and I tried to do the same but I was kind of interested. That is until I felt the slap heard around the world, to the back of my head. Now I knew what Emmitt went through. I looked with shock at Bella, and then my shock turned to chagrin. She knew what I was thinking; I shrugged and walked back to the house.

"Well," I said, "we still need to do this no matter what happens."

"I guess you're right." Bella conceded.

Zafrina didn't think that I was as right as Bella did. "What do you mean that you need to bite me?" She was standing in the guest room where we had requested to speak with her. She was crouching in the middle of the room ready to attack anyone who came near her. I needed to call Jasper into this about twenty minutes ago and even he was having a hard time calming her down.

"If I bite you Zafrina you will get the power boost of your life." Bella had been trying to reason with her, but as far as it was going it wasn't working.

Zafrina was from the Amazon jungle. You would think that with all the healing solutions that they used in that part of the world this would seem reasonable." Bella, I don't know what kind of crap you are into but you are not marking me. I'm not into women."

That got my attention. She was not scared of the outcome she was scared that this was sexual in nature. I held in a chuckle, I couldn't help it. In her mind she was trying to rationalize being marked by a woman. She was homophobic, and it was truly ridiculous. I had to remind myself that she didn't know Bella that well and so of course she would react this way. She had always kept clear of Rose and Emmitt because of the rumor of their escapades. Now this, it was too much for her.

Plus the fact that we had to be shielded by Bella as soon as the topic came up. Zafrina put a picture of rotting humans after Bella and I. They were strong and going to eat us. And for some reason we were scared. Alice, and I were screaming on the floor before Bella realized what was going on and shielded us. "Zafrina, we are not trying to let Bella make you we need you to be at the top of your game. This will only help you out in the long run." I was trying to be a diplomat about all this. It was elevating to fast and it was going to blow up in our faces if we weren't calm.

Bella had different thoughts. She was truly pissed." Like I would want to mark you. You think that I want to make you my bitch? I have better things to do with my time then to plot on making you mine. I could be fucking the hell out of Edward in the shower right now, because from where it stands we lose. I would rather his cock in me right now so that I know that I had a great time before I died then wrestling with you!"

I looked around the room. Alice and Jasper were staring at Bella in astonishment, good I wasn't the only one. Emmitt could be heard down the hall," Hellz Yeah that's a great idea. Come on Rosie we have work to do." With that I heard a door slam. Well isn't that special, Emmitt gets the booty and I get to standoff with killer Zafrina. Must be my lucky day.

""What can I say? I'm a natural." I shrugged at Alice and Jasper.

As we were recovering from Bella's rant, I caught Bella's thought. _Now, I'm going to bite you and you are going to let me Do you understand? _Zafrina and I answered at the same time, "Yes, Bella."

Bella turned to me and smirked, snap out of it Edward. I shook my head and was embarrassed to be under her mind control so easily. Of course just the thought of Bella's bite had me shivering in anticipation.

Bella turned back to Zafrina, I guess that she was shielding me harder because I did catch the next thought but it had no effect on me. _This is something that you want. Isn't it Zafrina? _Zafrina nodded and stood up. She walked over and laid on the bed in the room, waiting for Bella.

Bella looked at Jasper, " I needed you to focus all of your energy on her for the next thirty minutes. I don't want her to feel a thing. Hit her with a neutral feeling and keep it there. It has to be pretty big to overcome my venom. But if you don't she will attack me sexually." Jasper and I paused, we both had images of hot girl on girl action running through our minds.

Bella cleared her throat." If you guys are finished?" I had to get out of this room. I could watch everything from my room… by myself… With the door shut. Bella had her back to me I would make my escape now.

"Edward if you touch that door knob I will not give you sex for a year." I froze, a YEAR, WHAT THE FUCK. A year is not that long for a vampire but it still is A YEAR.

"_I wasn't going anywhere"._ I thought knowing that she knew different. But she didn't acknowledge the lie.

Bella made the first bite on the right wrist, and the intensity was instantaneous. Even though Jasper was focusing straight on Zafrina it radiated threw the whole room, he was shooting her with the biggest doses of neutral emotions I had ever felt. I bet the whole house felt it. There was calm, sympathy, compassion, anything else that you could think of. Zafrina's face was emotionless from all the emotion that she was feeling. I wondered if a person could overdose on emotion. That was a question to start a debate with my father, not for the here and now.

After Bella had both wrists and ankles, she went for the jugular veins in both sides of the neck. By this time Jasper was having a lot of trouble keeping Zafrina from sexually molesting my love. I wished there was something that I could do. Moral support was great but damn.

Bella got through with the jugular veins, and now the test. Bella looked at Jasper, "You have her right? I would hate to have my head between her legs and you let go. I have to get to her femoral artery. We are almost finished."

"Just hurry, your venom is strong I'm mentally fried." Bella didn't hesitate, she lower herself down Zafrina's body and raised the skirt that she was wearing, just high enough to get to her femoral artery. Still the action was erotic and I was getting a semi just watching. I felt bad instantly because Zafrina was in an emotional stupor. That was borderline rape. Well… sort of, anyway.

Bella did it as fast as she could. I could tell instantly that her venom was almost done with the transformation. Zafrina's skin brightened just a bit and we waited for her to open her eyes. Bella looked at Jasper and winked,

"Let her go Jasper, we wouldn't want to keep her from the best part of the transformation, now would we?" Jasper smiled and the feeling in the room shifted instantly. With an explosion that both excited and embarrassed me, Zafrina's orgasm came with the fire of hell. It was all I needed. I had to leave, sex or no sex I needed to get out of the room before I did something stupid.

Bella came out shortly and we decided to wait outside. Zafrina made her way to the tree line with the wolves and bid her ardors. Wow, I sat there and wondered why I had to be privy to that fiasco. Bella spun around and looked at me with a cocky expression on her face' "Because you were right, and it was your idea." And with that she was silent again.

The sun was setting and it made beautiful colors across the sky. The reds and oranges blended in perfectly with the blues and purples. The sun was sliding down behind the forest and all I could think was if this was going to be my last sun set then it was truly a sight to behold.

The company was a plus. I stood in the yard behind my home with my true love and friends and family. They all waited patiently for the moon to rise and the true horror of the night to present itself.

The Indian pack was already in place about twenty-five miles to the north. They were awaiting or signal. We had determined the signal would be the loss of our scents. Then they would know to circle outside perimeter. Their scents were already being shielded by Bella.

Bella's other job for right now, was to blow the wind from the south to the north, where we were. That way we would not be surprised when the werewolves came. We would be well ahead of them leading with our own scents to the place where the battle would take place. We could lay and wait for them then.

Irina and Kate had made up their minds on the circumstances of their involvement. Because of the fact that their sister was scheduled to kill them in the fight with the Volturi, they would not stay for that fight. They wanted to help with all that they could but the fact was either Bella or Tanya was going to die or they couldn't stand to see the end. After this fight they would head home to mourn the loss either way. They would wait for news.

Carmen and Eleazar were going to fight no matter what. Eleazar felt a need to finish what was started so long ago. After seeing what had transpired in the last four days he knew that if Bella had been left alone in the first place none of this would have happened. I think he needed closure.

Carmen on the other hand would follow her man to the ends of the earth if she had too. Her love for him was undeniable, but she was also very nervous to be coming up against such formidable foes. She never denied that she was scared, but her fear was overcome by her bravery. She was a very lovely person.

I loved my family. Through all that I had seen and done in my life I couldn't explain how I got so lucky. I thought back to my human existence trying to remember my family. My father was a good hard working, fair and loyal man, and that was all that I could remember of him.

My mother was a lovely woman, much like Esme. She was a loving and understanding. I could talk to her about anything. That's what I remember most. Not the conversations but that I felt safe talking to her. I remember that I loved her very much; I remembered that I respected my father, but my heart was always my mother's.

I would have to ask Alice and Bella if they could see anything in my past life. That way I could remember. It pays to have family members who can see the past and future. Right now was not the time. Something else to add to my list of things to do when and if I don't die, find out what my human family was like in the past.

I looked at Bella. She was smiling at me. I looked at her with the question written all over my face. "_I'll give you your answers later, I was kind of curious myself."_ She thought. I wanted to ask her if she had already looked but hey… a time and a place.

Through my pondering I hadn't realized the moon rising and it was the fullest and clearest I had ever seen it. They would be here soon I could feel it. If I had a heart the still beat within my chest the adrenaline would be coursing through my veins.

As it stood I was nervous. I really didn't like the fact that Bella would be fighting in this battle. Let alone any other. Call me ridiculous if you want to. But I just got her back and this whole situation really sucked.

I went over the plan in my head. Emmitt and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Eleazar and Carmen, Alice and Jasper, Kate and Irina, Kachiri and Senna, and Bella and myself made up two teams. The Irish and Egyptian covens would be here in the next couple of days, but it was okay we would need them for the next fight most defiantly.

Zafrina was with the Indian pack. She was being guarded; she complained a lot about that, she would fight when the pack revealed themselves. We needed her to confuse the werewolves and we promised her that she could show then anything that she wanted in the process. I think she's a sadist, but she also scares the hell out of me so I would never tell her to her face. This plan had to work. There was no fixing it if it didn't, we would all be dead. Not a happy thought.

Again and again I went over the plan when I caught the scent of musty earth and rotting leaves. I smelled wet fur and dirt and knew what it was. The smell was ten times stronger than the Indian pack wolves. I fought not to scrunch up my nose and dry heave.

Vampires couldn't throw up but the dry heaves hurt none the less. If I listened hard I could hear their paws hitting the ground as they approached from the south. They were quiet and if we had not been aware that they were coming we would have been caught off guard. Their ability to conceal their sound was impressive. The fact that Bella had changed the direction of the wind helped us too. If not we would have been slaughtered.

We all turned towards the sounds that sounded like they were getting louder but in all actuality were getting quieter. I was guessing that as they got closer they were being more careful. The smell was getting stronger and more repulsive by the second.

Emmitt whispered to me, "How do we kill then?" Shit with all the planning we had never thought about asking the most important question.

We all turned to Eleazar, "The way the guard did it was to just tear them to pieces and burn the parts. We all figured that if we couldn't come back from that neither could they." He shrugged.

It made perfect sense to me, messy but it served its purpose. Alice was going to be pissed that all of our clothes would be torn to shreds and dirty, but hey she got to replace them so she wouldn't complain that long. We all nodded in agreement not trusting that our voices wouldn't carry to the Lycans. That's what we took to calling them to separate our wolves from them.

The Lycans were about two miles from the house and it was time to start making the trail to the clearing. We stood next to our partners and started backing away from the oncoming horror. Before long we were at a full run.

We made sure to rub against trees to lead the way, but not too many to make it obvious. The Lycans weren't far behind us. The thoughts were erratic. I couldn't follow them. Even in my heightened state I couldn't follow, it was like nothing that I had ever heard before. It was like they didn't use their minds just their instincts. They were just following the pattern that we put out for them. Well that works in our benefit.

I could hear the snarls like they were catching up, but we were almost to the clearing. We would get there with a perfect amount of time to hide out for the fight. As we reached the clearing Bella stopped. She was ready to get this party started. Next thing I knew I could no longer smell anyone. I sprinted up a talk fur tree with Bella and the others did the same in other trees. There we waited for the arrival.

Aside from the sniffing and snarling that was coming from the Lycans there was no sounds from us. We all held our breaths and waited for the first sign of them.

We don't need to breath but it really is uncomfortable. A vampire's sense of smell is a life line for us. It lets us know what's coming. Our eyes were great but the smell let us sense what we couldn't see. But not breathing was necessary for us to keep the element of surprise.

The first lycan that entered the clearing was fascinating. He was tall, actually he was impossibility tall. He (or she for that matter) was well over eight feet tall, and stood on its hind legs. It looked like a man but with an over, over abundance of hair. The lycan was not dressed except for the fact that its fur was so thick it had no need for them. It walked on two legs and not four, but its knuckles looked like they could walk also.

I saved the face for last. I was horrified by what I saw. This beast had the mussel of a dog but with razor rows of teethe. It had drooled like that hooch dog in that movie with Tom Hanks. It's ears were large and perked, but its eye are what got me. They were black as night but there seemed to be a glow that emitted from them. It quickly shot glances around the clearing looking for its target. This beast was pure muscle. This was not going to be a walk in the park.

As I made my assessments (I'm sure everyone was doing the same) I head exploded with one word, _NOW!_

Okay, this was it. We had reached the point of no return.

Sitting in the tree with Bella by my side we watched as the Lycans filed into the clearing. At first when the first Lycan came into the clearing I thought that they had no rational thought. I was wrong.

The first thoughts came pouring in. Most of them were of the loss of scent. But there was one of the beasts' thoughts that stood out from the rest. The thoughts were female, in nature. "_He'll be back to get us soon. When he finds him… I have to understand.. this is for the best …our kind has to survive." _ It was a strange pattern of thought. It could only mean one thing. The leader was not here.

I looked at Bella, "_Not now Edward we will figure it out later. We have to survive this first." _I nodded in agreement. This was going to suck.

The thoughts started to call the same thing right away. "_THE" MOON IS GONE…WHAT IS GOING ON… WHY ARE WE STILL CHANGED?_

They were getting more confused by the minute. This was the perfect time to start the first wave of attack. Bella and I slowly lowered ourselves from the branches that we were sitting in. We stayed as close to the shadows as we possibly could, moving like fluid through the dark towards our fist target. I tracked the other vampire's thoughts. They were doing the same as us, creeping through the night, not alerting our opponents the fact that we were even there.

The Lycans were all staring around looking at the full moon but not seeing it. Then some of them started shaking, cowering from some unknown foe. The howling started immediately after. In their minds they saw unspeakable things. Things that I myself was scared of seeing. I was so afraid that I let my instincts take over, I totally blocked out the horrible things that I was sure Zafrina was having a field day showing them. I needed to remind myself that she was on our side, thank god.

The others were in place, as were Bella and I. It was time, the wolves were in position. No one was getting out. This was going to be a bloodbath. I looked at our first target. I knew that I didn't have to voice which one Bella could read my mind. This Lycan was on the forest floor writhing in horror. Bella and I snuck up behind him. Bella started shaking. What was going through her mind, but before I even looked up the weather changed, wind and rain picked up. Bella was masking our sounds in order for us to make our move. What a smart, beautiful, very sexy … well let's just say that I love her.

We snuck up on the lycan and grabbed him. He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't even fight us. We each grabbed an arm and pulled. With a little exertion we ripped his arms off and as I pulled on his legs Bella pulled off his head. He was dead. Now this was fine and dandy but some of the others that didn't scare so easily noticed what we were doing. That can't be good.

They started to rush us. We needed to keep together but there was going to be no way we could double team them anymore. This was going to be one on one. "WATCH THE TEETH!" I yelled for all to hear. The element of surprise was no longer on our side. So bring it on.

They rushed us all. It was a free for all. I could hear the minds of the wolves. They were making short work of the horrified lycans. I think I would tease Jake about it later. First things first, kill then tease.

I crouched down and bared my teeth at the first creature that charged me. I tried to read it's mind to find out it's first move. I instantly knew there was going to be a problem. It's mind was pure instinct. There were no rational thoughts, just the instinct to kill. I couldn't follow his moves. I would have to move on pure instinct myself. This was not going to be fun. The beast was even uglier close up then it was far away. This creature had wild eyes. Snot running out of it's snout and drool running out of it's jaws. Messy son of a …

The beast charged me and I leapt out of the way, landing on the balls of my feet before dropping back into a crouch. Maybe flying by the seat of my pants is not so bad. I smiled at the monster. He leapt at me again and I jumped on his back. I gripped his head and road the bucking bronco. I could feel the muscles slide underneath the skin and fur. The power was almost electric.

I reached around to the front of the beast careful as I could be to stay out of reach of his teeth. I hooked my thumb under his sternum and pulled down. My nails sunk into his skin like a butter knife into butter. I felt lycan go rigid right before I heard the sound of his intestines falling to the forest floor. I knew he was suffering so for mercy purposes (not that I cared) I broke his neck and ripped it off just to be sure.

After killing two more I noticed that lycan pack was thinning out. I took time to see how everyone else was fairing. I first looked for Bella. She was finishing off two lycans at one time. Her moves didn't remind me of a animal like we so often compared ourselves to. Hers was like the Matrix. She moved like Trinity, just as fluid and just as lethal. I was in awe and proud at the same time.

Carlisle and Esme were still working on their prey. I watched and was astounded at how alike their fighting styles. They were like twin cobra snakes. Slow and deliberate. They were timing their strikes at the last possible minute.

I watched Esme more than my father. I could tell that she had a lot of aggression that had rose to the top and bubbled over. Her anger radiated off her and she killed with as much passion as she loved. She kind of scared me, so I looked for Alice and Jasper.

The evil pixie was not in my immediate eye sight so I looked for her in the minds of all around. I found her dancing around the forest with her hands and clothes soaked with blood. The killing dance of Alice, scary. Jasper was strategic, he killed with a purpose. They were going to be just fine.

Rose and Emmett we engaged in a horror film. They were both laughing and plowing down the lycans one after another. Emmett used his brute strength, throwing the lycans around left and right. When the lycans landed they were missing limbs like heads. Hey no loss there. Rose was straight out of VCW. She was a kick boxer with heels. I watched her put one of them in the head of a charging wolf. I read her mind and over and over she was picturing Jake at the end of her leg. I swear she has issues.

I didn't see a problem until I got to Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar was using all the training that he had acquired in the guard. He moved with a swiftness that even a vampire had trouble following. In his wake was dead lycan after dead lycan. It was truly fascinating. But Carmen was opposite of everyone. I could tell that she was scared and she fought like it. She moved to slow and her strikes were sluggish. She was fighting one lycan and it had already hit her many times. She was spinning around and by pure accident she caught it's head and ripped it off. She turned proudly and looked at Eleazar to show him all that she had accomplished.

Just as Carmen turned a loud roar came from behind her. I couldn't believe my eyes. A tiny lycan, about four foot in height jumped up and tore her head from its neck. Carmen's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. I stopped, I looked at Emmett and Emmett looked at me. At the same time we both said, "A midget werewolf? What the fuck?"

In a gruff heavily accented voice the lycan acknowledged us, "They call me Nacho Libre." I almost wanted to laugh but the circumstance of his bloating was not a laughing matter. Carmen was dead.

"When the hell was somebody going to tell me that they could talk?" Emmett complained looking dejected.

I just shrugged at him, "You didn't get the memo?" Before turning my body towards the little furry murderer

Eleazar witnessed the death of his bride and went into a rage. With quickness, he ran to 'Nacho Libre' grabbed hold of his rib cage and ripped it from his chest. He them grabbed hold of his heart and whispered to him, "A heart for a Heart." And pulled it from his body still beating. The tiny lycan fell to the ground right besides Carmen's headless corpse, as did Eleazar. There he would stay for the remainder of the fight.

Looked around and watched as the rest of the lycans fought in vain like the hounds of hell. The fight was over within minutes and in front of me was such carnage that even I needed to take a breath to try to hold myself together.

Jasper and Emmett caught my attention after a few minutes. They had captures two of the lycans. I looked at them questioningly. "Bella's orders, she wanted a pair of mates to find out where their leader went." I nodded not sure if my voice would betray the worries that I had for all of our souls after this display of power.

As we started the fire to get rid of the remains of our adversaries, Eleazar came to the fire and laid his deceased wife in the flames. "Rest in peace my love; I will never let your memory die. I let you down in life and for that I'm truly sorry. Rest in peace, my love." He sunk to his knees and quietly started to sob.


	14. Not Even Death

**Hey you all. I hope that you all had a very great Thanksgiving weekend. I didn't hear from very many of you so if you got a chance to read the chapters that I posted , you enjoyed them. Here is a new one for you and as always read and review.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13: Not Even Death**

It had been ten long and agonizing days since the fight with the lycans and we were still no closer to getting an answer. We had managed somehow to capture a pair of them and had discovered, by complete accident, that they were mates.

But no matter what kinds of brutality and torture we inflicted upon them they still refused to reveal the location and plan of the Shaman's brother. At one point we thought the female would tell us, out of sheer desperation to stop the emotional pain. Jasper was hitting them with every negative emotion he could, on full power to trying to torture their minds into cracking.

The female was sobbing hysterically and begging to die, but still we learned nothing. At another point we started breaking her bones, one  
by one, starting with the pinky finger. Each time she would refuse we would snap another bone. The male was out of control, and at one point we feared he would escape his binding and attack. And still, we learned nothing.

We were running out of time before we had to battle again, but this time with the Volturi. Tempers were high and emotions were raw. Some of us wanted to shred the lycans, bit by bit, to somehow relieve the grief we felt over the loss of Carmen. Others simply sat, staring at nothing, while they mourned the loss ofa friend.

Alice was still shaken that she hadn't seen this coming. She was distraught that even with the enhanced power due to Bella's venom, she still hadn't seen this possibility. I tried to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault. I reminded her that at the time right before the battle, we were still trying to convince Zafrina to let Bella bite her and there was no time for her to see anything before it was time to take position.

I held her while she dry-sobbed and reminded her again and again that if it hadn't been for her, instead of just losing Carmen, we would all be dead. It brought her little comfort though, and I can imagine that it made her nervous to be blindsided that way.

Finally though, Bella had had enough. She was fuming and to be a little honest, while I was completely terrified of Bella when she was in this state, I was also a little aroused. Something about that woman on a rampage managed to get my juices flowing, but now was not the time for thoughts like that.

At that moment, Bella looked at me and nodded one quick curt nod, as if to confirm my final thought. I would have rolled my eyes, but she was in no playful mood. She was tired of waiting and she wanted answer now. She tore through the house and vampire speed and burst into our makeshift cell.

As soon as she entered the room she hit the female with lightning. Bolt after bolt shocked the female while the male was howling in fury. You could smell the burning flesh. Her body was twitching uncontrollably, and still Bella blasted her. All the while she kept her eyes trained on the male as if taunting him.

When a few minutes had passed, Bella stopped. We could hear one heartbeat pounding at a fast and furious tempo and one that was faint and light. Bella's eyes never left his though and they stared each other down for several minutes until she finally broke the silence.

"I could heal her, you know. Or I could finish the job. The choice is  
yours." Her tone was flat and her voice was calm, almost conversational, it was frightening. I was sure everyone else in the house, those that hadn't rushed the room to find out what all the ruckus was, were just as startled and shocked as I was.

I was stunned at how exciting and disturbing it was to be aroused by this Bella. This Bella was the epitome of power. If there had been any doubts in anyone's mind about the truth behind the prophecy, all doubt was shattered now.

Power rolled off of her in angry waves. If Jasper wasn't affected by other people's emotion anymore, this would have been difficult for him to endure. Even I could feel the anger, the grief, the rage, and the despair she was feeling. I was impressed with her restraint, because if I wouldn't have known better, I would have been sure she was in complete control of herself.

The male looked up at Bella with hate-filled eyes. "And why would you do that?" he snarled at her.

Her mouth turned up at one corner in a humorless smile. "Because I require answers that only you can give me. So what will you, Moon Child? Will you let your mate die, or will you tell me what I want to know?" She raised her hand over the female again, taunting him to refuse her.

"Wait!" He licked his lips and his eyes shifted nervously from Bella, to Jasper, to me, then back to Bella again. I didn't like the look on his face, and I was sure that I wasn't going to like whatever he had to say. "What will you give me if I tell you?"

"If?" She laughed. It was a mocking laugh that had shivers of fear  
running throughout the room. She smiled again, that menacing smile that curdled the blood. "Why don't I tell you what I'll do if you don't  
instead?" She sent one small burst to the woman again, causing her to  
twitch.

He howled again and gnashed his teeth in anger. "STOP! You're killing  
her!"

"Why don't we do it this way then," she paused at put a finger to her  
lips as if she was contemplating something. "If you tell me, then perhaps I will let you go."

"You'll let us go?"

"Perhaps."

"And you'll heal her," he gestured to his mate with a nod of his head.

"Perhaps," she said again.

He laughed, long and hard, but it wasn't an amused laugh, it was harsh and derisive. "You sure you want to know Dhampyrasol?"

Again I had that same feeling of dread at whatever was about to come out of his mouth. I made a move forward, but stopped at one hard glance from Bella. Her hardened stare turned to the lycan she was towering over once again. "Do you have a death wish?" she cooed at him. He was shaking now andsweat was pouring off of him. I think at this point he was truly afraid.

His tone was disdainful once more. "You vampires think you know everything, but you don't. Do you think, for one moment, that our nobleKing would have told your leaders the whole prophecy?"

My eyes widened at that. There's more to this prophecy? Bella's head  
whipped around to look at me again and I could see the same question in her  
eyes. "No, I assume not. But you will, won't you. You'll tell me,  
because you don't have the same control or pride that he did."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Her tone held certainty and  
finality, as if she knew he would tell all along and had been stringing them  
along for amusement purposes. She smiled at him again, and then examined her nails nonchalantly, like it didn't matter either way. Bella was one  
surprise after another.

As a human, I had told her what a horrible actress she would be because her eyes were too expressive and her voice would give away her true emotions. But now, her voice was still calm and her eyes were flat and dead. She gave nothing away. Her skill had most certainly improved. She nodded once more in answer to my unspoken observation.

That's what did it. Her easy dismissal of him finally sent him over the  
edge and he cracked. "IT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE YOU," he roared. She  
only continued her examination of her nails as if the answer didn't matter  
to her. He only laughed again, and then what he said next stunned us all.  
"We only needed you out of the way so we could get to your brother," he  
spat at her.

Her head snapped up and she looked directly into his eyes. "What did you  
just say?" Her eyes were cold, as was her voice. Realizing his mistake, he  
quivered in fright, his eyes shifting around as if looking for help.

"I… uh…" he stuttered out.

"I said, what. Did. You. Say?"

"Your brother," he squeaked.

Now her eyes were filled with red hot rage, the wind began whipping around  
the room sending her hair flying. "What about my brother?"

"It's him. He's the one the prophecy is about." He was crying now,  
long keening wails that shook the walls. "The King didn't tell Aro the  
rest of the prophecy. He only told him the part about you. He thought if the  
Volturi went after you and helped us destroy you, none of the rest would  
matter."

"And that's also the reason for the double-cross? Have the Volturi deal  
with me, then deal with the Volturi on your own?" Her voice was low, but  
you could hear the venom.

"YES, YES!" He was shouting now and sobbing. He would give her anything  
she wanted if only she'd let him and his mate go. "We needed you out of  
the way so the rest of the prophecy would never come to be!"

"And you're going to tell me the rest of the prophecy now." Again, it  
wasn't a question.

"Yes, please don't hurt me. Please." And with that, his mind opened  
up and I could see the memory the Shaman's brother had placed in the lycans  
minds, as could Bella.

_The Shaman King was a powerful looking man who stood rigid and tall. He was looking out over his people as he told them what was coming in the future. When he got to the end, his voice lowered to a hush that could barely be heard above the pounding of hearts. He said, "The time shall come when she will reign, but it is not her we must fear, for she has not the power to change the makeup of whom and what we are. There will be one who can though. He who shares her blood can do so. For when he becomes, he will have the power to end us all. As soon as she changes him, upon his first breath as Dhampyrasol, our entire existence will be jeopardized. For as you know, we are not an immortal race. We must recruit and change the humans that we deem worthy to carry on our legacy. But when he comes, that ability shall be no more. For he is the one we must prevent from becoming, and destroying her is the only way to do so."_

"Nathan," was all she said.

"Yes," he whimpered again. "The Shaman King thought if we destroyed  
you, it would never come to be. After he was captured though and his brother  
came into power, he didn't want to take any chances, so he's gone to find  
your brother."

With that, the wind picked up and the sky outside darkened. He breathing  
became labored and she was shaking with anger. She threw out her hand and  
shocked the female once more with one powerful bolt of lightning, causing her  
to convulse and twitch. Her body contorted into the most unnatural positions  
until she let out one agonized scream, and then she was no more.

When the male saw what she had done, he roared at Bella again and his sobbinggrew. "I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you all!" He was struggling against the chains binding him to the floor. "You lied! You said you would let us go if I told you!"

Bella gracefully flipped up through the air, landing lightly on his back.  
She brought her mouth to his ear, "I didn't lie to you," her voice was  
silky and smooth, brushing along the skin like a lover's touch. She bared  
her teeth and purred into his ear once more, "I said 'Perhaps'" then  
she tore through his neck, beheading him.

After setting up my stereo system to keep my hands busy**, **I laid on the bed that was in storage with Bella in my arms. I thought of all the times that I had laid with her when she was human, not wanting to go to far, always stopping her in her advances. Never really letting myself enjoy her to the best of my ability.

"Do you miss it?" She asked while laying in my arms on the floor.

"No Love, I do not miss it."

"Why not? It was my humanity that drew you to me, right?" She set her chin on my chest looking into my eyes.

"No, your blood drew me to you. Your humanity scared me, but your soul kept me with you. Bella, you have the most beautiful soul of anyone that I have ever met. Your personality draws people to you, and most love you." I wanted to consol her but I think at the same time I wanted to consol myself.

She never got to know me. Yes she knew my likes and dislikes, but she never had a chance to get to know _me._ As I thought about it I thought that maybe my guard had been too high. But at the time there was no way that I could know how far was too far. To take that chance would have been too high of a cost.

"I do understand Edward; you had to keep me safe. Too bad destiny had other ideas, huh?" She asked in jest, but there was seriousness to her tone.

"Yes Bella, my love, destiny is a motherfucker." We laughed together and the mood lightened. "I think that it's time to go downstairs and find out what everyone is doing. I need to speak with Eleazar about Carmen. Or at least make sure he's okay." Bella nodded and we were down in a second flat, if that.

Seth and Leah left right at first light. They were in wolf form so they ran like lightning out of the area. Bella had put together a bag of sorts to attach to Seth's back. In it were two changes of clothes and a satellite phone that Jasper had for long distances. You never knew when you would be out of range with a cell phone.

After talking with Leah, Bella found out that Nathan knew about vampires and werewolves. They had to tell him being there brother and all. When Nathan turned sixteen they were waiting for him to change. He was showing all the signs, anger, high temperature, and of course the growing spurt, but it never happened. Nathan just walked around pissed off for a year.

Charlie who was wise to all the supernatural stuff was on pins and needles. When Nathan didn't chance he thought that maybe it had skipped a generation. Seth and Leah thought that it was just the lack of vampires around. But whatever the reason they had to tell him the old legends and tell him his partial heritage.

Of course he didn't believe it until Seth phased right in front of him. I watched the memories pass through Seth's mind and had to laugh myself. Nathan was just like Bella. He stood there in shock for a half a second before saying '_okay_' turning around and going into the house. That was the last time Nathan ever doubted anyone's stories in the house.

Seth would call when they got to Florida. They would spend most of their time in wolf form to keep better tabs on Nathan without alerting him to their presence. We all thought this was a good plan, especially Bella. She didn't want him to be distracted until he absolutely had to be. None of us knew how big a head start the shaman's brother got on us, or even if he knew where to go. Seth and Leah would just have to wait.

Meanwhile back in Forks, Sue would call and check up on him when the wolves couldn't. This way we had all the bases crossed. If the shaman's brother got to him at anytime there wouldn't be any second chances. _Shaman's Brother_, you would think that Bella would have gotten his name before she toasted the two love birds in the basement. Oh well, who cares he was dead, he just didn't realize it yet.

My family was all gathered around in the living room. Eleazar was sitting in the chair closest to the fire. He had grief in his head but at the same time he was plotting. He wanted to kill Aro. In his mind if Aro had not planned the first attack Carmen would still be alive. He didn't care who he took with him, all were game.

To my surprise Kate and Irina were there too. "I would have thought that you guys would be gone by know." I spoke directly to them.

"We will not leave now," Kate said, "Tanya has betrayed us and she is our sister, but she let Carmen get killed. She could have helped us two weeks ago but she chose the other side. We fight with you, our true family." She lowered her head in her hands.

Kate's mind was a wreck. She was not at terms with her decision, but it was her decision. She and Irina would fight her sister, and they would probably die but they would not turn their back on us, like she had. They would either live with Eleazar, or die with him.

I looked at her with sympathy but she did not see it so I moved on to my brothers who were whispering in the corner with a map in between them. "What are you guys plotting over here?"

"Like you already don't know, mind rapist." Emmett said with a grin.

"It's only rape if you say no." I quipped trying not to stick out my tongue at him.

"I was thinking about how to trap the Volturi so that we have them at our advantage." Jasper said down to business.

"Well…what do you got?"

"Boom!" Emmett said very loudly.

I looked at him with a frown on my face, "I think I may be slow today, what?"

"You wouldn't be so slow if you would get out of Bella. Lay her out lately?" He was very proud of the last remark until Jasper struck him on the back of the head.

"We'll tease Edward later. Right know business remember?"

I didn't like the later remark but it wasn't later yet and I wanted to understand what was going on.

"Alright here it is." Jasper pointed to four spots on the map, "I was thinking about the way we saved Esme in the lycan camp with the phosphorous bombs." I shook my head in acknowledgement. "Well what if we set real bombs off at these strategic points and lead the Volturi straight to us. That way we have the advantage. With them on our turf we can take them out in two moves."

We were going over the rest of Jasper's plan when the back doors opened and in rushed Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, the Egyptian coven. "Tanya attacked us with seven of the guard. She killed Liam, but she has the rest of the Irish coven." 

Anger was not the word that I would use for the temperament in the house. Everyone in this place was downright pissed. The Denali coven was pissed at the whole situation. The Egyptian and Amazon covens were pissed at the way the Denali coven indirectly rallied around their sister.

Kate understood the way that Tanya felt. Not that she condoned it even a little bit but she still understood. I think it was her love for her and the hundreds of years of being together. Anyway, she actually thought that she could talk to Tanya. I and everyone else in the house knew different. Her line of thought would just get her and her family killed.

My family was pissed because of the capture of the Irish coven. They were besides themselves with grief about Liam, but most of all because the family was coming to help us. We called them here and they lost a member because of it. This just fueled the fire, the burning hatred that we all felt for the Volturi.

But the fact that the coven was taken about seven hundred miles from here made it all the more real. Our timeline was short. We had a day if that and we still had a few things to take care of.

I walked into the staged kitchen, and saw Bella shutting her phone. She looked relieved and scared at the same time. "That was Seth. He said that Nathan is fine. There's no sign of the Shaman's brother but their keeping watch." She said while pacing.

"Then why do you look like there is something else." I grabbed her by her waist and stooped a little to look into her eyes. "I can tell that's not the only news."

Bella sighed and looked at me. "Sue called. She said that there was a strange scent around the reservation. She is worried that the brother is close by. I'm going to talk to Sam about sending some of the wolves to help with perimeter watch."

That was a smart move. Not the most opportune time for it but they had to protect their families. "Yes, that's a good idea. You go talk to him. I'll start with the preparations with the families. When you're finished will you ask Sam to join us? We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in." She nodded and flew out the door.

Okay time to calm the waters, I hope. I walked back into the living room, and cleared my throat. At first nothing happened, everyone was caught up in their own conversations and thoughts. I cleared my throat again, and again I was ignored. This was getting irritating.

Then a very high pitched squeal sounded in the room. I looked around and located the noise. Alice sat in Jasper's lap with her fingers in her mouth. She was whistling like a dude at a baseball game. I was impressed. "Your attention is requested by Edward. Please give it to him before he starts whining." She looked smugly at me, '_It's all yours big brother.'_

"_Thanks a lot Alice." _I was perturbed at her assumption that I was a whiner, but hey we had things to do. Bella walked in with Sam in tow, it was time to get down to business.

"As many of you all know we are at war. We all have been traveling towards this moment for hundreds of years and now it is time to make a stand against the tyranny of the Volturi." I didn't mean for this to become a speech, I needed to shorten it. "You all know what we are going to do. You all have your positions, so the only thing that I need is for volunteers to help set the explosives in the forest." As soon as I said it Emmett's hand shot up, "Any four that will not try to blow themselves up." I clarified and Emmett lowered his hand.

Jasper, Benjamin, Carlisle, Kachiri and I set out into the forest. "Okay guys, we all have the quadrants that we need to set. The quadrants were chosen because they are very far from human intervention. We don't want any accidents. When you're done setting your explosives head back to the house, we'll all head to the forest together as a strong front. A show of power as it may be." We all turned and went our separate ways into the woods.

I had to say, Jasper's passion for explosives was kind of scary. He had a weekly subscription to _Today's Mercenary,_ which he read religiously. When we first moved into the house in Forks he tried to talk Esme into building a bomb shelter in the house in case of invasion. He settled for her letting him install metal retraceable shutter for the glass wall in the house.

But of course I appreciated his knowledge now. We needed him, and he stepped up. Without him Esme would be dead, hell we would all be dead for that matter. Jasper's knowledge kept us alive. I think I might have an underground bunker built away from the house, just for him. Hey he was a vampire with security issues, but he was a great brother and friend.

I was putting up the explosives, and stuck in my reverie. I had already done five and I still had seven to go. I know, that's a lot of bombs but hey, Bella could cause thunder and lightning it would be covered up.

I bent over and was setting my sixths explosive to a towering oak tree when someone was screaming in my head, "_**EDWARD, RUN!" **_

I could see Bella running to find me and then the pain filled my body. I dropped the explosive to the ground because I had no ability not to. The agonizing, searing pain was in every part of my body. I fell to the ground in a fit of convulsions.

The pain let up just enough for me to look around to find the cause of my agony. About thirty feet from me stood Jane and Tanya. Jane smiled down at me and my body instantly reacted to an invisible assault. Her happiness to my pain was evident in her thoughts. She was a sadist, a pain pervert, and she enjoyed her work.

Tanya sauntered over to me. She kneeled on the ground next to me and trough her hair over her shoulder. "This didn't have to be happening like this my dearest Edward. I love you and all you had to do was return the favor." She was whispering her words like she was seducing me, it was sickening. "Did you? No, you chose a tramp over me. I have true class and we could have spent the rest of eternity happy. Now I have to teach you a lesson, and kill the _bitch."_ She spat the last word in my face.

"_**Hold on Edward we're coming!"**_ Bella was flying through trees trying to get to me. "_**Baby, just keep her talking, we are almost there."**_

"I will never love you Tanya. Your less than not my type. In fact I wish I could do less then ignore you, because you're not worth my time" I was waiting for her to say something, "Jane dear." And the pain started again. For what seemed like a life time I writhed on the ground in pain. Then it stopped. Tanya walked around me and crouched behind me. She leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"You'll change your mind when I'm all that you've got." She licked my cheek put hand to her mouth, "Mmmm…"

Then without warning she shoved her hand into my back grabbed my spine and pulled. I heard and felt the break before I felt nothing at all. "Tell your bitch to heal that! Tell her I'll be waiting for her. Oh… and Edward I will kill her very slowly." Then she was gone.

"_**NOOOOO!"**_ Bella was howling in my head. Lightning struck the ground all around me, but Tanya and Jane were gone.

I couldn't make out a word, I laid there on the ground groaning and incapacitated. I'm not sure how long I laid there but it seemed like a very long time. I kept my eye closed. Then I heard them coming.

"Oh God, Edward look what that evil slut did to you." Bella was slowly easing herself down on the ground next to me. "Don't move him yet Bella, I need to see the extent of his injuries." Carlisle was besides her in an instant.

Bella stroked my hair. She started sobbing and then she abruptly stopped. "You guys take him to the house, There are six vials of my venom there use them if you need them." I didn't know how many people were there, but she was taking control and I didn't like where this was going. "I have something I need to do."

I begged her with my mind, "_Please, don't do this. Please wait."_

"_NO, Edward. This has gone too far. Don't worry you will be right there with me. I will leave my mind open so you can see what's going on. I love you." _Her eyes were set in stone. There was no talking to her.

"_Bella, please…" _But she got up and walked over to the tree where my pack was. She grabbed something out of it and was gone through the trees. I knew no one could follow her. I just wished I could try.

"_I love you." _I thought to her.

"If you don't stop struggling against us Edward, we won't be able to heal you properly. And the faster you heal the fast we can go looking for Bella." Emmitt was holding my head while I lay on my stomach.

Carlisle was setting my spine but all I could think of were the last words that Tanya said. I didn't need to find Bella, I knew where she was. The link with her mind was like she was in the next room, not a hundred miles away.

She was graceful in her search for Tanya. She flew through the trees with a knowledge of the land that astounded me.

"Edward, your spine is healing. Here take this vial and you will be fine." Carlisle set down the golden liquid in front of me with a straw pocking out and went to leave the room. "Father, I'm not taking it right now I need to have a clear head to watch in case Bella needs us." He nodded and left.

I focused, and saw what Bella saw. She was close and it was coming down to the wire. This was either going to be my relief or my undoing. I would never take this vial if Bella died.

_There's eight of them. She thought to me. I need just the two. Then Bella noticed the thoughts of two of the vampires. There was sorrow and anguish. The loss was profound. They sat trying to comfort each other, sobbing quietly. That must be Maggie and Siobhan._

_Bella was still about three miles out. She had masked her scent, to the enemy. She listened closely._

_Two vampires were bickering between themselves. "Why didn't you let me kill him? He would have burned gloriously." The voice was childlike and jingled, It must have been Jane. Bella held her position to wait for the answer._

"_Jane if you ever talk about killing the love of my life again I swear I will rip you to pieces. He was not the target, Dear Bella was." Tanya with her insane thoughts that I was that I was the love of her life, had Bella seething. _

" _Well I wanted to kill that human lover from the first time that I met him. She on the other hand I just want to decimate her." Jane said Pouting. Tanya laughed, "Your no match for her young one. If I were you I would go and play with my dolls and remember who Aro put in charge." Tanya was truly evil and to talk to Jane of all people like that, she must have big titanium balls. _

"_You won't be in charge for long, and you best not get on my bad side slut." Jane spat the last words. It sounded weird coming out of something so small. Tanya just ignored her, her thoughts were thinking of me. She was thinking of all the disgusting things she was going to do to me when Bella was gone, icky._

_Bella had a plan forming in her head. To all the vampires except Jane Tanya and the Irish coven she put the thought into their heads that they needed to hunt. She made them think that their thirst was just unbearable. _

_One of them walked up to Tanya. "We are going into town to hunt. Is that okay? We want to be at our strongest before this Bella finds us." _

_Tanya laughed at him, "I don't need you here for that. I could take her on my own, go take everyone if you want but be back by morning." The minion nodded and left with everyone but the ones that Bella wanted to stay. Tanya's overconfidence would get her killed._

_Next Bella crept up to their camp. She was so quiet that if I didn't see her moving I wouldn't have thought she was. As she looked from around a tree she put thoughts into the Irish covens mind. "I'm here, don't move yet. In a moment I want you both to go to the Cullen's house. Don't look back just keep running. Don't worry about Jane I have you shielded from her. When I give the word, go." Maggie nodded ever so slightly, to acknowledge Bella. _

"_Edward, are you watching?" _ She asked I had already let Carlisle now what was going on. They were on their way to meet them. "_Yes, love, be very careful. I'm with you the whole way." _ I could see her relief at my words.

_Bella shielded the two of them and then thought, "GO!" Maggie and Siobhan quietly crept from the camp and into the forest. Bella was impressed, one minute they were there and then they weren't. That was smooth._

_That left Tanya and Jane alone in the camp. Those two idiots hadn't even noticed that their captives had flown the coup. They were two caught up with their own thoughts. _

_Jane's anger at Tanya for not letting her kill me. She was really stuck on that fact. Then something else came into her mind. Aro had given her the okay to kill Tanya when this whole thing was over. She had no gifts so what was the point of keeping her around. That was the only solace that Jane had. _

_Tanya on the other had was thinking of how great we would look together. She thought of what our wedding would look like. She thought about how great the sex would be. She was very precise and Bella was going to put this to her advantage._

"_Jane?" Bella thought to Jane. "You've you've been bad little cherub." Jane looked around for the source of the thoughts. She turned to Tanya (Who was paying her no attention), "Did you say something?" She asked. Then she realized that it couldn't have been her she looked in the direction of the captives._

"_They're gone!" She yelled, yanking Tanya from her perverted thoughts. _

"_What!" They both sniffed the air to find their scent but found nothing._

_Tanya was instantly on alert, "Bella, oh, Bella. Is that you? Have you set my prisoners free? Aro will be very disappointed." She had a very sweet tone in her voice. So sweet you get cavities._

_Bella laughed out loud. It was evil, like it was coming out of thin air. "Why don't you find me. That's the only way you could get close to those fantasies you were having." Bella was taunting Tanya, but she wasn't taking the bait just yet._

_Jane on the other hand bit. "I'm going to finish this." And she shot out into the forest to look for Bella. Bella was up a tree watching every move that Jane was making. This was perfect; she could try her new discovery. _

_Bella dropped to the ground behind Jane and made no sound. Jane stood there sniffing the air looking for any indication of where Bella was. "Jane, turn around and meet your fate." Bella whisper into Jane's ear. Jane spun around to find nothing. Bella had shot back behind her but in the shadows. _

_Bella let out her evil cackle again, Jane hissed and growled in frustration. "You're dead Bella. My master will be hurt that he didn't get a chance to kill you himself but hey…he'll get over it."_

"_Jane…turn around and meet you fate." Bella whispered from the shadows. Jane spun around again and growled. "Are you a coward Bella? Is that why you hide in the shadows?"_

"_No…" Bella walked slowly out from the cover of the bushes. On her face was a smile that would scare a clown. " I just wanted you nice and ready for what I had planned for you." She stared at Jane and at first nothing happened. It seemed that they were just going to stare each other to death. I knew that Jane was trying to use her power on Bella but it wasn't going to work._

_Then Jane coughed. At first it was an innocent little cough then it became am out right scream. In Bella's mind she was thinking that Jane was on fire. Jane rolled on the floor in agony. I realized that Bella was using a form of Jane's power on her. Jane screamed and fell to the ground not knowing that Bella was getting closer with ever screech she let out._

_Bella bent down and whispered in Jane's ear between agonizing cries. "You should have chosen better. Now you have made the worst mistake that could be made, you hurt Edward. I'm here to absolve you of you sins." And with that Bella walked around the bush that she had been hiding and brought back a pile of underbrush that she had gather while messing with Jane. She dropped it on the screeching child like body. Jane didn't have a chance. As Bella walked away she struck a match on a tree truck and tossed it behind her head. "Burn in hell." Bella whispered as she went to go get her next target._

"_Oh Tanya..." She called out in a seductive voice," You should really tell Jane that she's too young to smoke. It's bad for your health" And laughed out loud. I could hear Tanya's thoughts. She was angry, confident and defiantly not scared. She was in the forest now. In her mind she was not going to wait for Bella come to her. She was going to lay in wait for Bella._

"_Tanya I was talking to Edward just before you arrived, He was telling me how you guys were just allies and that if didn't have to deal with you he wouldn't." I thought back and had said no such thing, but I might have thought it at some point." He also said after your little stunt in the library that he would have to sit in the shower for ever just to get your nauseating scent off his skin." I might have thought that too. "Just after that he fucked the shit out of me in the forest." Now that was a true statement._

_Do you know why I'm telling you this? I'd bet you don't. Well let me go on." Bella was walking thru the forest. She knew exactly were Tanya was but she was keeping just out of her range to get ambushed. "When he entered me his cock fit perfectly inside me. Like a glove. When he came he screamed my name." I was getting kind of embarrassed by these intimate details that Bella was reviling to the woman that ripped out my spine. If I could blush I would have._

_Tanya's mind was whiling, her anger was pronounced by all the hatful things she was thinking at Bella. But she wouldn't give away her position, not for anything. What she didn't realize it that Bella had started talking in her head. Bella was quietly moving up behind her._

"_After he fucked me you know what he did? Well do you Tanya? Of course you don't. Well he asked me to be his wife. He said he could not live without me. He said that for twenty years he was a shell, and finding me made him whole." Again it was a thought process that I had or I might have said it too. _

_Bella was about ten feet away from Tanya, who was hiding behind a fallen log. "Do you know what that means, Tanya? That means that in the twenty years that you had a chance with him, you never had a chance. Even when I was dead to him he still wanted me."_

_Bella had stopped to let her words set in. _

_Tanya was hissing waiting for Bella to walk by. Bella went in for the last of the monolog," I told you to stay away from Edward, I told you that you would be sorry. Because you know nothing can keep us apart." With that Bella grabbed Tanya by the neck and shoved something deep into her throat. Tanya was gagging trying to get it out _

_Bella whistled at her. She was waving something in front of Tanya. It was hard to make out. It kind of looked like a remote control for a television set. Then I realized what it was. It was one of the detonators for the bombs. "Not Even Death, Bitch!" And Bella pushed the button. Tanya's head exploded. Again Bella burned the rest of Tanya's body._

"_Edward, I'm coming home. You can drink the vial now. I want a hug and kiss from you when I get there. It's been a hard night."_

I looked at the vial in front of me with the straw hanging out. I was not going to let her down. After that performance, I was petrified that I might be next. _"Anything you say love, I'll be waiting." _


	15. Gone with the Wind

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 14: Gone with the Wind**

Standing on the porch, I felt a breeze blowing along the back of the house. Bella would be back soon. I wanted to show her that I was fully recovered. I was defiantly stronger then ever, and I was exited to show her what happened when I took the venom, personally.

I chuckled to myself and I flashed back on my feelings of how Bella Killed Tanya and Jane. At first I was scared of her, then I took the vial, and the things that I saw in Bella's mind were erotic. At first I thought that I was sick for even thinking that the horrible deaths of two evil but living things was exciting. But the way Bella's mind was so pure and loving for me made me understand.

Bella would never kill for murder. It was never the trill of the hunt for her. She killed to protect those that she loved. Bella's love was so pure and unwavering that all that even threaten the family were going to die. That made me even more responsive to the venom. The ending orgasm was even stronger than the first one I felt in the forest a month ago. Jasper laughed at me when I finally came out of the room, stupid feeling vampire, I grumble as I walked away.

Now I just waited for my love to come out of the woods. She had closed herself off to me after the last thoughts between us. The Irish coven was already here and Carlisle was filling them in on all that had happened in the last month. They were truly traumatized after the death of Liam. They were really interested to know why their family member had to die, but they couldn't blame Bella. In their minds the blamed Aro and his lust for power. They wanted revenge, and called for all to join them.

They were a little theatrical but we let them have their moment and agree to fight on the "Side of Right" as they put it. I chuckled at the way they spoke. It was like Robin Hood against Prince John. Medieval times all over again.

I was lost in my thoughts when Carlisle came up behind me. "Edward, the nomads Garrett, Peter and Charlotte just go here. Jasper finally caught up with them last week. Their here to help." He said.

"That's good; I have a feeling we are going to need all the help that we can get." I mentioned more to myself than to him.

He sighed and I knew something was up, "Bella, will be here soon. We need you in here so that we can start planning. The Irish Coven has something they need to tell us that will help our plan."

"But what about, Bella? She won't know what is going on." I stated.

"Edward, son, you need to give Bella more credit. She is more powerful than any vampire in the world. She can read minds for miles. She will know what we are planning." He put his arm on my shoulder, "Edward I know you love her and your first instinct is to keep her safe, but Bella doesn't need for you to protect her anymore. She needs your love and support. She needs to know that no matter what happens within the next two days you will be there and understand."

I was astounded by what he was saying. Did he think that I didn't support her? Was I holding her back? I looked into his mind as he thought about the way I acted when Bella was introduced to the family, when she needed protection, and now. He was right. I was acting like no time had passed. I had no right to treat her like this. She was stronger than us all. "Your right father, I just love her so much. I could not bare another lifetime without her."

My shoulders shook with dry sobs. If my dead heart could beat it would stop if something happened to her again.

My father put his arms around me and held me like a child. He understood my anguish. "Bella will be alright." I nodded and we headed into the living room with all our allies and family. I was greeted by all and we were down to business. But before I could start to ask questions of the Irish Coven I noticed that Alice was singing '_Walking on Sunshine' _in ancient Greek. The Evil Pixie was hiding something. I knew she would tell me when she was ready.

"Maggie, Siobhan I'm so sorry for your loss. We all knew and respected Liam." I wanted them to know that there was no way I going to go on without acknowledging Liam. "Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett, I appreciate you coming to our aid in this terrible time." They nodded to me and sat attentively. Garrett occasionally glanced at Kate when she wasn't looking. What he didn't know was that Kate was doing the same.

"First thing on the agenda," I picked up a small bag that Esme had brought in from the kitchen. "Kate, Maggie, and Siobhan, These are vials of Bella's venom. She wants you all to drink them when we finish here. I'm sure that my father has told you what it does so for privacy purposes we have rooms set up for you all." I was embarrassed to even think about the things that they would do so I just left it at that.

"You all have been told the plan, is there anything that can be added to help us to win this battle?" I asked the whole group but I was looking at Maggie.

She sat up straight and nodded her head, "While we were captured we learned some information that might help us." She was looking at us all one by one for effect, I said she was theatrical. " The majority of the Volturi Guard including Aro, Caius, and Marcus are going to Hope to team up with the Lycans." She stated.

"Yes, we were aware of that." I conformed.

"What you didn't know is that the Volturi have never met the Lycans. The only contact that they have had was all those years ago when they hunted them. That means that over the years the Lycans could have evolved." She was making her point and we all followed. She was giving us the information that we needed.

Alice got really excited. She was bouncing so hard on the couch that Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her in his lap. "It's going to work Edward, They will follow." She was seeing Maggie's plan in action.

I looked over at Sam and Jake. They were standing at the far end of the room trying not to offend all the vampires. "Jake, Sam we need a group of ten wolves. We need them to go to Hope and create a path towards the explosives. Make sure they give the house a wide range, we don't want them here."

Sam thought for a while. He was working it out in his mind, and he had questions. "What if they are already there?" He asked.

"Then you will all howl to get their attention." Bella walked in the room, her hair was wind blown but beautiful. She looked at me with all the love in the world and grabbed my hand. "Sorry I'm late." She whispered before going on.

"The full moon will be that night; Aro knows that the Shaman's brother has the ability to phase the moon. So he will be pleasantly surprised that the lycans phased early." She had really given this some thought or she had seen it, either way she was making since.

Sam thought about it for a while, in his head he was wondering if it was safe for his people. He really didn't want to lose anyone. He made up his mind and looked to Jake. "Jacob, I will lead the ten to Hope. I want you to go with the rest of them to the rendezvous point and we will meet there." Jake had a look that flashed across his face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. He nodded and left the room.

"Alright, we will leave in two hours. Good luck all, I'll see you soon." There was doubt in his last statement but I couldn't catch his last thought, it was to fast. He turned and followed Jacob out the door.

Bella squeezed my hand and we backed out of the room. They could handle anything else. I needed to be with my love.

We were up the two sets of stairs and in my room in a flash. I turned to the stereo and put it on random so that we had some background music. "I was worried love, where have you been?" She was staring at her hands and shook her head.

"It's not important Edward. We don't have a lot of time and I just need you to hold me. I feel awful for what I had to do, not because I particularly liked Tanya but because I like her family." She was shaking like she was cold still looking at her hands. "Edward I feel bad for her family, but she would have never stopped. She would have killed you if she had to. I couldn't let that happen. You do understand that right?" I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the couch in the corner.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Bella, look at me." She sat next to me with her hair between us, much like she used to when she was human. "Bella I have spent twenty years without being able to see your face. My memory is picture perfect, but it still does you no justice, Love. Please look at me."

She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked up at me. I gasped loudly to see the love that graced me just with her stare. "You did nothing wrong, Isabella. I was told by a very wise vampire this evening that you are the most powerful vampire in the world. You could destroy the whole of us all, but because you are who you are, you won't. Bella, God could not have given this ability to a better person. I will never think badly of you for what happened. Do you trust me? "

She sat there for a long moment. I think that she was searching my thoughts to make sure that was what I was thinking. When she was satisfied that I was telling the truth she nodded.

We sat there and looked into each others eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders, wanting to feel satin softness of her skin. As I ran my hands slowly down her arms her breath picked up and her eyes went out of focus. I chuckled at the effect I still had on her.

Her scent was floral like freesia and strawberries, and I needed to be closer. I leaned in and laid my head on her neck breathing deeply to get the full effect of her scent. Her breath coming in pants as my breath trickled down her neck.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have her. I gently placed kisses on her neck so lightly that they were whispers before they even touched her. I felt her body melt into mine and she didn't even have to say anything. I knew she felt the same way I did.

I worked my way up to her ear and placed kisses before running my tongue along her earlobe. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She let a soft moan fall from her lips and I growled deeply.

I leaned back and while looking in her deep Brown eyes I raised her hands above her head. I held her wrists together with one hand and lifted up her shirt, pulling off her. Again I gasped because she wasn't wearing a bra. I looked at her with the question in my eyes. "I'm psychic, remember." She smirked. I chuckled and lowered her arms.

As my mouth found her breasts her fingers twisted into in my hair. I suck and she pushed as much of her breast into my mouth, as far as it would go and we moaned together. I lowered myself to her jeans and slowly undid them and pulled them down. The smell of her sex was intoxicating. I wanted her, When ever I was with her it was magic.

I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. As I removed my pants and boxers Bella ran her nails down my chest making my eye roll back in my head. The feel of her touching me was amazing. She may no longer be the end of me, but she might render me comatose.

I ran my hand down her knees and spread her thighs feeling her silky skin all the way down. "Please Edward, make love to me." She moaned. Her core was wet and wonderful I needed to be inside her as much as she wanted it.

Raising her legs to my shoulders I placed my member at her core door, enjoying her slickness. I pushed slowly watching myself slide inside her. We both hissed as I waited. If I were to move even a little I would loose control to fast.

"Bella, my god you are so…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I started moving in and out of her in a slow motion as she rose up to meet my thrusts. She was moaning and calling my name. Her heated center was throbbing and I knew she was close. "Bella, I need you to cum with me. Please love." I was whispering as the muscles in my lower stomach tightened. I was so close, I needed to hold on.

Our tempo was quickening and her breaths were shallow as mine. I watched as I slid in and out of her. I watched as we became one over and over again. Her back arched and she exploded. Her sex started milking me and I groaned with the intensity of her orgasm making mine greater.

After lying together for a while on the couch I sat up. "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" Bella giggled. "No Edward, I think I'll stay right here. The couch is very comfortable." Somehow she was distracted.

"Is there something wrong Love?" I asked concerned.

"Edward will you stop worrying about me and get your sexy ass in the shower?" I chuckled at her use of the word ass. Silly Bella was a sight to behold.

I turned and went into the bathroom. I looked around and saw that the towels were still in my room. Opening the door back to my room I felt a gust of air. I looked over at the window and it was wide open. "Hey why is the window…" But Bella was gone.

I was running through the house in just a pair of jeans. The thoughts that ran through my head as I streaked through the different room were appalled and embarrassed for the sight before them. _Edward? Why are you running through the house half naked?_

My father stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a questioning look? "Where's Alice?" I asked glancing around him. I don't know. Here comes Jasper, why don't you ask him"

I spun around to see Jasper stop dead in his tracks and turn around. "Jasper, if you have any care about your own well being, you will stop right there!" I called to him. Jasper turned around sheepishly and blinked at me. "Hey Edward, couldn't find your shirt?" He said with a snicker.

Jasper should really know me better than that. Trying to cover up his guilt with a joke. "He forgot his socks and shoes too." Emmett was snickering as he passed. "_Do you even have underwear on?"_ He thought to me. I looked do with chagrin. "_Ha, Edward, commando. That's a funny thought. Ohh… no it's not." _Emmett walked away shaking his head.

I didn't have time for this. "Jasper where is Alice?"

"Alice? Hmm… Let me think about that, You mean my Alice?" He was stalling, but his mind was busy trying to think of a reason. _ I can't tell him that she jumped out of the window saying something about Edward and interrogation._

I was fuming, Bella was gone and so was Alice. I mentally kicked myself for not asking her what she was hiding earlier. I stomped up the stairs to get dressed. The guests were letting their minds wondering. The women most of all. The things that they let pass through their minds was disgusting and some of it I would need to try with Bella, if I ever found her.

I came back down stairs lost in my thoughts trying to find out where Bella was, when my father and mother caught me. "Edward, the ten wolves left three hours ago. Jake is staying in wolf form to keep up with them. Will you please go out there and watch with them?" My mother's angelic face was marked with concern. "But mother, I have to find Bella." I was trying to reason with her but my father's thoughts were unsympathetic.

"Edward, I told you that you need to stop doing that to Bella. Did it even occur to you that the reason why she didn't tell you where she was going is because you do have the tendency to overreact?" He said glowering at me.

Well no it hadn't occurred to me. Was that the reason why? She was so secretive lately. I still didn't know why she had taken so long from the Tanya incident. I guess I felt out of the loop. I was starting to understand how Bella felt as a human.

I nodded and headed out into the forest to stand by Jake. At least I had something to do. I resigned myself to the fact that whatever Bella was doing she knew what it was. I decided that she wouldn't do anything that wouldn't benefit our cause. I looked around and located Jakes thoughts easily.

_How's it going Leech?_ He snickered in wolf form. All these years had passed and it had become a personal joke between the two of us. It amazed me that we suffered together through Bella's death and ended up friends. I was grateful for him.

"Nothing much mutt, Can I get a play by play?" I smiled at him.

I looked into Jake's mind and saw instantly, what was going on._ The ten were about one hundred yards out side of Hope. They had smelled the sickening sweet smell of vampires as soon as they crossed the lake. The Volturi were already there, waiting for the Lycans. The ten were waiting for night fall to alert them to the direction to go._

"That's a good idea Sam we have thirty minutes before the sun goes does. As soon as it does, we will all get into place. Be safe my friends."

Jake nodded and went further into the forest. I had a strong felling that this was going to be a long night. I walked towards the house. I was thinking and then it struck me. Everyone else's abilities had been increased after taking in Bella's venom. My abilities had been clearer, and it was easier for me to block what I didn't want to hear, but what if I could do more with it.

I decided to see what I could do. I sat on the ground and concentrated. At first I heard everything, it was like white noise that hit me with a blast so great it pinned me to the ground. The pain within my head was excruciating. I what in pure agony. But one voice came clear to me. "_Concentrate Edward, you need to concentrate."_

Bella, my love she was coaching me. "_It's about time that you figured out what you can do. I couldn't push you because you needed to figure it out by yourself." _

The pain was racking my body, I felt my whole body constrict with the pressure that was in my head. "_Concentrate Edward, or you will surly die. Edward you mind will break. I love you, I know that you can do this. DO IT!"_

I could hear everyone within the closest four towns. I was a good three hundred miles. Their happiness and agony portrayed in their thoughts was tearing me apart. But I focused on the mind I knew was waiting to hear from me. I thought about Bella, her scent and the magic in her eyes.

I thought of all the times that we had spent together, from her human form to her new life. I concentrated on her and the way that she made me feel. And the noise stopped. I could see her. She was in the forest, sitting and looking off in the direction that I was lying on the ground.

"_Edward, I knew you could handle this gift. I love you. Please don't try to find Alice and me. Do what you have to in order to save the family. We love you." _And then she was gone, silence replacing the space of her beautiful thoughts. I knew she was up to something but I couldn't find what it was. I so I respected her wishes. I needed to alert the family to what was going to happen.

Our Family and friends sat in silence waiting for the sun to slip behind the trees. We had all agreed the Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, and Peter were going to be in charge of detonation of the explosives. They left to get in position about ten minutes before. I had to get out to Jake. Even though I could follow Sam without him, I needed to talk through Jake.

I walked out the back door and saw Jake lying in wolf form on the grass. He looked like he was sleeping but his mind was sharp and alert. He was waiting, his thoughts were of the upcoming battle and the excitement that it would bring.

"Don't think this is going to easy, Jake" I scolded.

"_If it was easy, what fun would it be?"_ Jake chided, and snickered.

I fought the want to roll my eyes. He was too much, what can I say he was Jake. I turned and watched the sun disappear. It was time. I looked into Jake's mind and listened to Sam giving the order. Like an army of wolves the ten let out a howl that even chilled my bones. I then looked for Aro's mind.

The whole of the Volturi were in the square in Hope. Aro gave the signal and together they ran. Chasing the sound of their allies. The plan was working out just right.

Sam and the ten ran through the forest at astounding speed. They made sure to leave a trail that the Volturi could easily follow. I looked over to the house and saw my family and friends making their way into the forest. I would follow shortly; I had to make sure nothing went wrong.

Sam and the others were getting close to the trees where we had set the bombs. They were to break up there and make sure that all followed. Sam and three of the wolves would back track to make sure there were no stragglers. The rest would continue to the rendezvous point. If I wasn't a hundred plus vampire I might have passed out from the anticipation of the events.

I saw Sam and the three others break off, the others kept going in the correct direction. Sam's thoughts were clear. He and the wolves laid on the ground waiting in the bushes. They watched as the Volturi passed without a thought that they were there. Jake and I breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when everything went wrong. It all happened so fast that I had no idea what was happening until it was too late to get out any warning at all. From around the bushes, came two of the Volturi guard. Their capes were all that I could see in the blur of speed that they came at Sam and the others. Two wolves were thrown into the trees in a crumpled heap. Sam and the other wolf were instantly on guard. The young wolf was picked up and broken with a snap of his back and hind legs. He was alive but barely. Sam leapt at the two Vampires. He was caught in mid air and with a pull from both vampires he was ripped apart. I watched in horror as Sam's light flickered out and his life disappeared.

The whole forest erupted with the pain in forms of howls of the brothers of the fallen wolf. Jake, who was closer, who howling the loudest. The agony portrayed in his howl was heart breaking. His decision was instantaneous. He was on his way to protect the young wolves and I was right at his side. We were flying through the trees.

We were about ten miles away when we our stopped in our tracts at the sight from one of the injured wolves. From behind the tree came two grey hooded vampires. They stood besides the other two vampires and smiled. It wasn't the fact that there were two more vampires at the scene it was who the vampires were. There in all their glory stood Tanya and Jane.

Jane stood right next to Tanya and smiled down at the snarling young wolf. I knew what was going to come next. Jake and I started running at full speed to the area. We needed to save this young pup from what was going to happen next. I didn't know how because it was going to take at least five minutes for us to get there.

As we ran I watched as the young wolf heard everything around him._ "Jane you young psycho, where have you been?" _

"_Here and there have you truly missed me, Demetri?"_

_No not in the least, you know you make me sick. If it weren't for your gift I would have ended you long ago. And who the hell is this?"_

"_This is Tanya, she's a rather new addition to the ranks. Isn't she cute." _

"_Whatever. Let's get this over with before we are late for the Cullen's party."_

Jane had her sadist smile on her face and to my surprise she winked at Tanya. Then everything went black. I couldn't read the thoughts of that wolf any more. The other two were unconscious so they were no held. For the third time today the forest erupted into a chorus of howls. Jake and I pushed ourselves to move faster. We had to get there.

Time seemed to slow down; I knew we were running in vain. Even the speed of a vampire and shape shifter was no match for something that was already happening. We knew we were going to be too late. I knew what we were going to find. As we broke through the brush we saw a huge pillar of purple smoke rising to the sky. The fire was small just big enough for two, but the question was two what.

Off to the left of us we heard moans. No I think moans is an understatement but at the time that was all that I could come up with. On the ground were three young Indian boys, between fifteen and sixteen. They were on the ground in pure ecstasy there mines were filled with passion and lust. I instantly turned away for the sight before me. As my mind caught up with my running it hit me. Theses were the young wolves, so who was in the fire, and where was Bella? I knew she had something to do with the healing of these young wolves but she was nowhere in sight.

After the three of them were done well… healing, they phased back into wolf form. The weird thing was that Jake was acting different. The wolves were treating him different. I knew that something monumental had happened but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Jake questioned the wolves to find out what they had seen. The one that we had been linked to said that after Jane smiled at him he just passed out. We didn't say it but the truth was that he was scared. When he woke up the fire was lit and the vampires were gone.

I knew that Bella had something to do with it because all traces of Tanya and Jane were gone. I couldn't find them anywhere. This was a strange turn of events. Something was going on. I could only guess that Jane and Tanya were in the fire…again. What the hell, I guess if you had to kill someone more than once they were prime candidates

I shrugged at my thought and looked at Jake. "Are you ready to meet the neighbors?" I asked with a dry laugh.

"Yes_, I have a few choose body parts I would like to see flying into the forest_." Jake thought with a growl. I saw the images pass through his mind and winced. I was instantly glad that he was on my side. That was a horrible thinking track that he was on.

I nodded and we ran to the rendezvous point. We took a roundabout way to avoid the traps that we had set over the past two days. It would really suck to get trapped in the bomb gauntlet that we ourselves had laid. Blown up before the fight? Could anyone say, bad day.

As we approached our family and friend we could see the army of vampires coming over the horizon. They ran with a focus that only came with hundreds of years of practice. They look so formidable that I had to swallow my venom and take count of the amount of individuals that we had on our side. The numbers were close, almost to close to call. At that point, looking at our adversaries I was truly scared. If we failed then Bella and Nathan's life would be forfeit. They would die horrible deaths, one at the hands of the Vollturi army right in front of us and the other at the hands of the Shaman's brother. I couldn't let that happen. I could not lose my Love again. I was going to win this fight.

The Volturi abruptly stopped about one hundred yards from us. They formed lines and ranks, and stood looking at nothing in particular, but I knew they were aware of us. Up the middle the ranks pated like the Red Sea. I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus glide to the front without saying a word. As usual Aro wore a despicable smile across his face, his mind was going a million miles an hour. He was truly aw struck at the numbers we had mustered, and the fact that we knew about this at all. He was hoping for a sneak attack to kill us all. All was dashed but he still held his smile in place.

Caius on the other hand had a scowl on his face. He looked at the wolves and the hatred poured out of every poor of his body. He was pissed and outraged that we would even attempt to stand against them. The power that he held made him want to just attack us right then. Murder was in his eyes and the first person he looked at was my father. To him Carlisle had betrayed the Vollturi, by amassing a army of his own. I laughed openly at his anger which only fueled the fire.

Marcus never looked directly at us. The look of boredom was clear on his face as always. His mind was a blank canvas. He was only here because of Aro and Caius. If it was his choice he would have never left his sanctuary of Italy. I instantly pitied him. He was a empty shell, already dead his body just hadn't caught up with him yet. He secretly hoped that we would kill him. Of course he wasn't just going to stand there and let us so it would be a fight.

After coming to the front of the army we all stared at each other for a few moments. Us with the look of contempt and fury on our faces, and Aro with a look like it was a delighted surprise to see old friends after so many years. "Asshole!" Emmet was a man of little words.

"Well my friends it seems that we are all together again." Aro called with a gesturing swipe of his hand.

"Carlisle, my old friend. I see that your coven has thrived over the years. This makes me happy."

"They are not my coven; these are my family and friends." Carlisle said dismissing his jovial attitude. Carlisle was not tricked at all.

"Come now, there is no blood that binds you all. How is it that you think that they are family?" Aro's smile never faltered as he questioned our ties.

"We have a bond that you will never understand. We live with love and understanding, not pain and tyranny." My father spat the last word.

Marcus walked over to Aro and without even looking at him touched the middle of his hand with tip of his index finger. Marcus was showing Aro the ties that we had. "Very interesting, my old friend. We might be able to learn a thing or two from you all." He said and I chuckled. He was threatened by the bonds that held us together. I heard a low growl from behind us. I turned to see Maggie with a look of disgust on her face.

Maggie could see lies, no matter how big or small and he was telling elephant sized ones. He was not going to get away with much here.

"Edward, my boy. I see you over there enjoying yourself and I was wondering if you had reconsidered the offer to join the ranks of the Volturi?"

"I respectfully decline." I said with as much sweetness as I could muster.

"In other words, FUCK YOU!" Rose spat at him.

Aro shook his head and tisked, "Such a ugly mouth for such a lovely girl. I have a few guards who could find something for that ugly mouth to do then spout profanities." Aro cooed with his smile still in place.

I heard a scuffle behind me as our friends restrained Emmett and Rosalie together. The guard chuckled and despicable thoughts of rose in various positions hit me so hard I stumbled.

"Hold it together guys; he's just trying to bait us." I whispered so that only our side could hear. The scuffling stopped and Emmett growled.

"_Edward I'm here. I'm sorry for what I have to do. Please forgive me."_

As I heard Bella in my mind I saw Tanya and Jane walk up to the front lines. Tanya blew me a kiss and Jane just smiled at us all. They were despicable, I truly hated the two of them.

"Ah, my two new favorite people." Aro called.

Kate and Irina's mind were blank. They knew that this was going to happen but just seeing it for themselves made it all surreal. At that point their hearts broke into a million pieces.

"Tanya, my dear." Aro said grabbing Tanya's hand. "What is your request?"

"I want Edward to be mine. You can kill them all but leave him to me." She stated winking at me. I was instantly repulsed. This Bitch had truly lost her mind. And what the hell was she doing still walking and talking anyway?

"Very well, Edward where is your darling Bella?" He asked.

I figured the truth was in order so I told him, " I have no idea."

"Now, now Edward lies are not you forte, tell the truth or I would have to get it out of you." He call. His smile slipped for an instant at the thought of torturing me to find Bella. He like it.

"He's not lying, Aro and I would know." Maggie stepped forward to my defense.

"That might be Maggie but are you lying?" He cocked his head to the side and waited for the answer.

Maggie scoffed at the thought. She was not capable of lying. It physically hurt her to lie. That was her curse. I put my hand on Maggie's shoulder and reassured her that I could handle this. She stepped back without another word.

"I suppose your _sister_, Alice is with Bella." It wasn't a question.

"I have no idea." I said again.

"Edward, I was really hoping that it didn't have to come to this." He lied. He looked at Jane and nodded.

Jane stepped forward and the pain started. It was worst than my transformation. I fell to the ground and bucked to the invisible assailant. Trying hard to keep from crying out.

_Hold on Edward, its almost over._ Bella sobbed into my head.

Why was she letting this happen to me? What was she waiting for? I would never curse my love but FUCK this sucked.

Just as that thought pasted trough my head Tanya ran towards me screaming. "Stop, please stop hurting him." Jane too ran and grabbed Tanya to stop her rant. The pain stopped as Jane's concentration slipped from Tanya and I was trying to get up. They were close now. I could take them both out.

I jumped to my feet and lunged for Jane. She danced out of my hands in an instant and had me on the ground. Aro smiled as this progressed. To him this was getting better and better. Jane leaned over my head and whispered, " Is that any way to treat the woman you asked to marry you?"

It didn't register at first. I looked up and right before my eyes Jane changed. She got taller and her hair got longer and darker. Within a few minute Bella stood in front of me. Alice stood to the right of her.

Aro's mind was in a panic. "Kill them all" He shouted, the smile permanently gone from his face.

"Ohh, it's on." Emmett and Rose cheered.

**Review**


	16. Clash of the Titians

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 15: Clash of the Titans**

We all geared up for the attack, crouching into a defensive position. Bella's voice rang out into our ears. _STOP! Wait and watch. I planned this. _

As we watched the Vollturi didn't even move. Instead we heard snarls and growls coming from the forest. We all looked to the forest behind the Volturi and wolves appeared stalking in our direction. They were snarling and drooling with a look that was beyond menacing.

The wolf that lead the pack was bigger than the others. My eyes widened to see this russet colored beast had grown a good three feet in just thirty minutes. I looked at Bella for the answer. _What the Hell happened to Jake?_ She shook her head and smirked, _Birth rite. _Was the only answer I got.

The beasts slowly moved within the ranks of the Volturi stopping with wolves littered all through the army. This must be the most amazing thing that I saw in my hundred plus years. The Volturi had been infiltrated, and didn't even know it.

I looked at Aro and the smirk was back on his face. He truly thought that he had us. His mind was reeling with the scent of slaughter that was to come. To bad he bet on the wrong horse.

I looked at some of the other guard that stood closest to the pack members. Their thoughts were repulsed, they were sad that they would never get to fight us. But… They took solace in the fact that these beast would be the next to go.

I wanted to say something smart but I was at a loss for words. I looked at Bella and she nodded at me. The wind started to blow from an easy breeze to winds that could knock down even the sturdiest home. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and rain whipped at our faces. Lightning and thunder clapped around us all. Still the wolves snarled at us.

I looked into Jake's mind, "_Hey Edward this is fun. They have no idea what is coming."_ I nodded slightly to show that I had heard him. The strange part was that there were other voices in his head. It was like he had many people other than the pack in his head.

"ARO, CAIUS, AND MARCUS," Bella's voice boomed through the storm and through the night. "YOU HAVE MET THE LAST BATTLE OF YOUR LIVES."

Aro looked at her like she had two heads. "What are you talking about Bella?" He asked perplexed but politely.

Bella just ignored him, "I SPEAK TO THE VOLTURI GUARD, CHOOSE OUR WAY OF LIFE OR DIE!" She stood her ground as the torrential rains drenched her. The guard looked shaken but held their ground. They wouldn't leave their masters, but Bella had to give them a chance. By this time Bella had put up our shields.

"You arrogant bitch, I knew about you thousands of years ago. I know how to stop you, and you are the one that will die today." Aro was getting mad. He looked over to Caius and nodded. With a snarl Caius yelled," ATTACK!"

The night erupted in bright light and loud boom. The explosions were magnificent. As if choreographed the wolves attacked, the closest vampire was their prey. They didn't even see what happened. The wolves ripped and snapped bring all in their immediate circumference to nothing but pieces.

I looked at my family, "We can't let them have all the fun." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Fuckin' A, little brother." Emmett boomed and we were off.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus ran to the back of the carnage, cowards. That was okay, we would make or way there through precision.

We ran toward a group of vampires that were waiting for us. Beside me was Emmett and Jasper. The two people that I was sure had my back, my brothers till the end. Jasper was the first to reach the group. With a sidestep he grabbed the one closest to him and pulled. The vampires arm came right off. Then he proceeded to beat him with it. It took all that I had not to laugh at the ass kicking that Jasper was handing out to this guy with his own arm. Without notice, Jasper reached out and plucked his head from his shoulders and the vampire fell to the ground.

" Bitchin' Jasper, you lent that guy a hand." Emmett boomed. Rose laughed out loud as she entered the carnage.

I approached my adversary, reading his thoughts I saw that he was going to the try to take me head on. As he lowered his head I grabbed his head from his shoulders and before he hit the ground, I ripped his spine right out of his body, and threw it away. I looked at my brother and Jasper held up ten fingers while Emmett only held up eight. "Your form was lacking." Emmett said with a yawn. Touchy judge.

Emmett side stepped his opponent. "Do you want some of these?" He asked. The Vampire looked at him and snarled "Some of what?"

"THESE NUTS!" Emmett yelled and threw the vampire to the ground. He reached into the vampire's back and pulled his rib cage apart. With his teeth he ripped his head off. He then stood up and looked at use like _what do you think?_ Jasper and I gave our best opera clap before returning to the fight.

This went on for about five more vampires a piece. Emmett and Jasper even went as far as to make a bet as to who could kill the most. I loved my brothers but they were sick some times. Then something caught my attention.

I looked over the crowd and saw none other than Esme. She was in a macabre dance with Caius. The look on her face was like nothing that I had ever seen before. The rage and detachment was not something that she was comfortable with. To see my mother, the one who loved and encouraged us with this glower on her face was scary.

Caius was a ball full of fun himself. His mind told me how furious he was. He felt that this woman was beneath him. He felt that he would kill her swiftly, but with every attack she counter attacked. Caius was already missing an ear and three fingers. Esme four, Caius zero.

As the next contestant stepped up to the plate. I watch my mother fight as I fought. I even moved beside her at the point that she ripped away his other ear. Now this was entertainment.

Esme smiled at me," Are you having fun Edward Dear?" she sang out happily. Caius roared out with rage. Esme struck with the speed of a cobra and removed his nose, "Shut the fuck up asshole, I'm talking to my son." Her voice rose to a screech as she did it. She was lethal.

"I'm enjoying myself mother. Do you got this?" I gestured toward Caius as I danced out of the way of the particular vampire I was fighting.

"Of course dear." And with that she dug her nails into Caius' neck and pulled out his throat. She spun around and from behind she wrapped her delicate hands around his neck and twisted his head off. "Hmm, nice job." I complimented.

"Thank you Dear." And she danced away. My mother evil vampire slayer. Who would have thought it?

I scanned the distance and found Rose fighting with Felix. He threw her to the ground and stood over her. "What the FUCK DUDE?" She screeched. She was looking at the grass and mud that now covered a shirt I knew she loved. This couldn't end well for him in the end.

Felix snarled at her, "I like the way you say Fuck." He sneered.

"Well good. Here's more for you. I don't give and fuck about what you fucking like you dumb fuck!" She started to jump up but Felix was ahead of her throwing her once more to the ground.

"I'll show you what Fuck means, and you won't get enough." he said slowly taking off his shirt.

"Oh look now you're a comedian, why don't you unzip you pants I could use a good laugh." She cooed.

"Are you going to let me get my stick wet, you slut?" he questioned. Emmett stopped his pursuit of an adversary and watched as the lights went out in his wife's eyes. "Dude you shouldn't have done that." He whispered as he cringed a little before returning to his prey.

Rose's mind went instantly to the night her life ended. "Yes, Felix. Show me what you can do." She was being flirty but her mind was deadly.

Felix unzipped his pant right there in the middle of the field. Was he stupid or what? Not only was there people around him that were dying at our hands, but to expose himself to Rose, was something I would have nightmares about for years if I could sleep.

As his pants fell to the ground Rose bit him on the inside of his calf not risking getting any closer then she had to. I was shocked, the orgasm hit him and racked his body. Just as he leaned over Rose reach up grabbed his ball sack and pulled.

The sound that came out of Felix was more than inhuman. There was nothing that could make me relive that sound. In fact there was no way that I could even imitate it. The agony in it was horrendous.

"Hey Emmie, want some of these NUTS!" Rose giggled, before she threw them to the ground and put her three inch heel right through Felix's head. After tearing him limb from miserable limb she skipped off like an elementary school girl. My family was truly twisted.

The rest of our family and friends were holding their own. I watched Carlisle take out Marcus in the most humane way possible. After, as Marcus lay dying he looked into my fathers eyes, "Thank you my friend, thank you…" and Marcus blinked out of existence.

As the last few vampires were rounded up I looked for my love. I scanned the clearing and she was nowhere to be found. Then I spotted her. She was by a tree. It looked like she had someone cornered. There was only one Vampire unaccounted for. Could this be him?

I ran over to her to see her standing over Aro. He was shaking from head to toe, that is if he had toes. Besides Bella laid Aro's legs. He was hissing and sobbing at the same time. I looked in admiration at what my love had caught. She was like a true huntress.

"It's time I tell you how you failed, you arrogant prick. Then you… die." She whispered and shrugged.

Aro had a look that was a mixture of fear and spite. Bella had a look of boredom and indifference. I had no idea what look was on my face. I looked at my love the huntress and was enamored with the power and control that poured out of her veins. She didn't even flinch when Aro started hissing at her.

Jake padded over to her and laid on his stomach right next to her. Even laying down he was eye level to her. Whatever growth spurt he had in the last three hours was amazing. Bella folded her arms across her chest and leaned against Jake like they had been doing it for years. It was like she called him and he came to provide comfort for her.

I shook off my train of thought, as Alice, and Jasper approached us. They had helped start the great bon fire that was roaring and being fed with parts of our enemies. Alice's mind was busy with apologies for me.

"_Edward I'm sorry, please forgive me. I only did what I needed to in order to make sure the right outcome happened. Bella and I had a plan. Please forgive me for not letting you in the loop."_

I nodded once not taking my eyes off of Aro. This vampire was dangerous before, now that he was cornered he was even more dangerous. He would not get a shot at Bella. Not in his life.

"What do you mean where I failed?" Aro asked with a snear.

"Oh I know what you're thinking dear Aro, Let me fill everyone in on what has been going on this last week." Bella said turning to us. By this point the rest of my family had joined us. We were all standing there perplexed. Had we not been there with her the last week? Was there something that we missed?

"For the last week I have been watching Aro here. I even gave him a choice. See there was never two out comes to this situation. Aro was going to kill the family no matter if you all handed me over or not. In his mind he could use me to start a new race of vampires that could replace his guard. See as a Dhampyrasol I can do things that a regular vampire can't. I can reproduce." Bella looked at me when she said this.

I was floored. As a vampire I thought that my line stopped with me. But before my thoughts got any further Bella walked over to Rosalie, "Rose, you and I had a lot of problems in the beginning, but I really did give you a gift. I've seen it, in two years you will be a mom, as will all of you." She was looking at the women in my family. Rose started sobbing quietly, as did Esme. Alice on the other hand was bouncing around with evil excitement. God help her child.

"Aro wanted me so that I could produce a master race for all eternity. So Alice and I had a vision. We knew that Aro had told Demetri and Corin to tell the lycans when Aro gave the signal. So we used it to our advantage. Demetri decided that he was going to start killing the wolves instead." Bella hung her head. "I'm sorry but he got to Sam before we could stop him. But we tore them apart and burned them before they could get to the other three wolves." Bella took an unneeded breath and continued." I needed to be able to push Aro's hand, that's why I turned Alice and me into Tanya and Jane."

"I always wanted to be taller." Alice interjected.

Bella chuckled, "You did play a good Tanya. Anyway, we needed to get out on the field through the ranks because it would take too long to go around. The wolves were already placed in the position to come on to the field." She looked at Aro, "But I do have some news for you."

Aro hissed at her, this whole dialog was not his cup of tea. He was the one that was used to talking not the one being talked at. "You were never worth my time, you better kill me now because I will kill you little Bella." He was smirking at her. The thoughts in his mind said that he was telling the truth. Bella just shrugged and held her hand out to Aro.

I was instantly apprehensive, what was she doing? This was stupid. With that thought that slipped my mind Bella whipped around at me. The look in her eyes was murderous. I instantly rethought my conclusion; maybe stupid was a bit harsh.

Aro grabbed Bella's hand I could see that he wanted to rip it off but curiosity got the best of him. Bella controlled her thoughts; she only showed him what she wanted him to see. It was a flash of a couple days ago with our captive lycans. She showed him the other part of the prophecy. His eyes widened with horror when she showed him something else. Something that I did not know.

Nathan would be stronger then her. Nathan would be able to level a metropolis if he wanted to, and not even think twice. Nathan should be the one that was feared not Bella. When she was through Aro was shaking. Jasper was looking at him in horror. I could tell that the fear that Aro was felling was like nothing he had ever encountered.

"Now, Aro, You failed over a thousand years ago. You thought that I was the one you were looking for but you missed the second half. I'm the executioner. I'm the one that paves the way for Nathan to be safe. And I take my job very seriously." With that she pushed off of Jake, pulled her leg straight up in front of her face and grabbed her heal.

"You should have listened and left my family alone." With a loud grunt and velocity to break a tree trunk in half she let go of her heel and brought it down on Aro's head, crushing it.

Jake jumped up and began ripping the corpse apart. The rest of the family threw him into the fire one piece at a time.

A family that kills together stays alive longer to have petty fights. That's what I always say.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Bella had been in constant contact with Seth and Leah after the demise of the Volturi. We had a lot of cleaning up to do.

After all of our friends left we were surprised how life in the small town of Gig Harbor had been upset during the events of the last two months. The weathermen of the two local television stations had been replaced for not being accurate in their weather predictions. Because we felt bad we sent them compensation under the ruse that their children had won scholarships.

Kate and Irina were devastated that their sister had truly been killed by Bella. They understood the reasons, and knew that there was no other way around it but that fact did little to console their loss. Kate and Garrett were together after the fight and left together. Irina followed shortly after.

Eleazar did not go with them. He decided that he was going with the Irish coven. They had both lost love ones and Eleazar felt that he could not watch Kate and Garrett build their relationship. He was happy for them but the pain of love was just too much for him.

Shortly after everyone had left we all decided that in order to better protect Nathan we needed to be closer. This erupted in great excitement. Since the sun didn't reveal us for what we were anymore we could live in a sunny area without fear. This opened the whole world to us. We no longer had to hide out in the overcast parts of the world. So… We were going to Florida.

As I was packing up for the movers Bella walked in to the room. Her scent was always so strong to my constitution. Although now I didn't want to eat her, know I just wanted her. "So, when do you want to get hitched?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Now she had my full attention.

"I'm not sure, you know the whole ball and chain thing…" I said shrugging.

"Ball and chain huh, you know I might want to keep my options open too." She said unconcerned. "I'm sure there is a shape shifter that would want try a ride on the Swan Pond."

A growl erupted from my chest and I grabbed her before I even thought what I was doing. She looked at me and started laughing. "Why are you such a tease Isabella? You know I would marry you right now if Alice would let me."

"Well… That's why I asked. On the way to Florida do you think you want to make a stop in Vegas?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Vegas? Well I would love to, but The Evil Pixie Queen?" I said, just as Alice bounced into the room.

" I have deemed that a Vegas wedding is okay if you all promise that I can through you a wedding in a destination of my own desire and grandeur." She said with a smile.

I could hardly contain my joy. I through Bella in the air and kissed her with a passion that would threaten to ignite us both. "I guess that's a yes?" She asked.

"Only if you don't mind marrying a high school drop out." I looked at her with her favorite smile.

"Oh I think I can forgive you since you've been to med school twice." She said.

This was a new life. Yes we still had a fight ahead of us but it was in a new place. New horizons and I say as long as this beautiful vampire was at my side, bring on the bloodshed.

**Review**


	17. Vampires in Vegas

**Okay all, I did decide that I was going to put the two stories together. This is actually the first chapter of Thicker than Water. But it flowed very well so I thought that it would fit. I hope you all like the transition. Thing is…well thicker than water was written in some different POV. I hope that doesn't throw you all off.**

**I know that you all are reading please take the time to review so I know how I'm doing. And like most things… I don't own it.**

**Chapter 16: Vampires in Vegas**

**Seth POV**

It took Leah and I two days and one night to get to Florida. At that point I realized that I was defiantly a cold weather wolf. The air was heavy with humidity and heat. Leah and I would truly have to remember to stay hydrated. This was going to suck.

We were lost in the shadows. The indigenous wolves in the state of Florida were pretty much none existent. We had to keep hidden or risk hysteria. Not to mention that Bella thought it best that we kept to ourselves and not alert Nathan. She really didn't want to disrupt his life. It was funny how much she loved him and had never met him.

I thought back on the day that my mother told Leah and me that she was pregnant. It was a year after my mother married Charlie. My guilt was tremendous as it was but having to look at Charlie day in and day out knowing that I had let Bella get killed was horrible. By the time my mother and Charlie got married he was very much aware of the supernatural life we led, he also knew how Bella died.

For weeks he just sat in his lazy boy staring at the television but not seeing what was on. When he finally came to, he pulled me aside and confided that he never blamed me for what happened to his daughter. He was proud to be my step father, and loved me like his own. That didn't help my grief at all. I didn't dislike Charlie I just felt like I wasn't worth his affections.

When the news of the coming baby reached my ears I was beyond pissed. I remember calling Edward and accusing my mother and step father of trying to replace Bella. I was positive that there was no way that I could even care for this child. To me it didn't deserve to be born. Leah on the other hand was supportive on both sides. She understood my way of thought, but she was so happy for my mother. To Leah this was going to be her only chance to have a baby, and I understood that.

The day that the baby arrived I was a nervous wreck. I knew I had to go to the hospital and see this new person. At some point I was going to have to live with it. I was going to run. I needed to get away. My plan was to leave right after Charlie took my mother to the hospital. But my plans were foiled by none other than Edward.

Charlie's cruiser pulled away and I was getting ready to phase but Edward stepped out of the shadows. Alice had seen the birth of a baby but I was nowhere to be found. The fact that Edward was here in Forks was enough to get me out of my depression. I knew the pain it caused him just to be close to the memories of his lost love. Together we went to the hospital.

In the nursery I set my eye on this little bundle wrapped in blue. The tag on the clear plastic crib read Swan. Edward and I gasped at the same time. This young child had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes even hours after birth. He was small and yet all the other babies were crying or sleeping this child was wide awake looking around. I got the impression that was the way that Bella was at birth, way too observant for her own good.

Edward pulled out his wallet and opened it. "I took this after Bella died from Charlie's house" He said and handed me a small photo. It was of a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby looked just like this little new bundle. On the back it read Isabella Marie Swan, day one. "You have to protect him Seth. He's all we have of Bella." And with those last words Edward turned and left, and I vowed that I would protect my brother no matter what. Edward was right; it was my change to make amends for Bella.

I didn't see Edward for many years later. We spoke often over the phone or when I needed some advice on how to deal with Nathan, but we knew we couldn't see each other. The pain was too great.

Now I watched my brother sitting on a bench at University of Miami, a school where he got a full ride. He never looked up and studied what ever subject he was preparing for. He had no idea of the danger he was in. I sure loved that little dude.

But back to business, not only were we watching our brother, but Leah and I were watching the war back home. Through Sam's eyes we could see the Volturi in the village of Hope. It was almost night and the deception was about to begin.

Through Jake's eyes I saw Edward, attentive as ever, watching everything unfold as it happened through Jake's mind. I was so glad to have the Cullen's in my life. Without them I wasn't sure that I would have made it.

Leah and I watched as the sun lowered in the forest of Washington and the games began. At first everything went according to plan. The wolves led the way and the Volturi followed but towards the end things came apart. Sam and three wolves stayed back in the brush to make sure that there were no stragglers. They got snuck up on.

_Oh my god, SAM!_ Leah was screaming in my head.

She still had very strong feelings for Sam, we all knew it. But well…we never said anything about it. Leah could be a pain sometimes and well if you wanted to get her started mentioning her feelings for Sam was the way.

At that precise moment two clocked vampires grabbed Sam and ripped him in half. We watched as the last thoughts passed through his mind. Flashed of Emily and their kids, and then thoughts of Leah and how much he had actually loved her before, then he was gone.

The Glades erupted in howls of pain from two lone watchers. Nathan never knowing the difference, studied on.

**EPOV**

I stood in my hotel room waiting. Looking at all the buildings of Las Vegas, in the sun with the curtains open, I fixed my tie and let my mind wonder back over the last few days that led up to this point.

After packing up the last of the house we all watched as the truck with our cars drove away to the house in Miami. Emmett was disgruntled because he wanted to drive his Jeep, but Rose smoothed it over in the only way she knew how. She threatened to withhold sex.

We all went on a family hunting trip. Along with us was Jake. We ran through the forest at unheard of speeds and laughed without a care in the world. I couldn't remember a time when my family has been so happy. As we were in the forest I looked at my love. She had done this. She had completed my life and in turn completed my family.

She was love. Bella was love in a physical form. Everything that she touched, all the ears that her voice reached, had no choice but to love her. And now after all that she had been through, all the twists and turns our lives had taken this creature was going to be my wife. There was no way I could be happier. I was truly blessed.

The next day we were on a plane destine for Vegas. Alice in all her infinite wisdom and constant pouting had made arrangements for us to stay at the Palazzo. She felt like the best was in order until she could give the biggest wedding ever seen. Bella and I rolled our eyes but conceded as usual.

So here I am, standing in the window watching the sun gleam off the glass of sin city. I waited for the time, which seemed to crawl by, when I could meet my bride in the _Little White Chapel_. Emmett wanted us to be married by Elvis, and Jasper thought being married by Aliens was cool, but Bella and I put our feet down, by way of Emmett and Jasper being thrown into a wall by a rouge wind that came out of nowhere.

"Are you ready son?" Carlisle asked walking into the room.

"How did I get so lucky, Carlisle?" I asked turning to him.

"What do you mean Edward? If anyone deserves this you do." He said.

"I was so sure that I was supposed to be alone. I thought that I was complete with myself before I met Bella. How did God grace me with her?" I was beside myself with emotion. My life was coming to a culmination and I was trying to make sense of how it got this perfect.

"Edward listen to me. You have always been the one to over analyze things. I knew one day someone would come into your life and steal your heart, I just didn't know when. I defiantly didn't know that it would be a human girl for that matter. We love her Edward, you love her. And she loves us. That is all that matters. No need to look into it anymore. Enjoy your happiness." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt like a child.

At that point I started to sob loudly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I just let my head fall to his shoulder, and let the dry sobs rack my body. In my life I had gotten so lucky. I thought of all the things that I had put my family through and they stuck by me. From my turn at the human blood diet to the twenty year long depression that I had just gotten out of, my family was by my side. I was truly grateful.

"Now, let's get to the chapel before the Executioner comes to find us and opens up her own can of whoop ass on us." He said with mock horror. I chuckled and nodded fixing my tie, ready to meet my bride and future.

The _Little White Chapel_ was just that a little white chapel. I stood at the altar that was at the end of a ten foot long isle with four pews on each side. I chuckled to myself at the arch with fake white roses all over it.

I was nervous, if I wasn't a hundred plus year old vampire I might be sweating bullets. But the beads were not coming. To my right stood my father and best man, Jasper and Emmett, Jake sat in the first row. I knew that Seth would have wanted to be here too, but he understood and was taking care of Leah since Sam died.

I heard the door at the front of the chapel open and the scent of my love almost sent me over the edge. I wanted to run out of the door grab her hand and walk her up the isle myself. I couldn't wait. I was like a child on Christmas Day. I knew that I had a stupid grin on my face but I didn't care.

Jake got up and straitened his own tie; he spun around and walked out to retrieve my bride. Jacob was very honored that Bella asked him to walk her down the aisle. I myself was touch that he would accept after all that we had been through in the past. But how Jake put it, it was the past that made this okay. He had seen me suffer after I had lost Bella; he knew that I was truly in love with her and that made it easier to give her to me since Charlie couldn't.

The first to walk in was Esme. She and the other women of my family wore calf high navy blue dress that tied around the neck. As the girls filed into the small chapel my anticipation was mounting. Soon Bella would walk through door. I was shifting from one foot to the other. I was watching the door like a hawk. The seconds felt like hours.

And there she was being led by her best friend in the whole world. I started at her feet and worked my way up. She was wearing a very simple white dress that mirrored the ones that my mother and sisters wore. Her hair was done in ringlets around her shoulders and her make-up was very subtle, she was perfect. They took each step with conviction as the approached the alter. I almost thought that Bella was going to drag Jake the ten feet it took, and chuckled at the thought.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Minister questioned.

"I do with great honor." Jake announced with pride.

I stepped forward and shook his hand, and taking Bella's at the same time. "Thank you." I mouthed to him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan, do you come here of your free will?" He asked.

"We do." We said in unison without looking at him. We couldn't seem to take our eyes off each other, and that was fine with me.

"You both have gathered today before the eyes of your family and God to join in holy matrimony. I understand that you have written your own vows, so Edward you will go first." She gestured for me to go ahead.

I turned to Bella and took a deep breath. "Bella when I first met you I felt that you were a demon sent to drive me insane. I was drawn to you. No matter how far I ran I was snapped back to you. You saved my life on more than one occasion. I am truly blessed to have met you, and for you to love me. You have met me at every turn and by your side I know that anything is possible. I promise from this day forward to treat you with all the love and devotion that you deserve. I also promise to give you your space when things look like they are getting dangerous. I adore you Isabella, and have never and will never love another for as long as we live."

"Isabella?" The minister said.

"Edward, I met you at a point in my life when everyone else's needs overshadowed my own. I felt ordinary and small. You showed me that life was full of wonder and mysteries. You showed me that I was truly worth the love and caring that I felt I would never have. I have been blessed in knowing you. You have saved my life and soul from a life of the ordinary. I want to show and repay you for the love and adoration you have given me. I promise to be the wife that you deserve. I promise to live by your side for as long as we live, and show you that I love and adore you as much as you do me. I promise to never love another, for no man can fill my heart as much as you have."

"Well that was beautiful. May we have the rings?" The minister asked

My father reached into his pocket and handed the minister the platinum wedding bands we bought today. The minister took the tiny one and placed it in my hand, and the bigger one in Bella's.

"Edward, place the ring on your bride's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said.

I put the ring on Bella's left ring finger next to my mother's ring. I was impressed to see how right it looked there, "With this ring I thee wed." I recited. Bella smiled her radiant smile and sniffled a little.

"Now Isabella you do the same, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." The minister said again.

Bella slid the ring into place and with a strong voice of finality she said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Well, by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Edward you my now kiss your Bride Isabella." The minister declared.

I grabbed hold of my wife and crashed my lips onto hers. I had been waiting for this moment for twenty-two years and now it was a reality.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." And the chapel erupted in loud cheers and whistles.

We stood outside talking for a while. Emmett wanted me to help him cheat at poker. Alice wanted to play the slots, which is her own way of cheating by seeing the future. Rose was with her and Jasper was going to help Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, and Jake were going to take in a couple of shows which left me and my Bella to fend for ourselves.

_Have fun baby brother, do everything that I would._ Emmett smirked as they all walked away.

When Bella and I got back to our hotel room there were rose pedals scattered all over the floor. The candles were lit in the bedroom and the shadows that were cast danced to an unheard beat of their own. There was music playing in the back ground and if I was paying attention I probably could have told you who it was but my attention was elsewhere.

I turned to my Bride, the love of my life. Her eyes were bright and shinning. The emotion was raw on her face. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Hm, well you can show me some of the perks and I can tell you in the morning." She said just as sure of herself. She grabbed my face and smashed her lips into mine. They felt so wonderful moving with mine, but I had to deepen the kiss. I open my mouth and slid my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She threw her arms around my neck and granted me all that I asked for. She sighed and moaned as I did with the passion of the kiss. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist automatically. I turned towards the bedroom never breaking the kiss but removing my tie and jacket on the way.

When we got there I lower Bella on to the bed. I started kissing down her neck and nibbling her collar bone. I slowly untied her dress with my teeth, pulling as she kissed the sides of my throat and unbuttoned my shirt letting it hang open I pulled down the front of her dress to see her voluptuous mounds heaving with every breath she took. I took the left one in my mouth and we both moaned in delight. She tasted so sweet; I twirled her nipple with my tongue before taking it between my teeth and biting just enough to inject her with my venom.

Bella's back arced as the orgasm hit her with full force. She moaned loudly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I chuckled to myself as I took this opportunity to remove the rest of her dress, and lower myself back on top of her.

"Oh, Edward, I need you." She moaned.

"Yes Love, what is it that you need?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at her.

"I need this." She said and shocked me by grabbing my rock hard member.

"Patients my love that will come with time." I said and started to kiss my way down her body taking an extra long time on her breasts. I moved down her stomach and smacked loudly on her bellybutton. With that she giggled.

I got down to her white lace thong, and ran my hand between her legs. "My god Bella, you are so wet for me already. I have to taste you, and you have no say about it, do you understand?" Her head just nodded as her legs shook with anticipation. I loved that I had this effect on her.

I raised her hips to face level and took an extra long whiff of the sweet aroma that was coming from between her legs. My mouth watered with the thought of planting my head there and setting up camp as it were. I pulled her panties down her legs and placed them into my pocket and kissed the wet folds of her womanhood.

She moaned as I placed my tongue on her bundle of nerves. I licked but made sure to keep my teeth to myself for now. I slide a finger into her dripping opening and curved it just right feeling her inner g-spot and went to work. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. She was talking in tongues and some that I made out was my name and not to stop.

I could feel her starting to clench so I slid in one more finger then another. "Oh god, Edward I'm Going to…" but before she had a chance to finish her sentence I bite her on her bundle of nerves and pushed her over the edge. She spurted all over and I had a heck of a time cleaning her up with my tongue but it was a job I could relish.

"Edward..." I kissed her while I undid my pants and let them fall to the floor with my boxers right behind them. I placed my member at her entrance. Her orgasm was just winding down and I wasn't having that so I slammed into her with a loud 'Fuck". She was so tight and I felt her barrier break once again. I would never grow tired of that.

I held her legs on my shoulders and watched her face with adoration. I was also watching myself move in and out of her. It was so hot the way we fit so perfectly together. "I need more Edward… Please I'm right there." I started moving faster with my hips. She rose up and met each thrust of mine and I was so close. "God Bella I'm so close… You are so tight… OH my…" I moaned and she arched her back as her orgasm hit her and shook her body so hard. Her core started to milk my member and I was pushed over the edge. We both screamed out in the throes of passion and sex.

I lay next to my wife, and reveled in the smell of freesia and sex. I had never smelled anything so sexy in my life. "So now, what do you think about being Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked again.

"I told you I'll tell you in the morning, but it's all good right now." She said with a giggle and we threw the covers over our heads to make love again, and many more times till morning.


	18. Back to School

**Back to School**

It had been two weeks since the happiest day of my life, the joining in holy matrimony to the love of my life. And then there was my wedding night, which had us buying a couch, two end tables and a box spring mattress, which really impressed Emmett and Rosalie, not that I cared. We boarded a plane the next day headed to Miami Florida.

Because of all the money that we had, not that I'm bragging, we had our house ready and waiting by the time we arrived. Esme had purchased a house on the beach with ten rooms. We needed as many rooms as we could get to accommodate the wolves and new special arrivals should they come. Emmett and Rose were already working on theirs, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I decided to wait till this charade was over at the college. Plus Bella said that it was going to be a couple of years till any of us had children so I guess practice makes perfect.

We all had chosen our rooms and the wolves were taking shifts watching Nathan, but I needed to talk to Jake. There were some changes that had occurred after Sam had died, and I wanted to make sure that the family understood as well.

"Jake, do you mind if we talk?" I asked him about three days after arriving to Miami.

"What is it Leech, I need to go relive Leah and Seth." He said in his joking tone, but there was something hidden underneath, like sadness.

"Jake after Sam passed something happened to you and I was wondering if you would explain it to me." I told him. "Like the change in your size and the extra voices in your head." I think I was most interested in the voices than anything else.

Jake took a large breath. In his mind things were going so fast that I couldn't even keep up. His mind was working a lot faster these days, I couldn't understand why. "I'm the new Alpha of the pack." Jake said with a sigh. "More than that it was always my destiny to be Alpha. So there are things that changed when the torch was passed, you might say."

Well I knew that he was the new Alpha but I had no idea what changes he was talking about. "Can you explain it to me Jake?" I asked truly curious.

"Well I'm sure you have noticed the size change, right?" I nodded. "Well I also have all the past Alphas in my head guiding me. Even Sam." He said. I was confused. I remember speaking with Sam on a regular basis. I never heard any other thought in his head, minus the pack of course. This was a new development.

"I don't remember Sam ever having the past Alphas in his head." I stated.

"It's because Sam was never suppose to be Alpha. The reason why I have him is because he was Alpha for so long, by default. If I had claimed my birth right then he wouldn't be among the old Alphas. I wasn't ready for this responsibility. Now I have no choice." He was saddened by the last statement. I knew that he could handle it but the question was if he wanted it. No matter what the answer was he was stuck with the job.

"Jake are you going to be okay?" I knew that I was asking this question in vain, but a true friend would ask. As long as Jake was in our life I would always be a true friend. Through hate and animosity we gained understanding and friendship.

"Sure, sure." He said running his hands through his hair, in true Jake form. I would leave him alone.

Over the next week some things were worked out. We all needed to be as close to Nathan as we could. The only way to do that was to go back to school.

The problem with that was that almost all of us were going to school. That in its self would be easy enough to do but for all of us to enter at a freshmen level would look strange, so we had to change things up. For the first time Esme would be joining us, which excited her to no end.

Carlisle would be working at the campus infirmary, that way he could keep up his dedication to helping the ill and injured while being on campus in case of the arrival of our opponent.

To start off we would not all be students. Bella, Esme, and Jasper would be Professors. Esme would be the Professor for a certificate of Historic Preservation. Jasper would be a professor in the department of history specializing in the Civil War. Bella with her talent of glamour will be a Professor of Classic Literature. These were all things that they were interested in and all were located in buildings that Nathan would be attending at some point in the week.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and I would be students. Alice would be a student in Theater Arts, she really liked this idea because she always wanted to be a actress, and was in her car in minutes for school shopping. Rose was majoring in the Department Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering, in her mind she was thinking of all the attention she would get as a grease monkey, Rose will be Rose.

Emmett was going to be a problem. Since we had all been to college at least once Emmett wanted to have a go at the medical field. The only problem was that the only space that we could find available was in Physical Therapy, and that space was reserved for a scholarship football student. So in my infinite wisdom I made him a high school football star. Emmett walked around the house for two days bitching about how he would have to hold back, and how he hated to be average. In his mind it told a different story. He wanted to be a football star. I chuckled as he threw his hands in the air and ranted. I knew different.

My major was something near and dear to my cold heart, Music Theory and Composition. Even though I could compose music that to others was soul deep, I felt that there were things that I might gain from this class. It might be fun.

In the end we all had classes that Nathan had. He would never be alone. Also since he had become a new and improved vampire Emmett would be taking a dorm room as would Rose. That way they could be together indirectly and be close to Nathan once again. There could be no way for him to ever be by himself. Rose and Emmett would also play like they were meeting for the first time again. Their minds filled with all the firsts that they could reencounter, I swear they were sick.

The wolves, Seth, Leah, and Jake would be on recon. But here is the funny thing. Jake imprinted…on Leah. We were all floored. It seemed that Leah was always supposed to be with the Alpha of the pack, but because Jake refused his birth right he didn't posses the power for the imprint.

It was instantaneous; as soon as they were in the room together they were drawn to each other. I watch not just with my physical eyes but with my minds eye. It was magical. They had a lot to work on because Leah felt like she was betraying Sam in some way, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Jake.

The first day at UM was bright and sunny. Our cars all were waiting outside the house because we were all ready to get started with our individual missions. I was sitting on the couch thinking of all the cover names that we had come up with. Emmett, Alice and I were siblings as usual. We were carrying the last name Masen because Carlisle and Esme were working on campus as Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie were siblings as usual but Jasper was older and they had the last name Witlock, which of course Rose had a problem with. Bella was the odd man out. We all agreed that she should not carry my last name because she was faculty and I was a student. We would have to sneak around including the fact that Bella had a separate address that was vacant, but it helped our cover. She was carrying the last name Hale.

While I was with in my pondering I heard something in the house that I hadn't heard in a while. It was almost the sound of flapping wings. I looked around fully expecting to see one of the wolves but they were already in place at the school. The sound was coming from the stair case. I glanced up and I saw something I wasn't expecting.

There at the top of the stairs was a woman with pale skin green eyes and reddish brown hair. I might have been looking at my sister or even a close cousin, if I didn't know that my family line had long passed. I stood with my mouth open as I listen to the unmistakable sound of a heart beat coming from the gorgeous woman.

"Why are you staring, with your mouth open?" She asked with a giggle at the end. Was she talking to me? I was at a loss for words. What the hell was going on. "Do you like it?" She was asking me another question but the words still would not come. "Edward, I'm nervous enough without you standing there like a total asshole." She said obviously getting pissed.

"I'm sorry but you are?" I asked hoping the answer would be a wrong house, even though she had said my name.

She smirked at me, and slowly dissented the steps in a very sultry manner. Not only that but her smirk was with a small smile that was crooked and matched one of mine to the tee. "What is it dearest Edward, do you not…" She was only one step from me now, "recognize your wife?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a very provocative way.

" My wife?" I asked still confused until it dawned on me. "Bella?"

Instead of answering me she jumped into my arms and kissed me hard. I kissed her back with true passion and listened to her heart beat speed up. Wait heart beat? Bella didn't have a heart beat she was a vampire.

"Bella how do you have a heart beat?" I asked.

"I have the power to glamour anything and everything that I want. Do you like it?" She was smirking at me again.

" It was unnerving to say the least, but hey I loved the way I used to make your heart miss behave, so this is a nice flash back." I told her.

" Well I'm glad you like it. Plus I figured that if you couldn't be with me then I would be the image of you but female." She explained.

I nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed her hand. "Well I know you are riding with Esme today, but your personal car will be here tomorrow. May I escort you?" I asked presenting my arm.

"Yes you may, I guess we are going back to school after all." She said.

"And I promise I won't drop out this time."

Waiting for class to start was getting so draining. I was in my Public Relations class**, **and I already had to pass on five female and one male's advances. It was hard to believe but the male was harder to get away from, and I swear I heard Bella's giggles projected in my head.

The thoughts of some of these people were beyond disgusting. One girl had me doing something that I would rather not describe but it involved a baby rattle. A baby rattle, for god sakes. I shuttered rather obviously.

I looked across the room at the person I was most interested in finding. Nathan sat at the back of the class, much like his sister used to trying very hard to stay invisible. Also like his sister his mind was silent to me. This particular fact kind of pissed me off, you would think that one Swan would be easy.

"_I'm glad that you don't think that I'm easy."_ Bella thought.

I chuckled to myself and continued my analyses of Nathan, especially because Bella was watching. Nathan was about six foot tall, he was not overly muscular like Emmett but you could tell that in a fight he could hold his own. His hair was the same brown as Bella's with a glint of red as the sun hit it in just the right way. His eyes were the same chocolate brown but there was something different about them. There was a blue ring around then, almost crystal blue in a perfect circle. I had never in my hundred plus years seen anything like them. His looks were young and handsome if I do say so myself, but his demeanor was withdrawn. He was Bella in male form.

"_Amazing." _Was all that Bella could think.

The bell rang and we all waited patiently for the professor to arrive. My schedule said L. Mallory. I was disgruntled at the unprofessional way this person ran a class. If we were expected to be on time then I would expect the same from this person.

"_Edward, brace yourself!"_ And that was the last thought I got from Bella, before she put up her shield.

Wait what, how in the hell was I suppose to brace myself if I didn't know what was coming. This was bullshit, why was I being kept in the dark? I was so busy throwing my internal temper tantrum that I totally missed the entrance of Professor Mallory.

As soon as I saw who it was I sunk in my seat trying in vain to hide. Standing in front of the class was a petite platinum blonde. She had fishy eyes and she was looking out into the class. Right in front of me was Lauren Mallory from forks high school just twenty years older.

She looked like she had every form of plastic surgery possible. With my impeccable vision I could see all the little scars that were left from at least three face lifts if not more. She had some body work done as well but that was all the looking that I was going to let myself see. She was just as fake and plastic as a Barbie doll. Her mind was just as fake and shallow as it had been in high school.

"_Look at all these very young and impressionable boys. God, I know that they all want me, I mean who wouldn't…"_

Just as that thought passed through her head she noticed me. Shit, what the hell was I going to do? I mentally cursed my wife for leaving me here to fend for myself, and just as soon as I did it I apologized because I knew she was watching.

"_What the fu... Is that Edward Cullen? No, this boy couldn't be more then eighteen nineteen, if that. Oh my. I forgot that great piece of ass (_even though she hadn't, I was the one that got away. I shuttered at the thought)_ After that bitch Bella got herself eaten by a bear or whatever I never saw him again. I wonder who this person is."_

I mentally attacked her because doing it for real would have blown my cover. I watched as she reached for her roster. She was searching for my name."_Edward Masen, well the name is right. I wonder if he is related to the Cullens. I think I might have to have a very long talk with this Edward. I'm sure if I couldn't have one I could have another."_

I spent the next hour and a half dreading what was going to come. What the hell was I going to tell her? How the hell was I going to ditch her advances? Not to mention that I had this class with her two days a week. This sucked. The bell sounded and I knew the games were about to begin.

"Mr. Masen, would you stay for a minute? I would like to go over the syllabus with you personally." She called in a flippant way, like she didn't care either way but her mind said different, "_Yeah little boy come to mama." _ As I trudged up to her desk with a false smile plastered on my face, I thought how many students she had seduced. I shivered again.

"Yes Professor Mallory?" I said as pleasant as I could. I fear I was failing miserable in my efforts.

"I was wondering if you had any family in the Forks area?" she asked.

"Well yes actually, my uncle, who is my names sake was in Forks for a while why do you ask?" I said without missing a beat.

"Well I knew you uncle I think. Edward Cullen was it?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, it was." I answered.

"Your uncle and I were together for a while, in high school. We were very much in love till a girl moved to Forks our junior year. She was a real slut this girl and your poor uncle was very impressionable at that age. How is he by the way?" She was lying through her teeth and I mentally heard Bella growl in my mind.

"He's dead, suicide after that slut" I spat the last word, "died. "It's funny that if you guys were so close he never once motioned you, I guess he was not as in love with you as you thought, of course I do find it hard that he would date anyone as shallow as you in the first place." I spun around and left the room leaving her with her mouth gaping and mind reeling.

Bella was mentally high fiving me. She was laughing uncontrollably it was a good thing that she was between classes because her students would think her mad. But as I was walking out of the room I noticed that we weren't alone. In the back row sat Nathan looking at me with suspicion on his face. God I wish I could ready his mind. I just kept walking.

I was sitting in the quad waiting for Alice. Apparently she wanted to pretend to go to lunch with some of the girls she met in class. I knew why she wanted, she wanted me there so that her friends could fawn over me. It was disgusting so I was going to tell her no for all that good it would do.

Alice pranced over tome from the Theater Arts building alone. "Alice where are your friends?" I asked not that I cared.

"I saw you embarrassing me at lunch so I asked for a rein check." She said pouting a little.

As I was chuckling to myself Alice started staring off into space. After almost ninety years I knew that look. Alice was having a vision, but what was weird was the vision was in stereo, Bella was also having the vision.

_Emmett was sitting on the couch in our new house. He was cradling something very tiny in his arms, almost protective. "Who's a pretty baby?" he cooed. "You are, that's who." He said._

_In the distance I heard the small bundle giggle. It was Emmett and Rose's child. It was amazing to see him with this tiny vampire in his lap. At the same time it kind of made me nervous because… well it's Emmett. "I could eat you all up, yes I could." He babbled, and again another giggle. _

_Then Emmett did something that was just shocking. He pulled the blanket down and started licking the baby's head. He was going to town making all kinds of slurping noises and humming in delight. Just as he was making his sixth pass his head ricocheted to the right. _

"_Emmett I thought I told you not to lick the baby, Damn it are you a total moron?" Rosalie appeared in the vision in a rage, and snatched the baby from his arms. _

_Emmett looked down at his hands and with a sheepish grin said "Sorry Rosie." But not without licking his lips._

Alice and I broke out in hysterics. That was the funniest, and most disturbing thing that I had seen in all my life. Emmett had issues. And I thought that I had problems with Lauren.

Fridays were designated to be the Cullen meeting night. This was so that we could all compare notes on Nathan. We all were doing a lot of things during the week so it was never a point when we all were in the house at one time. If we made a day for it we all could meet and then get back to the things that held together our alter egos.

I had one more class left of the day, the dreaded Public relations. It had been two weeks and Lauren had determined that I was playing hard to get. She was being even more flirtatious, and wearing more provocative clothing. I was embarrassed for her, and very irritated by her thoughts. I was going to have to do something drastic. She had been bringing up Forks a lot more and I couldn't help but think that Nathan was getting suspicious.

I hear Lauren's thoughts before she was even in the class room. Of course she was late as usual. I had tried many tactics to try and get her to stop here attempts. I was late one day, so she made stay after class to "make up for the time I had lost". During this time she sat on my desk and kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. She would lick her lips, and flipping her hair. Her perfume was making me want to be human so that I could throw up on her, but being the gentleman I just stayed the extra fifteen minutes and pretended to read the text.

Lauren was planning to drop a pair of dirty underwear that she had worn the night before in my bag. I cringed at the thought. I was going to go crazy this was too much. I had to be here because of Nathan, but there was only so much that a vampire could take. She was a virus, and there was no medication to take to get rid of it. I could only treat the symptoms for so long before I was going to have to be institutionalized.

I tried not to think about it. I would deal with it when it happened. Right now I thought about a chance conversation I had with Nathan yesterday. I had managed to be his partner during an exercise we were doing in class. We had to take a stand on an issue and as Lauren so eloquently put it. Sell it to the closed mind of small town people.

"So are you from a small town, Edward?" He asked not directly looking at me.

"No, I was born and raised in Chicago." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie.

"I was born in a small town. So maybe you can sell me on your opinion." He said.

"You're from a small town? Where about?" I asked tilting me head towards him.

"On the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State." HE said. The way that he said it was with a tone that said he wasn't going to say more.

We finished our assignment and sat in silence for a long time waiting for the others to finish. The time Nathan and I sat there reminded me of the biology class I shared with Bella. I remembered the first time that I talked to her while separating the phases of cellular deterioration. I remembered how we had finished before everyone else, and talked about herself sentence to Forks for the benefit of her mother. The best thing that ever happen to me was Bella's mother's marriage all those years ago.

As class ended that day I got up to leave. I was going to turn around and thank Nathan for the help with the assignment but he beat me to the punch. "Edward, did your … uncle really live in Forks?" He asked.

I was dumfounded. The way that he had said Uncle was strange but still I couldn't read him. I stumbled a little and before I could answer, Nathan glared at me. "Never mind, it must be difficult for you to discuss." And with that he grabbed his bag and walked away. The only think that I could think was, "_God he's just like you Bella_."

"_Bite your tongue Cullen."_ Bella thought back.

I hadn't talked to Nathan after that. In fact it was like he was avoiding me. I would try to catch him in the hall but he would duck out and strike up conversations with anyone. I quickly decided that I was going to confer with the family to see what they thought I should do. But that wouldn't happen till tonight.

Lauren walked into the class room in a green skirt that reminded me of puke, and a low cut 'V' neck blouse that was cream. Before she addressed the class she searched the room. I had taken to moving around the class room so that it made it more difficult for her to access me. Of course she found me among the twenty some students in no time, and swiftly winked at me. This was going to suck, but I had a plan.

I leaned over and opened my bag wide and politely smiled at her. This was going to end her charade once and for all. I was sick of dealing with her.

The first part of class went as usual. Lauren spilled her usual crap on these young impressionable college students. I swear how in the hell was did this bitch get tenured. Don't they screen the people that are educating the nation's youth? I absent mindedly wondered how many people she fucked to get her position and quickly dismissed that train of thought because it was too disturbing.

As class went on Lauren started moving up the isles to lean over a few under sexed Freshmen and offer her services… for the assignment of course. I watched her and as she moved to my isle I knew the games were about to begin.

Lauren was whispering to a student about three chairs in front of me. I was acting like I wasn't paying her any attention, but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone peeking in the small window of the door. It was Bella and Alice.

"_Go for it Edward. This is going to be great." _Bella thought.

"_Do it. Do it. Do it." _Alice was chanting my mantra. I swear she was overly excited, But I chuckled to myself anyway.

"Is there something funny Mr. Masen?" I hadn't noticed that she had finished with her last victim and had moved on to me.

"No, Professor Mallory, I was just thinking to myself." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh well, is there _anything_ I could help you with." She tried to purr the word 'anything' but it came out as more of a sneer. I fought the urge to recoil and jump into a defensive posse.

"No, Professor Mallory, I think I have a pretty good grasp on the assignment." I mentally slapped my own head for my use of the word grasp. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I kept chanting to myself.

"Oh young Mr. Masen, I bet you do. Mmm, I bet you do." She said and licked her upper lip. Yuck.

When she passed I heard the sound of something falling into my bag. Now was the time. I grabbed the foul piece of clothing and held it up for all to see.

"Excuse me, Professor Mallory, I think you dropped these." I said sweetly but projected my voice so that all in the class could hear. She turned and looked at what was in my hands. A flush came into her cheeks as she saw the thong I had retrieved from my bag.

"Um, no Mr. Masen. I think not." She said or rather squeaked. But her mind said different. "_Oh my god, is he really that stupid. Please let him drop it, please."_ But I had no intention of dropping it.

"Well it's a good thing because who ever own these should make a trip to the infirmary. They have a problem that smells like cereal milk left out for two days." I made a point of pinching my nose at the smell.

The class erupted in laughter at my antics and Lauren looked like she was about to have a coronary. Just when she was about to say something that her mind hadn't thought of yet the class room door opened and Bella, as Professor Hale, walked in, with a very stern look on her face. "Mr. Masen, Do you think that is appropriate?" She called.

Then she turned around and looked straight at Lauren. "Professor Mallory is this how you run your class room, with teenage boys throwing around woman's undergarments? I will be having a long talk with the head of your department about this." And she spun and looked back at me. "Mr. Masen, I think you better make your way to my office right now" She said and left the class room without giving me a choice. I left the classroom and Lauren still having a blank mind.

When I got out into the hallway Bella and Alice were gone, but I caught Bella's thoughts. "_See you at the house in a hour." _So I turned and made my way to the parking lot.

When I got home almost everyone was there. Everyone but Bella and Jasper. They had been car pooling since Jasper didn't want to ride his motorcycle to the college to keep from attracting attention. How he thought that car pooling with Bella was going to add less attention I don't know.

Bella received her wedding present from me last week. It was a custom navy blue Audi A8. The thing was fast, sleek and beautiful, much like its owner. And it was standard transmission. That was for my benefit. Bella was incredibly sexy when she shifted. "I love the way you grip that stick. Actually I'm kind of jealous." I had told her.

"Well if you're a good vampire I will show you all of my techniques." She retorted. I was instantly hard. Hey she had that effect on me, and I wasn't complaining.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the loud screeching of tires as Bella's car stopped on a dime right in front of me. I looked in the car and both Jasper and Bella gave me a knowing look. Stupid super vampires, reading my thoughts and emotions. Just then Emmett walked out of the house and stopped after looking at me and grinned.

"Hey Eddie, what's got little Eddie standing at attention?" He asked with a laugh.

"Damn it don't call me Eddie, and my member is anything but little. Lastly don't talk to me Baby licker." And I walked into the house to adjust myself and start the meeting.

I barely made out what Emmett's response was, "I havn't licked a baby… yet." He mumbled.

The meeting had been going on for about two hours, which for vampires was a long time to have a conversation, about one thing. We had all come to one conclusion. Nathan kept to himself and I was the only one to even sort of have a conversation with him.

Bella had him in her class and said that his essays were almost poetic. She said that he carried an insight that most of the students didn't have and seemed to always write more then was necessary. The problem was that when she tried to talk to him about his papers he seemed withdrawn and unwilling to elaborate. So she struck out.

Esme had him and said that he was very interested in remodeling a house back home but he refused to tell her what the house was like and what had caught his interest about it. She tried several times to get him to open up and share the dimensions of the house but had failed.

Rosalie had him for one of her math classes but he didn't even seem to notice her. She stated that he must be gay. Emmett had him for football practice. Nathan was the quarterback and other then calling the plays he didn't seem to interact with anyone on the team. "Hell he didn't even laugh at my jokes." Emmett stated disgruntled.

Jasper had him for his Civil War history class and said that Nathan seemed aloof. No matter how much he tried to excite him he just looked bored. It was like he wasn't paying attention. His assignments were turned in on time, and they were all high scores, but he always seemed like he wanted to be somewhere else. Alice was the only one that didn't have him for a class. We did that so that if Nathan needed a new face to get to him we could send in the back up.

The wolves watched him day in and day out. He had a routine that he never deviated from. He was as exciting as a herd of deer. They were itching for action. There was no sign of the Shaman's Brother anywhere.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Well tomorrow I'll call Sue back on the reservation, and see what she thinks will open him up." Carlisle volunteered. We all nodded.

"Well that's good and dandy but what about us. I'm not going to waste my time on this kid if he is not worth it." Rose said with venom in her voice.

"He's worth it Rose, and If you don't want to help you can stop right now. I don't need you bitchy attitude, and I'm sure that you don't want to act like a cunt the rest of the year." Bella was pissed. This was her brother that Rosalie was attacking, and she was not going to take it lying down."

"Whatever." Rose said unphased.

"Wait someone needs to go look in his room and see what they can find." Alice said. When she said someone she was looking right at me. "Find what you can from his stuff."

"That is an invasion of his privacy." Leah and Bella said together.

"True but we need to know what is going on in his life. We need to know what he is interested in. Plus I think that he might know something is up." I said to them. "On Monday while he is in class I'll sneak into his room and see what I can find." I looked at my family and they all nodded. Great I get to be super spy vampire again. Meeting adjourned.


	19. Inner Worst Thoughts

**Inner Worst Thoughts**

The weekend passed without that much incident. Emmett and Rose when to Frat parties so that Emmett could pretend to get drunk and Rose could be ogled by all to easy her bruised ego.

I also think that Rose was scared of Bella. Rose had let her mouth overload her ass when it came to Nathan and so not being around was in the best interest of everyone.

Alice and Jasper spent as much time together as they could. Him being an instructor and her as a student really cut into their time. So their private time was all the more intense then before. They went hunting together as did Carlisle and Esme and the rest of their free time was spent behind closed doors.

As he said Carlisle called Sue Saturday morning. I wish we had of called her before then to explain what was happening because she made a lot of things clear for us. It turns out that after the death of Charlie, Nathan had become withdrawn to the point that with each passing year he spoke less and less to Seth and Leah. He had felt that they had betrayed the pack, for accepting us after the death of Bella. He fell head first into his studies and went to college as far away from Forks as he could get.

Bella for the most part just laid in the bed in our room. I lay with her not speaking just knowing that it was what she needed. This charade was taking a lot out of her. She was busting to talk him. She was curious about his life. And then there was the blame game that Bella played with herself. I really couldn't tell her not to because like Casper the friendly ghost, I was Edward the guilty vampire. Instead I just held her the whole weekend, occasionally kissing her head and soothing her fears.

"Emmett, let's go!" I yelled for the fifth time. Emmett had a dorm room right down the hall from Nathan's. He would be playing look out for me as I snooped. Leah and Bella were still against the idea of us going through Nathan's private things but they knew we had to find out how to get close to him in order to protect him.

"Here, I come!" Emmett called. In a flash he was standing in front of me wearing a pair of black pants with matching shirt. His face was blacked out and he wore a black beanie. I'm sure he was going for a cat burglar look, and he looked ridiculous.

"What the hell are you wearing Emmett?" I asked seething. Emmett's antics were truly starting to irk the hell out of me.

"Well we are breaking and entering, so I thought that this was so that I could be incognito." He said with a dimpled grin. He was truly proud of himself. His mind even added a big _duh_.

"Emmet first of all I'm going into Nathan's room, not you. Second you do realize that it's daylight outside right? Your going to stick out like a sore thumb. _Duh!_" Petty me? Never.

Emmett's face fell as he thought about what I had just told him. He stood there for a few seconds and then a toothy grin spread across his face. "Yeah, but I make this look good." And he actually skipped out of the house. I was floored by his retort, then I shrugged it off, Emmett was going to be Emmett.

After we snuck into Emmett's room threw the window, because of Emmett's ridiculous outfit, we were ready to get down to work. We both stood at the door listen to the happenings in the halls. Emmett listened to the physical foot falls and movements, and I listened to the mental thoughts of all that were in the building.

Most of the residents were in class. The others were either recovering from last minute drinking benders or getting rid of last minute liaisons. The humans were so caught up in there own lives that they wouldn't be bothered with me. I turned and nodded towards Emmett and slipped soundlessly out of the room.

As I made my way down the hall the four doors to Nathan's room I became aware of Emmett's thoughts. "_Do the roll Edward, Duck and weave."_ Then he started singing in his head. _Secret Agent Man. _So low that the humans couldn't possibly hear me I said, "Emmett if you don't shut the fuck up I will tell Rosalie about the baby thing." His thought instantly stopped.

Coming to the door, I stopped and listened to any thoughts that might be coming from the room. I also listened for heartbeats, but all and all there were none. Very easily I slipped the lock and made my way inside.

Nathan's scent was all over the room. He didn't have a roommate so there was only one bed and desk. I needed to get to work. I started with the chest drawers carefully moving the cloths that were neatly placed into then and placing them back as they were. He was more organized than Bella was as a human. A place for everything and everything in it's place.

On Nathan's walls were posters of football players and different wolves of all kinds. I walked over to the wall closet and opened it. Inside were his good clothes on hangers, some magazines, his shower bag and robe. Nothing very important. I was starting to wonder if I was going to find anything in this room of any interest, but then I glanced at the desk. Right on top was his laptop. I wondered if I might find something on it.

I walked over and opened it up. The fist screen was the desk top icons. I read through them. There was one for the internet, one for _Worlds of War Craft_, and the last was called Journal. Bingo, I'd found what I needed. Double clicking the icon I found that it called for a pass word. How had I not seen this coming?

I sat down. This might take a while. I needed to think, this program might be one that if you made to many errors it might freeze up. I needed to be precise. The first one I tried was _Swan_, thinking that his last name might be it. But it was wrong. Then there was _Charlie_, but it was incorrect also. I was going to try one more thing, and if it was wrong I was going stop. I placed my fingers on the keyboard and typed the last word I was going to try _Bella_, and instantly I was granted access.

I decided to start with the first week that he arrived here:

_August 18, 2028_

_So I've already been here about a week or so with moving into the dorms and football conditioning and all that nonsense. The way I figure it is you're either in shape to play football or you aren't. But there are so many losers here that decide they want to spend the majority of their time partying and getting laid. That doesn't leave them very much time to keep their bodies in shape. Not that I wouldn't mind some female company myself, but I can definitely say that it's not exactly high on my list as of right now. I got this scholarship for football, and I don't plan on losing it so I can go and get drunk every night. Some of these guys really are idiots. There is only one other guy on the team who seems to keep to himself and doesn't really party with the others. Or hang with them at all from what I've noticed. That would be Emmett Masen. The guy is huge, and there's something about him that is different. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but for some reason he seems familiar to me. And he watches me. Not like in a weird way that makes me uncomfortable, and it's not that I think he's gay or anything. Actually, it's quite different. He has some blonde girl that watches him all the time. I think I heard her say her name is Rosalie Whitlock. It's the names they gave that strike me as odd. Why do the names Emmett and Rosalie seem so familiar to me? And why does it seem like they aren't really comfortable with their last names? I could swear that they start to say a different last name when they introduce themselves. And that Rosalie chick always scrunches her nose up in disgust every time she says Whitlock. Like she's annoyed to have to use that name. It could just be me, but that's the vibe I get from her. But anyway, like I was saying, that Emmett kid watches me. It's almost like he's making sure I don't do anything stupid. I've seen him following me around campus before. I'm not saying that I'm the biggest guy on the team or anything, but I can definitely say that I don't need some freakazoid like that looking after me. Whatever though. I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on this Emmett character._

So he had noticed Emmett, maybe he had noticed more then I thought he had. I went to the next entry:

_August 26, 2028 _

_I've figured it out. That Emmett kid isn't a Masen. He's a fucking Cullen. Those bastards are crawling all over the fucking campus. It's making my skin crawl. Stupid leeches. I know Leah isn't all that comfortable with them, but Seth seems to think they're okay. Personally, I don't give a damn about them. No matter what anyone says, I can't help but think they had something to do with Bella's death. Dad never got over Bella dying, and I know it hurt him until the day he finally passed on as well. Mom seems to think that he's finally happy that he's back with Bella again. I say if she hadn't been hanging out with vampires to begin with, she would have led a long and fruitful life. But no, she just _had_ to go and fall in love with Edward Cullen. I know that's him in my Public Relations class. And that dumbass professor we have… I almost wish I had gotten the shape-shifter genes in full. Then instead of just being insanely huge, I could have burst into a wolf and ripped her to shreds for calling my sister a slut. That Edward kid might have Lauren Bimbo Mallory fooled, but not me. Neither does that Rosalie bitch, who seems to think she's God's gift to men. Sorry Barbie, but blondes just aren't my type. Emmett has decided that he's going to try to by my 'friend.' He cracks the absolute lamest jokes I've ever heard. Even worse than Seth, and I swear sometimes I wonder if Seth is brain-damaged. I just ignore him. Take that big badass vamp. You think you're funny? I think not. I looked at my syllabus again and sure enough, my Certificate in Historic Preservation class is taught by an E. Cullen. Wonder which one that is. And I just bet they know a lot about historic preservation. You'd have to if you'd been alive for over a century. Restoring an old house to its former grandeur would be a breeze if you remember what the damn thing looked like when it was originally built. I wonder what this _professor_ would say to that if I asked them that in class? But I don't want to bring any unwanted attention to myself. It's pretty clear that they're here for a reason, and I have a sinking feeling that the reason is me. But why? Was it not enough to ruin Bella's life and to kill her? Now they have to come after the only remaining Swan? Maybe they know that I know about vampires and werewolves and all that nonsense. Who knows. I'll just continue to keep an extra close watch._

I was astounded, he was just as observant as Bella was. I don't know why I had expected any less. It must be a genetic thing. More over though he blamed us for what happened to Bella. The guilt was bubbling up but I had to swallow it back. I had work to do so I went to the next entry:

_September 8, 2028_

_It's almost laughable really. I have two professors that are Cullen's. Jasper 'Whitlock' and Esme Cullen. I guess they don't think I know who they are. I know who all of them are now. I remember the stories now, all of them. Carlisle, who just so _happens_ to work in the infirmary, is the father figure and is married to Esme. Then there is Emmett and Rosalie. They usually go by Cullen and Hale, respectively. Then there was Jasper and Alice. Jasper is my History Professor and his area of expertise is the Civil War. It would be my expertise too if I remembered fighting in the Civil War. I haven't run into Alice yet, but I know if the rest of them are here, so is she. Of course Edward is in that stupid Public Relations class with me. I tried asking him about his 'uncle' back in Forks and he wouldn't answer me. Either he's scared to answer or he's nervous. Not sure which, but I'm almost ready to call him on it. Actually, I'm about ready to call all of them on it. At least now I can play their stupid games against them. I remember Seth talking about all of their special 'gifts' with me when he told me about the legends and the validity of them. Apparently I'm more like Bella than any of them originally thought. At least, I don't think Edward can read my mind. I know he couldn't read hers, and when I was screaming at him "Look at me you stupid fucking leech," in class, you would have thought he would turn around, or at least acknowledge that he heard something. But nothing. Same when we were working on our group project. I kept thinking about how I know who he really is, but he didn't catch any of it. Thanks for small mercies. Then there's Esme. She wants so badly for me to tell her about this house back home. Too bad she doesn't realize I'm talking about _her_ old house back in Forks. Don't know what possessed me to buy the damn thing, but when that money came to me from some 'Swan Foundation' I knew I wouldn't it for school because of the scholarship, and I must say, there is something about the house. I just can't figure out where the money really came from. Too bad the old man was too sick and senile to tell me if there really was a Swan Foundation. No matter, I own the house now, I just don't know what I plan on doing with it. Let's see… what else? Oh yeah, that Jasper guy. I know he can manipulate emotions, so I just practice the deep breathing exercises that Jake taught me. I won't let him get a handle on my emotions. Rosalie seems really pissed when I ignore her. It's almost amusing. That's easy though, like I said, she's not my type anyway. Emmett seems to be the hardest to ignore. There have been a couple times where I almost laughed at him. It's hard not to though, the guy's a big goofball. To be honest with you, sometimes I wonder how he's survived for a century. Surely someone that retarded would have met his doom somehow. I guess his family looks after him. He definitely wouldn't have made it this long solo. Anyway, still keeping an eye out. I have to watch my back._

He was smart, and prepared. This kid was amazing. But he was also misinformed. According to his entries he knew about us, but his hate was so great that he draw the wrong conclusions about us. I decided to read the latest entry:

_September 10, 2028_

_I can't believe I didn't notice it until now. For some reason I was thinking about home, wondering if I should call Mom and tell her I'm being tracked by Cullen's when I realized that none of them have the weird ass eyes that all the pack remembers. Not only that, but these guys come out in the sun. Now, I know they don't burst into flames for real when sun touches their skin, that's all Hollywood garbage, but I think Jake told me once that they glitter like diamonds. These guys don't. Sure they're extremely pale, too pale for Miami, but something is different about them. All of them seem to have reverted back to their original eye color. I guess technically it could be contacts, but that still doesn't explain the skin. And I noticed something else too. In fact, I'm almost ashamed it took me so long to catch on, but my professor in The Classics is just as weird as the Cullen's are. She's always trying to talk to me, and I swear she looks like a female Edward. They could be twins, it's freaky. I guess the leeches picked up someone along the way after Bella died. I can't figure out why that pisses me off so much. Was my sister that replaceable? Did she mean so little to them that they went and found the next naïve girl they could and changed her? I guess they learned that the only way to keep them is to change them. But getting my sister killed must have been that lesson. Assholes. And what pisses me off even more is that she's using my sister's name. MY sister. Bella Hale my ass. I wonder what the bitch's real name is. Because it's certainly not Bella Hale. And why does it seem that every time she tries to talk to me, it's almost a longing I see in her eyes. Not a longing like that dumbass Professor Mallory. She's just a stupid slut trying to get her rocks off with young impressionable guys. So not happening with me, that's for sure. But Professor Hale has a completely different look in her eye. Like she wants so badly to know me. Why the hell would she want to know me? Does she want to know if I'm anything like my sister was? I can't even look at her without my blood boiling. I've made up my mind though, I'm definitely going to have to confront at least one of them. I have to know what's going on. I'm not taking no for an answer either. Someone is going to give me a fucking explanation._

What replace Bella? That was absurd. There would never be a replacement for her. I needed to get back to the house and call everyone home. We needed to discuss what I had just found out. I printed out the journal entries and headed back to Emmett's room.

"Let's go Em, we need to call the family back to the house." I said. Nathan was going to confront one of us and we needed to figure out how to handle him.

We had to wait until evening for everyone to get home. Of course all the students could leave at any time, the Professors had students to counsel, and obligations that we didn't want ruined. 

I looked down at the hard copies of Nathan's journal entries. I was still trying to make sense of his hate. Well I guess I wasn't trying to make sense as I totally understood what he was feeling. For years I had felt this way about myself. Bella had saved me. But I wondered what it was going to take to save Nathan.

I was sitting in my thoughts, when Carlisle and Esme walked in followed by Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rose came from up stairs, and we all sat down.

"Well should we start? Bella has a student meeting and will be late." I told my family. Everyone nodded and we started.

"We do have a problem with Nathan. First he knows who we are and has been plotting to confront us." I passed the Journal entries to Carlisle. He in turn passed them around the room so that the rest of the family could read them.

"I was afraid of this happening." Carlisle said. We all looked up. "Sue Clearwater had said that the anger Nathan felt after his father's death was directed at us. She said that Charlie had mentioned that it was our fault that Bella died. Nathan took the old wolf ways of thinking and applied it to Bella's death."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was all that we needed. We still didn't know where the Shaman's brother was and Nathan was already against us. If we couldn't keep an eye on him, then he could be killed. "What do you suggest we do? " I asked no one in particular.

The whole family just shook their heads. "Well we can't just try to explain it to him. Of course he will think that we are lying." I said. "And having Leah and Seth explain it won't help either. He thinks that they have abandoned the way of the pack as it is. If they were show up in front of him it would just make it worse."

"I think that the only thing keeping him quiet is the treaty." Esme said.

"Hm, yes I think you're right," Carlisle interjected. "Maybe there is something that we can do. Even before we started working with the wolves we had a neutral meeting ground. Maybe calling a meeting is the way to talk to Nathan."

I looked at Alice. "Will it work?" I asked her.

"No, Edward. He thinks that the pack has betrayed the tribe. He will not negotiate with us." She hung her head sadly.

"Well shit." Emmett's voice boomed through the room.

"Emmett, language." Esme scolded.

"Sorry. But I'm just saying, here we are trying to save his ass and he hates us?" Emmett growled.

"I understand Emmett, but watch your mouth." Esme chided back.

But no matter what Emmett was saying we still had to save him. Nathan was living under false information. He was also harboring someone else's hate. Charlie's to be exact. Charlie was the one who blamed us for Bella's death, and he pushed it off on Nathan.

"Come on mom, this is a type of racism." Emmett whined.

"Well you better start dialing your local ACLU representative. See if he deals with cases on vampire discrimination." Jasper said, gigging at his own joke.

"I just might." Emmett retorted.

"Come on guys. We have a big problem here. How are we supposed to save someone who thinks that we are the bad guys? I'm sorry but I'm coming up blank." Alice pouted. "I'm too cute to be a bad guy. Bad guys don't wear Prada."

What were we going to do? This was a very sensitive subject. You can't just walk up to someone who hates you and say 'I know you despise me but someone is trying to kill you. Can I help you?' not a conversation that would go well.

"Well we need to come up with something, stalking him isn't working. And he even considered if I was stalking him like a "gay man". What the fuck." Emmett said making finger quotations.

"We are so not listening to anyone who makes finger quotations" Alice said mocking Emmett by making more finger quotations. Emmett actually stuck his tongue out her like a child. This was my family? What a world.

"Well at least I know why he didn't find me attractive. He's blind and stupid. Who gives a shit about brunettes?" Rosalie said more to herself. Alice, Jasper, and I spun around and glared at her, "No offence." She added.

"Offence taken, vain bitch." Alice said while rolling her eyes. Rosalie acted like she hadn't said anything.

"Well Emmett's right" I said.

"I know can you believe he thought I might be gay?" Emmett asked.

"Not that Emmett"

"Oh" Emmett hung his head.

"I mean when he said we needed to do something." I said. I turned to Alice, "Can't you see what we do?"

"Well…" Alice started sheepishly, "Here's the thing. Idontalwaysseenathan." She said so fast that I was sure I had missed it.

"What!"

Alice huffed, "I don't always see Nathan." She said this time more matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you don't always see Nathan? And when were you going to fill in the group, Alice?" I asked showing that my patience was tested.

"First of all Edward, don't take that tone with me. Second I don't know why. Thirdly, you never asked me." She said proudly.

For the second time tonight I grabbed the bridge of my nose. This all went on for another hour. We were bickering back and forth. The only ones who sat quietly were my mother and father. They were watching us trying to take in all that was being said. Which wasn't anything helpful.

"Well I have an idea." My mother said sweetly. Even though she never raised her voice we all hushed and listened. "Remember when Bella glamour Alice and herself?" she asked knowing that we did. "Why not let her glamour one of us in order to get close to Nathan.

I looked at her with my mouth open. I had never thought of asking Bella to use her powers. I wasn't sure how she would feel morally about it, but it would have been thoughtful for me to at least consider it. I looked at Alice, "Will it work?"

"It, just might but something's missing." Alice said.

"Maybe we need to get Bella's take on the whole situation. You know it is her power and all." Jasper added.

"Well… when does super Bella get home?" Emmett asked. We all looked to Alice for the answer. She got a glazed look over her eyes.

"I… don't… see… anything." Alice said as if she was straining to just to say the words.

At that very moment the front door opened. "I wonder why that is?" It's very hard to surprise a vampire. Yet we were all floored, our visitor had done it.

Shocked was too mild of a word to explain the looks on our faces as we stared at a very pissed off Nathan. Most of the shock was in the fact that this young boy had barged into a house full of vampires, knowingly. The brass pair that he had, I wanted a pair just like them.

"Well, you must be the Cullen that I haven't met yet. Alice, you were my father's favorite. Even after Bella died he still spoke of you with love." Nathan said still glaring. "I don't see it though." He said sarcastically.

He took a step forward and stopped. The family was still at a loss for words. The things that went through Emmett's mind would have been comical given a different situation. "_I think I'm going to hide under the coffee table, or I wonder if I could fit under the couch."_

The look Nathan was giving all of us I might have wanted to hide if I had been human. In fact I had to remind myself that I wasn't at a point.

"So, isn't anyone going to greet me? You've all been following me, trying to befriend me, and now you have nothing to say?" He was gesturing madly with his hands.

Was he really here? "I've been outside all this time listening to all of you plot on me. By the way how dare you go into my private thoughts. And another thing, what the hell kind of vampires can't even hear a human outside their own damn house?" That was a good question, and as soon as I could talk I was going to answer it, or lie about it, whichever came first.

But Carlisle regained himself first. "You're right Nathan. That was disrespectful and we are truly sorry." He said repentantly. "As for the plotting, we were trying to decide how best to approach you. You see at first we were just going to watch you…"

"That's my point, what the hell are you doing watching me in the first place? You guys destroying my father wasn't enough? Now you have to try to break me." Nathan was shaking much like Jake and the other wolves did before they phased. "And where in the hell do you all get the clout to be able to just insert yourselves anywhere?"

I was starting to get annoyed by his tone. This wasn't going to end well if something didn't happen soon. He had yet to ask about Bella and I was hoping not to be the one to tell him that his long lost sister was alive and well (sort of). How was he going to take it? He thought that Bella was a cheap replacement. What the hell was I going to tell him?

"You leeches KILLED MY SISTER!" His anger was getting out of control. The worst part of it was so was mine.

"I LOVE YOUR SISTER! I LIVED FOR TWENTY YEARS WITH GUILT!" I was yelling now, this couldn't end well. I hung my head. "I cried for seven years straight with the memories and anguish that engulfed me after she was gone." I was talking at a bare whisper. The thoughts of my world before Bella returned to my life were dismal.

"You cried? My mother consoled a broken man for many years. I watched my father at the drop of a hat, fall to his knees, his body wracking with sobs. So please excuse me if I don't give a shit if you were hurting. Why didn't you just stay away when you left the first time?" Nathan was well informed. Even that part of Bella and my life was painful. But he knew about it.

"_Hold strong Edward. I'm coming. I have to pick up the wolves."_

As I stared at Nathan with a plea for understanding in my eyes, he glared at me with pure hatred. His conviction was written all over his face, the pain and dread he harbored for so many years had hardened him and hate was left in its wake.

"Nathan, I couldn't stay away from her. I needed her to be whole. And when you were told about that time in Bella's life did anyone tell you how it affected her? Did they tell you that she was almost institutionalized? She couldn't live without me either. We made one perfect person." I was trying to reason with him; even though I knew that the only person who could help was miles away, speeding this way to save her brother.

"PLEASE," He spat at me. "She would have recovered, and you had no right to keep her like you did. You selfish bastard!" That was the first time I had heard it come out of anyone else's mouth, well other than Rosalie.

"What the hell are we doing standing here listening to the blood bag spew his puss around our house?" Rosalie asked. I couldn't argue with her there. He was rather unpleasant. But blood bag was little harsh.

"Shut it you blonde bimbo. Don't think that I haven't seen you flaunting yourself all over campus. Trying to catch every ones eye, while your husband cherishes you at home. You're the type that will never get enough attention. I bet you were pissed when I didn't give you mine." He had her pegged, minus the bimbo part of course.

Something had to happen soon. Things were getting out of hand. The murderous way that Rosalie was looking at Nathan was scary, even for me. Emmett was also getting pissed, and I doubted that all of us could keep him from his target. I placed myself between Nathan and my family. I guess technically he was my family too, but not for long if this shit kept up.

Just as I Rosalie pulled her lips back in a fierce snarl, the front doors burst wide open and Seth and Jake came bounding in. Seth with rage written all over his face, Jake with awe at the situation.

"What the hell were you thinking, just busting up in a house hold full of vampires!" Seth yelled directly at Nathan. Even though Nathan was a good six one, Seth had about four inches on him. "Not only that who the hell do you think you are disrespecting my friends?"

Jake had made his way over to the couch where Emmett was being drowned in a sea of calm from Jasper. "Hey Emmett, I wager that Seth will kick his ass." Jake asked.

"I'll take that bet, You didn't see how Nathan just busted in here screaming and shit. We'll say fifty?" Emmett suggested.

"Let's make it an even hundred, Miami isn't cheap and I've got a girl to take out." Jake countered. The two of them shook on it. Jake turned to Jasper and whispered, "Hey Jaz, can I borrow a hundred dollars?"

As Emmett and Jake were making their wagers, Seth and Nathan were still going at it. "Oh, I should have known you were here too. Where's Leah I'm sure she has her nose in my business also. Leah bring your speedy ass in here RIGHT NOW!" Nathan yelled out the door.

Leah strutted in the door. "Yes dear brother? You bellowed?" she said sarcastically

"Well now looks like the whole family is here. We've got the bloodsuckers and the wimp wolves. Isn't this delightful, by the way where is that hot piece of ass that calls herself Bella Hale. Really Edward if you were going to get a replacement you could at least have made her less slutty." Nathan said with a sneered.

"Why you arrogant son-of-a…" Seth launched himself at Nathan. Good thing because I was going to do it.

Right before Seth's hand reached Nathan's neck, the house shook with an boom that hurt even my ears. Gusts of wind came through the doors and lightning and thunder lit up the entryway. There in all her glory stood Bella, unglamored. Her hair whipped around her face and the anger was so apparent I thought for a moment the executioner was back to wreak havoc on the Cullens. She really did make a beautiful entrance.

"Ah, Love, nice of you to join us." I said turning towards the family. "Without any bloodshed." I mumbled.

"Nathan, you have a lot of anger, maybe we should take a walk." Bella said struggling to keep her voice even.

Nathan was looking at Bella like he had seen a ghost, "What the hell is going on, You… can't… be… here." He stammered to find the words. He was in shock.

"I will explain everything, just come with me. Edward would you join us?" She asked looking directly at me. I nodded and started to walk towards my love, but Nathan held up his hand.

"Why does he come with us?" He asked. All the anger and sarcasm was gone from his voice.

"Because… he's my husband." Bella said simply as she walked out the door.

I walked past the dumb struck boy, but as I passed I could have sworn he said, "Et tu Bell." Before he followed us out the door.

As I walked out of the house with Nathan not far behind me I heard an exchange between Jake and Emmett. They were still sitting on the couch looking rather disgruntled. "Stupid super vampire. She couldn't have waited five more seconds? I was looking forward to winning that bet." Emmett moaned.

"I know right, I really could have used that money." Jake retorted.

"You know what I would have loved? To jump Seth and Nathan myself. That way Nathan would be totally smashed for the 'bimbo' comment and then I could call the ASPCA to have Seth put down. Get rid of some of the dog smell in this house." Rosalie was cracked. She really knew how to hold a grudge.

Bella had made her way around the house and was walking towards the beach. The sun was setting below the horizon and it shot rays of purples and oranges across the sky. There were people still on the beach trying to soak up the last rays or catch the last waves of the day. This place was truly magical. It was an experience I could never have had without my love. It was just another reason I loved her, not only did she pull me out of my personal darkness she pulled the family out of the clouds.

I thought of something before I rounded the corner of the house. I called back, "Seth would you join us?" Not even three seconds after I had said the word Seth was walking right beside me. His mind was still aggravated with his brother but he was also grateful that I had asked him to join us.

Seth loved his brother. The day he was born Seth vowed to be the best big brother he could. But as I watched in his mind I saw it hadn't been easy for him. Nathan was very gung-ho. He couldn't wait to join the pack. And when it became clear that he would never phase he was determined to prove that he was still worthy of the position. Seth spent Nathan's adolescent days keeping Nathan from doing stupid things, like trying to sneak out to run perimeter. It was a trying time, and Nathan didn't appreciate the constant guidance. Obviously, he still didn't.

Bella was standing on the sand letting the warm water wash up on her feet. She was looking out on the water. Her mind was ever silent and the look on her face was calm. As we walked up, she turned to face Nathan. "I've had this conversation in my head a thousand times since we got here. Nathan I only found out about you just a few months ago but I feel like I've known you forever." She said.

The raw emotion on her face was heartbreaking. I wanted to sweep here away from here. I wanted to shield her from all the pain and sadness that I knew this conversation would bring. But they both had to do this.

She paused and took a deep shaky breath, "I'm sure you have questions, and I want to answer them, but I want you to know something. We will have this conversation calmly. No yelling, cursing, or antics. If you start I will personally kick your ass all over this beach. I'm still peeved about the stunt in the house, and my patience is short. Do you understand me?"

I'm sure the look on Nathan's face mirrored my own. Did she just break her own rule? Wait what's wrong with me? She just threatened to kick his ass. We really had to go to anger management courses. Just because she was the executioner did not mean she had to threaten everyone. She looked at me and smirked and winked. That's right Bella winked. My jeans were instantly a little tighter.

Nathan nodded his agreement. "Well then ask your questions." Bella said. She was wringing her hands. All of a sudden she was nervous. She wore the same look the day after I was attacked at the marina. I knew this was hard for her, and her bravery was another reason I loved her so much.

"Why are you all here?" Nathan asked. I was surprised. The first question I would have asked was how she was alive. But obviously, Nathan was just like Bella, unpredictable.

"Well… Nathan your life is not what you thought it was. There are people out there who want to make sure that you don't reach your full… potential." She was beating around the bush, but she got the point about. No need to scare him.

"When did he change you?" He pointed at me. "And why didn't you at least call Charlie?" He asked pointedly. He had the same habit of calling his dad Charlie as Bella did.

Bella looked confused, "Edward didn't change me, Nathan. I was attacked. Edward and the family thought I was dead just like you all did. I thought Edward was dead and so I thought that the family hated me for causing them so much pain. I just found them a few months ago. By the time I got away from my captor," she added, although killing and getting away were two different things, "I knew I couldn't go back to Forks."

Nathan sat down on the sand taking this information in. We stood around him ever patient waiting for his next question. In truth I wanted to grab him and tell him to ask another question, any question. I wanted this to be over for Bella.

"Tell me what happened." He said.

For the next two hours we took turns telling him our perspective parts in Bella's disappearance. I started with the attack of the newborn vampires and ended on the injuries of Jake. Nathan flinched when I told him about the extent of the injuries that Jake and Seth both had endured.

Seth took the story from there, telling of the surprise vampire that dropped a boulder on him and that the last thing he saw was the vampire biting Bella. The pain and anguish that resonated through his voice was tangible. He still felt responsible, but there was more. Seth thought that if he had protected Bella better, then we wouldn't have to be protecting Nathan now. I wasn't sure if he was right. I placed my arm around his shoulders and he instantly began to cry. This was hard for my brother. Seth needed reassurance. I was going to be the one to give it to him.

Next it was Bella's turn. She took an unneeded labored breath and began. She told of Rendell's treatment and everything that had happened to her over thirteen years. Her pain and anger was so strong. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to feel it.

Bella told Nathan about the development of her abilities and how she ultimately got away from Rendell. Nathan flinched when she went into detail, but he needed to know what she went through. She told him of the old couple that had taken her in for a week and the 'Swan Foundation'. That got his attention.

"You sent me all that money?" He asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to do something for you, if I couldn't be in your life. I had no idea at the time that I was destined to meet you anyway." She shook her head as if she was trying to wish away the prophecy. False hopes were a hard thing. But she continued.

We all told him of the fights with the Children of the Moon and the Volturi. Then we came to part prophecy. I wasn't sure how Nathan was going to take it. Bella nearly broke down when she heard her part and she rejected the role she was to take. Until she embraced it for the protection of her brother, and we all know how that turned out.

She looked at her brother and the instant love that she felt for this person she had only known of for a few months was astounding. Bella had the ability to open her heart without conditions as easily as she removed a head from the body of a murderous vampire. Did I just compare the two? Maybe. I needed help.

"There's more Nathan, and this is the hard part so please let me finish before you say anything. It's hard enough for me to deal with." At that she told him about the prophecy and what it meant for the both of them. Nathan looked appalled. But he stayed quiet. "See Nathan… Edward never wanted to change me. He feels like we, as vampires, don't have souls. Even now he struggles with what has happened to me and how my human life ended. But we have to change you, and I need you to understand this." She finished.

"You… what?" Nathan was looking at her like she had two heads.

"Nathan I have to bite you" she affirmed.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT?" Nathan was floored and pissed at the same time. I was confused too. Why couldn't she just milk her venom like she did for us? I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"You guys were already vampires. For me to change Nathan I have to bite him. It's a transfer of more than venom." She said looking sad for some reason. I was confused.

"You want to kill me?" Nathan was gesturing with his arms. "You want to make me like you? No fuckin way. You're not going to take what is not yours!" and with those words he got up to walk away.

He had taken a few steps when he looked down the beach. It was dark but I could see them clearly. A group of three stood silently on the beach. Two men and one woman. In the arms of the man in the middle was a girl of about seventeen years of age. You could tell that she was scared. I saw his thoughts and made to get up, but I was too late. The man grabbed her neck and ripped her throat out. The girl let out a small shriek and the gurgling sound that followed as her life slipped away.

I looked up to make sure that Nathan was close enough to protect if need be but Bella was already in front of him. The rest of my family members were there in a flash. We looked on in horror, none of us moving.

"This is a message from Machiavelli. He will kill the human." And with those words they were gone, leaving the dead girl in a pool of her own blood on the sand.

"Tupac is alive, I knew it!" Emmett said before Esme of all people smacked him on the head.


	20. Choices

**Choices**

Carlisle did all that he could for the fallen girl. In the end it was too late. She was dead and we needed to do something about it. What do vampires do with a body of a very innocent girl after she's dead? We call the police of course.

Before the cops arrived we hid Nathan and Bella away. The death of the girl had put Nathan into shock and Bella refused to leave him. So we hid them upstairs and got our lies together. Placing ourselves in our roles we started.

The knock on the door was just like an episode of cops, "Miami Dade Police!" Carlisle was the one who opened the door with a look of grief on his face. Emmett stood across the room holding a seemingly hysterical Rosalie. Alice sat with a look of shock while Jasper rubbed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

We all claimed to be out on the veranda when we heard a scream and found the girl on the beach. The police were close the whole night; I thought that we were going to have to pretend that we were going to sleep, just to keep up pretences.

I listened to the house trying to hear what Bella and Nathan were talking about but even her smell was gone. For some reason she was shielding them both. While the police were outside I went to talk to Alice.

"Alice why do you think you couldn't see anything before Nathan came in?" I asked her in a whisper to low for human hearing. Always take precaution when the police are around.

Alice shook her head slowly, "Edward I have no idea what happened. The only thing is…" She stopped and looked directly at me. "This kind of reminds me of Bella somehow."

I didn't get it. How did it remind her of Bella? Sensing the question I was about to ask she answered. "I was referring to the shield that she had as a human. It was strong enough to keep you out, remember"

She was right. Bella's shield kept me out, but I wasn't the only one. Her shield kept out Aro, and Jane. She was the first human that displayed a power before she was changed. I say first because Nathan had the same shield. But what did that have to do with Alice's vision?

We all mulled over the circumstances of Alice not being able to see anything. "He was angry and irrational." I said mostly to my self. But the family nodded.

"Well the prophecy does say that Nathan is going to be stronger than Bella." We all look toward the voice. Emmett was waiting for a response.

Without saying anything we all nodded. "And remember every time Bella got upset? Her powers went all fucked up. It was like she had too much to handle. You guys remember the storm after the wolves killed that guard in Gig Harbor." He was breaking it down for us, and still we weren't getting the connection.

He was looking at us all like we had three heads, his mind willing us to get it, but our minds still didn't get it. "Come on guys, if he is supposed to be stronger than Bella, and if his shield is tied to his emotions then…"

Then it hit me. "He was shielding because he was angry. It goes to think that if one of his emotions overrides the others his shield gets stronger. It's like a built in defense mechanism." I concluded.

"Exactly Little Bro." Emmett said proud of himself.

We all stared at him, floored at how he could have figured this out by himself. "Emmett I thought you were stupid." I said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He said grinning.

"Holy shit, if he's packing this much power now, what the hell is he going to have if he's turned?" Jake chimed in walking in from outside. The wolves had gone out to keep an eye out on the Police. "They're gone, the coroner just picked up the body. Poor girl, she never had a chance." He said shaking his head.

Leah came up behind him and placed her head between his shoulder blades while snaking her hands around his waist. "We'll get them Jake, don't worry.

Jake and Leah's romance was going strong. At first the pull of their imprint was put out because Leah didn't want to disrespect Sam's memory. But Jake had Sam in his head all the time. The Alphas of the past guiding Jake towards the right decisions, so Jake knew what Sam wanted. He wanted Leah to be happy. They worked through that issue and have been happily proving their love ever since.

I had a question to pose to the family, "If he's got a built in shield that hides him all together, how did the Lycans find us?" Technically Nathan was off the radar. They had tried in Forks and then we could find them.

"_They followed us here."_ Bella's thoughts were worried.

"_What do you mean they followed us here? Bella did we lead them to Nathan?"_ I thought back to her.

The air in the house was suddenly energized. The electricity that flowed through the air was tangible. The hair on my arm was standing on end, I looked at all my family, and they all felt it to. It was like there was an electrical storm in the house. I listened to the house but all was quiet.

"_God, I hope he forgives me."_

Before Bella's thought had even finished I was racing up the stairs to the room that Nathan and Bella were in. I could hear the confusion of all that followed. We were at the door but it was closed. I threw it open and was stopped by the sight that I beheld.

Bella and Nathan were standing on opposite sides of the room. But that's not why we stopped. There was a storm happening in the room. But it was like Nathan and Bella were in one of those snow globes. We couldn't hear the storm, but we could see the lightning and see the rain within the room.

It looked like they were yelling at each other, waving they're arms and the power that they pushed was impressive to say the least. Another crack of lightning blasted, but it fell on deaf ears. It was unnerving to see a storm in a bubble. I knew this couldn't end well.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Well we need to try to reach them, kind of defuse the situation." He said, going towards the room. He took one final step to enter the room and was thrown against the hallway wall. He was instantly dazed and confused. "Well that's not going to work." He said shaking his head to clear fizzle out.

Bella looked up at me, and the hurt in her eyes was visible. "_Three days." _She thought at me. What was she talking about? Three days for what?

"WHAT?" I yelled at her. Bella launched her self at Nathan. They collided and she sunk her teeth into his right shoulder. Nathan looked like he was crying out in pain and agony.

At that moment the room exploded with water and wind. Bella was launched into the hallway and I caught her before she hit the floor. I looked into the room and Nathan lay on the floor motionless. I glanced at Bella in my arms, she was also motionless. I was reminded of the time she was in the hospital after the whole James thing.

Carlisle was at my side in a flash. Alice and Jasper went to check on Nathan. He looked at me in awe. "I don't understand. She's unconscious." He said perplexed.

"So is Nathan." Alice confirmed.

I looked at my sleeping love and understood the choice that she had made. I understood the sacrifice she had made. I wanted to cry. This was getting too hard. She was giving up too much of her self and it just felt like she wasn't getting anything in return. Except me, the booby prize.

"Three Days." I said to her, and placed a chaste kiss on her unmoving lips.

Emmett came back into the guest room where we had moved Nathan and Bella. Before he came in the only sound in the whole room was the slowing of Nathan's heartbeat. It had been two days since Bella had closed her eyes and I truly was about to lose my mind.

"I should have left her alone." I thought aloud. "Look at her. All of this turmoil because I had to have her."

I placed a loving hand on my sleeping beauty's shoulder. She had told me the time limit, three days. But these last two days were the longest of my life. I couldn't hear her thoughts but worst of all I couldn't see her move. It was like she was dead, not even her heart moved to let me know that all was how it was supposed to be.

Carlisle came to sit beside me. He had nothing but compassion for the trials that I had been through and the way that I felt. "Stop beating yourself up son. This was the way it was always supposed to be. If you hadn't come along she could have been lost."

I was confused by what he had just said. "If I hadn't come along she would have been saved. She would have had a job, two and a half kids and a _husband_." I choked out the last word, thinking of men like Mike Newton, who could have lived and died with her. I lowered my head into my hands.

"Son, because of you she had the strength to fight on the right side. All the power that Bella wields could have driven her mad, but because she knew you and the family she knew what was right from wrong. She could have been taken to Italy and probed and prodded until she broke. We all knew the human Bella, she wouldn't have lasted long without knowing true love, Edward." My father was trying to make me feel better I knew, but all I felt was remorse. All I felt was the pain of loss and agony of this last twenty years threatening to crash upon me once again.

"If we hadn't come into her life she would have never known about vampires and the world that we live in. The danger that is constant in our lives." I shook my head trying to convince myself as much as my father. He had to understand that we were the reason that this had happened to her. Why couldn't he see?

Suddenly I was grasped by the shoulders and turned to my father. I was shocked because he had never so much as put a finger on me. "Stop it Edward. This was prophesized. It was going to happen whether you were here or not. Bella is who she is with or without us, and so is Nathan. I'm just glad that we were able to share this with them. You might want to feel sorry for yourself, but don't feel sorry for Bella, and certainly don't feel sorry for the family. It's not your place. We love Bella and Bella loves us. She has made us a whole since day one, when you brought her home. So we will never feel sorry for the part that we play in her existence. You wanted to keep her because, more than any of us, you needed her too. But what you don't seem to understand is that she picked us more than we picked her."

With that he left the room. He left me with my love to ponder the things that he had just told me. Of course he was right. Bella didn't have to reveal herself to me after twenty years. She could have just been Marisol, the mystery vampire that I couldn't figure out. She didn't have to say that she would take my hand in marriage. But the point was that she had. She loved me through all of my misdeeds and hardships.

But that wasn't all. She loved my family too. Even Rosalie who wouldn't give her the time of day. Even Jasper who plotted to kill her and then had tried on her birthday. But she forgave them both and loved with an fierceness that only she could muster.

That was Bella. That was the way she always would be. So in the end he was right, I could no longer feel sorry for myself or her. I had to take the chips as they lay.

I turned back to my love, lightly stroking her face. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I had forgotten that Emmett was still in the room.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey man. How are they?" He asked

"The same." I said and then I turned to him, "Emmett, do you think everything is going to turn out okay?" I asked. I didn't know why I was asking him of all people, but he always seemed to make me feel better.

Emmett came around and sat in the chair that Carlisle had been sitting in. He looked at Bella for a long while and then he looked at me. "Did I ever tell you about my sister Emily?" He asked. I shook my head no, so Emmett continued.

"Emily was the youngest of all the McCarthy's. My youngest sister my favorite. She had one of those life forces that drew people in, you know what I mean. She used to run everywhere. It didn't matter if it was to the next room in the house or the general store down the road. She would run like the devil was chasing her. Man I loved her. When she was twelve she begged me to take her horseback riding. I mean she really begged. She said that she could run faster than the wind, but she wanted to feel the wind as she moved with an animal beneath her." Emmett was picturing Emily in his mind. The love that he felt for her was great but the picture in his mind was fuzzy because it was his human memories that he thought of.

"Sooo… I took her. We were out all day, laughing and riding. She was so happy and carefree. But… a snake was in the path. Her horse bucked and she was thrown to the ground with a loud crunch." At this Emmett looked very sad. His memories were of the way he blamed himself for the accident that happened to his sister. But he went on, "The doctor said she would never walk again and that she was in a coma. I sat by her bed for days until she finally opened her eyes. I cried seeing her and kept apologizing to her. My guilt was like nothing I had ever felt before. Then I asked her the same thing that you just asked me, and do you know what she said?" Emmett looked at me expectantly, and I just shook my head.

"She said 'I'm alive and I'm with you, and that's all that I could ask for.' Then she kissed my forehead. Later after I was changed I would check up on her from time to time. She ran a laboratory that did research for people with spinal injuries and diseases. She even had some break-throughs. She was happy."

Emmett and I sat in silence for a long while. The only sound in the room was Nathan's racing heart. And then Emmett spoke again, "I see Emily in Bella. Everything is going to be okay because Bella is alive and she has you. What more could she ask for? Well except maybe more muscles for you." He laughed at his little joke and left.

I had never known about Emmett's sister. But I felt better. I felt like all was going to be okay. I was grateful for Emmett. Yes he was good in a fight but who would have known that he could console a person too. I guess when you're married to Rosalie you have to have that skill.

I needed to stop beating myself up. We would wait. I knew there were going to be problems when Nathan woke so I needed to prepare. Just as that thought passed through my mind Nathan's heart began to slow. The family was in the room in an instant. Nathan was turning.

Nathan's heart stopped and in that instant Bella and Nathan began to glow. Their skin shimmered with a blinding light that even we had to look away from. I felt Bella's body lift off the bed and saw Nathan's doing the same. The light shot out of their fingertips and a wind came out of nowhere that blew their hair around their faces. It was a scary and beautiful sight to behold.

Within minutes the light dimmed and they were both lowered to the bed, back to their sleeping unmoving postures. I looked at Carlisle. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but we will wait. It shouldn't be long now." He said.

That light show was very impressive. We all stood waiting for hours to see if it was going to happen again, but it didn't. Bella and Nathan lay as still as ever. How I wished my transformation had been that quiet. They looked as if they were sleeping. We just couldn't wake them up. 

Plus there was the question of why it was taking so long. Bella had said that her transformation had been rather short. Twenty four hours long to be exact. Why was this one taking the normal three days? I never left even as everyone else filed out of the room one by one.

I would never leave my wife's side. I was going to be the first person she saw when she woke. It was the least I could do. I wasn't there for her first transformation. I could only imagine how scared she was when she woke with that asshole Rendell. God I wish I could kill him… again.

The day was growing to a close and it was the third day. I asked Alice if she could see when Bella would open her eyes but she couldn't. It seemed that Bella and Nathan's shield had joined. Not only had it joined it encompassed the house.

All sound and smell was trapped into the house. Which was good because the Lycans wouldn't know the difference. Bella and Nathan were at their weakest point. They couldn't protect themselves and an attack now would have devastating consequences.

"Did I ever tell you that you think too much?" I looked down and saw the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. "I'm sorry you have been so tortured." She said with the sadness that her face held.

I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of my only true love." You know me, always the tortured soul. It's not your fault."

I looked across the room at Nathan. He still hadn't moved. I looked at her questioning. As she took the question from my mind, "He still has a few more hours to go. This is more complicated then my transformation. He has a lot to absorb." She said.

"Bella why did you…" I struggled on the last part of the question. I was torn on whether or not to ask her what happened before her coma. But true to form Bella got the point.

Slowly she sat up. She bit her lower lip like always when she was nervous. This was very hard for her. If only she could just let it out. I'll admit I was getting nervous for her. This was a hard thing for her to do. Changing her brother, who hated the very thought of vampires.

"_I hope he forgives me, Edward. He is very much like Charlie. Head strong in his beliefs. This is going to be the worst thing that ever happened to him. I caused this."_

"_Well, why did you do it then? I mean we could have talked to him. Maybe we could have found another way." _I didn't want to question her motives, but I needed to know her motives before I could understand fully.

She shook her head and looked directly into my eyes. Her eye begged for understanding." _He was safe till we got here. The Lycans followed us. We led them straight to him Edward. I saw it, Nathan's death. I couldn't let that happen if I had the power to save him. Edward I've lost so much, first my life and freedom, you and the family, Charlie and my mom, I couldn't lose him too. Nathan has the power to stop the war between Vampires and Lycans, he can make it so that Humans no longer have to fear what's in the dark. Please understand." _

Then something happened that I had not expected. I gasped as one red tinted tear fell from Bella's eye. "Bella…you're…crying." I stuttered in astonishment. She wiped the blood tinted tear from her cheek, "Well I'll be damned." She said.

It was like her humanity was right beneath the surface. She was still a vampire but her body had gain extra qualities. "Bella lets go talk to Carlisle." I said hoping that he would have some answers.

"No Edward. Right now I need you. I need time with you. I need to know that you understand. I need to know that you forgive me." She said as another tear stained her cheek.

I lifted her into my arms bridal style. "Love, there is nothing to forgive." And I carried her to our bedroom.

Right now, I needed Bella. I needed to show her exactly what she meant to me, because Carlisle was right, she was destined for this. I just had to show her how much I appreciated that she still wanted me after everything she had already been through.

She reached for my shirt, intending to rip it off of me when I grabbed both of her wrists and slowly drew her arms over her head. "No Bella. It won't be fast. And it won't be rough."

I heard her gasp and felt her quiver before she was able to answer. "But I need you now. Please Edward."

"And you will have me. Slowly. Passionately." I lowered my voice to a husky whisper, "Erotically." I lowered her onto the bed, wanting to savor each moment.

She was shaking now, from head to toe. Trembling like a leaf. Not with fear. Not with anger. No, my Bella was trembling with desire. With want. With need. And mostly, with love.

I gripped her face in my hands and looked deep into her warm eyes. Eyes that I never thought I would see again. The same warm brown eyes from the girl I had first fallen in love with. The only girl I would ever love. Infinite emotions swirled in them, drawing me in, drowning me.

"Bella." I could hardly control my own voice. It still amazed me the effect only she had on me. Did she know she was the only being that could ever bring me to my knees? "I don't think I've ever properly shown you how much I love you. Let me show you now. Let me love you Bella."

"Yes." The breathy whisper sang to my soul and darkened my eyes. A red tinged tear fell from her eye once more.

"Don't cry Bella. Shhh…" I leaned down and brushed the tear away with my lips. "Please don't cry."

Slowly and languidly I undid the buttons on her blouse, parting her shirt little by little on the way. She truly was the most exquisite creature I had ever encountered. Using my fingertips alone, I brushed each newly exposed inch of flesh, feeling the muscles convulsing in my wake.

Her sighs drove me onward. Hearing Bella's submission was the most erotic thing I had heard in my many years. Her soft moans coupled with the way her body moved beneath mine fueled my growing desire. The beast in me roared to take her, now. But my dead heart longed to show Bella the passion she ignited in me.

When we were both fully disrobed I sat back and drew her up so she was straddling me. Both of our voices mixed in contentment as I sheathed myself in her. When Bella tried to pump her hips, eager to gain her release I slowed her once more. My hands found her hips and stopped her movements and once again I was staring into her eyes.

"No Bella. Let go and let me have control." I could see her struggling to comply, but I knew once she did it would be worth it. "I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you, and I'm sorry for that. I don't tell you how much I respect you either, but that will be rectified as well."

She was dazed. I could tell that she had never been worshiped as lovingly as I was now. That too would change. From here until the rest of eternity I would treasure Bella every day.

Still holding her hips, I pulled her away from me only to bury myself in her again. Over and over, slowly and surely I was shattering her. My heart would have been racing if it could have beat. She was breathing heavily, her sweet breath fanning across my skin. I knew she was ready to come undone and I pushed ahead.

I flipped us over so I was laying over top of her and her legs automatically wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, pulling me into her. I didn't stop and I didn't hurry, I just continued my measured assault. She would have no doubt after this whether or not I still wanted her. She would never have cause to doubt our love again.

The tension was building and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before she had her release. But still I continued at an unhurried pace. Dragging the moment out as long as possible. Still running my hands over her body. Drawing my fingers through her luxurious hair. Suddenly I felt her clamp down on me before she called out my name and pleasure shot through me. With a few final thrusts, my own release soon followed.

I collapsed down beside her, drawing her into my protective hold. Not because she was fragile and not because she needed to be protected, but because I wanted to show her how much she was cherished.

She gave a contented sigh as she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "That was beautiful Edward. I love you."

"And I love you, my only love." We laid there for another hour in shared bliss before it was shattered and we heard the commotion.

With in seconds we were both dressed and flying down the stairs, in time for the house to start shaking violently. I look over at the family that were gathered around Emmett. By the looks of things he had been thrown up against the wall, his body print permanently encased in the dry wall.

Carlisle looked up at us with all the concern of the family." _Nathan, he's outside." _That's when I heard the roar of a car outside.

Bella and I ran to the front porch. Bella let go of my hand and was gone in seconds, because I was frozen solid at what I saw. Nathan drove in high speeds down the drive in my beloved Aston Martin. The only other thing I cared for and not screwed up in this world and it was driving away without me.

I was in shock. "_Was that my car?" _

Bella's A8 stopped on a dime right in front of me seconds later. "Of course it was your car. Get in, and stop looking like a dope." I closed my mouth with a snap, not realizing that I had it open.

"Bella I swear if he hurts my car _I'm_ going to kill him." I told her as we sped ways after her high strung Brother. "I swear Bella, if your new and confused vampire brother wrecks my car I will dismantle him and put him back together just to dismantle him again." I was pissed off. Could you tell? Even Rosalie knew not to mess with the Aston Martin. The Volvo could be replaced but the Aston? Why the hell did he take that car of all of the ones in the garage? At least he had good taste.

We were racing through the streets of Miami. We were swerving in and out of traffic with the greatest of ease. If I wasn't so pissed I might have mentioned to Bella about how great her driving was. But as I said I was pissed.

"You said that Edward. But I got dibs." She said through clenched teeth. "I can't believe he pulled this stunt. He is so grounded." She added.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Miami was alive and kicking. I hoped that no one walked out into traffic. They wouldn't get run over but they might piss their pants.

Nathan was a pin point on the street in front of me. He really did pick up this vampire stuff fast. I was just glad that I didn't have to worry about him waking up from his transformation and killing people.

We drove out of the city and I saw that the Aston was parked on the side of the road. Bella pulled up right behind it. Before the car was even at a standstill I was out and running to the driver's side door. "Nathan I'm going to Kick your…" I never got a chance to finish my sentence because I was thrown to the ground with such force that if I could break I would have.

Nathan stood over me with such malice in his eyes that I flinched away. "You will what Edward? Don't think that I couldn't hear all the treats that you uttered. I've been waiting for years for a chance to rip you apart. You destroyed my family." He grabbed my arm and started pulling. "I plan to make this slow and painful. You're going to suffer the way that my father did." He sneered

"STOP IT NATHAN!" Bella yelled. A huge burst of wind and lightning cracked and Nathan was thrown away from me. Good thing cause that would have hurt.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Hey just lending you a hand." She chucked at her own joke and I rolled my eyes.

"Dear sister. Still trying to force me into this world of yours? You fucking bit me. You turned me into a MONSTER!" He yelled the last with enough venom that even Bella flinched.

"I turned you into a savior Nathan. I turned you to keep you from becoming like the girl on the beach. Please understand." Her voice was a whisper but she pleaded her case to the one person who could forgive her.

"NO, YOU TURNED ME TO VINDICATE YOURSELF." He screamed and the field to our left burst into flames. Bella and I watch in awe as the flames grew in size at the hint of his rage.

"Nathan you have to calm down." I said in as calm of a voice that I could muster.

"You DON'T TALK TO ME!" He yelled directly at me, and the ground beneath us began to move with such violence that we couldn't hold our footing. Nathan looked with a rage as he watched us tossed about the highway.

I grabbed a hold of Bella to keep her from falling while I held on to her car, putting my finger prints in the hood. "I don't think this is working Bella, love." I said to her.

"You think Edward? I'm so glad you're here. I could have never figured that out, Captain Obvious." She said back. I was going to have to talk to her about her name calling. I could grow a complex, or something.

The earthquake stopped as suddenly as it started but the anger that Nathan was oozing did not subside. The fire in the field raged on. "Please Nathan you are part of me. You are my family. Please come with us and let us help you." Bella was calm but she cried her new found tears and pleaded with her brother.

"No Bella. You are a Cullen now. You are a monster. I have to go." He looked away, sadness in his face. "Go with your _husband."_ He spat the last word.

Then right before our eyes he transformed into a wolf. A large chocolate brown wolf. His thoughts floated through the air towards us. "_I always wanted to join the pack."_ And he jumped into the field on the left side of the field and was gone.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted him to come back to stop the pain that Bella was feeling. I wanted him to come back to prove that we were the good guys. A long time ago we were known as _Stregoni benefici. Good vampires that fought for the rights of the people against bad vampires. _

But first things first, I ran over to Bella and grabbed her. I looked her over to make sure that she was unharmed. I wasn't surprised that she was fine. A little disappointed but not surprised. Then I ran to my car. Running my fingers over the fenders, I made sure there wasn't so much as a scratch on her. "Damn it, focus Edward." Bella called out to me.

I looked in the direction that she was looking and saw that the fire still blazed on. I could even feel the heat that was threatening to engulf us within the next few minutes.

"Time to go." I said pushing Bella towards her car.

" No time Edward. A fire that big is burning to fast, we will never make it in time. No matter how fast we dive." She said.

Bella stepped into the middle of the highway and looked up to the sky. The tears still slid down her cheeks in a testimonial of the pain and heartache that she felt. She raised her small hands above her head and instantly the wind picked up. The wind blew around us and I had to grab hold of the railing to keep from blowing away.

Clouds appeared out nowhere, white at first but darkening by the second. I looked at my love and the tears were coming down faster than ever. She cried and the wind blew, she cried and the clouds rumbled. Lightning struck and thunder rolled.

Bella's body shook and rocked before she fell to her knees with howl of agony and rage that she had held through the whole confrontation with her brother. The clouds let loose with a torrential rain that splashed at the flames. The flames fought back but Bella held the rains strong. The sizzle and steam that rose from the field was deafening. The wind still blew and the rain fell. After about ten minutes the flames were out and the field was saturated but the rains kept going.

Bella hugged herself and cried. She took in a huge breath, "NATHAN!" she howled in agony, before she crumpled into a heap in the middle of the highway, and the rain stopped. All was still, and my heart broke for my love.

I called Alice to come and retrieve Bella's car and took the Aston Martin, carefully placing my love in the passenger's seat. She was still crying and shaking. "Shh… my love, we'll find him and bring him home." I assured her.

She shook her head, "Not for another year Edward. We won't see him for another year."


	21. Two Part Training

**Two Part Training**

Machiavelli POV

I knew that something was wrong. I mean, hadn't I felt it? Hadn't we all felt it? Walking in the tiny corridors that served as a make shift home for my children and I, I thought about the day the pain came and went. It had been two weeks ago.

I was in the midst of treating the wounds of the newly commissioned. Some were not bad but there were others that might not make it through the night. The one that I was currently attending to was one on the critical list.

She moaned and groaned as I came into her makeshift cell. As I neared her I looked at her in the face. She was a lovely woman. Strong at heart. I remembered why I had chosen her. She was a martial arts instructor with little patience for the weak. Her short brown hair was nothing to write home about but her 'no looking back policy' was. She would kick the shit out of her students and fellow instructors and not think twice about it. At that point I knew that her lust for violence and her need to prove herself was a great addition to my ranks.

First though, I had to get her to the next cycle. Her wound was deep and very close to her jugular vein. It wouldn't have been so bad but like I mentioned she was a fighter. The night of the last full moon I snuck up on her and she fought back. I almost killed her. Now I nursed her. She was vital to us being able to win this war with the vampires. The things that she could teach my children would no doubt leave a plume of smoke that reached the heavens. Then the Lycans would be supreme in the world of the supernatural.

I leaned over the side of this woman's cot to try and comfort her. "Shh, it's okay Kasha. In two weeks you will be better. I promise. Just hang in there." I had taken a personal interest in Kasha. She was strong and to me she was lovely. If we came through this I would mate her. She was worth of my affections. But of course even I knew I was incapable of love. I loved one thing, and that was power.

I had taken to changing Lycans by myself about six months ago. I started even before the vampires closed in on our territory. Once every two months I would fly south to check the ranks that I was creating. My rules were simple. No one was to change a single person but me. The lycan population had become weak and needed to become pure again. I was the only one that could do that. I was one of the first, my brother and I. I needed to make a master race.

The night of the fight with the vampires I was truly hoping that the vampires would win. It would be that last of the half-breeds, as I came to call them behind their backs. I had started a commune in Alabama were my army could grow and I could oversee the changes for myself. I chose only the strongest for my master race so that when the time came I could slaughter the vampires at every turn.

Of course I had to deal with the 'ONE' as my brother always called him. I could have easily killed the Executioner many times before the arrival of the coven to Gig Harbor but I needed her to lead me to him. He was elusive to us for some reason. I had no way to find him. But it all worked out in the end. She had done just that. He was going to school in Florida. So I sent him a little message. I chuckled to myself at that. I'm sure the vampires that coveted human life were appalled at the visual aid I had requested.

Kasha stirred under my hand and I looked at her. Her eyes were open and I nearly backed away at the look that she gave me. Even though she was near death she still had fire in her veins. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. "Now dear, no need to look at me like that. It does you no good. We are the same now." I said to her. "Looks like that just get you punished and at this point I don't think your body can handle that." I said like I was telling her things that I would need at the store.

She slowly turned her head away from me then. She always did that. But I was used to it. She couldn't resist me for long, none of them could. What I said was law and they had no choice but to follow.

As that thought passed through my mind I was struck with a pain so harsh that my hand curled into fists and my body became rigid. It started in my chest and radiated out towards my limbs. I bit my lips closed to keep from crying out but the whole commune was howling in agony. I wasn't the only one to feel it but as soon as it was there it was gone.

Relief replaced the anguish and I was panting like I had run for days. I looked at Kasha and confusion was written all over her face and I was sure that it was on mine. What was that? That was more pain then my first transformation. Kasha turned her head back to the wall that she found so interesting and I quietly slipped out of the room to check everyone else.

When I entered the hall way I saw my people, some standing with their heads in their hands and others on the floor curled up in little balls. I didn't know then what had happened. And I wouldn't know for two more weeks.

I continued my care of Kasha and the others till the night before the full moon. We had six that we were preparing for transformation and to prepare we had to take them down to the basement. There we had steel chains and collars to keep them from going on a rampage and killing a small towns worth of people. The killing didn't bother me but it left it open to make a mistake and turn someone that didn't deserve our life.

Kasha was the last to come down. I looked at my current second in command and for some reason he looked worried. "Daniel, what is it on your mind, boy. You're really starting to piss me off." I hissed at him.

Daniel looked at the floor and took a deep breath, "Sorry sir, it's just that I have been through this many times with the new pups and so I pretty much know the signs of transformation. Uncontrolled rage, the lengthening of the arms and legs, just to name a few but…" He trailed off and I was getting irritated with him. I had changed him not because he was strong but because he was a doctor. I needed him to help me heal the attacked. But I really didn't like him.

"But what, Boy?" I was getting out of control, I knew it was because the full moon was tomorrow but hey, if I'm being truthful I just had a short temper.

"They're not showing any signs sir. Not a single one of them." He finished.

I looked at my new six and really saw them. He was right not one had any symptoms. I thought back to two weeks ago. Could it be? Could the prophecy be coming true?

I glanced at Daniel, "If they don't change by tomorrow night, then dispose of them." I said with indifference. Daniel looked like I had just punched him in the gut. He was a doctor that I had just told to kill. I loved my life.

I walked to the wall that Kasha was strapped to. I knew that I would never see her again. That was a pity. I would have at least have liked to get her in the sack, but oh well. I reached out and stroked her face, with all the care that I could muster, which wasn't much so it ended up being more of a slap. "Ah lass, parting is such sweet sorrow." I quoted Shakespeare. With that I left.

So no more Lycans could be made, ever. They had finally changed the 'ONE'. It was time to get to work on my children. It was going to take time but… training had to begin.

Nathan POV

What the hell was she thinking? I was so pissed that the earth beneath me started to move and I had to try to pull it in. I had already burned a field, two abandoned houses and I shook apart another. My anger was getting the best of me.

Bella knew how I felt about being a vampire. She knew that I was totally against it. How could she just attack me like that?

Not to mention the fact that when I finally did wake up she was doing the deed with her leech of a husband instead of waiting for me to wake up. Her thoughts were disgusting and I had his thoughts to deal with too. They did think that this was the right step to take. Seth and Leah betrayed me too.

When I woke I knew everything. I knew what my abilities were. I knew what all of their abilities were. I knew what I was supposed to do, and that alone was calling to me like I needed water. My destiny was overloading me. But I kept running. I wanted no part in this. I didn't want to be a vampire. I HATED THEM! So in turn I hated myself.

But there was something else. I could feel Bella. What's worse, I knew that she could feel me too. She knew where I was, but she didn't come. For that I was grateful. I thought that if I saw her now I would rip her to shreds for what she had done. Even though our powers were pretty evenly matched I was stronger. I knew that and so did she.

When I thought of Bella and my powers the closest thing that I could relate it to was the Yin and Yang. Bella controlled Wind and Water; pretty much all that had to do with the sky. I controlled Fire and Earth; everything below the sky. Bella could glamour people, I could glamour animals. We both could read thoughts and project them and we both could see the future but mine was distinct. I knew what was going to happen, just like that. I didn't have to play the odds to see how they turned out. I knew what we all were going to do.

I thought back to the day on the highway. I had felt the change in the wind and the rain that suddenly started to fall but what got me was the agony that Bella was going through. Her scream at the end was powerful and telling. She had a broken heart. It had pained her to do this as much as it pained me to be this way. She projected her thoughts to me, her sorrow was enough to send me spiraling down to the ground with my own grief, but then I blocked her. I had no care for her pain. As far as I was concerned she deserved her anguish. God knows I had to live with mine.

Edward Fucking Cullen, the man who had started this whole mess. The man who wouldn't leave my sister alone. I so wanted to crush him right there on the highway. But what would that have done? In the end I would have had to kill my sister and the other Cullens just to get away with it. I think that's what stopped me. Bella.

Charlie always told me about Bella's ability to love, but I hadn't really understood until now. I always thought that he exaggerated for her memory's sake. I thought that he was wishing her more than she was to keep her alive in his heart. But he was right. She was love in the flesh (if you can call it flesh). Her fire was love. It was what kept her alive all those years.

I placed my head in my crossed arms. What was I going to do? She had done this for me, to protect me and I ran from her. I couldn't go back. I knew when I was going back and the future looked happy but at this point in time I had no want for happiness. I wanted to be angry and spiteful. I wanted to relish my hate and disgust for them all. I wanted them to suffer for bringing this down on me. So I stayed in my solitude.

I needed answers but the only place that I could get them was with her. That wasn't going to work so I stayed away and watched them in my mind's eye. I could see all that was happening. But mostly I watched Bella.

For two weeks she stayed indoors, locked in a small empty room of the house, not moving. Her tears streaked red down her cheeks and I knew they were tears of loss, they were tears for me. As I watched, I felt a tear fall from my eye. I caught it on the tip on my finger and it too was tinted red. Normally vampires couldn't cry but Bella and I could. It was a piece of humanity that the transfer gave us. We were super freaks. Not only were we freaks for being vampires but we were even freaks in the vampire world. Could this get any more fucked up?

I watched Bella and her pain was killing me. I needed to get some things done and I needed to do them before I could return to her. I needed to come to terms with this change in events and I was not going to do that if my sister's heartache was sitting on my shoulders.

"_Come home Nathan."_

My head lifted in a flash and I looked around. No one was there. But I heard it like it was coming from right next to me.

"_We can help you."_

That was Bella! I looked back in my mind's eye and there she was looking at me like I was sitting next to her. "_I can't Bella, I just can't." _ I projected back to her. I wasn't sure how I was doing it but I just knew how. Hey it's cheaper then long distance.

"_Nathan, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." _

She was crying again. This was tearing us both apart. "_Stop crying my sister. I understand why you did it. I just wish you had waited till I was ready. I do forgive you. I... I love you Bella. So get up off the floor and start our mission. I have things I need to do and I will return. I promise." _

She looked better. She was sitting straighter and I could tell that my words had affected her.

"_You…Love…Me? Thank you Nathan. I love you too." _

"_Good now go be with your family and I will be there when I can. Don't cry for me. I'm okay." _

"_I understand, hurry home Nathan, we have a lot to catch up on." _

I nodded knowing that she saw me. I got up and decided that the first thing I needed to do was get my powers in order. I reached into my pocket and retrieved the black credit card I had stolen from the Cullen House. I'm sure my sister had already told them where it was and that I was going to need it. So it was time to book a flight to Italy. I could practice in the privacy of the old Volturi catacombs. With that thought, I was off.

**E POV**

The screams were deafening and heartbreaking at the same time. There was nothing to take the pain away and there were no other alternatives but to endure it. We knew she was in good hands. Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Bella were with her.

I paced the hallway with Jasper and Emmett, all three of us melancholy waiting for the verdict. We had only been back a few days from our travels and then we had to prepare the room, sound proofing it to guard against any unwanted guests.

Jasper was constantly sending waves of calm in our direction. Even though he was no longer ruled by our emotions he still could feel them. And I think that it gave him something to do. He too was nervous but keeping us at bay let him focus on something else.

The sound of pain that fell from the lips of the only mother that I could remember was tearing us all apart. I decided to focus on all that had happened since we left almost six months ago.

Bella was still locked in the room where she had sat for two weeks. I sat outside just listening to her.

I wished that she would let me hold her. Every time I tried to open the door a gust of wind would throw me out and slam the door in my wake. Her mind was as silent and unyielding as it had been when she was human. I couldn't help but think that she was angry with me. That I had sent her to this dark place. But the only thing that I had wanted to do was hold my wife.

I held my head in my hands, and didn't move. I was just as still as a boulder, waiting and wondering. She said that Nathan was going to be gone for a year. Was she going to sit in this room for a year? Could I survive not touching her for a year?

I knew that I was being selfish, but it was different now. I was her husband. She was in the next room but still she was lost to me. My world was crumbling with every tear that fell from her beautiful brown eyes. My Bella was in anguish over the loss of her brother.

She wasn't the only one. Seth and Leah felt it too. They felt like they had let him down as a child. They felt that if they had explained things better then maybe he would have understood that we were not the bad guys. We were trying to save Bella's life when she was taken.

Of course they had no control over what they told Nathan. They were under strict orders not to say anything other than the facts about that day. Apparently Sam's prejudices ran deep in those days. He would not hear or let it be heard that we had not let Bella be killed. But that was then, and I had no will to speak ill of the dead.

I was sitting on the floor like I had from the beginning when the door opened, and my angel stood before me. She smiled softly at me and held out her hand. I couldn't stop the sob that erupted from my throat. I grabbed her hand and stood with my head down, just sobbing and shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't stop him and I know you're hurting, but I can't figure out how to help you." I sobbed more at the realization that the words I spoke were true. I stepped closer to her without looking into her face and wrapped my hands around her. I lowered my head to her shoulder and held her close.

Her hands were stroking my back and head as she spoke. "Shhh, Edward, there was nothing for you to do. Nathan had to come to terms on his own. He's fine, and so am I. Please don't cry my wonderfully devoted husband."

I had to look into her eyes at that point. I had to know that the words that she spoke were the truth. I lift my head and gasped at the beauty that always took my breath away. "But Bella I thought that you were…"

"You thought I was angry. I know." She tapped her temple much like I had done on our semi first date. Of course she was almost attacked and raped and viciously murdered, but it was still romantic none the less.

"Come on Edward, we need to talk to everyone. I have a lot to tell them and we have a lot of work to do." She said grabbing my hand and leading down the stairs to the family.

Emmett and Jasper were playing on the Wii when we walked in. Rosalie and Alice were talking about the latest fashion magazine that they were looking at. Having heard Bella tell me we all needed to talk, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room hand in hand. All of them stopped what they were doing and sat patiently waiting for Bella to start.

Bella took a much unneeded breath and began, "Nathan is on his way to the Volturi Catacombs. While he's there he is going to try to get a handle on his new and improved self. He doesn't want our help and he will find us when he is ready." She looked at us all each in the face. I wasn't sure what she was looking at but whatever it was she kept it to herself. When her eyes fell on Esme they held there. She had a look of amazement and pain on her face but quickly covered it before she went on.

I looked over at my mother to try and see what Bella had seen but the only thing I saw was my beautiful mother sitting there. I wondered what it was that Bella had seen but Bella started talking again so I paid attention.

"We have a mission. Please everyone, don't ask me any questions until I'm done. This is a lot." She looked at all of us and we nodded at her. I was so proud of my love. She really had come such a long way from the blushing teenager I first met all those years in Forks High School Biology.

"We have to go and turn all the vampires that we can." I looked around and sure enough my family had the same looks on their faces as I'm sure I did. It was a mix of confusion and horror.

"Okay that didn't come out right. I meant that we have to find vampires and make them like us." We all let out long sighs of relief. Bella continued, "Mine and Nathan's purpose on this earth is to protect the human race from evil. Now I know that all vampires are not evil, but the ones that are trying to preserve human lives are suffering. They suffer from a constant bloodlust." We all suffered that particular lust so we all nodded understanding her point.

Bella looked relieved that we were all on the same page. "So we have to help them live their eternal lives easier. We also have to make it so that others that don't care to preserve human life have no choice but to. To you guys I am Bella Cullen, but my prophecy title is the Executioner, my brother is the Protector. So for the next six months we have to travel all over the world and change as many as we can. There will be those who don't care to change. We have to give them the option of change or be removed." Bella flinched at the last word.

"_So we were going all over the world killing vampires? Well shit where do I sign up_?" Emmett's excitement floated across the room and Bella looked at him in anger.

"No Emmett we are not going around the world killing vampires. We are going to let the ones that don't want to come, go. We are to just let them know their fate. Everything else will come with time."

Emmett looked visibly disgruntled. It was almost like someone killed his puppy. But Bella persisted, "Vampires have issues with living together. That's why there are so many nomads. With the change they can live in society without hurting anyone. Once we are done we have to return here. We have to prepare… but the truth is I'm not sure what's coming. As the time comes closer we" and she gestured between Alice and herself, "will know." Bella's eyes were pleading. She knew that at anytime we could say no, and she wanted to make sure that we were given a choice.

Esme stood up and looked at us all. "Well I'm going to pack for Carlisle and I," she said and went to leave the room.

"No." It was just a whisper but it was tenacious. We all looked back at Bella as she was shaking her head. "I'm sorry Esme but you and Alice have to stay here."

"What? Why?" Alice was in full blown pout mode.

"I can't tell you but you have to stay with Esme, Alice. It's… important." Bella pleaded.

Alice's eyes clouded over but as soon as she saw it she was singing the _Loco Motion _in her head. "Okay." She shrugged and sat down. What the hell? What was she hiding from me?

Rosalie and Emmett dashed up the stairs within seconds. Esme was still sitting looking from Bella and Alice but they weren't giving anything away so I shrugged and made my way up the stairs. Carlisle was right behind me.

That was until three days ago. We had each made our way to different places and transformed many of our Allies. We met many nomads and some chose to not be changed. But in all we had changed hundreds. And still there was no word from Nathan.

But I think that Bella speaks with him more often then she says. There were nights that I walked in and she was sitting on the floor of our hotel room in deep thought. Then she would answer a question or ask a question, and then she was back with me like nothing had happened. I chose not to ask her anything, she would tell me when she was ready.

In fact it was one of those nights that we received a call out of the blue from Alice. The phone on the side table by the bed started to ring, and I walked over to pick it up.

"Cullen and Cullen, this is Edward Cullen speaking." I smirked at my originality.

"Shut it Edward," Alice snapped at me. "You all need to get home right away."

It's funny how Alice, as perky as she is, can portray so much terror in one sentence. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked letting my face turn serious.

"It's Esme. Come home. All of you." With that the phone line went dead.

I called Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, who were in different cities and they had gotten the same phone calls. They were all at their respective airports getting ready to board a plane. When I hung up the phone Bella was flying around the room packing up all of our things and setting them by the door.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked as she passed me again.

"Edward… she will be okay, but we really need to go." She said without stopping.

Not one to question Bella and her motives I followed her out the door. Stopping just long enough to turn out the light and take my cell phone to book the flights.

So that brought us back to today. We had seen a lot and done a lot in the last six months but nothing could have prepared us for what we saw when we walked in the door.

Esme's screams brought me out of my reverie and I went to the door. I couldn't stand it anymore, but Emmett beat me to it.

As the door cracked open Emmett was thrown against the far wall and the door was slammed shut. "Bella…" Emmett whined, "Stop using your powers on me." He begged.

Rosalie stuck her head out of the door. "Then stay the fuck out!" She commanded. A voice from the other side of the door yelled, "Rose language!" Rose looked chagrined and said "Sorry Carlisle," slamming the door behind her.

This waiting was the worst. It had been three and a half hours already. What the hell was taking so long? I heard muffled voices from inside the room. "Sunlight Carlisle, she's getting too weak." Then there was a loud crash of glass shattering. "Alice I liked that chair." Then Alice said "Sorry Carlisle I'll buy you another one."

"That's it I'm going in. I can't take this anymore." Jasper said, more to himself than anyone else.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emmett cautioned.

Just as Jasper cracked the door a sound rang out to all of us. The sound was something that we never thought would be heard in this house. We all three rushed in, trying to fit into the door frame, pulling some of the trim off with us.

Carlisle turned to us and beamed. "Gentleman I would like to be the first to introduce you all to Braden Masen Cullen. The first Cullen to be born in over three hundred years. Braden is a play off of Alice's original last name." He looked lovingly at Alice, "Thank you for taking such good care of my family while we were gone." Alice nodded, for the first time having nothing to say.

Then Carlisle walked over to me and lovingly placed a hand on my shoulder, "And Masen, for you son, the first member to this family. You keep us strong son." If I could cry I think I would have at that very moment. Esme had given birth to a son. The prophecy was starting to come true.

I looked over at Bella with a smile on my face. She looked tired, but she too was smiling. I imagined the day when she would birth my children, seeing her in my mind's eye, round with child.

_One day Edward. One day soon._

The last month has been the happiest month since the return of Bella. The baby was starting to grow into his skin and look like a baby instead of a small old man. He had caramel hair just like Esme but his eyes were the funny thing. They were crystal blue. He was pale like the rest of us but other than that he looked like a normal baby.

Braden never spent much time lying down. It seemed like everyone had to hold him. I don't even think that he had ever slept in his crib. But he did sleep. Rose, Bella, and Alice would hold him for hours while he slept, cooing and whispering to him. All of their minds racing for a time when they could carry a bundle for themselves, how wonderfully happy they would be.

Today I had time to spend with Braden myself. I secretly had been looking forward to this. I wanted all the practice that I could get before my own day with my wife and new baby.

To tell the truth I was nervous as hell. I wanted to be as good as my mother was to me. My father had been the typical father of the times. More hands off, but proud of me at every turn. I just wished that I could remember them. My mother more so than anything. All that I remember is that she was the epitome of love, the same love that I stood with all those months ago and married my wife with. I guess that would have to do, as consolation prizes go Bella was the best.

Braden started to fuss in his bassinette. He had been like this all day, which was another reason that I got to have him. Alice and Rosalie only wanted a happy baby. Carlisle was at the campus and Esme was teaching her class. I got cranky Brandon. I decided that I was going to try music to soothe him.

The piano was out because he really did like to be held and so I walked over to the stereo. Looking through the rows and rows of CDs I found what I was looking for. I opened the disc changer and placed the CD into the tray. Closing the tray I pressed the number five on the remote and walked over to pick up the fussy Brandon.

I secretly loved this band. Yes it was a children's CD and yes we only got it after the baby was born, but… I had it on my ipod for years. The band's name was the Laurie Berkner Band. They did songs like _Buzz Buzz, _and _Victor Vito and Freddie Vasco. _Their songs were innocent and catchy. The song that I loved most of all was _Fruit Salad Salsa,___and now I had a reason to play it out loud, with no one looking at me like I was crazy or making fun of me.

The song started with a drum intro. It was very catchy so as I held Braden to my shoulder I started moving my hips to the music, it had a Latin beat, and who doesn't love Latin beats.

Braden started to quiet down and the pictures that passed through his mind were of me and the movements that I was doing. Children's minds were so refreshing, they thought in pictures and how things made them feel, and never in negatives, never judging. I loved that.

I thought maybe I would try singing to him, hey if he liked the moves he might like the voice that went along with them:

_Here come the mangos with one hand out__  
__And here come the apples with one hand out__  
__Here come papayas with one hand out__  
__All for the fruit salad salsa_

_Here come the pineapples shake shake shake__  
__Here come the oranges shake shake shake__  
__Here come bananas go shake shake shake__  
__All for the fruit salad salsa_

_And then they jump jump jump jump jump jump__  
__Into the bowl__  
__They jump jump jump jump jump jump__  
__Into the bowl__  
__And then they jump jump jump jump jump jump__  
__Into the bowl__  
__All for the fruit salad salsa_

_Then all the fruits they go spinning around__  
__Spinning and tumbling and mixing around__  
__Then all the fruits they go spinning around__  
__All for the fruit salad salsa_

_And everybody goes eehhhh shake shake shake__  
__And everybody goes aahhhh shake shake shake__  
__And everybody goes eehhhh shake shake shake__  
__Oh all for the fruit salad salsa_

_I hear the mangos say let's eat__  
__I hear the apples say it's time to eat__  
__I hear papayas say let's eat__  
A__ll for the fruit salad salsa_

As I moved my body to the ending notes Brandon was laughing and cooing in his own language to me. He loved this part of me. Who would have thought I could entertain such a small person.

The last note played and I lifted Brandon up in the air and at that moment I realized that I had an audience. Bella was standing on the stairs watching me with an eyebrow lifted and her arms across her chest.

"Um… I was… entertaining Brandon." I stammered, placing Brandon back in his bassinette. He instantly started playing with his hands.

"Uh huh." She said, looking at me very skeptically.

"Umm…" I had nothing to say.

"You know Edward, I know about your little fascination with Laurie Berkner." She told me. I was floored. I thought that I had kept that secret just to myself. How could she possibly know? As an answer to my question Bella simply tapped her temple. Damn her mind reading powers. Now I knew how everybody else felt.

"Edward this is the second time that I have caught you dancing around shaking your butt. I think it's time that you shake your butt for me. You're giving me a complex." She said with a faux pout on her face.

"Well love we can't have you having a complex, you might start random hurricanes." I said with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes. Then I had an idea.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed three chairs. I moved the couches back and placed the baby's bassinette next to the end of the chairs. Then I walked Bella to one of the chairs and sat her down. She had a question in her eyes but I quickly told her, "No looking in the future, you have to wait like the rest of them."

"Alice, Rosalie, will you please come down stairs." I called. In seconds they were sitting next to Bella in the two extra chairs.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Just wait. Emmett, Jasper." I called and they were by my side.

"What's up Bro?" Emmett asked. Then he got a huge smile on his face as he looked knowingly at Jasper.

I walked over to the remote and pressed disc four. This was going to be great. Emmett and Jasper were already in position with their backs to the girls and their arms crossed over their chests. I joined in the middle of both of them before I pressed play.

The music started to play and all three of us started moving our hips back and forth to the beat. When the singing started I spun around to face the girls.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running Hey, Hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl._

Then Jasper spun around and began singing.

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_.

Then Emmett came for the chorus.

_Do you remembe__r, when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

Emmett broke into the next verse. The girls cat calling and laughing hysterically.

_So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back to there, lord  
Sometime I'm over thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_

Then all three of us broke it down.

_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

We kept dancing around until the music faded out and bowed to our audience. The girls whooped and hollered at us. I was glad that they had enjoyed our performance. Bella was at my side before I saw her move. When did she get so fast?

"Crisis averted." She stated.

"I'm glad love. I would hate to have to explain to Carlisle why the entire east coast was decimated." I joked. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her passionately trying to portray all the love that I felt for her. I started to think that I didn't get to kiss her enough. It seemed like there was always something to do.

"Well if you feel that way let me take you up stairs and take advantage of the time we do have." She cooed.

God she was sexy. I threw her over my shoulder and made my way up the stairs with her giggling the whole way.


	22. Love And Factions

**Love and Factions**

NPOV

I spent a lot of time by myself focusing on my new found abilities. Since I was by myself I had no problem admitting to my self that it was invigorating to say the least to just plow down seven columns with a flick of my eyes. The sensation of visualizing a flame and one appearing out of thin air was fun too. I spent the sunny days in Italy morphing into any animal that suited my fancy at the time. Soon I figured out that I could us all the other abilities while in any form.

Months and months passed. Bella kept me in the loop as to what was going on back at Casa de Cullen, and I was proud to learn that the first of a new species of vampire was born to the family. Braden was strong and the family was sticking together to help raise this child. My sister's thoughts were strong and happy. In turn I was happy with her.

I still didn't trust the Cullen family. But I guess if I thought about it, it was more of the fact that I just wanted to keep my eyes open. I could tolerate them now. I really didn't have a choice.

I watched them as they made their way across the world converting the vampires that choose to be converted and warning the ones that didn't. I watched as Edward supported his wife in all that she did, and helped her when everything just seemed too much for her to handle. He strengthened her and I could see that the love that they shared was real and rare. It was unconditional, and Edward would always be with her. No matter what happened he would be there. I was glad for that.

I also watched the pack back at La Push. I was truly interested in them at this time. There were a lot of teens there coming of age and I needed to see what was going to happen. I watched as the internal rage that they all exhibited cooled. And they returned to their normal lives never knowing the difference. Vampires all over the world were no longer as much of a threat. The shape shifters of La Push were going to become extinct. This I was glad for too. My sister Leah had the love of her life and as soon as this was all over her rage would cool and she would be able to have the children that she dreamed of.

It was night time in Volterra. I walked the streets noting that the people were more at ease these days. Their minds wondered on petty trivial human things and there was not one note of fear and sacrifice that I had noticed when I first arrived. There were still vampires in Italy but they were outnumbered and I was here. Not a single one of them could take me. So they stayed hidden, waiting for a way to get out. To travel to the new world as they called it.

I walked and listened but was stopped in my tracks by broken thoughts. I could fell fear and repulsion and … hunger, and hatred. _Vampire._ I looked through the eyes of the young girl, well I say young but she was my age. This vampire was crazed with thirst. He was rabid almost and his thoughts were a mix of hunger and defiance.

I started to run towards them. I looked into the near future and knew I would be too late to stop him from biting her but I still could save her. I flashed through the streets too fast for the human eye, leaving a wake of air as I passed the little shops on both sides of the street. I pushed myself, "_Gotta be faster, gotta be faster."_ So my body went faster.

I watched as the vampire grabbed the young girl and threw her against the wall of a building. I heard her bones crack and felt the pain that she was feeling but I couldn't let it cripple me. I had to get there. The vampire saw and smelled the blood that was oozing from her head and mouth. This girl had internal bleeding, and this excited the vampire even more. He crouched down and sprung on her like a cat with a mouse. I heard the girl's feeble cry as he ripped into her neck, her life slipping away by the second.

I rounded the corner and spotted the two of them in an instant. I slammed my body into the vampire, momentarily stunning him, but he still did not let go of the girl. The sounds of her gurgled breath were slowing. I swung my fist back and connected with the side of the vampire's throat collapsing his ability to swallow.

The vampire cried out in pain and I took my chance to separate him from the girl. I threw him against the opposite wall of the alley and he repelled himself at me. At that moment I could feel three sets of eyes on me.

The girl, the vampire, and Bella were all watching me. The vampire was coming at me; flying through the air and a millisecond from me. "_FIRE!"_ Bella called through my mind. And as soon as I thought it the vampire burst into flames and fell to the ground before me.

"_HOTTER!"_ Bella called again. As she said it I could see the vampire struggling to get up. His thirst the only thing that was driving him. I raised the temperature of the fire. I could feel the heat coming and I raised it still. In seconds there was nothing left, not even ash. There was a scorch mark left were the vampire had succumbed to the flames.

I felt the link between Bella and I close and turned to the girl. She had already started the transformation, but she was too weak to cry out. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the catacombs, laying her in the chamber that I used to do my reading and studying in the late hours of the night. Her body was covered in sweat and her face twisted in pain. Her little fists clenched and unclenched as she whimpered through the worst pain she would ever feel.

I sat by her side for two hours trying to comfort her as much as possible. I studied her for a long time. Her face was flawless and smooth. I had no idea what color her eyes were because she kept them shut tight, but her hair was shoulder length and jet black. Her lips were perfect in the jewel red that was natural. To me she was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. But her suffering was taking its toll on me. Was there nothing that I could do to help her?

"_Bite her," _my instincts were screaming at me. "_Save her from the blood lust,"_ I commanded myself. I lowered myself and placed my hand behind her neck. I raised her the rest of the way and tilted her so that I had access to the ruined flesh of her neck and bit her.

The effects were instantaneous. Her back arched and a long loud moan escaped her lips. Her eyes were open but they were rolled into the back of her head. As she came down she rested and I knew that she would spend the rest of her transformation in a deep sleep. The last sleep of her life, for eternity.

MPOV

I sat at my desk across from a very cocky vampire. He was cocky because he and a group of six walked into my camp unannounced and demanded to speak with me. These vampires thought that I should drop everything and see them. But they were mistaken. I had them ushered into the same cell that my Kasha had died in and held until I was ready.

Two days later I was ready. Now was I truly busy for those two days? No I wasn't. I partied and had a few lovely girls, I walked around watching the training that I implemented, and drank. I was in no rush to see my enemies. I had planned to leave them there for more time until Daniel came to see me.

"Father, the vampires are getting restless." He said looking at the floor.

I hated Daniel. He was weak and had no ambitions to fight. The only reason he was here, as I have said before, was because he had been the top surgeon in the area. I still needed him to reset bones and sew up cuts from accidents that were happening during training.

"So let them wait." I sneered at him. I was thinking to ask him to train someone else so that I could take the pleasure of killing him.

"Father, the enemy of our enemy is our friend. They might be vampires but they hold no allegiance to 'the one' and his sister. We can use them." His book smart mouth was barely moving as he explained. I had thought of that. I had thought that was the reason for them showing up here in the first place. But I still wanted to make them wait.

"Father I would hate for you to lose even one soldier because of there thirst." he quantified.

This I hadn't thought of. And he was right but I didn't want him to know that. "Do you think that I haven't thought of that? Do you think that I'm dumb? Bring me their leader and get out of my face, Daniel, before I rip your throat out for your insolence." I raged.

"Of course father." He said but I was sure that he as he left a smile played at his lips.

So now I sit with this leech in front of me. We had been staring at each other for ten minutes and had said nothing. I looked into this parasite's eyes and saw the thirst. His eyes were nearly black with a small red ring around them. He was like stone, not even blinking, just as cool and collected as marble. I really needed to get him out of here, he was unnerving me.

"What is it that you want blood sucker?" I asked with sarcasm.

"We want to offer our help with the Executioner and her brother." He said shrugging simply. He had nerve to think that I needed his help. I had been preparing for this for hundreds of years.

"What makes you think that we need of your help?" I asked.

The vampire looked at his nails and calmly looked at me. "The Executioner broke down the Volturi, her family killed your whole pack, and that was before the change of 'The One.' You need our help. We have about seventy vampires waiting in the wings for us to just call. They don't want the change anymore than you do. So we offer you our help."

"Well vampire, what I think is that you need our help. With all the vampires that you have, you all are still scared. You don't think that even seventy is enough. Tell me vampire, where is he, do you even know?"

The vampire looked shaken and at that point I knew that I had hit the nail on the head. They felt that they couldn't win. "No we don't. But we do know that he will be returning soon. Look, I'm not getting into a proverbial pissing contest with you like Aro. We will even let you lead the show, but let's get it over with."

I was stunned; this vampire said the words that not even my brother had even dreamed of hearing. I was in control of vampires. This could be interesting, and if I had my way I would never give back their free will. They were mine.

?POV

"The vampires are here, like you said. They are meeting with father. What is it you want me to do now?"

"Just keep your eyes open and head down. Don't let anyone notice you. Remember, we need you on the inside." The other line went dead. I just hoped that they were trust worthy.

**EPOV**

FACTIONS! This was getting ridiculous. I hated my own kind, they are always so arrogant and closed minded. Anything that is different and they want to fight about it. There's no diplomatic solution, ever. Not that we gave our own but in order for peace between Humans and Vampires we needed this.

Not that we are going to walk up to the neighbors and introduce ourselves as the friendly neighborhood vampires, but it helped us to assimilate better. We could hangout better with humans. We didn't have to keep then at arms length anymore. The game was less complicated, and for that I was grateful.

But no, we had some pigheaded vamps that wanted to fight this change. Assholes. In this way vampires and humans were alike. Change was always viewed as threatening. Only one thing was going to end this struggle, a fight.

I was tired of fighting. I just wanted to spend eternity with Bella, and maybe a rug rat or two. I didn't want to have to worry about whether we were going to make it. I didn't want to worry about whether or not we were fighting for our lives this week or not. Killing things gets old after a while.

Nathan let us know that he would be back in town in two weeks and he was bringing a surprise. I wondered how many more surprises I could take. What I needed was a script. Then I could just show up in time for my shots and nothing would be a surprise. And my classic cars would be safe.

Thinking back over the last year I think the best surprise was Braden. The little man was the best thing to happen to this family. I spent as much time as I could with my little brother, holding and singing to him. I told him stories of the past hundred years. Braden seemed to like the stories with Emmett the most, laughing his little baby laugh at some of the things that Emmett had done. Then when I would tell him about my antics, Braden would take the time to fall asleep. I was a little offended, but he was six months old so who was I going to yell at?

The house was empty, except for me. The family took Braden to the fair out on the Miami boardwalk. They took pictures constantly and Alice changed his clothes just as often. I swear the boy had more clothes then the whole GQ fall line and Alice purchases clothes for him every other day. This kid was better dressed then some million dollar actor's kid. We called him the two million dollar baby and counting, because that's how much money Alice had already spent on him.

Of course she gets to spend all the money that she wanted on him but as soon as I bought him a car I got in trouble. In my defense you can never have too many cars and the earlier he started the more he would appreciate them.

"I swear you are always contemplating something." I turned around abruptly to find Bella standing right behind me.

"When did you get in?" I asked. Bella had been at the college doing her best teacher impersonation so she didn't go to the fair with the others.

"I've been listening to internal banter for the last ten minutes. It's cute that you are so jealous of Alice." She smirked at me. "I'm going to get into the shower and then would you like to go for a walk on the beach.

"I would love to escort you to the beach Mrs. Cullen." I said. It seemed like Bella and I never had any time alone anymore. With ridding the world of evil vampires and the family there still were never enough hours in the day, and we never slept.

Bella nodded and walked up the stairs. Was it my imagination or was she walking really slowly? And were her hips swaying a little more then normal? I realized that it wasn't my imagination when she glanced over her shoulder and winked at me. Bella winked! She reached up and let her hair loose from the tight bun that it was in, brown locks cascading down her back to her waist. Super vampire sex kitten, god she was sexy.

I raced up the stairs and threw her over my shoulder headed for the shower in our room. I set her down in the middle of the bathroom. "You get started I have to go downstairs for the towels." I told her while holding her face in my hands and staring into the dark brown pools of her eyes. I was entranced, I wasn't sure how important towels were at that moment, in fact I wasn't sure I even knew what a towel was.

"Hurry back Edward, there are spots that I need you to rub real bad." She cooed. What did she mean hurry back, was I going somewhere?

She let go of my waist and turned around. Oh yeah, towels. I raced down to the laundry room and grabbed the towels out of the dryer and raced back up the stairs. Just to be stopped dead in my tracks at the door of the bathroom.

The glass doors to the two person shower were clear, and I could see Bella standing with her back to me washing her hair. My mind went blank as I watched a clump of suds slide down her neck, down her back and stop in the dimple of her back right above her ass. Lucky shampoo. I gasped as I watched her bend over and rub the loofah up and down both of her long legs work it up the length of her body. Lucky loofah. Then she stood under the stream of water, sensuously removing all the soap and shampoo from her body as her hands trailed all over. Lucky hands.

Wait, what the hell was I doing just standing here watching her? I needed to get in the game. I could be envying myself. At vampire speed I removed all my clothing and stood right behind her, wrapping my arms around to cup both of her breasts in my hands, enticing a soft moan from her.

"I was wondering if you were going to just stand there." She whispered. With that sentence I spun her around and picked her up slamming her against the wall. I bucked my hips rubbing my length on the outside of her wet sex to show her I had no intention of just standing there. She gasped and attacked my mouth with hers.

The kiss was hungry and full of passion. She nipped at my lower lip, as I grabbed and kneaded both her breasts, loving the perfection of them both. I kept one of my hands on her breast while I lowered the other to her core. It was slick with her arousal and I moaned into her mouth as she did the same. I would never tire of the way her body reacted to me. I massaged her clit with my thumb while I slid two fingers in to her hot hole not wanting to wait for her.

"Oh Edward." She sighed, making my dick twitch at the sound. I needed to be inside her.

"Please Bella, please?" I begged. It was weird, I usually could hold on but I had an irresistible urge to be with her. I needed it more than anything.

"Yessss." She hissed.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I lifted her up and held her against the wall, her legs instantly wrapping around my hips. I reached between the both of us and grabbed my length. I don't remember ever being this hard, it was almost painful. I placed myself at her entrance, looking straight into Bella's eyes, both of us panting. I thrust into her, sheathing myself in her warmth, both of us letting out loud moans at the feeling.

I stood there not moving for what seemed like minutes just staring at my wife. I wondered how this feeling was even possible, how this creature of absolute perfection was in love with me. I reached up and removed a strand of wet hair from her face, both of us still panting. I pulled out of her until just the head of me was still inside of her and pushed back into her stopping once again.

"Edward please, I need you, I need to feel you, please don't stop." She pleaded. I started pumping in and out of her, finding a rhythm that was pleasurable for the both of us. I reached behind her and cupped her ass cheeks in both of my hands letting my fingers rest close to where we were joined.

I kissed her with a passion and need that I had never known before. It was like she was air and I couldn't breath unless I was inside her. There was an urgency that I had never felt before. I kissed, licked, and nibbled as much of her skin that I could reach while never stopping the assault on her hot center. Our moans were like a sensual music that was sent from the angels made just for us.

I knew she was getting close and so was I. There were no words that needed to be said, we just knew each other's bodies and at that moment the closeness that we shared was like no other time before. This was different. I leaned my forehead into the crook of her neck and she did the same we knew our climax was coming fast. I slid one of my fingers in with my cock and rose up. I sunk my teeth into her beautiful neck and she did the same to me.

The orgasm was instantaneous, and for the first time we came together, calling out to each other our bodies arching into each other's. If I could have cried at that moment I would have. I have never felt as strong and weak at the same time, the love that this being held for me held me up.

Her gasp brought me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes to see that she was crying feeling the same way I did. Bella placed her hands on my face and lowered her forehead to meet mine, "Edward, you're crying." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're crying, real tears." She whispered.

"Bella… I can't be. I mean… I thought about it." I stammered.

"Well you are."

Something in me had changed, but it wasn't just in me. Somehow we were changed, I just didn't know how.


	23. Time

**Time**

**NPOV**

I swear that the airlines have a psychic that tells them when there is someone on the plane that is in a hurry. My mind was wandering. Did I have enough time? Was I already too late? I needed to get to her, to them, and I knew that all would be lost if I didn't.

I glanced over at Arianna, the love of my life. She was so accepting of this new life. She had no family and so it really wasn't that hard. I remembered the day that she woke up looking at me strangely. I loved her instantly and hurt for her confusion.

"Where is the other one?" She asked.

"I killed him." I winced at my own words, could I have be any more harsh? "I mean…" I didn't know how to say it without sounding like a monster.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"What do you mean 'thank you'?" I was thinking that she would run in terror at the prospect of living like me.

"Just that. You saved my life and then you eased my pain, but something is different about you." She said looking into my eyes like she was trying to see my soul. Her gaze was strong and I stood there trapped in it like a deer in headlights. I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Have you met vampires before?"

"Yes, my father used to work with the Volturi until they killed my whole family. I've been here in Volterra trying to find a way into the underworld to avenge them." She said this like I should have known already.

"They're dead, all of them. My sister and her family took care of them."

"So what now?" she asked.

I spent the next few days explaining to Arianna my purpose and the prophecy. She was truly amazing. She took it all in stride like I was telling her why the sky was blue. I told her of the family and why I was in Volterra, and what was going to happen to her.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked her after a week.

"Well… if I don't then I would miss out on the love that you feel for me." She said again looking at my soul.

"What…?" I was floored. I had never told her how I felt. I was a coward in that aspect. Here I was a super vamp and I couldn't even tell the girl of my dreams that I loved her. Pussy, that was me, and I wasn't afraid to say it.

"Nathan, I feel the same way. But to answer your question, I saw it. The day that I woke up there was an aura around you. It looked like I could almost touch it, it was green. As you looked at me it changed, it was almost pink. At first I didn't know what it was, but as we toured the city I saw the auras of many other people. I saw the exact same color in lovers as we passed them. Today I was looking in the mirror and I saw the same aura around myself. I think it's infectious." She giggled and waited for what I was going to say.

"Are you saying that you are in love with me?" I asked. And almost instantly she nodded her head. I was elated. I threw my arms around her and spun her around the room. At that point I was happy to be who I was. If I wasn't a vampire I would have never met her and she was my life.

For two weeks we learned each other. Spending our time in the romantic city above the catacombs and spending our nights learning each others bodies. We made love and it was almost as if the world stopped. Life was perfect and I rarely even checked in on my sister and the family. It was just that there weren't enough hours in the day to spend with Arianna.

That is until that night. I was sitting in a huge bath tub with my love sitting in between my legs. The water was hot and I sat there reading poetry to her while she made lazy circles on my knee with her loofah. She sat there and sighed, content with the new life that she was a part of, and I was proud to have her.

As I finished one of the many stanzas that I had read in that evening, I got a flash. I instantly sat rigid as it passed before my eyes. _Death destruction, the family lay in pieces at the house. The television was on and the news caster claimed it was Tuesday, and then nothing._ I launched myself out of the tub with such force that Arianna flew with me and I caught her before she hit the floor.

"What is it Nathan?" She asked in alarm.

I didn't answer her right away. Instead I reached out to Bella. "_Bella, can you hear me? _Nothing, _Bella it's important! Can you hear me?"_ Still nothing. Her mind was closed off to me. I couldn't get to her and if the vision was right there was only two and a half days to warn them. I had just talked to Edward that day and told him that I was coming in next week with a surprise, namely Arianna. But there was no time. I needed to get to them now. I turned to Arianna who still had a look of concern on her face.

"We are going to the states tonight." I told her, and without a question she ran off to collect our bags.

Now we were getting ready to land and I hoped beyond hope that I could save them.

We ran at human pace to the car rental agency and got the car. It had taken us two days just to get this far and I knew that I had only a matter of hours before the vision came true. Arianna got our luggage and I waited for the keys for the car. I should have done the express check out but I hadn't thought of it then. Now I was kicking my own ass for all the paper work that it took for us to get done with this process.

When we finally got the car we raced out of the airport and to the nearest freeway that we could find. It was just my luck that the Cullen's house was on the opposite side of the city from the airport and it took for ever to get down to the on ramp.

As I was driving I thought of all the things that happened in the last year and a half. I thought about the fact that all my siblings were in the same place and of how lost I would be if I didn't have them any more. I thought of all the awful things that I had said to Seth over the years and how he just took it in stride, not knowing that Bella was alive, and thinking that he deserved the hate that I was spewing out at him. I thought about Leah and how she struggled with being part of the pack so long, and how I used to say nasty things to her because I was never to be part of the pack. I used to tell her how lucky she was and to get over her inner feelings, just to accept it as it was. I would upset her so bad sometimes she would just bust from her skin into wolf form right in front of me and I would laugh at her. I couldn't let them die without saying I was sorry.

And then there was Bella. I already told her that I was sorry but I really hadn't let myself get to know her. She was precious to Charlie and I had hurt her just because of the life she was dealt. I never got to hear about her human life in her own words and I never got to really find out what makes her tick. I couldn't let her die. My father would be turning over in his grave if I let that happen, and God knows I would never be able to look my mother in the eyes again, if they died.

Arianna and I weaved in and out of traffic trying our hardest to get to the house. God please let me be in time. As we pulled off the freeway and raced down the street I started to feel hope that all was not lost. I would get there with minutes to spare and hopefully save someone.

I pulled up to the driveway all was quiet. I looked over at Arianna, "Please stay in the car. No matter what you hear stay put, do you understand?" I knew that in the next few minutes I could die but keeping her safe was also a priority.

"Okay Nathan. But please be safe. I love you." She whispered. I knew that this was scary for her, but she was trying to be strong for me.

"I love you too." I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand then opened the door of the car.

I carefully and quietly walked around the house to the back door. I needed to feel if there was anyone there and hopefully if I came in through the kitchen I would have the element of surprise on my side. But when I got there the door stood wide open. I could smell vampires and Lycans on the air and figured that they were already in the house. But I also knew that it was just too quiet.

I edged up to the door still being very cautious and the fist thing that I saw was that the room was destroyed. The counters were broken and shattered in some places, the kitchenette chairs were in pieces all over the room and as I scanned the room I saw it. An arm just lying on the floor. Slowly I walked over to it. In the hand there was a baby bottle still clenched in the fist. I turned slowly and peeked around the island in the kitchen, there in many pieces on the floor lay Esme Cullen. Her limbs still twitched to be reconnected.

I left the room and followed the carnage through out the house. The family was in pieces all over. I found Edward and Jasper in the living room. The smell of vampire and Lycan still strong in the house. Alice was on the stairs, and the landing, and the front hall. Rosalie was in her room and Emmett was in the bathroom of that room. Carlisle was in the study. Then there was Bella. I found her in many more pieces than everyone else. She was just viciously ripped apart, like the Lycans and Vampires were leaving me a message. But it was what Bella's dead eyes were focused on that got my attention. In the middle of the floor next to her torso was a fetus. Bella had been pregnant. And she saw it before she died.

But it wasn't until I walked into a room that I hadn't seen before that I snapped. This room was painted in pastel colors and the remnants of what looked like baby furniture was broken all around me. In the middle of the room was the last of what was Brandon, the first born Vampire of my line. I broke down, tears streaming down my face. I was stuttering and even I couldn't make out what I was saying. My body was shaking and I could feel my bones rattling. I felt as if I were in Antarctica and freezing to death. But I also wondered why they hadn't burned the bodies.

What kind of super vampire lets his family get butchered? I was not worthy of this curse of being 'the one', I couldn't save anyone. I started looking in the other rooms of the house. I needed to find Seth and Leah. I found them gutted in another wing of the house. I knew that Jake wasn't there because he had to go back to La Push. That's when I heard the beeping.

I followed my ears to a closet in the front of the house. Inside was a box. The beeping was coming from the inside. I carefully opened the box and found a timer. The box was a bomb. Well that answered my question. They were going to blow the house up with everything in it. I had to get out there was one minute and thirty seconds left on the timer.

I ran to the front door and as I opened it something flew in and landed at my feet. I looked down and a strangled scream slipped from my lips. There on the floor lay the head of my love, Arianna.

I fell to my knees and a loud sob fell out of my mouth. They had taken everyone. They had even killed the innocent. I knew that the timer was ticking down and at that point I didn't care. "NOOO! WHY?" I was screaming at no one and everyone. "I NEED MORE TIME!" and just then the Bomb went off.

My chest felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was in a vacuum being pulled in every direction and then at a stand still at one time. My head pounded and shook and it felt like my brain might just ooze out of my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to keep them in my head, and as sudden as it started… it stopped.

I peaked out from my left eye and saw the sun. I saw the tall clock tower that I had passed on a daily basis. I was in Volterra looked around trying to discern how I had gotten there and next to me was Arianna, alive and well. I threw my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to me. Crying and sobbing all at the same time.

"Nathan what is it?" She asked.

"I have another power. I'll explain later. Right now I have to get on a plane to Miami." I remembered this day, I had a week before my family would be killed and blown up. "Please, Arianna. I need you to wait here in Italy for me. I love you and my life would end if anything happened to you."

"Nathan, I will wait till the end of time if you asked." She said.

"Please babe, don't mention time."

**EPOV**

After the shower Bella and I laid on our bed fully nude just caressing each other. Our finger tips barely touched one another, but the feeling was amazing. We stared into each other's eyes for a long while just having a silent conversation.

"_I wonder when Nathan is coming back. The year is almost up and we really haven't heard from him in a while." _I thought to her.

"_Well..." _Bella sat up alarmed. I could see in her mind that she was looking for Nathan but for some reason she couldn't find him. Her mind raced, trying to see the future, to pinpoint what was going to happen next, but all was dark. "Get dressed Edward. Something is wrong."

We quickly got dressed and were about to leave the room and call the family when the door flew open. There before us stood Nathan. Nathan's eyes were as big as saucers, and the emotion that passed through them was… relief.

"Thank god I was on time." He said, rushing to Bella and throwing his arms around her. He held her for a long time silently crying and stroking her hair. Then images started to flash through Bella and my head. Awful pictures of the family dead, the house in shambles. I dropped to my knees as the pictures continued to show the carnage that was our life.

The last picture that passed was the one that brought me out of my agony. I looked up at Bella and instantly our eyes met. On my hands and knees I crawled over to her, never breaking eye contact.

Nathan moved out of the way and I grabbed Bella around the waist. My eyes traveled down her body and rested on her abdomen. I swallowed trying to clear my throat and my hand traveled to the middle of her resting on her belly button. My eyes went back to her face and the tears that threatened to fall from those brown eyes of hers matched mine exactly.

"Bella… you're…. pregnant." I whispered afraid that if I shouted it at the top of my lungs like I wanted, it would not be true.

"I guess I am?" She made it a question. "Yes I am." She said with a little more conviction.

I jumped to my feet snatching her up into my arms and swung her around the room. "We are going to be PARENTS!" I placed her back on her feet, steadying her so she didn't fall. "Bella you have made me the happiest man on the planet, I love you." I kissed her in the crook of her neck. My favorite part of her body.

"Well I didn't do it by myself Edward. I love you too." She sighed.

But there were other things that had to be taken care of. The vision of my Bella and my child dead on the floor of our room, I had to protect them. I spun around and looked at Nathan, "When?" was all I said.

"Soon, we need to call the family home." He said walking out of the room.

**Later that night….**

The family sat stunned. Esme sat on the couch with Bradon in her lap quietly dry sobbing for the loss that had happened, but now could be prevented. Alice sat beside Bella with Rosalie on her other side with their arms wrapped around her. Jasper and Emmett and I paced while Carlisle held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Bella was visibly upset. The pregnancy though a blessing was also a curse. Some of her abilities were muted, not as strong as they were. She didn't see this coming, the destruction of our family and still could not. She and Alice had tried but for Alice it was the same. For some reason neither of them could see these Lycans and Vampires coming.

"Okay, so you have the ability to change the future by traveling through time. So why not go back and worn us about it a week ago?" Jasper asked. He was always was trying for a new angle, anything that would give us the upper hand. But I knew that answer.

"Bella's baby wouldn't have been conceived." Nathan answered.

"So they would have waited for a while, I'm sure they would understand." He countered.

"No… for Bella and Edward there wouldn't have been another child. See, we are vampires. In essence we are the undead. Through magic, or whatever you want to call it, we are able to give birth and integrate into human society. But Bella is not like you. She is like me. When I decide to settle down I will only have a chance for one child. If I miss that window there will not be another. The other thing is that now it isn't a death sentence for a human to give birth to a Halfling. We can breed as you will with the humans, we are more compatible." Nathan had made this decision for Bella and me. He knew what was at stake for us all.

Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Thank you Nathan." She whispered. He looked down at her and nodded.

"So what now, how do we kill these MOTHER FUCKERS!" Emmett boomed while giving a fist bump to Jasper.

"Emmett, language. Brandon is here," Esme chided. "But yes, how do we annihilate their murdering asses?"

After everyone got over the shock of Esme's verbal assault, we got to planning. Nathan watched the future and knew that the Lycan- Vampire factions were still planning on coming to the house. We just wouldn't be here. We needed to get Esme, Braden and Bella to a safe place. The rest of us would be close by to watch the fireworks. After that we were on our way to Alabama.

Nathan was dead set against bringing in any of our allies. He said that they were not needed. He never gave a reason why, he just said that the future had yet to unfold. We packed up everything that we needed for the journey. We all decided that even though we had not hunted in over a year and a half we needed to, the sun would shine down on us most of the way and that would build us up as well.

I sat on the beach by myself thinking of all that had transpired over the last few hours. I was going to be a father. I was happier then I had ever been. To be able to watch as Bella's abdomen grew with the life of our child, and to be able to love with as much love as was given to me in both lives. But at the same time I was saddened. I still had a hard time believing that we had souls.

How could someone who at one time was a terrifying monster have a soul? How could two very soulless people give life to a child who was soulless also?

As my thoughts saddened me even more out of the corner of my eye I saw to women watching me. One was of average height with long black hair and brown skin, I would have thought her African American except her features were of causation descent.

The second was shorter but just as beautiful. Her hair was tied in a tight bun that looked to be held together with chopsticks. Her skin was of an olive tone but her eyes were honey and brown. They both were wearing what looked like white togas that blew with the wind, but there was no wind. They both smiled at me a very knowing smile and vanished.

Had they been a figment of my imagination? Had I finally cracked? I was pondering my reverie when I was interrupted with a start.

"Edward, are you okay?" It was Bella looking at me with concern.

"I just thought… Never mind. What can I help you with love?

She looked apprehensive at first then she sat down beside me and took a breath. "I'm going with you Edward." She said without looking at me.

I was instantly on alert, "No you're not, Bella. You are carrying our child, our only child. You're staying here." I was fuming, how could she even think to put herself and child in danger?

"Yes I am Edward. But just so you don't think that you can guilt me into staying, let me tell know something. If I don't go, then you don't go. The family will suffer and maybe die, and it will be all your fault. You have to stop trying to protect me all the time. I'm more powerful than even Emmett. I will protect our child, and myself." And with that she got up and left me with my jaw in the sand.

Well if that was how it was going to be then I had to be sure we were together. The truth was I loved her more when she took care of herself. I love how she has grown, and I would love her even more when she cradled our newborn in her arms. We would fight together, for the future.

**EPOV**

Well she was right. Although I did want Bella to stay behind none of the smarts that I had accumulated over the last hundred or so years was good enough to stop her. I thought that Bella and I were equal on the intellect side of things, but in the power department I was sure to get spanked… hard. So because of that soul reason she would accompany us to Alabama.

But tonight she would stay with Esme and Braden in the hotel on the other side of town. The Lycans and vampires were coming either tonight or within the next twelve hours and we were out in the ocean watching. We were going to get the drop on them.

Emmett, Jasper and I could easily see Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle. We were to stay in the water until Nathen projected the arrival of our _guests. _Nathen and Jasper came up with the plan that had worked to change the future of our demise and turn the tables on them.

We all spent the day installing metal shutters on the house. Thank god we had so much land at our disposal, because there would be no telling what the neighbors would have thought about the construction that was going on in the house today.

All the windows had retractable metal shutters that with a press of a button would slide shut seamlessly, sealing the house like a tomb. Nathan had that particular button, but we needed to make sure that the house was occupied before he closed them.

I thought of the vision that Nathan showed me the day that he showed up at the house. I flashed back on the scene of my wife and family slaughtered without prejudice in our home. I had been able to keep my anger in check so far but as the time of the bad guys' arrival slowly got closer my anger was starting to bubble over. I needed to do something to calm myself so I decided to think about all the trouble we started last night to take our minds off of today.

We were sitting in the living room trying not to think about all the things that were going to happen and Alice jumped up off the couch in a way that made us all jump in concern. "Let's go have some fun, at the cost of a very slutty professor of college." She grinned at Bella and Bella grinned back.

"Yes let's" Bella said with a very mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have to get something from up stairs first. She darted up the staircase and within minutes she appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a long white flowing dress. She had done her makeup and she looked paler than she had. She had applied grey eye shadow underneath her eyes that made her look like she hadn't slept in the last twenty years (of course she hadn't but now she looked it). In her hands was my suit that I wore to the Prom that first year with Bella.

"Am I suppose to put that on?" I asked smirking at it. I was finally following along at where this was going. Bella giggled and nodded.

"At least I finally want you to look like we are going to prom."

I darted to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing the suit and returning to the bedroom to change. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was standing in front of the door holding her makeup kit. "We just need to make sure you look dead as possible."

When all was done we made our ways to our perspective cars. Nathan was so excited, this was his first Cullen prank and the thought of the fact that they get bigger just made him want to join more. I think that we created another Emmett. This was going to be great.

We parked the cars about a block from Lauren's house. It was almost magical watching us streak through back yards at vampire speed. We scaled walks like a carefully choreographed dance, even Emmett landing without sound on the other sides. The family kids going to shatter some human's belief in the how the world is and we couldn't get there fast enough.

As we approached the house Jasper gave the signal to wait by holding his hand out and clenching into a fist just like the platoon leader that he is. Nathan, Bella and I scanned and made a very interesting discovery. Lauren was in her living room but she wasn't alone. She was entertaining guests, none other than Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. I looked at Bella and we grinned at each other. This was getting better and better.

Jasper gave the signal for everyone to get into place and my siblings disappeared leaving Bella and I to wait in the shadows.

We waited and heard the signal a very sickly sounding sparrow coming from Emmett. Bella and I giggled and took our place in front of huge bay window that looked into the living room of Lauren's house. I glanced at Bella and on queue lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder rolled loudly. I smirked at the effect, I loved my Bella.

I heard from the roof where Jasper and Alice were perched the moans of the dead and scanned the occupants of house.

"_What the hell was that?" _ Thought Lauren. Jessica and Mikes thoughts were the same so it was time for Emmett and Rosalie. I looked into the shadows were they were hiding and nodded as I felt the wind pick up and a light breeze surrounded me.

The sounds of the house shaking was enough to get the attention of the three inside. Emmett was having a ball shaking the house on one side while Rosalie readied with the chains. The clanking was just loud enough that all the attention of the occupants glanced out the windows and there they noticed me.

"_Cullen, What the fuck is he doing here? God he looks like he did in High school."_ Mike and Jessica thought.

Lauren thought different. "_Edward Masen, I knew that he wanted me. I wonder if I could get rid or mike and Jessica for some private time." _She was so unbelievably fucked that I was going to get as much fun out of this as I could.

At vampire speed Bella and I changed places and human eyes it looked like I had blinked out and Bella had materialized where I was standing.

Bella used the wind that she was creating to blow her dress and hair around, while letting the lightning and thunder to add to the gloom and doom of the fragile humans situation.

"Oh my god that's…" Jessica started but mike finished, "Bella." He said in a hushed voiced.

"That can't be Bella, she's dead." Lauren said in a matter of fact tone to the both of them.

"Well, if she's dead how do you explain her dancing around your backyard?" Mike sneered at Lauren.

"I… Don't…Know. But I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation." I could hear the fear in Lauren's voice and see the valid explanations being terminated in her mind. That's when Nathan gave me the signal.

I darted into the space that Bella was in and Bella and I went back and forth to give the illusion that we were flickering between the two Edward, Bella and on and on about six times. Then we stopped and we were standing side by side and Nathan with his very cool power lit two pillars of flame on either sides of us. It was a nice touch, and it really got the little humans hearts going.

Mikes thoughts were incoherent. His mind had shut down about the time that Bella and I stood next to each other. Jessica had become a babbling mess of tears and snot. Lauren was pale, I was thinking that she might pass out, her mind was still trying to find a logical explanation for what was happening.

Bella and I looked at each other and I bowed while she curtsied, we joined hands and started slow dancing for music that was none existent and then the lightning flashed and Bella disappeared and I stood alone again looking at my audience. It was time to start the dialog.

"YOU!" I yelled and pointed across the yard at the window. All three of them jumped as more lightning struck and Emmett shook the house more to give more effect. Lauren started whimpering and Mike and Jessica pointed at her with the deer in head lights look.

"I rush right up to the window at great speed seaming like a materialized there and Yelled it again, "YOU!" I screamed rattling the windows and then running back to position in the middle of the yard.

At that Jessica fainted she was going to be out for a while. At first Mike caught her and I thought that he had learned some chivalry over the years but in the next instant he dropped her on the floor and she landed with a loud thud. It took all that I had in my not to laugh at the whole scene.

I started to walk slowly to the house as they watched me. It even startled me a little when Bella and Nathan worked together to cause heated hair pockets to rise under my feet to make it look like I was walking in the air, I snickered to myself and continued to the house.

Alice and jasper started walking around on the roof making sure that the sound carried through the house and in time with my steps.

Mike decided to get brave, "Cullen you better leave right now. I'm going to call the police and kick your ass all over this neighborhood." His face was turning red and his threats were idol. In his mind he was thinking, "_Oh my god, I hope Cullen doesn't listen to the stupid shit that I'm saying. I better shut the fuck up before my mouth writes a check that my ass can't cash."_

How right he was. While I slowly made my way to them, Bella began twirling and spinning around the yard. She would use her vampire speed to appear in different parts of the yard out of thin air. I thought about just how beautiful and graceful she was. The problem was that at the moment I wasn't the only one that was admiring her. She had Mike's full attention, and other things. I suppressed a growl and pictured ways I was going to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat. As I got to the back door and started juggling the doorknob Bella started projecting her thoughts to everyone in the house.

"_You never accepted me. You thought nasty thoughts about me. I was never good enough for you. You always plotted on stealing what I had. I'm here to make you PAY!"_

The last thought was so loud that I cringed. The lightning show was faster now and I wondered if maybe Bella was taking this a little more seriously then she should. But I guess you could chalk it up to hormones. With that last thought I ripped the door off it's hinges and proceeded into the kitchen of Lauren's house, and Bella was besides me in an instant.

We slowly approached the living room and the terrified humans inside. "That's it Lauren call the cops." Mike yelled at her to try and sound brave.

"And tell them what Michael? That there are ghosts that are braking and entering? It might be me but I think they might not come." Lauren spat back. That's when they both caught our movement in the doorway of the kitchen.

They both tried to book it out of the room to the hallway. Emmett and Nathan started moaning and groaning outside to give effect that Bella and I were moaning but our mouths weren't moving. As they spun around to run they tripped over the sprawled out body of Jessica on the floor, and landed in a heap on the floor next to her.

They were fighting to get up, pushing and shoving each other back on the ground. Mike was screaming like a little girl and Lauren was snarling like a rabid dog.

Bella and I stood watching the festivities trying our hardest not to laugh at the antics of these fools. The rest of the family were continuing their noises and house shaking while watching as Bella projected our sights to them. They also were trying not to laugh at the situation. I couldn't have imagined anything that was funnier in all my hundred plus years.

Mike got to the hallway first by throwing Lauren by her hair closer to us and taking off. Bella saw her chance and glided closer to her. She leaned over and grabbed Lauren with her hands and picked her up in the air with no effort at all. The wind in the house picked up and whipped Bella and Lauren's hair all around. Bella's face twisted and changed and I stood there in shock. Before me was a rotting corpse holding Lauren. Bella had used her glamour to change into a horrid putrid creature. I hope she never does this again, I was scared to death.

With a voice that sounded like gravel and water being dragged in a bucket Bella started talking to Lauren. "You will change your ways. You will leave young students and men alone. And you will be a nicer person. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Lauren screamed a long agonizing wail and passed smooth out.

Bella dropped Lauren to the ground in a heap and it was my turn to terrorize Mike. There was no way I was going to be able to do as good of a job but I was going to try.

Everything had died down, I think my siblings were just as shocked at what Bella had done as I was. There was no footsteps on the roof, the house stopped shaking and the moaning stopped. The Lightning and wind stopped also so I thought to Bella. "_Can you muffle my foot falls?" _She nodded and I made my way to the hallway following Mike's scared thoughts. He was hiding in the bathroom.

I stood at the door and decided to taunt him through the door to begin with. "Mike you sniveling idiot." I whispered. "Do you really think that I won't find you?" I could hear his whimpers through the door.

I silently popped the lock and slipped inside, closing the door behind me with no sound. Mike was hiding in the oversized cabinet under the sink. I jumped up on the counter landing soundlessly and waited.

Mike peaked out of the cabinet making sure that the door was still closed and I had not found him. I heard him breath a silent sigh of relief when he saw that everything was as he left it. He couldn't see me on the counter right above him.

I perched on the counter for about five minutes waiting for Mike to relax and become more sure of himself. I climbed down and swatted in front of the doors and waited some more. Then I grabbed hold of the knobs and ripped the doors off the cabinet, and yelled, "MIKE!"

Mike screamed again like a little girl and clapped his eyes shut, the disgusting smell of urine arrived and I watched as the crouch of his pants darken as he continued to piss himself.

Satisfied with the ruckus that we had caused Bella and I bolted from the house and met the rest of the family in the yard. As a group we made our way back to the cars and within moments we were back at the house laughing and falling down on the floor in hysterics.

That was last night and now we needed to wait for the true villains. There really was a reason for us to be out in the water of the ocean. Vampires were naturally combustible so the wetter the better is what Jasper said.

I got the vision from Nathan at the instant. _A black conversion van was pulling up the drive but not all the way. It parked just off the driveway to be concealed in the cover of the bushes that lined the dive. Seven people got out of it Three Lycans and four vampires. They were creeping up to the house, splitting up some in front and the others going to the back of the house quietly. _The moon was high in the sky and I watched through Nathan's eyes the transformation of the Lycans into wolf form.

It was different than the others that we had fought at Gig Harbor. These Lycan's transformed seamlessly. There was no pain, it was like they crawled out of their human suites and were wolf underneath.

I was a good thing that we had sent Seth and Leah back to La Push to help Jake with the explanation to the elders about the stopping of transformations at the reservation, because they might be jealous at the ease these Lycans had at transforming.

We watched as the Lycans approached the back doors and I gave the signal for Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle to start making their way to the front of the house.

They silently made their way out of the water making a wide circle around the house to where Nathan was holding position. Another reason for being in the ocean was the smell. We would smell like salt water and our true scents would be covered just in case the wind changed and the Lycans and vampires picked up the change. This way we were safe.

Emmett Jasper and I watched as the three in the back of the house made their way into the house. I'm sure that they were listening to the house. Jasper and I made tapes of conversations so that they would play in different rooms of the upstairs of the house. And much to our chagrin Emmett made his own tape of him and Rose in a less then appropriate engagement. I think that's all I'm going to say about that.

This was suppose to draw the group up the stairs and give us time to lock them in before they started to break down the defenses that we had put up. They were defiantly not Vampire and Lycan proof we just needed it to hold them for a couple of minutes.

We made our way out of the water and I listened to the thoughts as they crept through the house slowly trying to be as quiet as they could. I showed Nathan that they we all in the house and Making their way up the stairs, which he saw for himself but I just needed to confirm with him to make sure now was the time.

On the Beach there was a lounge chair with a towel and magazine. At first glance it looked like somebody had just left the things after the sun went down. But they were props. Jasper unrolled the towel and looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes, and a sneer on his lips. He nodded at me and I nodded back. Nathan got the signal.

With a screeching bone retching sound the medal plates slide into place over the windows and doors. We all waited. Us guys made our way to the front of the house to stand with Nathan, Carlisle and the girls. There in the front upstairs we had installed a ten inch thick space age glass that we had Emmett test to make sure that it was sturdy and could not be broken by a vampire.

We all witnessed the Lycans and vampires throwing themselves against the glass. They knew that they were trapped. The family and I stood in plain sight and after about two minutes of seething at the glass they all looked out into the front yard where we were standing. We all acted like we were enjoying the sight. We all waved politely.

"Do you think they have any idea what's going to happen to them?" Emmett asked while smiling and waving sweetly as he could.

"Not a clue." Alice replied while also waving.

At that point Jasper got really animated. He started pointing at the devise that he held in his hand and looking shocked at it, like it had just appeared there. Then he looked thoughtful at the flashing button that was in the middle of the device like he was wondering what it did. In his mind he could feel the confusion that was coming off the would be assassins in the house then he could feel the fear as the realization hit them.

He smirked at them and without hesitation he pressed the button. A loud beep emitted from the detonator before the house went up in a loud and violent explosion. The sound was deafening and the light emitted was like day in the middle of the night.

"Well history says that there was an explosion here today. And who am I to argue with history?" Nathan said, as we silently made our way into the shadows at the sound of sirens in the distance.


	24. I'm Soooo Going to Kill Them

**I'm sooo going to kill them**

**EPOV**

As we were walking away from the house, all of us in our silent thoughts about what happened; we heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to my family and we all crouched down in a defensive posture in order to protect ourselves from the new comers that were hidden.

Had we miss counted? If we had, how was that possible? I was sure that Nathan and I had only seen the seven pursuers get out of the van. Where had this other come from? I tested the air, trying to get the scent of the person that was hiding. I was an odd scent, but vampire nonetheless.

I felt Nathan besides me in an instant. He had read the scent in my mind. I was starting to understand my family's point on the mind rape issue. Between him and Bella I had no thoughts that went unchecked, yet they could shield themselves from me at will. That couldn't be fair… right?

Nathan placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from my thoughts and then he stood up. _It's okay Edward._ He projected to me. I looked at him confused at what he was talking about when he tilted his head towards the bushes.

"Arianna, love I thought I told you to stay in Volterra." He called.

A very pretty girl stepped out of the bushes at that moment. She was looking at each of us with a curious stare, her mind on each of us. I looked into her mind. With each of us that she saw there was a color around us. Like someone had outlined us in crayon. The color ranged from blues to greens.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I knew you were in danger and I had to come. I need to help." She said with finality. Her voice held a heavy accent that said that she was Italian.

Nathan walked towards her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head in a very loving manner. He had told us about Arianna, but to see him with her was very different. His love for her rivaled mine for Bella, almost.

"It's okay sweetheart. There is something that I would like you to do." He told her. "But first let me introduce you to my family." He gestured to us.

It was the first time that he had referred to us as his family. I felt a little choked up. He was coming around. I didn't know if it was just fate that he had come to terms with what he was or if he actually felt that we were his family, but the fact that he used that word was endearing. I looked over at everyone and could tell that they felt the same way.

"Come on guys. We have to go check on Bella, Esme and the baby." I said.

"And I know just the way to do it." Emmett said motioning towards that van that was still parked next to the driveway.

Within minutes we were in front of the hotel, but all was not well. There were emergency vehicles all around us. Shattered glass was covering the sidewalk and there was a body covered by a white sheet. People from the hotel were speaking to the police.

I decided to listen in on their thoughts. I had to know what happened.

_A group of men asked for the Cullen suite. About ten minutes later there was a crash and the sound of meat hitting the concrete. When the police got to the room the door was ripped off the hinges and there was a dead male on the floor. The occupants have not been found._

I sniffed the air and smelled Lycan. They had found Esme and Bella. At this point all they knew was that they were gone. I would have liked to have thought that I would know if they were dead, but I didn't feel different. Always the optimist, I prayed they were alive.

Damn Lycans I was sooo going to kill them.

I was pulled from my fuming by the chirping of my phone. I looked at the caller ID hoping it was Bella, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." I said.

**? POV**

Oh god. How did I not hear about this sooner? I walked through the corridors of the compound as fast as I could without drawing any attention to myself. I needed to get to a secure location as soon as possible. I had to warn the Cullens.

I reached my room and pulled out my cell phone. I hoped that I could warn them on time. They were all in danger. I dialed the number and got the first voicemail. "This is Carlisle leave a message." I hit the end button and went to the next number, "This is Alice leave a message." I cursed loudly.

I sat and thought for a moment then I went to the next number, he wouldn't know the number but hopefully he would answer. I hit the send number, but this time it started ringing.

"Hello." The voice on the other end sounded distraught and confused.

"Edward, do you know who this is?" I asked hoping he did.

"Yes." He said. I was relieved but there was no time for pleasantries.

"You have to get out of the house." I told him. "They are coming to kill the whole family." I was becoming frantic.

"I know. We have already taken care of them." He said.

"And Esme and Bella?" I asked. I could hear the sirens in the background. Something had happened.

"We don't know yet." Edward said, sounding distracted. "What's happening?" He asked. "Tell me what you know."

"Two days ago Machiavelli sent out a team to kill all of you at your home. Yesterday, he sent out another team to a hotel by the house, to extract Bella and the baby." I could hear growling on the other end of the line.

"And your just calling NOW!" he shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward I just found out about it about ten minutes ago. Apparently there is a vampire here who sees current events. As soon as you sent Bella, Esme, and the baby to the hotel he knew where they were." I was explaining all of this to him trying to make him aware that if I had known before they would have known. "I'm sorry." I gated.

"You're SORRY? It's your job to keep us informed!" Edward was pissed. I could understand.

"I know but they've been very secretive lately. I have no idea what's going on half the time." I was hoping to get this point across.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They are on their way back with them, alive. I'll keep them as safe as I can, but with this vampire I can't guarantee that you can get here without them knowing." This was going to be tricky.

"Well I guess you know what you have to do. Don't you?" Edward told me.

My stomach twisted. I was a doctor not a killer. This was going to be complicated. But I knew what I had to do to keep my family safe. "Yes." I told him.

"Fine, tell Bella that I'm coming." And the line went dead.

I took a deep breath and set the phone down. I needed to figure out how to kill this vamp. It was late so most of the compound was asleep except for the vamps of course. The good thing was that some of the vampires had gone on the hunt and some had gone to Miami. So there were few here. If I was lucky this might work.

I walked back down that hall to the rooms and knocked on one of the doors. "Come in." A voice called. I rearranged my face and put a smile on it.

"Hey Travers, I was wondering if you needed to hunt." I asked him aloofly.

"Why?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Well if you need to hunt I really need to get out of here for a while. I need some action." That was the truth, almost. It had been weeks since the last time I left here.

"Well I do need to hunt, but why come to me?" He was getting suspicious.

"Look, whatever. I just wanted to party and have a few beers. If you don't want to go, then stay here. I just thought I'd ask." I told as I turned for the door.

"Wait, I do need to hunt." He said thinking it over. "And it might be fun." He shrugged, standing up.

I smiled mentally; he was as good as dead. I was sooo going to kill him.

**BPOV**

Being pregnant sucked. How had I let this happen? My powers were all wonky and I had no idea that this was coming. I looked over at Esme and Braden. They were okay for now, but this was getting out of hand.

Being pregnant had stopped my foresight. I had no idea what was coming. Color me surprised when the six Lycans tore the door to our suite right off it's hinges. I was able to throw one out of the window and Esme broke the neck of the one that was going for Braden but we were shortly overpowered when another one finally did get to Braden.

Now here we sat in a van. Esme was sitting next to me sobbing silently. Braden was in the front with one of the Lycans. They were keeping us docile by using him as leverage. I was soooo going to kill them.

"I'm guessing that we're on our way to Alabama?" I said sweetly.

"What the hell do you know Leech? If I could kill you now I would." The manwolf said in front on me.

I smirked at him, "You're not man enough to kill me. Hell, you're not even a man."

I felt before I saw the hand that struck me across the face. I saw the next one when it came across the other cheek. When the sting subsided I looked up at him. "That man enough for you, bitch." He started laughing as did his partner sitting next to him.

"I'm so going to kill you." I said hoping that the evil glint in my eye came across. "I'll bite you first and watch as you're slowly poisoned and then I'm going to kill you slowly."

"You know for a leech you are kind of pretty. Let me show you the other manly things I can do." He said licking his disgusting lips.

"Ohh you do comedy too? You brave soul." I spat.

Just as he was going to hit me again I threw him with a wind gust back on his side of the van. I threw him so hard I heard the crack as his head hit and hoped that I had killed him. No such luck. But I got the consolation prize, I smelled blood.

"Hey," a call from the front got my attention. "You do that shit again and the brat gets to meet his maker, in hell, bitch." That got my attention.

We had been in this van for a long time. The windows were blacked out and there was no sun to be had. I started feeling the effects. I don't think that I explained it to that many people but the sun was what kept the thirst away. If I sat in the sun for long periods of time I could nourish myself for weeks, but if I was without sun for more then forty-eight hours the thirst came with a vengeance. We had been driving for about twelve hours, and I was getting thirsty.

I thought about Edward. Was he worried? Was he looking for me? Of course he was. There wasn't a corner on the planet that would go unchecked. He would find me. I looked down on my flat stomach and thought of the little one that was growing there. _He will find us_, I said mentally to my child.

I unconsciously ran my hand over my stomach and instantly regretted it. I looked up when one of the Lycans grabbed me by my wrist.

"Let go of me." I said through my teeth.

"This bitch is pregnant." The man said.

I guess that the man holding Braden was the leader, because he turned and looked at me. A sinister sneer formed on his lips, "Good, Mac will love this. If we can't turn the Executioner then we get her brat." Esme started sobbing harder.

I placed my arms around her. She was a lioness with no teeth right now. Her cub's life was in danger, and she had no power to stop it. I felt her aggravation and sent a wave of calm towards her. It wasn't often that I used that acquired power but she needed it and Jasper wasn't here.

Esme quieted down but didn't stop sobbing all together. I was so going to kill something soon.

"Bella, dear, what is it?" I could hear Esme, but I couldn't respond. I had the worst feeling in my body. Because of the baby, my "sun lust" - as I had come to call it - was totally kicking my ass. It was hard to focus, and I knew that my body was shaking. I needed some kind of nourishment or I was going to crack.

"Bella…." She didn't finish her sentence before I blocked her out. I couldn't stand hurting her. I couldn't stand not being able to control myself, I felt so helpless. Truly in the current state that I was in there was not going to be anyway for me to protect Esme and Braden from the assholes that held us captive.

My only saving grace was Nathan. I would have said Edward, because I knew that he would be with him, but the truth was that the connection that Nathan and I had was transcendent. He could find me, no matter where in the world I was, with a thought. That also brought Edward to me. So he was my saving grace.

"Hey leech, what the fuck is wrong with you?" One of the bastards asked. I had no word for him. I looked up at him and through his mind I saw the terrifying look I gave him. My face shook and I bared my teeth while looking at him through hooded evil eyes. It was enough to get him to shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone.

Right after that the van stopped, I heard what sounded like a gate. Then the van started again just to stop about ten minutes later. I guess that we had reached our destination. I silently hoped that it was daytime where we were, because I had lost all track of time and had no idea how long we had been driving. But my hopes were dashed as soon as the doors opened. It was night and the sun was long gone. There was no way I was going to last the night. I needed help and I had no idea how to get it.

"_Bella, I see you are you okay?"_ Nathan had been looking in on us from time to time. I knew that they were on their way but in all truth I didn't know how much time I had left.

"_Sun lust", w_as all that I could say to him. I was telling him that I was dying. Yes I could feed on animals or humans but the truth was that my powers took too much energy to maintain. I needed the full twelve hours in the sun.

"_Hang in there Bells, we are coming."_ He flashed a vision of Edward and him running at full speed with Carlisle and the rest of the family not far behind.

I momentarily felt my heart lighten at the sight of Edward pushing his limits to get to us. He might be too late for me and our child but hopefully he could save Esme and Braden. That gave me hope to fight on for them.

Esme was taken out of the van first and she stood shoulder to shoulder with the asshole that carried Braden. I could make out Braden's breaths at some point he had fallen asleep. Thank god for small favors. I briefly wondered if they were going to let him stay with us, before I was roughly thrown to the ground from the van.

I could feel myself being kicked repeatedly all over my body and it took a great deal of energy to shield my stomach from the assault. I could faintly hear Nathan and Edward's protests as they stopped in their pursuit in horror at what was happening to me. I was in agony by the time they took Esme and me to a cell and chained us to a wall.

"Executioner my ass, your nothing but a sad little girl." Our jailer scoffed at me.

A low growl came from the direction of Esme and I was proud of her for being so tough in such adversity. That was until they turned their kicking fetish on her. We both hung there quietly. In the far off distance I could hear the cries of a young child, and even closer I heard the lamenting of his mother.

**EPOV**

I fell to my knees at the images of Bella being pummeled in the dirt. I watched through Nathan's mind as she held her stomach to protect our child from the foul beast. I cried out in agony at not being able to protect them. I dug my fists into the dirt around me trying to hold on to some piece of sanity that would allow me to get to her.

"Why is she so weak?" I snapped at Nathan. I knew it wasn't his fault but he had all the answers and I was too angry to care if his feeling got hurt.

"It's the sun lust. The sun keeps the bloodlust from you all but for us it's more important because the extent of our powers. The baby makes it more important for her because she is blowing through her energy at a high rate." He lowered himself to the ground beside me. "Edward we have to keep going we can be there before dawn if we hurry, but I fear that she won't last past that."

He pulled me off the ground and as we ran he explained to the family all that he had seen. He assured Carlisle that we would save his family and we pushed on.

As we ran, all I could think about was the twenty years I had spent without Bella. The death of my being, in having to live without her love and warmth, and the knowledge that Bella was the glue that held my family strong. She was human then but still she was strong. Strong in her beliefs, values and morals. I would not let anything happen to her again. I pushed my feet to carry me faster. I pushed my heart to let Bella know that I loved her and that I was coming for her and our child.

Then there were the lives of my mother and brother. Esme was the sweetest most compassionate person in the world. She wanted nothing more than to be a mother figure to us all. I shuttered at the thought that something was happening to Braden and the consequences that her mind would suffer. My mother who with open arms, had accepted my love without question, for the simple fact that she made me happy, and completed our family. She was suffering along side my love, and I couldn't even fathom the pain and fear that she was going through.

"We're coming guys just hold on." I whispered to my captive family.

**?POV**

I watched as they took Bella and Esme down into the dungeon, and a little of my mind broke as I watch how they were treated. They took Braden into the main house and I could only hope that they were going to treat him well. But all hope was lost as I heard the baby start to cry.

At first I was lost as to who to check on first but my mind was made up as Braden's wails crashed into my heart. I needed to check on him first. That gave me the ability to let Bella and Esme know how he was when I assisted their injuries.

I walked into the main house and saw Braden sitting on a bed looking at me with huge eyes and tears running down his face. He was so small, and the fear came off him in buckets.

"When was the last time the child fed?" I asked his guard.

"Who knows I just wish he would shut the hell up." The asshole said.

"Well did you think to check him and make sure that he's dry and not hungry? That might help with his crying." I said showing the irritation in my voice.

"I'm not a nanny, if you care so much you take care of the kid."

"That's a great Idea." I growled. With energy that I didn't know that I possessed I snapped the guard's neck and pulled him apart leaving a bloody mess on the floor.

I turned to look at Braden, "Come on little guy, let's go get mommy and Auntie Bella." I lifted him carefully into my arms and made my way out to the dungeon to save the day.

When I approached Bella I could see that she was in very bad shape. Esme was on the wall right next to her and I could hear her crying. It broke my heart to hear this women crying. From all that I heard she was the beating heart of the family. The mother to so many whose families had died so long ago.

"Esme" I whisper. She looked up at me and her eyes took in the sight of me with her son.

"Braden." She breathed.

"Come on we need to get out of here." I unlocked her chains and handed her the baby. She buried her face in his neck holding him close to her breast. My heart swelled to see her with him.

Next I went over to Bella. I unlocked her chains and she fell limply to the ground. She was fading fast and I had no idea how to help her. "Bella? Bella?" I called to her.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I scooped up Bella's small body and Esme and I made our way towards the trees. "Yeah." I said into the phone.

"Do you have her?" Nathan asked on the other end.

"Yes, but man I have to tell you she looks like shit." I said looking at her frail form.

"You have to get her to feed. It will help." He said

"Okay. How long till you're here?" I asked

"Thirty minutes tops. Now hurry the alarm is about to sound."

True to his word the alarm went off and all hell broke out. They knew that the prisoners were gone. I had minutes. Esme and I flew through the forest at break neck speeds. We stopped about ten miles from the compound. I knew that it wasn't nearly far enough but it was good enough to let Nathan and the family find us.

As I laid Bella on the ground against a large tree her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were brown and wise. "Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes my sister. Your safe for now, do you know what woodland creature you would like for breakfast?" I smirked.

**BPOV**

As I watched my brother forage to make sure that I would survive through the night. I thought about the last year and all the things that had occurred. My future was pretty much set, if I made it through the night that is. But my future was always meant to be with Edward. I just didn't know that it included me bringing forth the next generation of vampires. To tell the truth, it was a little overwhelming, in a good way of course.

But my thought process brought me to my brothers. I remembered when I was human I had always dreamed of having siblings. I guess that was why I took to the Cullens so easily. They were more than an extended family, I was called to them. But my brothers were blood.

I remember being told about Nathan, I remember the happiness and fear that I felt for him. He was my blood and it was like a sting that pulled me in the direction that led me to him. Then of course the prophecy that said that I needed him sent me running. Not so much to rid the world the Volturi and Werewolves, but I needed to keep my family safe. I needed to make the world a better place for Edward. I needed to be happy in a world were Edward had almost nothing to brow beat himself about. Of course he's Edward, and he could find anything to brow beat himself about but hey here's to trying.

The night that I changed Nathen I dreamed for the first time in twenty years. I dreamed about my father and mother. But it was more than a dream. I watched as Charlie grew as a child. I watched him go through his teenage years and adulthood. I watched as he mourned my death and lived out the rest of his life trying to make it up to Nathan, like it was his fault that I had died so tragically. For not seeing the people that I was with, for what they truly were, vampires.

But Charlie also loved Nathan with an intensity that he rarely showed to me when I was with him. My brother grew and prospered with my father by his side and guiding him to be the best man that he could be. I loved my father for that. He really did a great job with Nathan.

No matter how jealous I initially was about my father having given Nathan something that he held back for so many years from me, Nathan turned out to be the man he needed to be. Mind you, I loved Nathan because he was my brother and that was a given but after seeing my father with him I loved him even more. He accepted his role in this life with a heavy heart but he did accept it, and he was doing exactly what he was meant to do. My father and I couldn't be more proud.

That brought me to my mother. I watched the flighty little girl grow to be a even more flighty woman. She was always a free soul and nothing held her down. She was a gorgeous teenager and tried everything at least once. I watched as she danced (poorly I might add), and painted and skydived. I watched her meet my father and the love that she had for him wasn't even a shadow of the adoration that he felt for her but she did love him.

I watched her struggle with the decision of leaving my father and taking me away from him. She had the hardest time with that. She had no fear of being a single mother, I dare say she had no fear the whole of her life, but she did feel bad for taking my father's baby away. It broke her heart for a long time after the divorce, when he would call and beg to at least hear me on the phone. I watched the long nights that he would beg her to come back, saying that he would change if she would just give him a chance, and her resolve to not let him close to her for fear of being trapped.

But then I watched as everything changed the day she met Phil. I watched as her heart thawed out and her mind was made up that she would love him no matter what. I watched her give everything that she had, including the things that she kept from Charlie, to Phil. He became the world that she had wished for. He became the world that Charlie had hoped that Renee would give him. Phil gave my mother life.

When I left home to go and live with Charlie, something happened to my mother. I always thought that she hated the fact that I had left but in truth she was relieved. My mother had wanted to act like she didn't have any kids and I held her back. The fact that she had a seventeen year old daughter let her know just how old she was, and magnified the age difference between her and Phil. I remembered the fact that after I arrived at Forks I very rarely spoke to my mother. She was always waiting for Phil, or not answering her phone. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but my mother was letting me go.

Don't get me wrong, she loved me but I had always reminded her of Charlie. This marriage that she felt was a mistake and there I was a consolation prize always letting her know what she had done. So love was not the issue it was life. My mother wanted a new life, a clean slate.

The day that Renee found out that I had died she did something that I had never thought that she would do. She grew up. She had realized her mistakes in life and promised herself that from that day forward she was going to make adult decisions, she was going to be as responsible as I had been. But more than anything she blamed herself for my death. She felt that all her selfishness had resulted in my decision to go to Forks in the first place, wanting to be with Phil, wanting to let me go, she was very hard on herself.

But the kicker was that about two weeks after my funeral my mother found out that she was pregnant. She felt this was God's way of giving her another chance, and about nine months later she gave birth to a son, Daniel.

I felt Daniel during the transformation, his bloodline called to me. As soon as I had spoken with the family and Nathan about him I got in contact with him. The fact of the matter was that he had felt me during his own transformation into a werewolf. Daniel was my half-brother, much like Nathan. Fate was a funny thing. Who would have thought that my whole family would end up in the super natural world of vampires and werewolves?

I was musing about this turn of events when I felt the ground beneath me start to shake. I turned to Esme and Braden and smiled, "Nathan is home."

"Yes and he feels pissed." Esme said shocking me with her language.

Off to the left of us Daniel came through the brush with another person in tow. "Hey guys look who I found. This is Arianna, Nathan's mate." He grinned at us, proud of my brother for finding love during a time of war between or two kinds.

"Hey," I said, "Love makes the world go round." I looked at Arianna and smiled weakly. I was still very ill but the sight of her was refreshing. "Welcome Arianna, I've been waiting for you to…" My voice trailed off with the look that she was giving me. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

She moved over to me and lowered herself to the ground running her hands around the air about my face. "Your aura is beautiful." She said. "It's like a rainbow. I've never seen anything like it. Around your body it like a gold pure color, bright and unchanging, but your stomach has blues and purples, and pinks and oranges. Your aura is like a kaleidoscope of beauty." She leaned over me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "You are the most loving and honest person I have ever met, and your child is just as pure as you are."

I could not stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I hugged her then, something I rarely did with strangers, "Thank you." I whispered.

I had forgotten that Esme and Daniel was standing there, until he spoke, "Well if you're feeling a little better, if we don't get over there we are going to miss the fun, and I can't wait to see Mac die." He had a boyish grin on his face that reminded me of Emmett. I nodded to him, dawn was about an hour away and I hoped that this would be over before this day began.

**EPOV**

Sneaking into a compound full of werewolves and vampires was not an easy thing to do. Super hearing and smell was just one of the things that making it almost impossible to sneak up on them, the other things were the security cameras that were posted every twenty feet or so throughout the premises. Thank god we had Nathan.

Nathan and Bella had the same powers almost. The difference was that they had strengths in different fields. Nathan's strengths were in Earth and fire, were as Bella's strength was Water and air, but they both were shields, and fast as fuck.

I was very worried about Bella and Esme. We had sent Arianna off to meet up with them. I hoped that had been the right thing to do. I wasn't sure about Arianna's ability to fight and loosening her was not an option. Once a vampire fell in love there was no changing that. I was a living reminder of that. So getting her out of the way was the only thing to do. Nathan had been through so much he deserved to be happy.

As we approached the fence that spanned the circumference of the compound Nathan threw his shied around us. It felt different then Bella's shield, I wasn't sure how to explain it but it almost felt weaker but I knew that it would hold. I momentarily thought about why the difference was there and it hit me. Bella had been using her shield longer. She had been using it since she was human and when she met me her defenses snapped into place. Without her, or even me, knowing it she was flexing that mental muscle for almost two years before she was turned and that made her stronger.

Nathan turned to us and waited. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for but I knew it was now or never. "What is it Nathan?" I asked.

"I was waiting for Arianna to get to Bella. Daniel found her and now they are making their way here. I don't want her here Edward." He was torn between stopping Arianna and the rest from coming here and getting the job done. I could understand that but if we stopped than they would keep coming after us.

I placed my hand on my new brother's shoulder and looked around at the rest of my family. Their minds were focused they were all ready to do what we had to do. I loved them all and that made up my mind, "She's family Nathan. We will all protect her and she will protect us. We work as one like we did at Lauren's house, whether fun or fight. Don't worry little brother; we all have each other's backs. Trust us."

Nathan looked unsure but then a very big grin spread across his face. "Well let's cause a commotion then." And with those words the ground shook violently, so hard that it was hard just to stand and vampires had perfect balance. I watched as fire swept the compound and heard the screams of the unfortunate souls that had been caught in its path.

The epicenter of the quake was focused on the main building in the middle of the compound. I could see through the chaotic minds of all that were running around that there were underground tunnels and many were getting trapped, it would be easier this way.

Emmett let out a very long whistle through his teeth, "Those are some very cool powers." He stopped and looked like he was contemplating something then he said, "Can I kill something now? I've got a baby to make." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"My husband, the romantic." She grabbed him and whispered, "Let's go kill the bad guys and we will meet back here. Don't get killed yourself okay?" They kissed and released and at that moment I wished that Bella was near me, again.

"_I'm close my Edward. I love you."_

My heart soared and I knew I would survive. "Okay," I grinned at my brothers, "Whose keeping kill count?"

The chaos was thick, the confusion ran through the compound on the minds of all that were there. Fear was also there as I scanned the underground tunnels where the trapped waited not knowing their fate.

I knew their fate. They would all die. For putting their hands on my wife. For endangering my child, and even if they had nothing to do with it they would die by association. I wouldn't lose sleep over it. I smirked at my own joke. They would die for not making their own choices.

They all hated us. They even hated the vampires that were staying on the compound. Now I would give them a reason to hate us. We would bring pain and suffering, and show them what true hate looked like. I was metaphorically riding a pale horse, my name was death, and I was bringing hell with me, all that stood in my way would burn for all eternity.

We moved without sound through the shadows. The night was loud with calls for help and calls for all that were trapped. At this point no one knew we were there. The wind was in our favor and with the earthquake.. well lets just say that we could have walked up and the shock would have frozen everyone for just enough time for us to kill them all, but that was too fast for me.

The first body that we came across was a werewolf in human form. He had been standing next to a tree when the earthquake happened. The huge oak fell on him crushing his head and killing him instantly. We stepped around him and leapt over the tree, but not before I saw Emmett give him a hard kill for good measure. Then Rose spit on him. I couldn't help but think they belonged together. Emmett realized that I was watching.

"_What?"_ He asked looking sheepish. I just shook my head and motioned for them to stop fooling around. "We have the living to kill, stop tormenting the dead." I whispered. They both shrugged at each other and began moving again.

We were almost to the middle of the compound when we made our way over to the first building. It was barely standing. From inside I could smell vampire and werewolf. There were about six people inside, some trapped and some unconscious. I motioned to Jasper over. "There are six in there." I told him. He nodded and crept over and through a crack in the wall. I watched with morbid fascination as he pulled out a bottle of zippo lighter fluid. We had brought it to take care of the evidence for later. He found his first victim, a red eyed vampire that looked to have lost his legs in the quake. Jasper poured fluid all over him and stuck a match. The last thing that vampire saw was the intense satisfaction on Jasper's face as he tossed the match and walked away from the screaming behind him. The building went up like tinder, and the screams were music to my ears.

When Jasper made it back to us he looked at Emmett with a grin on his face, "Six." He said.

"That's not fair, that should count as one. You only used one match." Emmett said pouting.

"I'm just that good." Jasper retorted.

I would have let them argue it out on a normal day but the fire had lit up the night and we had been seen. A wall of vampires and werewolves were rushing us. "Can it you two, it's time to work." I yelled.

We lined up , in the distance I could feel Bella moving in across the compound. There would be no getting away, these fuckers were trapped. The first wave struck at a dead run. The one that came to me was a wolf. He was easily the size of Emmett, with murderous thoughts and fluid movements. He had long jet black hair and scars that spanned all the skin that I could see.

I stopped and waited for him to come. He crouched down and flung himself through the air like I saw he was going to do. What I hadn't anticipated was at the last minute he changed his mind and twisted his body in a way that I missed getting my hands on him and he grabbed me from behind. The next thing that I felt was air as I was launched into a group of vampires and werewolves.

For a millisecond I was stunned. They had planned for this. They had learned our abilities and they were ready. This was going to be a good fight. When I came to my senses I was already being held down by four people. I could smell the stench of wolf all around me. I could hear the fighting and the calls the help and something in me snapped.

I could hear their thoughts and I could feel their anger. I could feel it, not like Jasper, but it was like the thoughts of the audacity of us coming to their home and attacking them was like picking up a rock, it was tangible. I pulled their thoughts within myself and felt them intensify, building to a crescendo, magnifying to a point that I thought that I might explode.

As I pulled and pulled in the thoughts like collecting objects a vampire walked through the crowd. He had short red hair, and the brightest red eyes that I could ever see. "You're going to die, mind reader. Then I'm going to rapidly rape and kill every female in your coven before ripping them to shreds with every thrust, but there will be no pleasure for them because I have ability too."

Right in front of my eyes he started to rot. His flesh became pussy and black, sliding in large clumps to the ground. Were the flesh slid off bone and a yellow liquid appeared. His hair started to fall away and the putrid smell of a rotting corpse filled my nose. His head fell back showing his skull in some places and he laughed. It was a wet gravely sound that chilled me to the bone.

I wasn't the only one shocked. The wolves in human form that were holding me gaped at this disgusting display. I used the monument to keep drawing the thoughts that surrounded me. The pain in my head was huge. I felt like if I had circulation I might die from a coronary. God I wished that I could grab the bridge of my nose right now.

Just when it became too much I thrust it out back into the heads that I had pulled them from, adding my thoughts of Hate and revenge. In an instant they all grabbed their heads, screaming from the intense pain that they couldn't sooth. I pushed harder and harder, then the werewolves fell around me dead, I pushed at the vampire that had rotted in front of me. When he flung his hands up to his head a clump of something that I couldn't identify fell on my shirt, I was grossed out and used those thoughts as well.

"This is my favorite shirt," I said, still pushing, intensifying the thoughts that I had and he had. "And you should have never threatened me. Don't you know that when you have a monologue you always lose?" With that last push his head exploded in a splatter of grey matter and venom, again landing on my shirt. "Damn it!" I cursed trying to get it off me.

A large wind rose from the ground and I knew my love was working on something. The wind started to rotate, twisting and turning, shaping from the ground up. Right in front of me a funnel cloud developed. It wasn't very strong, I thought about how weak Bella was, but it was impressive nonetheless.

I looked across the field to see Nathan standing there. It looked like he was waiting for something to happen. The wind intensified moving faster, but the funnel was controlled. As it moved I saw people, vampire and werewolf alike, being sucked up and spun around. At first you would think that they would be flung away, but the funnel kept them trapped. It was an impressive display but not enough to kill them.

I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had moved up beside me, and the rest of the family finished off their kills and looked at what was happening. Still Nathan just stood there watching the funnel move closer to him. He looked across and smirked at us and with a blink of an eye werewolves and vampires just burst into flames within the funnel. The funnel worked like a cooker feeding the flames with the wind instead of blowing them out. The shrieks and screams were eaten by the sound of the wind and carried away.

When the wind died down ash and burning corpses landed on the ground. We all stood there with our mouths hanging open, but Emmett was the first to speak, "You have to share those kills with Bella." He called before muttering to himself, "Show off."

Nathan shrugged and jogged over to us. The rest of the family joined us too. We had to get to Bella and Esme. We had to make a stand and I had to touch her. I needed to be able to be with her and the draw was intensifying by the second. But that's when it happened.

Through Daniel's eyes I saw Bella collapse to the ground, the display of power taking her energy like a thief and we still had about ten minutes of darkness. The sky had begun to lighten but the sun had yet to make an appearance. I looked across the compound and could see them. But before I could even warn them what was happening ten human wolves shot out and grabbed them all.

Arianna screamed, not knowing what to do, Esme held on to baby Braden while being grabbed by four, Daniel was making his way to Bella when two grabbed him and with one swift crack broke his neck throwing him to the ground dead.

We all screamed out, but to my horror the rest of the wolves had surrounded Bella who was slumped to the ground, unable to defend herself. There was one man wolf that stood away from the rest. I knew him without having to read his thoughts, I'd never met him but there was only one person that he could be… Machiavelli.

He moved through his people touching them all as he made his way over to Bella. The wolves that held her stood her up and moved her to the front so that it was easier for Machiavelli to get to her.

When Bella opened her eyes she was staring at the sightless eyes of her dead brother. A strangled sob erupted through her lips and red tinted tears slid down her cheeks. The pain and sorrow must have been immense because Jasper staggered beside me. Emotions had not affected him since his upgrade but this was hard for us all.

Machiavelli saw the display and smiled at Bella. "He might have been your brother, but he was mine to kill." He had a sing song voice that was strangely comforting if it hadn't been talking about the fact that Daniel was dead. "Don't worry Executioner you will join him soon." He ran one finger down her tear streaked cheek, and I let a growl escape my lips.

"I'll kill you, you bastard. Your time was up a long time ago. You were just too much of a pussy and ran away. I would have killed you long ago." Bella spat. None of us knew what happened at first, it all went so fast.

Machiavelli's thoughts were jumbled and in a flash, he kicked out. His foot connected in the middle of Bella's chest and she was flying through the air. I watched my love smashed through five trees with the momentum of the kick before landing in a crumpled mess on the forest floor about ten yards away from where she started.

Growls and snarls, loud and menacing, erupted from my family including Esme and Arianna on the other side of the compound. Machiavelli looked very proud of himself, but that's when Nathan caught my eye. His skin took on an orange glow that I had never seen before. It was like he had and orange neon light that ran under his skin. He was pissed . The longer I stared the brighter the orange got. Something was going to happen, but I wasn't sure what. "Get down!" He yelled .

Problem was that Esme and Arianna were being held up. The rest of the family hit the ground hoping for a miracle, and we got one. The sun broke through the trees and like a beacon of light landed right on Bella. I felt, more than anything, her shield wrap around all of us just as Nathan released his wrath. The energy flowed from him like a shot, disintegrating all without a shield. I had a second to see the smile slip from Machiavelli's face before he was turned to ash. It was like an atomic explosion without the radiation fallout.

The building fell and broke and the thoughts of all that were trapped just disappeared, extinguished as if they were never there. The silence was deafening. My father and I met eyes before he rushed over to Esme and Braden, embracing them tightly, sobbing while apologizing for his absence during her abduction. He kissed his son lovingly on the top of his head, thinking of nothing more than the love he felt for the two that he held in his arms. Esme's thoughts mirrored his and I felt a little intrusive in their moment.

But as I looked around all the couples, I realized all of my family had found their significant others. They were embracing and the thoughts of gratefulness flowed through the air. Their need to hold on to something that made sure that they still lived was strong, and their love was enough to erase the events of today, and I could forget with no problem.

I searched for Bella and found her kneeling next to Daniel's body. She gently lowered her hands down his face closing his eyes permanently. Faintly I heard her say, "Thank you. Tell mom that I love her, and I understand." She took in a staggered breath, and looked up to meet my eyes.

I stumbled towards her. In over one hundred years I had never stumbled, but my focus was on her, not on walking. I took several more steps and stumble again falling to my knees just a few steps from her. She closed the distance and for the first time in as many days she was in my arms and there was no way I was letting go. I put my hands on her waist and laid my head on the bump that was forming on her stomach, I sobbed openly. She ran her small hands through my hair shushing me like a small child. She assured me that it was over, that I had nothing to worry about. She told me that she was safe and that she loved me.

I felt her love as she opened her mind to me and I saw us in our meadow, the first time. She showed me her thoughts when I had saved her from James. She showed me her love for all the times that I had sacrificed myself for her safety. I held her closer, and never wanted to let go. We were a family and with the addition coming in less than six months, we would be a true family.

No matter what, I knew that blood was thicker than water, but we shared so much more. Bella had brought us all together with her venom, a world of vampires connected by one. The human world was a little safer, which brought me to Carlisle's dream, to take this curse and use it as a blessing. Without him Bella would have never met her potential, and I would have died. He was the beginning of calm between vampires and humans.

I don't know how long we stayed there in the ruined compound but time stopped for us, and love of our family was all that mattered.


	25. Love Grows

**Love grows**

**EPOV**

It's been six months since that day at the compound in Alabama. Life had been relatively quiet for my family and me. We moved back to Gig Harbor for a while getting back into school, and I couldn't believe that we had been gone for so long, almost two years in Florida, That was fine with me I was graduating soon. Marisol had made a return and it was good that Bella could glamour her pregnancy and hide it.

Not that we were embarrassed about it, but we always try to blend in and my love's pregnancy would definitely draw attention.

Bella and I had the big wedding that Alice had visualized on the beach in La Push. The natives were very welcoming, their phasing had stopped all together and Leah and Jake were expecting their first child sometime in the fall. Good times.

The message of what we had done in Alabama had spread throughout the vampire world and Nathen had to go back to Volterra to act as reigning royalty. The leftover human blood-drinkers that were in fear for their lives were arriving in droves to be changed. We had developed a type of guard to find the ones that still bucked the system to give them a choice. They always had a choice and in the end, if they chose to remain the way they were they had to die.

At first I was okay with this plan. I wanted no more blood lust in the world. The fact that someone would keep the bloodlust made them sadistic; they didn't kill to live, they killed for the fun of it. So to protect the humans and vampires alike they would be killed.

Then something changed for me. I remembered the time that I drank from humans. I remembered using my gift to pick out the killers, the murders, and the rapists, thinking that the world was a better place because they weren't there. When I came out of my rebellious stage I thought about it.

Who was I to judge these people? I wasn't any better than them when I took their lives. Even the human laws wouldn't have killed all of them, but I had settled myself as the angel of death on them and took them out of the world. So I stopped, beating myself up for years for what I had done. Kicking my own ass because everyone was so forgiving, and that just made me feel worse.

But now it was happening all over again. We were the Vollturi all over again. I felt like we were taking away the other vampires' freewill. Yes we said that they had a choice but it was either partake or die. There was no going either way. I wondered who we were to make that choice.

But I got over it when a group of the guard was killed while following orders. My mind deadened to the bastards that had killed them. If they were so savage and didn't want to live in peace and integrate into a world where we could coexist with the humans then fuck them.

That realization stuck me hard. Had I darkened that much over the years? Carlisle and I had the debate over souls all the time, but the realization that I could care less if someone lived or died only confirmed my belief. I had no soul.

I was a selfish creature. I loved Bella and the only thing that was important to me was her and I. My family was important also, but I would give them all up for her. I lowered my head into my hands and ran my through my hair. I was a cad. To me, it was a good thing that I had eternity to live because otherwise I would be in hell burning for all time.

As I sat there mourning my lack of a soul I felt as if someone was watching me. I could feel the weight of a stare, but I hadn't heard anyone approach, and the only thoughts that I got were from my family downstairs playing with Braden.

Instantly I was on the defensive. I jumped from my couch and lowered my self into a crouch, snarling and growling, ready to take down anyone that would dare (or even could) sneak up on me.

"Whoa there sexy, no need to go all vamp attack on us. We come in peace." Standing before me were the two beautiful women that I had seen on the beach. They were still dressed in all white, but now that I could see them closely I noted the clothes that they wore were togas with golden belts. Their hair lay in flowing curls down their backs but the short one still managed to find a place for her chopsticks. She was also holding up her hands in the Vulcan peace sign.

"Did you just say 'we come in peace'? Damn Shannon, no wonder when we get these special missions they think we're crazy," the tall dark haired beauty said to the shorter olive skinned beauty. They were totally ignoring me and in my confusion I had raised out of my crouch.

The one named Shannon just shrugged, "You have to break the ice somehow." The other one just shook her head chuckling to herself. She looked up like she had forgotten I was standing there, and to my surprise she had. I wasn't used to being forgotten.

"This is Calliope, or Shannon for those in the know. Me? I'm Thalia, or Joy," she said motioning to the both of them. "We're your Muses." She looked at me expectantly, like I should know what the hell she was talking about. I was sure that my mouth was hanging open so I closed it and gulped loudly.

"Muses?" That was the brilliant question that my brain registered.

Shannon sighed loudly, "Jesu Cristo on a stick. Yes, Muses. I told you that he wouldn't believe us if we just came out and said it."

"Yes, yes, you were right, I was wrong; I'm smart, you're stupid." Joy said.

Shannon had a look of triumph until the words caught up with her and she glared at her counter part. But Joy just ignored her. "Edward, we are Muses. I am the Muse of Comedy and Bucolic Poetry. Shannon is the Muse of Epic Song," she finished. She moved over to my couch and took a seat, as did Shannon. They managed to look even more graceful than a vampire when they moved, almost like there was fluid under those togas. Absently I wondered what exactly was under those togas. Shannon looked at me and quirked a brow like she knew what I was thinking.

I gathered my thoughts at the problem at hand. I had read about the Muses and I knew a little about them, "So if you're Thalia, where are your mask, staff and wreath? And if you're Calliope, where is your wax tablet?" I was catching on.

"Very impressive, Mr. Cullen," Shannon complemented. "Well, first of all we only carry those things when we are inspiring. Do you know how heavy those things are?" She asked while Joy nodded her head in agreement.

"And…" Joy started, "Would you cover up this face with a mask? I don't think so."

I sighed in defeat. I was pretty sure I was imagining this. I was stressed about the baby and the whole soul thing, I was probably hallucinating. And since this was my hallucination I went along with it. "So what can I do for you ladies?" I asked politely.

"It's not what you can do for us; it's what we have been sent to do for you. Edward, do you know who receives muses?" Joy asked.

"Humans?" I made it a question.

"No," Shannon said. "Beings with souls."

"Right," Joy cut in. "Edward, if you didn't have a soul then you wouldn't be able to write the beautiful music that you do, or even feel love and devotion. We are here to prove to you that you have a soul. You all do. You made a life transition, from one entity to another. What is happening in the vampire world was destined to happen. This was how it was always meant to be."

Okay so the two very persistent figments of my imagination said I had a soul. Of course they would because they were figments of my imagination, and that was what I wanted to hear. I wanted to believe deep down that once my child was born I had something to offer him or her, besides money or gifts. I wanted to be sure that they were born with the ability, that if something did happen, God forbid, the gates of heaven were still open to them.

But hadn't I read somewhere that the gods had forbid monsters and demons the use of Muses? In the books that I had read it was only humans that got the use of inspiration, because of there souls.

"Look here sexy," Shannon said. "You have a soul. Your… offspring will have a soul. And to prove that we were here, I want you to have something." She reached into the cleavage of her toga and produced a golden chain, it was woven and about the size of a bracelet. "Have you ever seen this before?'

I shook my head. She walked over to me and took my wrist in her hand. Her hands were soft but strong as she placed the chain on me and when she laid the two ends together they welded instantly before my eyes. There would be no way to get it off. "There, now whenever you doubt yourself or your soul, this is here to prove that you are as you should be."

Joy had stood back on the other side of the room, and she waited for Shannon to join her. "Good-bye Edward, we'll be close by." She said.

Shannon moved closer to me. She was definitely in my personal space, but I was caught with the intensity if the green flecks in her eyes. She slid her small hands up my chest and without realizing it I leaned in to meet her. My lips gently brushed hers in a chaste kiss. I thought that was all that it was going to be until she snaked her hands around my neck and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. We both deepened the kiss and her taste was incredible, like an immortal being should be. She slid her tongue into my mouth and without thinking I let her. Before I knew what was happening, her leg drew up my side and my hand slid down to hold it there, by the crease in her knee.

A clearing of a throat across the room, broke the siren's call. I calmly stepped away feeling… well embarrassed. She on the other hand looked smug. I looked over at Joy who rolled her eyes and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just had to know what all the hype was about," Shannon shrugged before smiling and winking at me. She was sexy as hell, for a Muse. In a blink of an eye she was standing next to Joy again, and before they faded I heard the tail end of a conversation

"So how was it?" Joy asked.

"Totally worth it," Shannon said. "Oh Edward, I think that your wife might need you right about…."

"EDWARD!" Alice was calling from the second floor.

Within seconds I was on the second floor landing just in time to see Emmett carrying Bella up the stairs. Her breathing was labored and a sheen of venom glistened off her skin. "AHHHHH." She yelled and clenched down like someone had punched her.

I hadn't realized that I was moving until Bella's weight was in my arms and I was in the room we had set up. "It's okay, love. Everything is going to be okay." I cooed. But I wasn't sure. I looked over to Carlisle who had taken off from the hospital just for this moment.

_She's going to e fine Edward. _ His thoughts were comforting, and I knew why he was the best doctor.

I laid Bella on the bed and made my way over to the window. We had this window installed about a month ago to optimize the amount of sunlight that came into the room. When I opened the curtains I was blinded by the amount of sunlight that came into the room. I spun around and looked in awe at my wife, "Did you move the clouds?" I asked.

A look passed over my lovely wife's face, and I was in fear for my life. "Is that what you want to talk about Edward? Get some fucking perspective will you?" Then another horrible shriek passed through her lips and I instantly forgave her outburst. I was instantly at her side, stroking her hair. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were moving around the room getting the equipment that Carlisle had borrowed from the hospital ready. Warmers, forceps, and blankets were being turned on, laid out, and folded. They were all very efficient.

Carlisle had placed Bella's legs in the stirrups at the end of the bed. When he lowered his head to see Bella's progress, I watched as his eyes got very wide. I moved so that I was still close to Bella but I could see what he was looking at, I felt my eyes get large as saucers at the sight before me. I was struck with the question, 'could a vampire faint?' but was pulled from my perspective when Bella started panting like a dog in heat.

"A dog, Edward? That's the best analogy that you could come up with? For God's sake, if you can't clean up your act you can get the hell out of here." Bella said through clenched teeth. She opened her mind to me to show me all the murderous thoughts that she had and different ways she could take me out. I'm sure my face showed just how scared I was. She smirked smugly before screaming out again.

"Okay Bella, it's time to push," Carlisle announced, but muttered to himself how this was moving mush faster then Esme's labor.

Bella dropped her chin to her chest and grabbed the back of her knees. She slowly rolled forward and started to push. Alice and Rosalie started counting out loud to the number ten and Bella relaxed before starting to push again. I looked down to see her progress and I could see a head full of dark bronze hair and with the last push a face emerged. I was instantly in love with this child. I looked up and smiled at Bella, encouraging her and loving her with one glace. I looked back as Carlisle slightly turned the small being to move the shoulders and with one final push, my son was born with a mess of fluid and umbilical cord to follow behind him.

I watched in awe as Carlisle removed the fluid from his nose and mouth, lovingly wiping away the remnants of this child's forceful arrival. My son then let out a strangled cry that was the most beautiful sound in the world to me, and again I smile at his mother, the woman who had made this possible for me, for all of us really.

Bella looked at me lovingly and grinned proud of herself and me. I'm sure that I mirrored her and could find the composure or the will for that composure. She reached up and ran a finger down my cheek and when I looked at it I realized that I was crying.

"Would you like to cut the cord Edward?" My father asked.

I nodded and grabbed the surgical scissors that he held out to me. I gently placed the cord between the blades and snipped, and just like that my son was free to experience the world for the first time.

I watched as Carlisle handed him to Bella, and she kissed the top of his head. "You are safe, you are wise, and you are loved," she told him before handing him to Rosalie to be placed in the warmer.

I walked over carefully to look at him, afraid with every step that he would fade away and I would wake up in my personal hell where Bella was really dead and the last two years had never happed. But instead of fading, he became more real, solid and strong as he kicked his legs out, still crying. When I was finally at his side I peered at him placing my face right in front of his. I took a deep breath through my nose remembering his own personal scent mixed with his mother's. I would be able to find him anywhere in the world. He smelled warm and alive and if life had a scent this child coined it. While I was making my inspections, ten fingers and toes, I realized that he had stopped fussing and was looking at me with the biggest green eyes I had ever seen. He was inspecting me as I looked him over. "He knows who you are, Edward." Alice had moved up besides me, looking at this child with adoration.

She had never before held a want for children, but now I saw a difference in her mind. She wanted to have a family with Jasper and her mothering instincts were kicking into high gear. I was surprised that she didn't run from the room and start practicing.

I was pulled out of that thought by Bella screaming again. I spun around to see her in agony once again, grabbing for anything that was close by, which happened to be Rosalie's hair. Bella was jerking Rose around, and Rosalie was helpless to stop her, looking around for anyone that could help her.

Alice and I shot over and pried Bella off before Rose lost some of her golden locks. I looked at Carlisle to explain what was going on, and he looked shocked. You know how I said he was comforting? I take it back, this was scaring the shit out of me.

The door to the room burst open and Emmett came through. "What the hell is…" he took one look at whatever Carlisle was staring at and fainted dead away. I guess that answered my question about fainting vampires. Jasper, without looking at the bed, helped Esme drag Emmett into the hall and closed the door.

Alright what was everyone looking at? I follow Carlisle's gaze and I saw it, the top of another head crowning. The last thing I remembered was seeing brown hair and thinking, oh well love grows, before darkness overtook me.

**BPOV**

That bastard passed out. I was in mid push and he hit the floor.

I was still lying the birthing bed with my brand new baby girl. Rosalie stood just out of reach holding my new baby boy. Twins who would have thunk it. It had been about ten minutes since my daughter was delivered and I looked over at my lame ass husband, the fainting vampire.

Emmett had come to about a few minutes ago, and I was kind of embarrassed about him seeing me in all my glory, but his mind was trying desperately to forget it. I briefly wondered how he was going to do when Rose had her child. I made a mental note to cover the floor, not because he might hurt himself but because he might break the floor.

Alice made her way to Rose, "What do we do now?' She asked her. I chimed in, "Well we still have some fighting to do."

At the word fighting Emmett perked right up. "So does that mean your going to go all couching pussy hidden faggot?" The grin on his face was enough to send us all into hysterics. But what surprised us all was Carlisle laughing with us.

He looked at us all with tears in his eyes and said, "Edward's the faggot right?" we all burst out laughing again.

"Come on Bella," I whined, "It's just a party."

Alice had planned a going away party for the entire family, and Bella was pissed because it was themed. By looking at the way that she was acting you would never think that she was an ultra powerful vampire that saved the world, she was acting more like the eternal eighteen year old that she was.

"Edward, I told Alice that I didn't want to have a party and she ignored me." She threw herself on the couch and folded her arms under her breasts. For a moment I was caught up looking at the cleavage that had lifted as she did so. _The things that I could do to with those breasts_.

At some point my head tilted to the side and my fantasy was running away with itself when Bella cleared her throat. I tore my eyes away and looked at her face. "You like what you see?" She asked with a knowing smirk. All I could do was nod stupidly. She was sexy as hell.

I was just about to make my way over to her when the door to my bedroom burst open and a seething pixie stood there looking scary as hell. "Oh, no you don't Edward Cullen." She declared. The way she said my name made me shrink against the wall. She was even scarier in her condition. "Bella, I don't care how mad you are, or how powerful you are, if you don't get dressed right now I'm going to get Nathan to kick your ass. I swear you acting younger than those two beautiful babies in there," and with that she stomped away leaving the door swinging on one hinge.

I waited a few seconds to make sure that the pixie from hell was gone. The condition that I spoke about was none other than pregnancy. She found out that she was in a 'delicate condition', as she put it, two months ago. Rosalie found out about a month ago. It was great news for both. But it was like they did a transfer of personality. Rose became giddy and happy all the time, which was unnerving, and Alice became a tyrant, which was horror film worthy.

I shuttered to even think about the orders that she put poor Jasper through. He spent so much time trying to calm her that he looked tired. The only relief he seemed to get was the time he spent with Braden and the twins, Edward and Elizabeth. Watching him with them I knew what a great father he was going to be.

Emmett on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Rosalie was all over the place, and he spent a great deal of his time trying to keep her still. Bella and I spent a great deal of time watching him replay Bella's birth experience over and over in his mind, laughing at his horror of what was soon to happen to his wife. We laughed harder when he would instantly pass out just from the thought. Emmett had issues, with his worry about the birth he hadn't even contemplated what it would be like to be a father and that was sure to be hysterical too, just because it was Emmett.

A small cry came from the adjoining room, it was Elizabeth. I would have to deal with Bella later. I walked into the room that the twins shared and gazed down at them. As soon as I was in sight, Lizzy stopped crying. She was just as beautiful as her mother, with brown hair that seemed to grow longer every day, and big brown eyes. I felt bad for a long time after she was born for not being able to greet her when she first arrived, but again her demeanor was just like her mother's. She was so forgiving.

The twins were four months old now and it seemed like just yesterday they had just arrived. At the same time I couldn't fathom how I had lived my life without them. They were a part of Bella and I and we were more complete with them. I had thought that just spending eternity with Bella was enough but Edward and Elizabeth was an extra perk.

As I lifted Lizzy carefully out of her bassinette and pulled her close, I inhaled her scent. I had described Edward's scent as life itself, but Lizzy smelled of emotions, love, happiness, contentment. I received life and emotion on the day that they were born, and I was whole.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked as I sat down in one of the rocking chairs in the room.

"Yes, she was just lonely." I said. "I think that we should keep them in the same crib now Bella. It's like as long as they are together they are fine."

"Okay, we'll try it. I don't think that they are sleeping enough. As soon as they see the walls of their bassinettes they wake, no matter how long they have been sleep."

That settled it, when we got to Voltaire, the twins were getting a crib. I just wanted them to be comfortable and it seemed that they were in great company with each other. From what I understood twins were like that. They needed each other. It was a closeness they developed in the womb.

About an hour later Lizzy had fallen back to sleep and the nannies had arrived. We usually didn't use a nanny but Alice had a vision about the party and said it was better if we had one. I wasn't sure what she saw but from the guest list I figured it was going to be a dozy of a party.

Emmett had flown in all of the football players at the university. We paid for their accommodations and food. Alice had invited all of her drama club members, again paying for everything. Rosalie invited all of her motor pool friends, and so on. But of course the tribe was coming. They were as much a part of this family as anyone.

The house was full of caterers, two DJs, seventeen kegs and seven bartenders. Alice had special decorators come in to arrange everything and most of the furniture had been put into storage. And of course as I had mentioned before there was a theme.

The theme for tonight's events was _Festival of the Republic. _It is an Italian Holiday that was normally celebrated June second. It stood for the day that Italy abolished the monarchy and became a republic. The monarchy was so corrupt, because they had supported Mussolini; the republic banished them from the country as punishment.

It was very fitting considering that we had killed the last remaining royalty that had resided in Italy. So Alice was getting her jabs in. Everyone was to dress as Italian Lords, Kings, Dukes, Duchesses, Queens, again all on the Cullen tab.

If you hadn't noticed this whole money thing bothered me. Not because of the money but because when I wanted to buy the twins matching cars I was shot down, but Alice gets to throw the party of the century and foot the bill. Ridiculous. So it wasn't the money it was the fact that I couldn't spend like I wanted too.

Anyway I walked back into the bedroom after leaving instructions with the Nannies about the twins and Braden. As I made my way through the door I felt a tingle across me skin. I looked down the line of my body and was alarmed to find that I was dressed as an Italian Lord, complete with medals and ribbons.

I looked across the room to find Bella standing in a gorgeous midnight blue ball gown complete with bodice. Her hair was half up on her head and the other half was in tight long pin curls down her back. She was beautiful. She had glamoured both our outfits. They were perfect but there was a problem… Alice had purchased us totally different costumes.

"Um… very nice love, but what about Alice's costumes?"

She shrugged and said with a straight face, "Fuck it."

I shrugged in return and we made our way down the stairs to greet guests.

The night had gone well… smashingly would be an understatement. What happens when you get a bunch of college students together with free booze, yeah that's what happens. But what was not to be expected was what happens when you get a bunch of super vampires, that had no idea what would happen if they drank alcohol, with those college students… well you have pandemonium.

It started with Emmett. He had been so beside himself with worry for Rosalie that when the guests arrived, he built an apparatus that they called a beer bong, in the back yard. He had been letting all the football guys 'hit it' as he called it until someone challenged him. Then all was lost.

He and Jasper were hitting the beer bong, doing shots and by mid party they were drunk. Yes drunk, I didn't misspeak. Turns out that we as vampires can't pass the extra things put into a drink, but the alcohol itself is absorbed and has the same effect as a human, but burned off faster. So in order to stay drunk we needed to keep consuming.

We had to stop Emmett from fishing in the fish tank with his teeth. Then we had to stop him from betting that he could jump over the house in one leap, to prove that he was a vampire. But the worst was something that he and Jasper came up with called the panty draw.

In this drawing, whoever's panties a guy drew out of a crystal bowl, that's who they went home with. Harmless right? Wrong. It was fine and dandy until they included themselves and we had to stop two very pissed and pregnant vampires from killing him in front of the whole of Miami University.

I sat down after my last fiasco and grabbed a drink. At first all I smelled was strawberries. It smelled like my Bella so I tasted it. I tasted the alcohol but it didn't seem like all that much so I downed it. What the hell I could drink these all night and nothing would happen, right?

Wrong again. I was drunk within seven of the strawberry things, and… singing karaoke. Not even good Karaoke, it was bad I love my woman karaoke. I hadn't taken into account that even in my human life I had never drank, of course it could have been that I was a light weight, but hey I was on top of the world.

I was declaring my love to Bella at the top of my lungs and all the other drunken people were egging me on. So… I kept going. I felt all my inhibitions leave me and I was on the peak of Mt. Rushmore for all I cared.

Emmett and Jasper thought it was a great idea to declare their love through song. Plus I think they were trying to get back into Alice and Rosalie's good graces. I'm sure if they had seen the look of horror on Bella's face they would have thought twice. But between us taking turns running to the bar to refresh our own drinks it was missed.

Then the fighting started. Well it was subtle at first. I made a declaration about how much the loved my wife, and then Emmett said, "You wouldn't know that you had a wife by the fruity ass drink you're sucking down like water. What is that Eddie, a strawberry daiquiri?"

I could have let that go, but then Jasper with his drunken ass piped in, "And didn't you just start having sex like two years ago."

I knew that he was implying that he thought that I was gay, again, but my inhibitions were MIA. I had none and so I said the stupidest thing I had ever said in my entire life. "Yeah? Well I made out with a muse a few months ago and she gave me this." I yelled at the top of my lungs waving my drunken wrist in the air.

I told you about the fight, and I bet you thought it was between Jasper, Emmett, and I but…. Bella shot up in her seat, "YOU MADE OUT WITH A MUSE." I was instantly sober. I don't think that I've ever been that sober, and I had never drank before in my life.

I looked around and I was standing by myself on the make shift stage. Emmett and Jasper had disappeared, cowards. I was across enemy lines with no cover and Bella was seething.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked dumbly.

I looked at the faces of my family. All of them had their mouths hanging open and they were nodding at me slowly. "oh" was all that I could get out before gulping loudly.

"Oh? Oh? Is that all that you have to say Edward Cullen?" Bella yelled.

I looked around and it was like a clearing of roaches. Even the humans in the room knew it was time to leave and they didn't even believe in muses. They were scared to be around when Bella blew. Shit I was scared to be around when Bella blew.

I started grasping at straws even babbling a little. "Bella, Love it was… Well she was… it was nothing I swear, I…" I was cut off by a flash of lightning and thunder that shook the house.

"Umm… I'm going to make sure that everyone got into the limos we provided." Jasper said. They rest of my family nodded and left. They left me on my own to face the wrath of the Executioner. I wanted to go too, but my feet wouldn't move and my eyes wouldn't leave my beautiful wife's.

She was beyond pissed. I was glad that Nathan wasn't here because then they could tag team me.

The next thing I knew was a wall of wind hit me and I was up against the wall and I couldn't move. Shit this was really bad. I had begged her once to stop using her powers on me and look she was going to fuck me up and never really touch me.

"Edward what day was it that you made out with a muse?" she asked sweetly. I knew she was really pissed because that was the same voice that she had used with Aro right before she killed him.

I scrambled to think of anything but the day the twins were born but then Edward started to cry upstairs and all was lost. "THE DAY THE TWINS WERE BORN?" she shrieked. Damn.

"Bella I was thinking about a soul and they proved that I had one and then she gave me this." I was gesturing with my eyes to my wrist, trying to show her the bracelet.

"And what does that have to do with the make out session Edward?" She asked through clenched teeth.

So I thought about what had happened that day. I showed her the muses and all that had happened. I showed her the one called Shannon and her funny demeanor. Then I showed her the kiss, and what Shannon had said afterwards.

I slide down the wall with a huge flop. I looked up at Bella and she had astonishment written all over her face. "They were really muses." She said.

I nodded fast and very eagerly, hoping to not have to mend any part of my body she had thought of ripping off.

"Huh." She said. "Well Edward I was going to tear off your sack and keep it for a month, but I wont. I think that you have stay away from me for a week. I understand the pull of muses, I've read about them. But I'm still pissed. Stay out of our room Edward." And with that she walked up the stairs dropping little pieces of her glamour as she went. By the time she got to the top of the stairs se was stark naked and my cock was throbbing at the sight.

I smirked at that. She had left me with blue balls but we were leaving for Italy in two days. That meant she would have to see me. But I was also happy for this fact.

No matter what happened Bella was with me. The twins were here and I loved all three. My family and friends were safe. Yes, I was in the proverbial dog house but at least I had a dog house to be in.

I was the happiest man in the world, and no one had the power to take that away from me. Or else my wife would kick their ass.


End file.
